Transform to Dreams
by Kyuuki-sama
Summary: The old and overused story about a girl from our world that enters the One Piece world. She uses the name Saya as she traveles with the Straw Hats, and finds questions she wants answered as well as an adventure. WARNING: OCs.
1. Enter Saya, Shapeshifter!

**I do not own One Piece. I wonder if it exist a Devil Fruit that makes me own it? Nah, I wanna be able to swim!**

The OC in this story is the author, with other words Kyuuki-sama. Take warning for bad gramar, bad spelling and crazy humor, the craziness is from me of course.

And someone that can beta this and upcoming chapter is wanted!

-

"talking"

_thinking_

(_flashback/end flashback_)

(_**Note from me**_)

**Attack and Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Saya, Shapeshifter!**

Ruffy, Sanji and Zoro stared at the newly awoken, ten years old girl. I stared back. The hair was cut short and white-blond and my eyes was half-open and blue. I looked at my hand and then looked around, spotting a ring and grabbed it, trying to get it on my finger even if it were too big. I didn't say a word, but I began to get annoyed.

"Why can't I get my ring on my finger!", I yelled in frustration.

"Maybe because it is too big?", Zoro asked.

"How did I become this small by the way?", I, namely the ten year old, asked.

The other three sweetdroped.

"You was like that when we found you."

"Okay, but I want to look fifteen again!"

And as I said that I grew five years in age. I gasped and the ring slunk at my finger. I took it of, picked up a thin thread and shoot it through my ring, tied it's ends together and hung it around my neck. Then I stared at my hands. So I said, with an wondering voice:

"How did I become big again? I wonder..."

Then I looked at the three and changed shape. First to Luffy, then to Zoro, then to Sanji, and at least to my self. They stared and i stood up, cheered and looked at my cloths. A black T-skirt and green shorts. Nothing special, but it fitted me. I just wondered how it was supposed to fit other bodies, because the cloths hadn't changed with me. I thought a moment and decided to ignore it.

"Cool. I can change looks like X! I wonder if I can do as Eve to?", the manga freak to myself asked, naming X in the manga Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Eve in Black Cat. Both shape shifters. Just to try out my theory I changed my hands and lower parts of my hands to blades. Silence. "Cool! I did as Eve!"

"X? Eve?", two of the three asked, Luffy was amused by my shape shifting to care.

"Oh, X is an murder in a manga I'm reading! He is everybody and nobody, everywhere but nowhere! The only person he can't be is himself! And Eve is an awesome girl in another manga called Black Cat! She can change her body to, but not to others looks! As I changed my arms to blades right now! She can become a mermaid, make her body to steel and become an angel! She is awesome!", I answered.

"Do you want to join my crew!!", Luffy asked.

I stared at him as if he was crazy. Then I blinked and tried to remember where I saw him last time, were such things as shape shifting did exist. No. I couldn't come up with anything. Then I looked at him.

"Uh... I don't know you?", I said. "My name is Sa... Ya. Saya! My name is Saya."

Me and my crazy fantasy. I was almost about to say my real name, but it should be a weird name there, so I took a random, Japanese-sounding name I didn't know if it existed. And smiled a weak smile. I've never been good at smiling, oh well, at least not at the last four years.

"Ah! I am Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to become the King of Pirates!"

"Roronoa Zoro..."

"And I am Sanji, Saya-chaaan!!"

I blinked. Now I knew were I seen those guys before, and it was called One Piece. One of my top five mangas, along with Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha and Detective Conan. All but one of them got so much fantasy in it that people would get set out of balance, but I loved it that way. Pirates ruled. And now Luffy wanted me to join his crew! The Strawhat Pirates! I wasn't able to believe it.

"Sure. I can join", I said, after thinking all that at less then one minute. "But I don't know how good I can fight. Have to figure out how this works..."

My middle finger got longer and i grew two extra fingers at my hand, then I did it normal. I smirked.

"Oh, this is not going to be fun for those I'll test it on..."

I walked after Sanji, hoping he knew the way to the skip: I didn't trust Zoro on that, and not Luffy either. Those two wasn't allowed to lead the way, and they followed. Sure enough, we soon saw Going Merry. I looked at it as I walked. So they hadn't been able to get to Seven Water yet? Good, then I could beat up Kaku. And I was not going to let Zoro handle Kaku. I wanted to beet up the guy myself. After the idiot marine, of course. I didn't like the marine, or Kaku. They were idiots. I liked to misuse that word. Now the real question came up: How did I get here in first place. I tried to remember...

(_flashback_)

I waited at green light for us that walked while I saw cars pas. The flow stopped and then it became green. I started to walk over. Unfortionly for me it was a car hunt, the police hunted two crazy guys in a car. I was on the way over the road and hear a voice:

"Hey! Watch out!"

When I realized that they were talking to me it was to late. I saw an black car coming rushing towards me. It hit me and I flew through the sky as a ragdoll. A freaking ragdoll! I hit the head in the road and passed out, my books I just did buy were spreed over the street, my hand was placed at an One Piece-book.

(_end flashback_)

Oh, off course. It had to be then. Wait now a second! I had a flashback? I blinked a couple of times and tried to decide a goal for myself. What should I do as a pirate? I thought. Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King, Sanji wanted to find All Blue, Zoro wanted to become the words greatest swordsman, Nami wanted to draw a map over the world, Usopp wanted to become a great pirate, Robin wanted to find those runes I forgot what they were named... Chopper wanted to be able to cure all sicknesses, I was unsure if that word really existed thought, Franky wanted to make a ship that was able to go through the hole Grand Line and Brooke... I wasn't sure at his dream.

I needed a dream to! I didn't want to become the only one without a dream! I thought a bit as I did happened to stand at the skip, along with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Uh, never mind. I was probably going to find one later. Until then I was able to relax and survive. So... Were was Nami and Usopp? Right on cue, those two came.

"Who's that?", Usopp asked. "I'm the great captain Uso-"

"Liar", I cut of. "It is Luffy that is the captain. I am Saya."

"Saya joined us!!", Luffy cheered.

"Oh, that is nice. I'm Nami, and the one you called liar is Usopp."

I smiled a weak smile. This was going to be fun. Wait. Chopper wasn't here, and it wasn't any Log Pose at Nami's arm. So we wasn't in the Grand Line yet? Great! Then I had to hang on in more adventures! The more the better! But how was I able to get a power like that? A devil fruit? I decided to not try, and in stead I grew wings and placed myself at the mast. I looked out.

"Nice view..."

"AWESOME!!", both Usopp and Luffy yelled.

Nami just gaped, and Zoro looked up. Sanji was surrounded by hearts.

"Did I know she was going to do something like that?", Zoro asked.

I decided to fly down again, and land in safety at a big, empty space on the deck, the wings disappeared and I did relax. I did a note to myself to not fly up there anymore: Who does that when you are afraid of heights? Obviously I do that. So, with other words, I am crazy. And I'm not regretting it. I looked at Nami.

"What?"

"How did you just do that?"

"It is as easy as doing this!"

With that I changed my looks to have black, long hair that was very messy, green eyes and look more feminine and stuck out a blue tongue to Nami, before I changed back to myself and giggled. Nami stared at me and I waved my hand in front of her eyes.

"Nami-san, hallo! Anybody home?"

She snapped out of it, and asked: "Change the question: How are you able to do that?"

"No idea! Maybe some sort of devil fruit, but I am not going to find out! Because the only way to do so is to jump into the sea, and I am not going to do that if I don't know if I can swim!", I said, using logic.

"I understand that", she answered.

"Yay! At least someone that understand some of my twisted logic! But as everyone else you will probably not understand why I think Undead and Immortal is the same thing..."

The last thing was something I remembered from being told by a friend that an character was immortal not undead, because I decided to call him a Undead-Freak. In stead of Freak, because that was his so called friend's name. It didn't help anything that my logic was twisted, my friend didn't understand it.

"Since when is Undead and Immortal the same thing?", Nami asked.

"As I said: You shouldn't understand that part of my twisted logic!", I answered. "Oh, are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry!"

With those words, I headed for the kitchen, still thinking about dreams. Then I remembered something. I blinked. Oh shit. We should meet that Smoker in some town. But I got a bad memory of names, so I forgot it already. And wasn't it something more that was supposed to happen there? Something. But I wasn't able to recall what it was. Just that it was important, and it had something to do with Luffy. Oh, never mind. Luffy was always fine, I didn't have to worry.

Did I?

I tried to remember. It was something involving sharp objects and thunder before Luffy meet Smoker, and Dragon. Thunder was no problem for Luffy, after all he was going to beat up Mr. Thunder-man aka. Enel, but it was the sharp object-thing that did worry me. Anyways. Back to dreams. And goals. My goal... I wanted to become a kick-ass pirate who's name echoed all over the world! That was my dream! Well, I decided that it should be my dream. Right now. Actually, it never was my dream, because I didn't live in the One Piece-world. One thing I missed was my manga, but I have to get over it.

I was living in a manga now!

I looked at Sanji that was cooking. Oh, it saw delicious out. I wanted to eat it. Now. Without anything that hindered me. I can't cook myself. I'm a horrible cook. My food is poisoned if I don't have any instructions to follow. And it is bad. I looked at the door. Soon was Luffy going to bark in, I knew it. As fast he head the three words It Is Dinner. Well, it was dinner if you looked at the watch. And I had my iPod in my pocket. Oh... Over 100 songs! Yay for iPods! I smiled.

My iPod will save my day someday. I looked at Sanji, that now told everyone outside that the food was ready. Now Luffy is going to barge in. Right on cue, again, Luffy came in and sat down, the rest of the crew came to. They placed themselves around the table. And then it was just to take what we wanted. I took much and started to eat.

"Really good cooking, Sanji", I said after the first bite.

"Thank you, Saya-chwaaaan!"

I was eating so I wasn't able to respond on that. I head Usopp making up an bad lie why ice was floating, and made my one hand to an hammer and hit him with it.

"That isn't true, I knew what the answer were, but I forgot", I said. "It got something with the weight and size and such to do, I think..."

The last part was just a mumble, I had learn it for a test, and then forgot it. Oh, my teacher was going to get mad at me. Really, really mad. I took a bite. You should not make my teachers mad. Especially then my math teacher. He gave me VG in everyone of his subjects, but he wasn't funny to make mad. Oh no. He wasn't. Oh shit. School.

I gulped.

I had totally forgot about school. But anyways, you can learn a lot, besides math, of just hanging out with those people. Including how to become a crazy, fun loving maniac. My logic was already twisted, so now it was just a lot more work to do. I ate the last bite and took more food. So. If you were nuts, did want to stay in the manga world, but didn't want to ruin your image at school, as the one that almost never is away from school may I add, so what to do? Well, being lazy and take the most simple way, to stay in the manga world that's it, was my choice. Oh, I am lazy.

When I ate up again I stood up and walked out after Nami. I looked at her. Then I felt something was wrong. They always fought something or someone to get their crew members. So why should it be anything different with me? I looked at the town and my eyes widened. I looked at Nami.

"N-Nami-san... Look there!", I said, pointing.

She turned her head that way and saw what I saw. We looked at each other, and then we yelled as one: "GUYS!! WE GOT PROBLEMS!!"

One minute later they all was outside, beside us. We pointed at it, and they saw it to. Lots, and lots of marines, surrounding the skip. Then I remembered my powers, and made myself two hammers, one at each hand, and a spiky tail. I looked at the other three strong people.

"PIRATES!!", an Marine yelled out, probably the officer. "I'm Captain Goro", oh, I just had to be right, "and I got an suggestion! Leave back the princess and none will get hurt!!"

All looked at me.

"Princess?", Luffy asked.

"I have no idea what he are talking about, and hell, I am not going to find out. Want to beat him up, rather. Are you with me?"

They nodded, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and, well, me, jumped of the skip and charged into the mass of marines. I knocked them unconscious with my hammers and with my tail and fought with ease. It was fun to fight them like this. Really fun. Left, right, behind, in front. I didn't want to destroy my t-skirts, so I didn't grow two more arms, even if it was tempting. Soon all marines were down. We walked on the skip again, and I returned to normal. I blinked. What did they mean by princess anyways? I wasn't from this world, so there was no way for me to be an princess. I sighed.

"I'm going to sleep", I said. "Nami-san, can you show me were to sleep?"

"Sure, Saya", she smiled.

As fast I got a bed I fell asleep on it, didn't even care about undress. I did sleep as if I was dead, as usual. An army should be able to pass through my room without me noticing it when I was asleep. Oh, speaking about army. That night, two persons came into the room I shared with Nami. They looked at me.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, it is the princess. You take her. And what should a princess do at a ship like this?"

"Surely just the ruler of this island that tries to get her away. The king is like that towards his only daughter."

One man picked me up, then they left without a sound, leaving the crew sleeping.

Nami woke up later and noticed that I wasn't in my bed.

She probably just woke up before me, she thought and checked the watch. It was 8, Sanji would make breakfast soon (As if I would wake up so early, I sleep to 12 now ways). She got dressed and walked up to the deck. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Nami! Is Saya still sleeping?", Luffy asked. "I wanted her to fly me around the skip! She can do that, don't you thing?"

"Saya isn't in our room. I did think she was awake. And I'm not sure at that, Luffy."

"But Saya isn't anywhere in the skip! And I don't think she would just leave!", Luffy said.

"I don't think so to, and she left her shoes and some ring..."

"A silver ring?", Zoro asked.

"Yes."

"Then I don't think she left at free will, that ring seemed as important for her as Luffy's strawhat is important for him..."

Silence.

"DON'T TELL ME SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!!", Nami and Zoro yelled at the same time.

Somewhere else I sneezed in my sleep and woke up. I looked around with tired, blue eyes and found out I wasn't in the bed at the skip anymore. Wait a second. I wasn't in my bed at the skip!? I didn't walk in my sleep! I tried to stand up, but the ropes stopped me. Or rather: Chains. I cursed and looked around again. It were two persons beside me there.

"Nice to meet you, princess", one man said as he saw I was awake.

"Mister, can you tell me were I am? I cant get out anyways?", I said. "Oh, and by the way, my nakama would probably find me, beat your ass and free me, be so sure of that."

"You are at our skip. Lucky four you it is right beside that tiny little skip you were at."

"Thank you", I grinned. Then I created a megaphone, a mick and a amplifier trough turning myself to these three things, then I yelled trough the megaphone, into the mick and my voice came out from the amplifier with such a volume that it should have turned that guy that stood in the way deaf. It didn't. Sadly.

"GUYS!! I AM HERE!! HELP!!", I yelled, then the things disappeared and I stuck out my tungue at the guy. "Sorry, bad-ass, but I was smarter then you."

Oh, I felt so proud. They knew were I was now. I loved my power. You could turn your enemy half deaf, tell your friends were you were and don't need to move! It was an wonderful power! But the person that guarded me didn't seem to think so. He just glared at me. You know, that kind of evil glare you think can kill. I glared back at him with an better glare. Yay! A glaring contest until they come! That sound nice!

I'm insane!

* * *

Next Chapter: The other in the gang kicks ass! And I mean it! Except Usopp and Nami, they like to run and hide. So, do they success in saving me? And who is the captain on this ugly skip? Sorry! And he got three officers? Perfect for Sanji and Zoro, and me if I get to the party in time! I WANT TO FIGHT!!


	2. Fear the Marker of DOOM!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

_"How did I become this small by the way?", I, namely the ten year old, asked._

_The other three sweet-droped._

_"You was like that when we found you."_

_-_

_"Cool. I can change looks like X! I wonder if I can do as Eve to?", the manga freak to myself asked, naming X in the manga Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Eve in Black Cat. Both shape shifters. Just to try out my theory I changed my hands and lower parts of my hands to blades. Silence. "Cool! I did as Eve!"_

_"X? Eve?", two of the three asked, Luffy was amused by my shape shifting to care._

_"Oh, X is an murder in a manga I'm reading! He is everybody and nobody, everywhere but nowhere! The only person he can't be is himself! And Eve is an awesome girl in another manga called Black Cat! She can change her body to, but not to others looks! As I changed my arms to blades right now! She can become a mermaid, make her body to steel and become an angel! She is awesome!", I answered._

_"Do you want to join my crew!!", Luffy asked._

_-_

_"Uh... I don't know you?", I said. "My name is Sa... Ya. Saya! My name is Saya."_

_-_

_Nami stared at me and I waved my hand in front of her eyes._

_"Nami-san, hallo! Anybody home?"_

_She snapped out of it, and asked: "Change the question: How are you able to do that?"_

_"No idea! Maybe some sort of devil fruit, but I am not going to find out! Because the only way to do so is to jump into the sea, and I am not going to do that if I don't know if I can swim!", I said, using logic._

_-_

_"Since when is Undead and Immortal the same thing?", Nami asked._

_"As I said: You shouldn't understand that part of my twisted logic!", I answered._

_-_

_All looked at me._

_"Princess?", Luffy asked._

_"I have no idea what he are talking about, and hell, I am not going to find out. Want to beat him up, rather. Are you with me?"_

_-_

_That night, two persons came into the room I shared with Nami. They looked at me._

_"Is that her?"_

_"Yes, it is the princess. You take her. And what should a princess do at a ship like this?"_

_"Surely just the ruler of this island that tries to get her away. The king is like that towards his only daughter."_

_One man picked me up, then they left without a sound, leaving the crew sleeping._

_-_

_"DON'T TELL ME SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!!", Nami and Zoro yelled at the same time._

_-_

_Then I created a megaphone, a mick and a amplifier trough turning myself to these three things, then I yelled trough the megaphone, into the mick and my voice came out from the amplifier with such a volume that it should have turned that guy that stood in the way deaf. It didn't. Sadly._

_"GUYS!! I AM HERE!! HELP!!", I yelled, then the things disappeared and I stuck out my tungue at the guy. "Sorry, bad-ass, but I was smarter then you."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fear the Marker of DOOM!**

It took time for my nakama to come, and the guy broke up in glaring at me. That was actually a bit boring that he did. I was bored, and tried to get him to play chess with me, then I gave up because he was ignoring me. He was boring. Really, I mean that he was deathly boring, and he was a pirate! Guys like him is those who gives pirates a bad rumor. He did seem like an evil, not caring pirate that would kill for money. With other words: I didn't like his kind of pirates, and I didn't like his kind of boys. So, now I glared at him. He glared back. I kept glaring, he kept glaring back.

Suddenly it came voices from the deck. Oi, didn't that sound like Luffy, Sanji and Zoro beating up another pirate crew I don't know what. I heard about a Gomu Gomu no Whip, among other things. For this my eyes 'somehow' turned into a bats ears. I like bats. They are cool. Oh, I think I should be able to change into a bat hybrid! I like it. I should try some time. My glaring countess ended when Nami knocked the guy out. I sighed, but it was good they came. Usopp was behind her, scared of course. I smiled and then I shouted at them:

"WHAT DID TAKE YOU SO LONG!? I'M BORED!!"

Nami and Usopp sweet-dropped and released me from the chain, and as fast I was released I ran out through the door and tried too look for the way out. Hell, they don't get to fight without me! I ignored Nami's and Usopp's 'HEY!', and ran up at deck, using three tails to knock out any pirate that was in my way until I stopped at Sanji, Zoro and Luffy with a huge grin. I never felt this happy in my hole life. Okay, maybe when I was small then, or before I was bullied, but it was a while ago. I looked at the three other. Then I looked in front of us. Four officers, including the captain. I grinned. I got to fight too! Yay!

But I would probably get the girl. I looked at her and grinned. This would maybe get fun, if she was strong. It didn't matter either, because I needed to get how you fought with a transforming body, and then I didn't mean marines. Then I did mean pirate officers or marine officers. Strong guys, not as those guys you could kick around however you wanted to. But I was so hungry... Nah! Who cares! I get to fight! Fight was good, I liked to fight! Since when did I like to fight? I used to be a calm, do-not-fight girl. Nah, who cared about that? Not me! My tails disappeared and I looked at the girl. Then I sighed.

"I'll take the girl", I said, since I didn't want to fight anyone that had swords and Sanji was unable to hurt women. And Luffy was going to fight the boss! The boss was going to fight the boss! So the only thing that was left for me was the girl. "Yeah, I'll take the girl."

The girl smirked. "You heard her, captain. I will not kill her, after all we need her", she said. "Ohayo, I'm Reiyo. Nice to meet you! **Rolling Kick**!"

She jumped up in the air and started spinning, sending an powerful kick against me. I smirked. She fought with kicks, as Sanji! I liked to watch Sanji fight, but Zoro was cooler. No, the best was Luffy. Ahh! What am thinking about? I'm freaking in a fight now! It is not the time to stand and think about which of them who's fighting style was coolest!

"**Henge: Iron Body**", I said, turning my body to to iron, the kick hit me without hurting even a bit, I turned back and then I smirked. My hair grew longer until it reached the ground, then it moved and shoot against the other girl. "**Hair Cuffs**!"

My hair tried to capture the incredible fast girl, and I felt like Yura of the Hair from Inuyasha. But I was the good girl, not the evil girl. As the girl kept kicking at me I took some blows, while my hair blocked some of them, while I was thinking over something. I didn't want to kill her, and for that was Yura's ability was a no-good ability. I tried to come up with one no-killing ability I could use, then I grew nine fox tails, my hair got short again and I got dragon wings, horns and long, claw-like nails with an incredible speed. Even so I didn't really know if I got stronger or faster or anything like that. So now I wanted to try it out.

"**Henge: Ki**! (Transform: Demon!)", I growled, catching the girls leg and trowing her into the head mast.

Guess what? They connected with a boom and the mast fell. That had to hurt, and I felt like helping her a bit on the hurting way. But I did get strong when I transformed! I walked over to her, and as she tried to kick me i more or less cached the foot with my one tail. Cool! I regained my respect for tails! They owned in weird situations! I slashed the girl with my claws where she probably would faint of blood loss. My slash-marks did an X over her stomach and chest, as she fainted. I regained normal shape and smiled, didn't notice that Luffy had those 'sparkles' he got when he thought something was cool.

"I won... So hungry... I'm going to take a nap... Wake me up when Luffy wins his fight...", I said, collapsing at the ground. I fell asleep at the spot.

I have no idea for how long I was asleep, but it was a dreamless sleep and when I woke up I was in my bed at the Going Merry. I yawned and sat up. The room was empty so I guessed that it wasn't night yet, and that was good. Then I could get some food into me! I walked outside to the others. I understood that Luffy won the battle while I was sleeping. Wait. This means that they didn't wake me up even if I told them! I twitched a bit, but I didn't care yet. I wanted to eat first. I wasn't able to se Sanji on the deck, so I decided to check the kitchen if he was there. It was crazy if he wasn't at the deck or in the kitchen. But we was still docked, so he could be in the city too...

As normal as it is, I found him there in the kitchen, smoking.

"Sanji-san, can you make me some food?", I asked. Then I added: "I'm starving!"

"Hai, Saya-chwaaaaaan!!"

Twitch. What did he mean by '_chan_'!? I'm not cute! I can swear at it! Or at least, I don't think I'm cute, and I can't stand being called cute either. So 'kun' was a better word for me! 'Kun' or 'san' would do. I looked at him.

"It is 'kun'! If you have to use a suffix, use 'kun'!"

"Hay, Saya-kwuuuun!"

I laughed. It sounded funny when he said that! Awfully funny! Then I waited at the food while making a knife and a fork with two of my fingers, and sitting and waiting in silence. Wait! I didn't have a position on the skip! I was an awful singer, bad cook, unable to navigate over the sea... Well, I knew their upcoming enemy's weakness and strengths or abilities. So, I guess I was able to come up with some sort of tactics. One of the few I wasn't able to figure out the weakness of was Smoker. Smoker... Hm... He had a sort of weakness against fire. Still, I wonder what would happen if you stole his cigar and replaced them with lollipops. I imaged it and started giggle.

"What are you laughing at, Saya-kun?", Sanji asked me, he seemed to be ready with dinner, or lunch.

"Nothing... I just did think about something funny... Why don't you call in the others?"

"Hai, Saya-kun!", he said, walking to the door. "DINNER IS READY!!"

The others came in and all started eating, but with me and Luffy eating it wasn't a lot for the other four to eat left on the table. I ate as ten people, and Luffy ate as Luffy. When it wasn't any food left I looked at the others. Luffy was the first one to speak:

"Oi, Saya! You have to have a position for you!", he shouted out. "What can you do?"

I blinked a couple of times. This was just this I had been thinking at. Let's se... I was a bad doctor and so on. Because I had a hard time with blood. Well, tactician was the best choice for me.

"Uh... I'm pretty good at tactics I think...", I said, a bit surprised.

"Then you are our tactician!", he cheered. I just smiled, and then I started to laugh.

This was fun. I was going to freak them out sooner or later, but I hoped at later, because I loved this crew. It was as I got myself a new family and i wanted to keep it. No matter what, I wanted to keep my new family. I smiled a big smile. Well, I was now an official member of the Straw Hats, and they got an tactician. I decided to forget about the life I lived before and live my new life full out, to become a new person. Even so I needed new cloths... That got to wait until next city. I didn't like this city, and the marines called me princess, and I wasn't able to stand being royal!

"Oi, Sanji-san! I wand dessert!", I exclaimed. "Ice cream, and a LOT of it!"

"AREN'T YOU FULL YET!!", Nami, Zoro and Usopp yelled, Luffy laughed.

"Hai, Saya-kwuuun!", Sanji answered with heart eyes.

"No, I'm not full yet. And thank you, Sanji-san", I answered.

Everyone but Sanji and Luffy sweet-dropped and decided that I was a bigger eater then Luffy and that Sanji needed to make more food each day now. I decided that I needed more food after battle, no always, since I seemed to need more food since I got that weird power. But, hey! I liked that power! So what if I have to eat a lot more! Food tastes great, and I don't have to worry about getting to heavy! I can change my weight and size with my power! How cool is that? Okay. I don't want to answer that. As fast I got my glass I ate it all, plus it was an extra large portion. I got a brain freeze of it, of course...

_Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi_

**The Marine base in Logue town**

Smoker looked at the boy on the other side of the table. The boy looked back. He newly became an marine and was already an officer, and just under Smoker to. He was a Lieutenant-Commander. Okay. And he was happy about it, but one thing made it bad for him: He had eaten a Devil Fruit when he arrived, and now he wasn't able to swim, even it the power of the it was great he wanted to swim! And how the hell was he supposed to find anyone that didn't come from this world if he was unable to swim? He almost shed tears. No. no time to be thinking. So... Why was he there now again?

Oh, that's right! He accidentally tripped and dropped the sword and the pirates ropes was cut of, so they had to recapture the pirates! That was it! Oh. That meant he was in trouble.

"But, captain Smoker, it was an accident!", he tried, even if it didn't work with the other guys. "I tripped..."

A long silence.

"Fine", Smoker said. "But just be careful next time."

The boy saluted with an 'sir, yes sir' and left, walking backwards, tripping, falling and being an seriously clumsy. Smoker sweet-dropped, and the boy finally managed to leave the room. The second bad thing for him was that he was clumsy and followed by bad luck. He didn't know who he was going to meet soon, but he shouldn't want to find out either.

_Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi-Henge-Henge-no-Mi_

**Back to the Straw Hats**

The next morning we sat of towards the Grand Line. Personally, I did think about what the town before it was named, I barley remembered it was Logue town. Then I tried to remember I just came up with that Smoker was going to get troublesome. And then it involved someone with an big, red nose and a grudge against Luffy. I wasn't able to remember who it was. Or, she didn't remember the name more likely, but the face would not be so hard to remember, since he looked like a clown. Floppy shoes, big red nose. And then it was a woman to. With cowboy theme and iron club. And fat.

Or was she fat? No. Yes. I didn't know! I think she was fat, and said something with who the most beautiful woman in the world was... I wasn't hungry any longer. Since I ate the twice the amount of food that Luffy ate to breakfast. I ate... Much. But I needed it. I looked down at the deck and then hugged the mast. I hated to sit here in the crows nest! But it was my turn to sit here. Along with Zoro. I looked at the first mate. He was sleeping. I smiled and took his shoes and put them on my foots. I looked at Zoro and then I started to poke him, saying 'poke'.

Oh, he did have to wake up soon. I would annoy him. It was as having an older brother to annoy. I was the oldest child in my family, now I was the youngest. And I should have fun to annoy Zoro because of it. I sat and poked him saying 'poke', while Luffy was sitting at his favorite seat. Usopp was doing some weird experiments, Nami was reading in the newspaper and Sanji was guarding Namis fruits. I stopped poking Zoro for a moment and grew bat-wings to fly down and grad a couple mandarins. Then I walked over to Luffy.

"Luffy-san... Here, take some mandarins. Sanji-san didn't expect someone to come from above and snatch a couple", I smiled and gave five to him. "I'll just tell Sanji I gave you some if he gets mad."

"Thanks, Saya!"

I smiled and sat down, starting eating of the mandarins, at the same time as I told Luffy a couple of jokes that we had funny against. I threw a look or two up towards the crow's nest, hoping Zoro wouldn't wake up before I at last ate up my mandarins. We had fun, laughing and joking. But avoiding talking about fights and such things, it was wrong to jinx it, or at last I thought so. I smiled a big smile. This was life. And it was worth the sacrifice of my old life after all. I was glad I got the chance to learn to know the Straw Hats and now I will get to live a free life at the sea.

Nothing could be better then this. Oh, yeah. Maybe beside the Marine that was chasing one in the future part. But every life has it's bad side: My former life had the backside that I wasn't able to laugh and have fun like this, and this life had the backside that you would be chased by the Marine. But who cares about the backside of the life when you live like this? I didn't care anymore, I just had fun! The most important in life was good nakama and fun after all! This life was worth it! Every minute of this life!

"Ehh? WHERE ARE MY SHOES!!"

I looked up at the crows nest when I heard the voice of doom. Zoro was awake now. I got his shoes. And I had so fun in stealing them to. I giggled and pointed at my foots, then Luffy and I started to laugh. Zoro looked down, saw his shoes at my foots and started climbing down from the crow's nest.

"SAYA!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!!"

"FORGET THAT MOSS-HEAD!!", I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him, them I started running around at the deck at random.

I guess those mandarins had a little to much energy in them, because I just got hyper! He came down and started chasing me to get his shoes back, let's just say it didn't get easier when I turned myself to an centaur with his shoes on and ran faster then him without problem. But I still was unable to get that clown of my mind.

After a chasing me until lunch Zoro got back his shoes so I was able to go and eat in place of avoiding him when it was dinner. Even I know when I need to stop, because I still needed a lot of food. My hunger was endless did it seem like, and Usopp and Nami wondered how I could eat everything without problem. I didn't answer the question myself, I just ate, joked and had fun. I decided that teasing Zoro was fun, and stealing his shoes was a good way of teasing him. I would do that again some time, and I did think I had a marker in my pocket... I had to go and look to be sure. But Zoro would get a hell from me, because I just discovered the fun in teasing people.

_Now I understand why dad always teased my cousin, and me, and my sister... Heck, everyone!_, I thought smiling.

Zoro got a bad feeling from my creepy smile, but jet he went to take a nap when he finished his lunch. When I finished my lunch and three deserts I did walk to my room and look in my pockets, since this day I was borrowing a black skirt and a white tank-top from Nami. She didn't have any shorts in my size and I refused to wear a dress as well I refused to wear anything orange or pink. I don't like those colors. And heck no I was going to wear them! Then I found it. The marker.

When Zoro woke up Luffy, Usopp and I was laughing at him. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he got a really bad feeling about the hole thing. After getting the advise to wash his face by Nami he walked to the bathroom, just so hole the skip could hear the scream coming out of there:

"SAAYAA!!"

The reason was simple: He had a painted mustage, the worlds moss-head, lazy ass and Chuck Norris painted by a marker in his face. It was also written 'By: Saya' on it, so it was obvious who did it. The victim began chasing the one that wrote it around the deck, angry while the centaur that wrote it (with other words: I) said things like 'What, it is true' while I ran as crazy in my hope to make the swordsman tired of running after me. In my hand I held the dreadful weapon: A black marker, that sadly did go to wash away with water.

But I wasn't able to help it, I laughed while I was running while Nami just stared puzzled without anything to do but shake her head. This was going to be a crazy but long way to travel with an crazy shape shifting girl to tactician that wasn't just the youngest of them but seemed to love to annoy their first mate. And show of that she was guilty.

* * *

Next Chapter: Welcome to Louge town! I have a bad feeling about this, but who cares? We still kicks ass! I get to shop a bit, even if it is Nami that get's to pay for my cloths. And who is that guy with a big red nose, and that not-at-all fat lady that is so beautiful? Gah! I can become more beautiful then her! And who want a body were all attacks slips of anyways!? GAAH!! I envy her!


	3. Louge Town and a Evil Clown!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**SpanishPirate: **I don't remember why I dislike Kaku. I just don't like him. And yes, I agree, Spandam is an ahole. He is number 1 disliked villian in OP in my list. I actually got a villa at my favorite charackter list. Miss Goldenweek. She is cute.

* * *

_Nami knocked the guy out. I sighed, but it was good they came. Usopp was behind her, scared of course. I smiled and then I shouted at them:_

_"WHAT DID TAKE YOU SO LONG!? I'M BORED!!"_

_-_

_"I'll take the girl", I said, since I didn't want to fight anyone that had swords and Sanji was unable to hurt women. And Luffy was going to fight the boss! The boss was going to fight the boss! So the only thing that was left for me was the girl. "Yeah, I'll take the girl."_

_The girl smirked. "You heard her, captain. I will not kill her, after all we need her", she said. "Ohayo, I'm Reiyo. Nice to meet you! __**Rolling Kick**__!"_

_-_

_I grew nine fox tails, my hair got short again and I got dragon wings, horns and long, claw-like nails with an incredible speed. Even so I didn't really know if I got stronger or faster or anything like that. So now I wanted to try it out._

_"__**Henge: Ki**__! (Transform: Demon!)", I growled, catching the girls leg and trowing her into the head mast._

_-_

_I regained normal shape and smiled, didn't notice that Luffy had those 'sparkles' he got when he thought something was cool._

_"I won... So hungry... I'm going to take a nap... Wake me up when Luffy wins his fight...", I said, collapsing at the ground. I fell asleep at the spot._

_-_

_"Then you are our tactician!", he cheered. I just smiled, and then I started to laugh._

_-_

_"Oi, Sanji-san! I wand dessert!", I exclaimed. "Ice cream, and a LOT of it!"_

_"AREN'T YOU FULL YET!!", Nami, Zoro and Usopp yelled, Luffy laughed._

_-_

_"Ehh? WHERE ARE MY SHOES!!"_

_I looked up at the crows nest when I heard the voice of doom. Zoro was awake now. I got his shoes. And I had so fun in stealing them to. I giggled and pointed at my foots, then Luffy and I started to laugh. Zoro looked down, saw his shoes at my foots and started climbing down from the crow's nest._

_"SAYA!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!!"_

_"FORGET THAT MOSS-HEAD!!", I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him._

_-_

_"SAAYAA!!"_

_The reason was simple: He had a painted mustage, the worlds moss-head, lazy ass and Chuck Norris painted by a marker in his face. It was also written 'By: Saya' on it, so it was obvious who did it. The victim began chasing the one that wrote it around the deck, angry while the centaur that wrote it (with other words: I) said things like 'What, it is true' while I ran as crazy in my hope to make the swordsman tired of running after me. In my hand I held the dreadful weapon: A black marker, that sadly did go to wash away with water._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Louge Town and a Evil Clown!**

"You increased the prize again?", Nami asked the newspaper bird as she payed. "I think it is getting to expensive now. Next time you increase the prize I will not buy it anymore!"

"It is just a newspaper", Usopp said as he experimented.

Nami shrugged. "I read it everyday, so it is a habit now."

"So, you don't have to collect money anymore, right?"

"Are you stupid, Usopp-san?", I asked from my place at the deck were I was half asleep. "Nami-san will probably collect money for herself now. A poor pirate life isn't something for us, if you think at how much Luffy-san and I eat."

"You have correct as usual, Saya", Nami smiled.

"Be quiet! I am in process of developing a new chili pepper marble. If it gets in someones eyes...", Usopp began, holing out a hand towards Nami. "He will suffer in pain."

As he said the word pain Luffy fell, from getting kicked away by Sanji, right on Usopp and Usopp got the chili pepper marble in his eyes. Sanji told Luffy to don't touch 'it', the mandarin threes probably, and Usopp's eyes started to burn. I held for my mouth. That had to hurt a lot.

"It's just one mandarin", Luffy complained as I sighed.

"No! I won't give you anything!", was Sanji's answer. "This is Nami-sans mandarin trees. I will guard them with my own life. Nami-san, my love to you is their shield!"

I sweet-dropped as Luffy said something about being in good mood and Nami thanked him. I didn't really pay attention since I looked at the very white clouds in the very blue sky. The clouds and the sky had much more beautiful colors then in my real home, so I really liked it here. We were on our way to the Grand Line, and I thought a little about Crocodile who was our first boss to meet there. That sand guy. Then something came down from the newspaper and I looked up.

"A flyer?", Luffy and Usopp asked.

"I don't know, looks more like a wanted poster for me", I said.

Then I saw the picture at the wanted poster and I blinked.

"Oh", I said, not even a bit surprised.

Luffy picked up the wanted poster and held it so everyone was able to se it.

"Da ha ha ha ha! We are wanted now! 30 million beri!", Luffy seemed to take it well.

Nami was talking about something, but none of us did listen at all. Luffy was laughing, and Usopp was happy about that he was at the picture as Sanji was sulking. I grinned a big grin.

"This is going to be fun! Think, we maybe all will get a prize at our heads one day!", I smiled with a big smile. "I want to get wanted to!"

Nami started sulking because the crew was so insane, while I smiled a big smile and watched Luffy, Usopp and Sanji do something weird, then Zoro said it was an island in sight.

"We are there... If we can se that island does it mean that we is closing in to the Grand Line!", Nami said. "There is an famous city called Logue town or 'The City of a Beginning and a End'. The Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born there, and it was also there he was executed."

"The place the Pirate King was executed..."

I looked at Luffy and smiled. "Do you want to go there?"

We soon arrived at the city. It was a gigantic town. I stared at the town and then looked at the others. Luffy was already walking away, Sanji seemed to want to go and flirt with some girls and Usopp was probably going to buy some junk. I overheard that Nami told Zoro that he got to borrow money from Nami. But that he was going to buy back with 300 interest. That was Nami, all right. Myself... Well, I found out that I got lots of beri in my wallet in my pocket, so I didn't need to. I hoped.

"I'm going to buy some cloths! Se ya!", I said and left into the town, following Zoro a bit.

Over the voices of people I heard two persons that seemed to want to fight an smaller girl with glasses. I felt sorry for the girl, but as Zoro was about to help her she kicked their asses herself, and it was then I remembered her. Tashigi, a marine. I swallowed and started to hurry away. I didn't stop before I found a cloth store that seemed to have both male and female cloths. I walked in and started to look for cloths. As I tuned around I turned into some guy that seemed to be looking for cloths too. He was dressed in a white t-skirt and blue shorts.

"Oh, I am so sorry", he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay", I said, starting to gather the cloths I wanted to try, and it wasn't just a few.

I smiled at him and we talked a while about the sea while we picked cloths and helped each other with it. His name was Rex, and he seemed to love the sea. As I did buy the cloths I choose I left and waved good bye to him, then I started to walk towards the skip to drop my cloths on it. I meet the others at the execution place.

"Oh", Usopp said.

Nami stopped. "Eh?"

"Huh?", Zoro seemed to have two new swords.

"Ah", I said as I remembered what was going to happen.

"Were is he?", Zoro asked us.

"He said he was going to the execution place", Nami answered.

"Execution place... Isn't it right here?", Usopp asked.

"It is here, and I think I found Luffy-san", I said. "Up there."

I pointed at Luffy, that was about to get executed by Buggy.

"AAH!!", Usopp yelled.

"WHAT ARE HE DOING ON THAT EXECUTION STAKE!!", I yelled as one with Zoro.

Then I turned to our lovely navigator and handed her my cloths, saying: "Take this to the skip, please. I don't know how long I am going to have to stay here, we have to free Luffy-san!"

Nami nodded and took it. Then I heard Buggy's annoying voice: "BECAUSE THAT THE PIRATE, MONKEY D. LUFFY, HAS UPSET AND ANNOYED THE MIGHTY ME AND IS THEREFORE TO BE EXECUTED!!"

Then he seemed to tell to his crew to create chaos, and then... "THE ONE THAT MOVES DIES!!", Luffy said something I was unable to hear... "IT IS YOU THAT IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!!" Oh, so he didn't get it...

"NANI!? DON'T BE STUPID!!", okay, that was Luffy.

"IT IS YOU THAT IS STUPID!!", Buggy yelled. "NOW I WOULD LIKE TO BEGIN THE EXECUTION!!"

"NO!!"

I sweet-dropped, and Luffy seemed to say something again, probably something stupid. I knew Luffy, he would say something stupid about now...

"WHO IS GOING TO LET YOU GO!?", Buggy yelled at him.

Yes, he did say something stupid. As usual. And that Buggy didn't seem much more intelligent. Now he spoke to Luffy, and I was still unable to hear it, I was still not stupid. I changed to my 'demon' shape and waited. Then I heard Luffy yell something:

"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!"

I sighed. That was Luffy alright. Then I saw the clown, and then I mean clown. You know the kind with a big, red nose and floppy shoes? A such clown. I smirked and yelled:

"HEY!! RED-NOSE!!", I yelled to annoy him.

"STOP THE EXECUTION!!", Zoro yelled.

"Sanji! Zoro! Saya!", Luffy smiled.

"MY NOSE ISN'T RED!!", an annoyed clown said.

I ignored him and fought of his annoying crew with ease. They are actually really weak. Zoro said that we have to destroy that stake as Sanji answered that he knew that. i ignored them and just fought. If I was able to get there in time, and was able to melt it or something... I didn't know how strong I was, but then Buggy did have to be annoying.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!! IT IS JUST TO WATCH!!", he yelled. "THIS IS THE END OF YOUR CAPTAIN!!"

"YOU DEVIL", I heard Sanji yell. "FIGHT AS A MAN!!"

"DAMN YOU, BIG-NOSE!!", I yelled myself. "LUFFY-SAN!!"

"Zoro!! Sanji!! Saya!! Usopp!! Nami!!", I heard Luffy's voice. "Sorry, I'm dead!"

He smiled as I yelled: "DAMN IT, LUFFY!!" I also heard Sanji and Zoro scream at him, but I didn't hear the words.

Luffy. He smiled as Buggy swung his sword to kill him, to make his head leave the body. I wasn't able to allow that to happen just like that! Then something happened as I almost was beside the stake. The lightning hit the stake with an infamous power as it started to rain. The burning stake collapsed and Luffy's straw hat landed at the ground to be picked up by Luffy, that was laughing.

"Hahaha! I'm alive! Cool!", he said as he put the straw hat at his head.

The crowd and Buggy's crew, including Alvida, just stared as they was unable to believe what they saw. I can't say that I blame them, I would do the same if it happened to me. Buggy was clocked out at the ground and the guys came up to Luffy at the same time as I did. We looked at each other.

"Do you believe in God?", Sanji asked.

"God sucks, Sanji-san", I began, "and that is just stupid to talk about."

"I agree with Saya", Zoro said. "And we have to leave, the marine is going to arrive."

We started to run while those pirates behind us started yelling. I became human again and ran between Zoro and Sanji, as well as behind Luffy. We was chased by those stupid Marine, and I just laughed. What else was we abler to do now but leave? Next stop was the Grand Line! To fight Crocodile and those others!

"Capture them, in the name of captain Smoker!!", the marines behind us shouted. "They don't get to leave this island!!"

I laughed as I ran. Now I knew that I wanted Luffy to become the Pirate King! No matter what, he was going to become it if I got something to do with this! If I was able to do anything so would I offer my life so Luffy could escape from the marine, so he could survive. I really liked my captain, and the rest of my nakama. I wasn't able to help it.

"This is a heavy storm already!", I commented as I ran.

"They are following us!", Luffy said. "We'll stop and fight them!"

I sweet-dropped. No way we were going to fight them now!

"No, it will come more, and Nami-san said we should hurry back to the boat", Sanji said. "Oh..."

"Roronoa Zoro!!", a woman called.

I looked in front of us now and saw Tashigi. Yes, that was right, Zoro did have to fight her now, and in a short while we were going to turn into Smoker. If not that guy I met at the cloth store was a marine and he decided to fight me. I didn't hope so.

"Sergeant Tashigi!", the marine yelled.

"It was you that was Roronoa! And a pirate on top on that!", she shouted. "You lied to me!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!", Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Shut up, Sanji-san!", I yelled at Sanji.

"As if you said you was an marine!", Zoro yelled back, and he got a huge point there.

"I'm going to take Wadoichi from you!", she called.

"Just try it!", the answer came. As his sword connected with her sword he told us to keep running.

And we did, but Sanji was angry because he fought an 'lady'. As we kept running I saw the guy from before, that cut of the road. I sighed and looked at the others.

"I'll take care of him! You go! **Henge: Kousen Kentraurosu**! (Transform: War Centaur)", I called and became a centaur as I created a shield with my left arm and a metal lance with my right arm. I charged at the man. "Move, Rex!"

"So you were a pirate!?"

"Yeah, so what!? My nakama are greater than some marines! And as if you told me you were a marine! Move, or I'll have to make you move!"

"Try then, Saya!"

"As you wish, Rex!"

I charged and started to run with all my four legs towards him. I lowered the lance and held up the shield, the marines that had gotten to me just stared at the centaur I was now. The lance hit him with a such force he flew into an building, leaving the way free for me. I let the shield and lance disappear and started to run after Sanji and Luffy. Luffy would need help, but that was his father able to assist with. But I wanted to se Dragon! He was cool, and the worlds most wanted man! I had to see him! I charged and ran the fastest I was able to. Finally I saw them, Smoker was sitting at Luffy and reached that creepy weapon he got at his back.

"This is the end of your luck", Smoker said as he grabbed it.

Then someone showed up behind him and grabbed the weapon saying:

"Or maybe not..."

He was dressed in some hooded cloak, and Smoker didn't know who it was, to difference to me. The cloak was black, I think, and you was unable to se his head. I heard Smoker ask 'who the hell' it was as lightning hit somewhere else and Dragon's face was visible for just a few seconds.

"What? Who? Who?", Luffy said, not knowing that it was his father.

I smirked and stopped. Dragon was much cooler live then he was in books or at TV! And he got some freaky tattoos at his face and a freaky smirk! Wow, he really was cool!

"The government wants your head!", Smoker said, and he seemed unaware that I stood right behind him.

"But the world are waiting at our answer...", Dragon answered. "A wind!"

Woa! I was unable to keep still so I ran after the flying Luffy, leaving Dragon and Smoker behind us. I grabbed Luffy as I ran.

"Luffy, Saya!! Run! Otherwise we will be left at this island!!", Zoro called. "This is a huge storm!! Hurry up!!"

"What!? What is happening?", Luffy asked as I ran with him.

"So it was this Nami-san talked about!", Sanji called.

I cursed as I speed up, a bit and became human again, running beside the other two. I hoped we shouldn't be left behind, because it was the worst that could happened. And the storm did only get worse. I was unable to help it, but I was more or less afraid to be left behind even if I knew that Luffy was going to make it to the Grand Line.

"Luffy!!", Usopp called from the skip. "Hurry up! The ropes don't hold themselves any longer!"

"What heavy rain!", Luffy said.

"Nami-san! We are back!", Sanji called.

"It is cold!", I shuddered.

"You guys!", Nami called annoyed. "Hurry up! We have to go now!"

**Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot-Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot-Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot**

**With the Marine**

"We are so sorry! The wind did blow away Buggy's crew, and...", a marine soldier called out.

Rex just looked at Smoker, he had somehow succeed getting out of the crashed building with just a few wounds, and no wound seemed to be deep. Just the wound were the lance hit him, and it hurt a lot.

"I'm going to chase the Straw Hat! Prepare a skip!", Smoker called out.

"Eh? Chase...!?", a marine soldier asked.

"We are going in into the Grand Line!"

"NANI!!"

"I am going to!", Tashigi called out, and Rex looked at her as he heard someone say 'but, sergeant'. "I will never forgive Roronoa Zoro!! I will stop him with my own hands!!"

"I will go to!", Rex at last called.

"Ah! Lieutenant-Commander to!? But...!?"

"I am going to stop Saya with my own hands!!", he answered. "I will not let anyone else do it!!"

"But it is you that got the command in the city!! What will the HQ say...?", one marine asked.

"I will tell them to...", Smoker began, "not order me around."

Rex shivered, he knew that Smoker would say something like that since he knew his boss to well, but he looked scary when he said it. He decided that it was best to let Smoker tell them whatever he wanted to. And Rex liked him after all, he didn't judge Rex for being very clumsy, he knew that Smoker knew he was able to trust him when he needed to. And Rex was happy about it. He didn't need anything more then that to keep following Smoker, he hoped that the highest bosses shouldn't assign Rex under some other.

**Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot-Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot-Idiot-Is-Meeting-Idiot**

**Back to the Straw Hats**

"Ah! Are our skip going to sink!?", I yelled since I was getting panic.

"Look at the light!"

"Is it a light-house!?"

"It is the 'Guiding Light'", Nami explained. "The light is pointing at the entrance to the Grand Line. Well, what do you say?"

"Don't any of you feel anything in the middle of the storm!?", Usopp yelled.

"Why should we do that, Usopp-san?", I teased him.

Sanji placed a barrel at the deck, as he said: "Well then! Let us celebrate that we will enter the great sea!"

"Hey!", Usopp yelled.

"I - to find All Blue", Sanji said as he put his foot at the barrel.

"I - to become the Pirate King!", Luffy said when he put his foot at the barrel to.

"I - to become the worlds greatest swordsman", Zoro said as he put his foot there.

"I - to draw a map over the world!!", Nami said when she put her foot there.

"I-I - to become a brave warrior of the sea!!", Usopp called when he put his foot there.

"And I - to get to experience a great adventure!", I said putting my foot among the others.

"Let's go!! To the Grand Line!!", we called out as one, raising our foots into the air.

* * *

Next Chapter: Are you ready to enter the Grand Line? We are! What is it with that freaking wale? And the guy that lives in the stomach of it!? Look, there is two guys in the wale that I think shouldn't be there! And what is with their names? Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday? Seriously, even my name is better!


	4. Laboon the Whale!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**Rosoku: **You like it!? Yay! I love your story! I'm happy you like both the story and Saya's power. I like Saya's power too... And the 'Chuck Norris' is _so_ Zoro that you can laught about it. I wonder what would happen in an unstoppable force hit Chuck Norris... It wouldn't be good...

**SpanishPirate: **Jupp, everyone got their likes and dislikes. You think this chapter will be top noch? Well, I hope you still think that when you read it. Now i will go on vacation, so you will be without an update in two weeks. Sorry.

* * *

_"A flyer?", Luffy and Usopp asked._

_"I don't know, looks more like a wanted poster for me", I said._

_Then I saw the picture at the wanped poster and I blinked._

_"Oh", I said, not even a bit suprised._

_Luffy picked up the wanted poster and held it so everyone was able to se it._

_"Da ha ha ha ha! We are wanted now! 30 milion beri!", Luffy seemed to take it well._

_-_

_"We are there... If we can se that island does it mean that we is closing in to the Grand Line!", Nami said. "There is an famous city called Lougetown or 'The City of a Beginging and a End'. The Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born there, and it was also there he was executed."_

_"The place the Pirate King was executed..."_

_I looked at Luffy and smiled. "Do you want to go there?"_

_-_

_As I tuned around I turned into some guy that seemed to be looking for cloths too. He was dressed in a white t-skirt and blue shorts._

_"Oh, I am so sorry", he said. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm okay", I said, starting to grather the cloths I wanted to try, and it wasn't just a few._

_I smiled at him and we talked a while about the sea while we picked cloths and helped eachother with it._

_-_

_"It is here, and I think I found Luffy-san", I said. "Up there."_

_I pointed at Luffy, that was about to get executed by Buggy._

_"AAH!!", Usopp yelled._

_"WHAT ARE HE DOING ON THAT EXECUTION STAKE!!", I said at the same time as Zoro._

_-_

_"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!"_

_I sighed. That was Luffy allright. Then I saw the clown, and then I mean clown. You know the kind with a big, red nose and floppy shoes? A such clown. I smirked and yelled:_

_"HEY!! RED-NOSE!!", I yelled to annoy him._

_"STOP THE EXECUTION!!", Zoro yelled._

_"Sanji! Zoro! Saya!", Luffy smiled._

_"MY NOSE ISN'T RED!!", an annoyed clown said._

_-_

_"YOU DEVIL", I heard Sanji yell. "FIGHT AS A MAN!!"_

_"DAMN YOU, BIG-NOSE!!", I yelled myself. "LUFFY-SAN!!"_

_"Zoro!! Sanji!! Saya!! Usopp!! Nami!!", I heard Luffy's voice. "Sorry, I'm dead!"_

_He smiled as I yelled: "DAMN IT, LUFFY!!" I also heard Sanji and Zoro scream at him, but I didn't hear the words._

_-_

_"I'll take care of him! You go! __**Henge: Kousen Kentraurosu**__! (Transform: War Centaur)", I called and became a centaur as I created a shield with my left arm and a metal lance with my right arm. I charged at the man. "Move, Rex!"_

_"So you were a pirate!?"_

_"Yeah, so what!? My nakama are greater than some marines! And as if you told me you were a marine! Move, or I'll have to make you move!"_

_-_

_"The government wants your head!", Smoker said, and he seemed unaware that I stood right behind him._

_"But the world are waiting at our answer...", Dragon answered. "A wind!"_

_-_

_"I - to find All Blue", Sanji said as he put his foot at the barrel._

_"I - to become the Pirate King!", Luffy said when he put his foot at the barrel to._

_"I - to become the worlds greatest swordsman", Zoro said as he put his foot there._

_"I - to draw a map over the world!!", Nami said when she put her foot there._

_"I-I - to become a brave warrior of the sea!!", Usopp called when he put his foot there._

_"And I - to get to experience a great adventure!", I said putting my foot among the others._

_"Let's go!! To the Grand Line!!", we called out as one, raising our foots into the air._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Laboon the Whale**

"Oi! Nami! Emergency!! The light disappeared!", I heard Luffy yelled. "Not good! It is the Guiding light, right?"

"It is an light house. The light is supposed to disappear", Nami answered. "That is why you have me. I remember the way, so trust me."

"Oh!", Luffy exclaimed.

"You can your things, Nami-san!", I said from behind her. "It is cold out here!"

"Thank you, Saya. Can you get of that place now, Luffy?"

"No! I will not give you my seat!"

"Who wanted your seat!?"

I laughed and walked in to the kitchen to Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. Luffy had been hanging upside down at his favorite seat, so I understood that Nami wanted get him down from there. I sat down beside Usopp and Nami and Usopp joined after a really short while. Nami placed the map at the table, and then...

"The entrance into the Grand Line is a mountain!!"

"Mountain!?", we other four, and not Luffy may I add, asked.

"That's right! I did think it was impossible at first, but look! The Guiding Light did point at the Reverse Mountain at the Red Line."

I blinked. It was so many names that I got confused, Reverse Mountain? Red Line?

"Do you mean that we are going to hit a mountain?", I asked in confusion.

"No. It is a canal right here", Nami said, pointing at the map.

"Canal? Are you nuts?", Usopp asked. "Canal or not, it would be impossible to get the ship go up for the mountain!"

"But that is what the map says!"

"That's right! Do you mean that Nami-san should lie to us?" I sighed, that was expected by Sanji.

"That is the map you stole from Buggy, right?", Zoro asked. "Are you sure that it is accurate?"

"I have to agree with Zoro-san", I said. "It isn't logical that a ship should go up for the mountain. Not at all!"

"Are we going to climb a mountain with the ship? Awesome!", Luffy cheered, but it was as expected from him too. "A magical mountain!"

"Why do it exist a 'entrance' to start with?", Zoro asked, and I felt that it sounded weird. "Isn't it just to travel right to south so can we come to Grand Line!"

"That is a bad idea!", Luffy yelled.

I had to agree. It sounded wrong to just travel right south to come in. Then would One Piece already be found, it had to be some sort of problem that stopped you from do like that. Did it have something to do with sea monsters? Oh. That was right. the Calm Belt!

"It is a reason", Nami said as I remembered the creepiness of the Calm Belt.

"It is much more fun to take the entrance!!", the stupid captain of the ship explained. Was he stupid, or what?

"Of course not, stupid!", Nami said as she hit Luffy.

"But, look! The storm is gone now!"

Wait! That wasn't good. I ignored what the others said and ran outside, then I flew up to the Crows Nest and looked around. there was the storm, we needed to go there! I looked down to se if Nami had figured out were we was yet and made me bat ears, then I did listen.

"The Calm Belt?" Jupp, she had figured it out. Good girl Nami!

"What is that?" Okay, that was somebody of the idiots.

"Oh! Look! The storm is over there! We don't even have any wind here!" state the obvious much, huh? Now it was time for Nami to yell it...

"What are you talking about!?", she yelled, right on cue. "Shut up and prepare to row!! We have to go back into the storm!!"

That hurt my ears. Headache.

"Hai, Nami-swaaan!" Pretty obvious who that was, right?

"What are you talking about?", the idiot to a captain, Luffy the rubber-man, asked. "What do you mean row? This ship isn't a rowboat!"

"Shall we back into the storm again?" The other idiot to a liar asked.

"Shut up and do as I told you! Do it!"

I flew down and landed beside of Nami as Zoro said something stupid, more screaming and I turned back my ears.

"So we are in the Grand Line now?" Zoro, have you ever heard of maps?

"It is not that easy!!"

"The Grand Line is surrounded by two other 'seas' that doesn't have any wind, the seas without wind - the Calm Belt. And...", I started to be cut of by the First Mate.

"Calm? You are right, there is no wind at all. So what is the problem with that?"

"Don't cut me of!! I was still talking!!", I yelled at the same time as Nami yelled 'Don't you get it!? Because in here...'

"Uwaa! What now? An earthquake!?" Jupp. That was Luffy.

"Stupid! We are at sea!" Correct, Usopp. So it is something that is worse!

Out of the sea came gigantic sea monsters, and we just had to be on one of the biggest nose. And that was one big nose. Usopp fainted as the others stared, and Luffy yelled. Nami hugged the mast, while I was unaffected by their arrival. I looked at Zoro.

"I was going to say that this place is the nest of the sea monsters", I said to him. "Se the problem now?"

I was holding a big thing to row with and listened when Zoro said that when that monster we was at did dive down again we should row as fast as we could. Not fun to just stand there, after all.

"S-Sure", did Sanji and Luffy answer. Oh shit. Now the creature was about to...

Sneeze! I dropped the things I was holding and grabbed the mast along with Nami, to make sure I didn't fall down to the frog that came jumping now, or the sea when I didn't know if I was able to swim. Then I screamed.

"A ugly toad or frog is following us!!", I yelled as I saw it, but it wasn't that ugly. It was just too big.

"Hold on then!!" I wasn't sure who screamed that, but I didn't care.

"Usopp is falling!!", Luffy yelled. "Usopp!!"

And slosh, we were in the storm again! Luffy seemed to have saved Usopp from falling and get eaten by that frog or toad or whatever it was that followed us.

"We are safe now... We are back into the storm...", Luffy said. I stood up.

"You know, I wouldn't say we were safe yet", I said. "Wait to that until we are inside the Grand Line. But now you maybe understand why you take the entrance."

I enjoyed stealing what Nami should have said. No, I loved to steal it. I didn't listen at what Nami said now, since I already was sure at what would happen now. Sanji seemed impressed, and soon...

"I can se the magical mountain!!" Oh my god, Luffy...You are stupid.

"Wait! What is it for a shadow behind!?" Usopp...

"GIGANTIC!!" You can guess, right? Luffy.

They kept yelling.

"Amazing!", Nami said

"Am i dreaming?", Zoro asked.

"No way! This is sick!", I gasped. "The water is sucked in, and it is streaming up for the mountain!"

There the rudder broke. Oh, shit. We were going to hit the gate... Wait, what was that? Oh, Luffy... He jumped out and used his Gomou Gomou no Balloon to save the ship, and us.

"We came in!!", we all yelled at the same time.

Oh, no... We were not going down now, were we? Down from the mountain. Funny, but scary. And just because i am crazy I started to laugh as crazy from my place in the crows nest.

"We can se the Grand Line!!"

Wait. What was that for a noise? Noise, the Grand Line, the Reverse Mountain, the Red Line, the big whale with scars, Miss Wednesday, Mr. 9... Wait again. Gigantic whale!? Oh shit... Now I saw it!

"That is not a mountain!!", I yelled out. "It is a gigantic whale!!"

Then it was a lot of annoying yelling. I covered my ears and tried to find a happy place. We were going to be eaten. I was hungry. I wanted food. Sanji was there, so as fast we were inside the whale I was going to ask for food. Yes, I was going to. I was so hungry... BOOM!! Oh, that's right! Luffy was stupid again! He was always stupid!

"LUFFY-SAN!!", I yelled as the others yelled 'the canon'.

And there goes Luffy's favorite seat, and there we goes... And now that freaky whale was KILLING MY EARS!! Oh, I had to ask Chopper to give me headache tablets when he joined. I can't survive without headache tablets!! And now that idiot to captain hit the whales eye. Shit.

"YOU IDIOT!!", I yelled along with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. Nami looked like she was going to faint. I added, as fast as it looked down at us: "It saw us..."

"It saw us!!" Why did they have to yell?

"Fight me, stupid whale!!" Luffy said, to get kicked by Zoro and Usopp, that they were both yelling 'shut up'.

"Yelling will not help, you know...", I said.

The monster opened its gigantic mouths and suck us in. I told you it would eat us, didn't I?

"Luffy-san!!", I yelled when I saw our captain fall down from the ship.

Oh shit. This wasn't good. The wale closed the mouth and ate us hole. We ended up in the stomach of a stupid whale, without our stupid rubber captain. I looked around. It was a sky, clouds, a sea and a island inside of the whale. And the island had a house and a small boat at it. I blinked, then I spoke:

"What do you think about this?"

"What we think...?", Zoro asked.

"What are you supposed to think, Saya-kun?", Sanji asked. "I did believe that we just became eaten by a whale..."

"Are we dreaming?", Usopp asked.

"Yes, it have to be a dream." Nami...

"And?", I asked. "What is that island whit the house then?"

"An illusion maybe?", Nami answered.

A gigantic squid showed up between the island and our lovely little ship. Oh, it was cool.

...

"What about that?", I asked.

"A GIGANT SQUID!!", Nami and Usopp yelled, getting panic.

And before Zoro, Sanji or I was able to do anything about the squid someone killed it from behind. That was good. Wait... From behind? That is dirty!!

"Someone is home", Zoro said. State the obvious much?

"Someone?" Dear Sanji, it is obvious.

"B... but were did Luffy go?", Usopp asked.

"I don't what to... I want to go home!" Nami...

"Oh, don't worry about Luffy. He fell out, but he will show up", I told Usopp. "i don't think even our captain is so stupid he does fall into the sea without saving himself if he can."

A while of silence, then...

"Are we going to fire and blow away the house?"

Yes! Do it, Usopp! I want to see a pretty explosion! Explosions is art! Hey... I think I've read to much about Deidara now... I should try to read something about Sasori, his art is the total opposite of Deidara's lovely explosions. But he plays with dolls...

"No, wait! Someone is coming out!"

No, Sanji! You ruined my chance to se an pretty explosion! Bad Sanji! Now we could se the guy...

"A flower!" No, Sanji. It is a human.

"Flower?" Don't trust Sanji, Zoro.

"No, idiots. it is a human!"

"Ah! Saya-kwuun is beautiful when she is so calm!!" Twitch. Did he have to say that? Now he ruined my good mood!

"What are he for a person?", Usopp asked.

Want to know? I know! As they said something, I looked at the man. He glared at us, Sanji glared back. then he walked over to a chair, sat down and started to read a newspaper!

"SAY SOMETHING!!", Sanji yelled at him.

He glared.

"D... Do you want to fight, ossan?", Usopp yelled. "We have a canon!!"

He glared... And spoke.

"...If you do that...", he began. "Someone will die..."

"Really?", Sanji answered. "Who will die?"

"I will", he said at the same time as I said 'he will'.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!!" Sanji, he cares about himself and the whale cares about him.

"Don't get so angry, Sanji-san", I said.

"Hai, Saya-kwuuun!!"

"Hey, grandpa", Zoro spoke. "Can you tell us who you are, and were we are?"

"He is just playing with me", Sanji growled as I sighed.

The man glared.

"...before you ask questions shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"Of course...", Zoro said. "I'm sorry, my bad..."

"My name is Crocus, 71 year old...", I sighed and didn't listen at the rest.

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW?"

"Zoro-san, take it easy", I said. "He maybe knows how we are supposed to come out from this place."

I knew that Crocus could. After all, it was a gigantic door in the stomach of the whale. And the sky was painted, so it was quite easy to guess that he had to much free time on his hands. I felt that this might be good. I got the smirk of DOOM on my lips. I would write on Zoro's face as fast he fell asleep...

"Where you are?", Crocus the flower started. "First you were swallowed by a whale and came here to my little one-man resort, and so are you asking were you are! Were do you think you are? In a rat's stomach?"

"In the whale of course!", I smiled. "And the exit is right there, right Crocus-san?"

I pointed at the big door in the stomach.

"Correct."

"YOU CAN LEAVE!!"

Then it was a lot of annoying talk again. That guy started to explain why the whale got so many freaky scars and I yawned. No, I was not going to nap. I ignored the talk until Crocus jumped into the sea of the stomach. Freaky idiot!

"What are he going to do?", I asked. "He is going to die if he is in there to long."

"He is swimming towards the exit", Usopp said. How did he know that? Never mind, I don't want to know. "We need to leave as well before it gets worse in here!"

"We have to row the fastest we can...", I said, and stopped. "This is the third time we said that... Freaky."

Then a small door at the big door opened up and Luffy flew out along with two weird people. A girl with blue hair, I think she was Miss Wednesday or Vivi, and a guy with a crown an two nines tattooed in his face. Probably Mr. 9.

"Lu... Luffy...!?" It is obvious, Zoro.

"Ho ho! Is it here you are? Is everything going fine?", Luffy asked. "Save me!"

And with a huge splash they fell down.

"I'll get Luffy-san", i said with a grin. "**Henge: Ningyo **(Transform: Mermaid)!"

I got myself a fin instead of legs and jumped into the sea-thingy. I grabbed Luffy as he sank and used the fin to come up to the surface. I tried to transform back without success. I sighed. I was able to swim with the fin, but now I was sure I would be unable to swim if I weren't transformed to a mermaid.

"Luffy-san, can you get us up?", I asked him.

"Sure, Saya!"

And look, he was able to draw us up at the ship as long as I held him up, and so we were at the ship. I transformed back and smiled.

"So, now I am sure it is some sort of Devil Fruit power!", I said cheerfully.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS!! WHAT IF YOU SHOULD BE UNABLE TO SWIM!!"

I looked at Nami with a smile.

"Mermaids will never be unable to swim, Nami-san. I just can't transform back from mermaid in the water! And the whale calmed down." I looked at the two strangers. "And who are you two?"

As Crocus came out I felt drama coming, so I closed out what they said, but saw the stranger fire their weapons, Crocus jump towards the cannonball-things and then it was a huge boom.

"Yay! A lovely explosion!", I cheered, unable to keep it for myself. When I noticed the strangers staring at me, along with the crew, I shrugged. "What? Explosions is art!"

Then Luffy hit the two strangers and said:

"I will give them one hit each, just because!"

Then I got the creepy feeling that it was time for a long and boring story time coming up. I yawned and fell asleep at the deck, just to get away from the story time. Story times is the worst that I know.

I woke up by Luffy yelling about the real sky, and looked up. Yes, it was the real sky, after all, the clouds was moving. I started to watch the clouds, ignoring what the others said around me. I. Was. Hungry.

When we got on land we started to talk.

"Think! Whole fifty years here!", I said after getting a short version by Sanji. "I think he still thinks they will be coming back."

"So long time they take those pirates", Luffy said.

"Stupid! We are in the Grand Line! They said two to three years. And they haven't showed up at fifty... That can just mean one thing"; Sanji told our captain. "They are dead. They will never return."

I yawned and walked over to Crocus as he said the truth, that they left and so on, and when Luffy was doing something crazy... Well, I just felt the now-our-captain-is-going-to-do-something-crazy sensor™ going on... When he did whatever he did that was stupid, I talked short to Crocus:

"Crocus-san, do you have anything for headache? I need some until we gotten ourselves a doctor!"

"I can check it up."

"Thank you! I will need it."

* * *

Next Chapter: Why are we helping that Miss and Mr? Okay, it is because our captain is an idiot, but still! And I got something about headache! At last! I have decided to like Crocus, he is nice. But still, why is those guys at the island so friendly? I know that they are Body Hunters, da-n it!!


	5. Welcome to the Body Hunter Town!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

**SpannishPirate: **Glad you liked it!

* * *

_"The entrance into the Grand Line is a mountain!!"_

_"Mountain!?", we other four, and not Luffy may I add, asked._

_"That's right! I did think it was impossible at first, but look! The Guiding Light did point at the Reverse Mountain at the Red Line."_

_I blinked. It was so many names that I got confused, Reverse Mountain? Red Line?_

_"Do you mean that we are going to hit a mountain?", I asked in confusion._

_-_

_"Uwaa! What now? An earthquake!?" Jupp. That was Luffy._

_"Stupid! We are at sea!" Correct, Usopp. So it is something that is worse!_

_Out of the sea came gigantic sea monsters, and we just had to be on one of the biggest nose. And that was one big nose. Usopp fainted as the others stared, and Luffy yelled. Nami hugged the mast, while I was unaffected by their arrival. I looked at Zoro._

_"I was going to say that this place is the nest of the sea monsters", I said to him. "Se the problem now?"_

_-_

_"We are safe now... We are back into the storm...", Luffy said. I stood up._

_"You know, I wouldn't say we were safe yet", I said. "Wait to that until we are inside the Grand Line. But now you maybe understand why you take the entrance."_

_-_

_"I can se the magical mountain!!" Oh my god, Luffy...You are stupid._

_"Wait! What is it for a shadow behind!?" Usopp..._

_"GIGANTIC!!" You can guess, right? Luffy._

_They kept yelling._

_"Amazing!", Nami said_

_"Am i dreaming?", Zoro asked._

_"No way! This is sick!", I gasped. "The water is sucked in, and it is streaming up for the mountain!"_

_-_

_Wait. What was that for a noise? Noise, the Grand Line, the Reverse Mountain, the Red Line, the big whale with scars, Miss Wednesday, Mr. 9... Wait again. Gigantic whale!? Oh shit... Now I saw it!_

_"That is not a mountain!!", I yelled out. "It is a gigantic whale!!"_

_-_

_"What do you think about this?"_

_"What we think...?", Zoro asked._

_"What are you supposed to think, Saya-kun?", Sanji asked. "I did believe that we just became eaten by a whale..."_

_-_

_"A flower!" No, Sanji. It is a human._

_"Flower?" Don't trust Sanji, Zoro._

_"No, idiots. It is a human!"_

_"Ah! Saya-kwuun is beautiful when she is so calm!!" Twitch. Did he have to say that? Now he ruined my good mood!_

_-_

_"Where you are?", Crocus the flower started. "First you were swallowed by a whale and came here to my little one-man resort, and so are you asking were you are! Were do you think you are? In a rat's stomach?"_

_"In the whale of course!", I smiled. "And the exit is right there, right Crocus-san?"_

_I pointed at the big door in the stomach._

_"Correct."_

_"YOU CAN LEAVE!!"_

_-_

_"I'll get Luffy-san", i said with a grin. "__**Henge: Ningyo **__(Transform: Mermaid)!"_

_I got myself a fin instead of legs and jumped into the sea-thingy. I grabbed Luffy as he sank and used the fin to come up to the surface._

_-_

_I transformed back and smiled._

_"So, now I am sure it is some sort of Devil Fruit power!", I said cheerfully._

_"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS!! WHAT IF YOU SHOULD BE UNABLE TO SWIM!!"_

_-_

_"Yay! A lovely explosion!", I cheered, unable to keep it for myself. When I noticed the strangers staring at me, along with the crew, I shrugged. "What? Explosions is art!"_

_-_

_"Crocus-san, do you have anything for headache? I need some until we gotten ourselves a doctor!"_

_"I can check it up."_

_"Thank you! I will need it."_

* * *

**Chaper 5: Welcome to Body Hunter Town!**

I wasn't ready when Nami suddenly screamed so I jumped high in the air in chock. Laboon, that got paint on him by Luffy, had disappeared into the ocean. I was first to comment with my calm voice:

"Why are you screaming!? You scared me!", I screamed at her, not calm at all.

"What you are screaming then", Luffy said, holding a pencil. The pencil was gigantic might I add.

"What is it Nami-swaaan, Saya-kwuuun!? The food is ready if you want to eat!" Yeah, you can guess who that was. That's right, Sanji.

"It would be good with a pause and some food right now." Usopp, he just said our names, not your.

I sat and stared at the food while Nami screaming about that the compass was broken, and as Crocus started to explain why it acted like it did I started to eat along with Luffy, using sword and hands to get food enough for me too. Usopp screamed at Nami when she said that she didn't know and Sanji was surrounded by hearts, as usual.

"Is it so bad?", Luffy asked.

"BUT SHUT UP A WHILE!", Nami screamed at Usopp and Sanji.

"The trunk of this fish is delicious!", Luffy said, eating.

I blinked. Trunk? Delicious?

"Save a bit for me!", I growled at him and cut of half of it, took it and ate it. Then I spoke: "To travel in the Grand Line you need a Log Pose, Nami-san. Hey! I also want to eat some of that, Luffy-san!"

"Log Pose?", Nami asked. "Never heard about that before..."

"It is a special compass that can remember magnetic fields or something like that", I said while eating, stealing Crocus lines. "I think."

"That is right, your tactician knows a lot", Crocus said.

"A weird compass, with other words?", Luffy asked.

"Yeah! A weird compass!" I was happy that Luffy understood what I meant.

"Well, it look a bit weird..." Crocus! You are stealing my spotlight! Wait, Luffy can't have that bit of the fish, it is mine!

"Like this, maybe?", he asked, holding out a Log Pose while I snapped a part of the fish I wanted to have for my self and not was going to let Luffy eat.

"Yes, exactly like that", Crocus said.

"And it is impossible to -munch- navigate in the Grand Line -munch- without a Log Pose", I said, once again while I was eating. "But it is almost impossible -munch- to get one outside the Grand Line."

"Then I understand...", Nami said. "Wait a little." So she hit Luffy. "WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE!?" And then she hit me. "AND WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!?"

"What? It was those two weird guys", Luffy said. "They left it at the boat."

"I'm doing research about everything I can get my hands on", I explained my knowledge, not telling her I actually just stole Crocus lines.

"Those two?", Nami asked Luffy. "Research?"

"Why are you fighting?", Luffy asked.

"Just because", Nami answered.

"Okay", Luffy said. "Then it is okay."

Then Nami wondered about why it didn't have something to show where north, west, south and east where. I blinked. "Each island in the Grand Line has an unique magnetic field because of some law of the nature, weird enough", I said, stealing Crocus lines once again. "So you sort of save the magnetic fields inside of the Log Pose and like that you got the direction to the next island. At this island, where you can't figure out where you are is the direction the Log Pose points the only thing you have to go after." I paused. "In the beginning you can choice one of the seven magnet lines that starts at this mountain... but no matter what line you take, the last island is the same. Raftel. That is the last island in the Grand Line. It is just an legendary island and only one crew got there... The king of pirates and his clan." Oh, that was much. Why did Crocus have so long lines? I wanted to steal that!

"So it is there it is then?", Usopp asked. "That treasure... One Piece!!" Dear Usopp, the island is legendary, and not a person beside the Pirate King and his crew did make it there.

"Well, it sounds good, doesn't it?", I said. "But none have got there!"

"So, we will se that...", Luffy said. "When we get there!" Silence. "So! Now can we leave! We have eaten after all!"

"YOU EATEN EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF!?", an angry Sanji yelled. You mean he didn't notice that I was eating to?

"OH! EVEN THE BONES ARE GONE!!" Yes, Luffy ate the bones Usopp.

"YOU LITTLE RUBBERSHIT!!" Wait, does Sanji got an obsession with 'shit'? "I WANTED THAT NAMI-SAN AND SAYA-KUN SHOULD EAT MY FOOD!!" Sanji kicked Luffy, the Log Pose broke, and then...

"NOW YOU TWO HAVE TO CALM DOWN D-MN IT!!" That was Nami, that kicked them of land and they landed in the sea. I smiled.

"BUT WASN'T THAT LIKE A SUPER-IMPORTANT THING!?" It was, Usopp.

"Very well, take it easy. You can have mine. I am own you a favor." Thank you Crocus!

And then there was a huge BOOM! A lovely explosion!

"YAY!! THAT WAS A LOVELY EXPLOTION!!" Okay, I have to admit... That was me.

When Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 arrived I had my headache tablets and Nami got her new Log Pose. They explained what they wanted.

"Whiskey Peak? What is that?", Nami asked.

"It is... It is our town", Mr 9 said.

"And you want us to give you lift to that crazy town?", the question came. "I like crazy towns!" Yes, it was me, who else would say that?

"Isn't it a little bit weird?", Nami asked. "Mr 9... You that tried to kill the whale and everything."

"Hate to say it, but Nami-san got a point, Mr 9-san", I said. "Want, doesn't that get Mr Mr 9?"

"Who are you, really?", Usopp asked.

"I am a king", Mr 9 lied, and then he said 'ouch' out of pain.

"Liar", I said at the same time as Nami.

"WE CANT TELL YOU THAT!!", they both called out, and bowed to the ground. "BUT WE WANT TO GO HOME!! WE BEG YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET DISSAPOINTED!!" Way to go genius and genius two.

"I don't like to hide everything like this! But our organisation want to keep everything a secret", Miss Wednesday said, and I have to say she told the truth. "We don't get to say a word. We beg you in hope that you are friendly souls." Okay, the last thing was a lie. But she is a better liar then Mr 9.

"...don't trust them. They are criminals what ever they say, those two." That was a pair of wise words, Crocus.

"But our cook and captain accidentally broke the Log Pose, so we don't have one", I said with the smirk of DOOM at my lips. "You still want to go with us?" Nami showed them the broken Log Pose.

"WHAT!? DID YOU BREAKE IT!? IT WAS MINE D-MN IT!!" Dear Mr 9, keep your cover.

"HERE ARE WE AND BEGGING AT OUR BARE KNEES, YOU IDIOTS!" That wasn't nice, Miss Wednesday... "YOU ARE TO STUCK HERE!"

"But of course, we got a new from Crocus-san", I added, still with the smirk of DOOM at my lips.

"So we hope you are a friendly soul..." Oh, now they where bowing again. So the only thing that mattered was that we had a Log Pose? Interesting...

"Sure. You can get to go with us there." Dear Luffy, know who you are giving lift to. Please.

"Do you have food there?", I asked. "I'm still hungry!"

We left and I was finding me sitting inside in the kitchen beside Miss Wednesday. I heard Luffy and Usopp fighting outside and Sanji was out and getting the snow away from the skip. Zoro was probably sleeping out there. the days weather? Well, I think it is Winter, with some Spring sometimes... Now Nami screamed at Miss Wednesday and Mr 9. Then there was lightning...

"THUNDER...!? What is this for a weather really?" Nami...

"It is Winter with some Spring sometimes", I said, having transformed so I got thick fur over my hole body, a cat-tail and cat-ears. The last two was just decorations, but I wasn't freezing even little.

"What are you?", Miss Wednesday asked me.

"I am a transformer, this is my anti Winter-shape: **Henge: Neko Uma **(Transform: Cat Woman)!", I explained to them. "Like this I'm not going to freeze to death!"

"For some minutes ago it was almost to hot!", Nami mumbled. "It is as you said, Saya... Both seasons and weather is chaotic here."

"Um... Nami-san, look at the Log Pose", I said.

"...you doesn't seem to know anything about the Grand Line." I glared at Mr 9 as he said that. "B-besides your tactician, of course..." Now I smiled.

"You hadn't looked at the Log Pose at a long time!", Miss Wednesday said.

"Long time?", Nami asked. "I did control the course for not to long ago..."

"Too... Hungry..." Yes, that was me.

I fell asleep with the head at the table, and when I woke up after a dreamless sleep it was a beautiful, not-snowing, weather. I walked over and sat down beside Luffy, becoming a normal human again. Zoro had newly woken up, and now he saw the two guests at our boat.

"What are you doing at our ship?", Zoro asked them.

"SO NOW YOU WOKE UP!?" Mr 9, it is worthless to scream at our lazy-ass...

"We are on our way to their town!" That was me. I stole Luffy's line now.

"What? We are giving them a ride? Are we own them something?" Zoro, you don't understand Luffy's logic.

"No, not at all", Luffy answered.

Now Zoro turned to our guests.

"Look here... You look like you are planning evil plans", Zoro smirked. "What is your name?"

"M... My name is Mr 9..."

"And I am Miss Wednesday..."

They looked scared.

"That's right... Something is saying me that I've heard those names before." You have, Zoro. "I think I have heard them somewhere... Or?"

He got hit in his head by Nami, that was angry, and then she gave him three more hits. I created a metal helm over my head for safety-reasons. After she had explained that her knowledge about navigation is useless in the Grand Line, and she looked proud about it, I heard Usopp's voice:

"And... And that is good?", Usopp asked.

"No need to worry. I can make this too", oh, you have to love Nami, she is awesome! At least times like this. "And as proof, just look!"

"We have arrived at our next destination!", I called out. "AN AWESOME ISLAND WITH GIGANT CACTUS AT IT!! HURRAY!!"

We gathered at front of the ship.

"So that is Whiskey Peak!", Luffy said. "Awesome! We arrived and none is hurt!" Huh? Okay, you lost me there, Luffy, why would anyone not be hurt?

Then the two weirdos we gave lift jumped up.

"Then we take us the time and leave you!" Mr 9, I already knew you should.

"We thank you so much for the lift, sweet hearts!", Miss Wednesday said. "We will meet you again if the destiny want us too!"

Okay, she sounded seriously much as Hyuuga Neji from Naruto there. Destiny freaks, but you are going to travel with us, Wednesday, so don't worry.

"Bye bye baby!" With that they left. Or rather: Jumped into the sea.

I sat down and ignored the rest of the crew, until those freaky idiots became happy over being welcomed. I turned to Zoro and Nami.

"Don't you also think this is a bit suspicious, Zoro-san, Nami-san?", I asked them. "I don't know any place where you would become happy over that it came pirates."

"I agree with you for once, Saya", Zoro mumbled. "It is something suspicious about this town."

Nami nodded in agreement.

We soon walked in land and was welcomed by the guy called Igaram, that was weird. But of course, he was Mr 8.

"Wehhl... Ma Mah Maah", he began. "Welcome, my name is Igaram. You seem surprised. This is the town of music and alcohol - Whisky Peak." I looked at him, hating alcohol. "We are proud to welcome people. We have seas of beer and wine. If you maybe get to hear stories about your adventures..." I was suspicious. "So are you welcome to ouhr phahz... Ma Mah Maah... To our party to your honor...!!"

His speak got me even more suspicious.

"WITH PLEASURE!!" I looked at Usopp, Luffy and Sanji that was the ones to scream it.

"Three idiots", I mumbled to Nami and Zoro.

"Do you know how long time it takes for the Log Pose to show next destination?", Nami asked Igaram.

"The Log Pose? Don't care about such boring things, but rest instead of that", Igaram said. "Everyone! Prepare to party!! We have to entertain the heroes with song."

"IT IS PARTY!!", I yelled out.

When the moon was over the island the party was yet to end. Usopp was telling lies in the face of some people, Zoro and Nami was in a drinking contest. Zoro had defeated ten persons, and Nami had defeated twelve people. Luffy had eaten for twenty persons. I had eaten for twenty as well, and two cooks already fainted. Sanji was seducing twenty women's at the same time. I had done myself bat-ears to listen at Igaram.

"Ha ha ha ha! What an amazing party nvhih... Ma Mah Maah... Party night tonight...!!" I heard him say. "It is making me happy that you have it so nice." Then I heard him say something quiet: "Yes, actually. Making me happy..."

It was much later when Zoro collapsed.

"...no ...now it will be enough", he mumbled.

"OOH! The man gives up after the 13th victory!"

Luffy collapsed along with four cooks. Nami was laughing.

"Oooh! Thank you for the food! I'm stuffed!"

"She is happy when she is drunk! Six cooks have fainted!"

"Ooohh... So nice!"

"She fainted!"

"What an amazing town!", Usopp said as he fainted.

"This is the paradise!", Sanji said as he fainted of love.

I blinked.

"Everyone gone to sleep?", I asked. "I think I will do the same!" Like that I collapsed and closed my eyes, letting it look like I was asleep too. With Zoro's white katana as a teddy bear. I started to listen.

When the people left I heard Igaram better.

"So now they have enough of the party and fallen asleep... Sleep tight, heroes small", Igaram said. "And even tonight the cactus mountains is bathing in the beautiful moonlight..."

"What an poet you are, Mr 8", I heard Mr 9 say.

"So it is you two..." Igaram, or Mr 8, said.

"Where are they?", this was Miss Wednesday.

"They have fallen", I heard Mr 8 say. "Down to the hell."

I didn't listen when Miss Monday did come out, because it was then Zoro walked over to me and tried to take the sword from my grip. I opened my eyes and my ears became normal. I smiled at him.

"No way, Zoro-san. If you want your katana back I want to have 50 of the body hunters to play with."

Zoro sighed.

"Fine, Saya. Give me it now, I promise that you get half of them."

I stood up and gave him it. "It is a deal then!"

I don't know how we did it, but we came unnoticed past the four that was talking: Mr 9, Miss Wednesday, Mr 8 and Miss Monday. I have to say that Wednesday's is more fun then those stupid Monday's. Now, to the point. We sat down at a roof. I stood up.

"Take everything of worth above their ship and tie the hole pack!!", Mr 8 said, as I refused to call him Igaram anymore. "If they die the price will sink with 30. The marine does want to execute in public."

"...thank you, buy you guys...", Zoro began.

"Can't you let them sleep now?", I added. "They are tired after today's trip."

"M... MR 8! MISS MONDAY!! TWO OF THEM HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE ROOM..."

"You...!! You drank to you fainted...!! And the other one fell asleep...!!"

"A true warrior does never, never let the alcohol win!!" Good riddance, Zoro.

"**Henge: Kousen Tenshi **(Transform: War Angle)!" I grew four wings of metal who's feathers where sharper then any sword, as well as I got an full-body armor and twin swords. I smiled a nice smile, since I now looked really scary. "So, if we got it correct is this town a hole town of body hunters. And you gather in every pirate when they are as most happy over their arrival in the Grand Line...!!"

"In round numbers, about one hundred body hunters?", now it was Zoro who got to speak. "It will be a pleasure for us to fight you, Baroque Works!"

We looked down at the many body hunters. So I just got around 50 body hunters? And they are so weak! Very well, it can't be helped, a deal is a deal. I looked down at their reaction and got the smile of DOOM at my lips. okay, this was going to get fun after all, they looked chocked. But no one looked so strong they could be a challenge...

* * *

In next chapter: I fight with Zoro agains the one hundred body hunters of Whisky Peak! And I really want to kick Mr 5 and Miss Valentine's ass as well! I can take care of them while Zoro and Luffy fights! Oh, but it's not yet I think... I can't waint untill I get to fight strong enemys! Yay!


	6. Winggirl and Swordguy! Captains?

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

_"The trunk of this fish is delicious!", Luffy said, eating._

_I blinked. Trunk? Delicious?_

_"Save a bit for me!", I growled at him and cut of half of it, took it and ate it. Then I spoke: "To travel in the Grand Line you need a Log Pose, Nami-san. Hey! I also want to eat some of that, Luffy-san!"_

_-_

_"And it is impossible to -munch- navigate in the Grand Line -munch- without a Log Pose", I said, once again while I was eating. "But it is almost impossible -munch- to get one outside the Grand Line."_

_"Then I understand...", Nami said. "Wait a little." So she hit Luffy. "WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE!?" And then she hit me. "AND WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!?"_

_"What? It was those two weird guys", Luffy said. "They left it at the boat."_

_"I'm doing research about everything I can get my hands on", I explained my knowledge, not telling her I actually just stole Crocus lines._

_-_

_"So, we will se that...", Luffy said. "When we get there!" Silence. "So! Now can we leave! We have eaten after all!"_

_"YOU EATEN EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF!?", an angry Sanji yelled. You mean he didn't notice that I was eating to?_

_"OH! EVEN THE BONES ARE GONE!!" Yes, Luffy ate the bones Usopp._

_"YOU LITTLE RUBBERSHIT!!" Wait, does Sanji got an obsession with 'shit'? "I WANTED THAT NAMI-SAN AND SAYA-KUN SHOULD EAT MY FOOD!!" Sanji kicked Luffy, the Log Pose broke, and then..._

_"NOW YOU TWO HAVE TO CALM DOWN D-MN IT!!" That was Nami, that kicked them of land and they landed in the sea. I smiled._

_-_

_"But our cook and captain accidentally broke the Log Pose, so we don't have one", I said with the smirk of DOOM at my lips. "You still want to go with us?" Nami showed them the broken Log Pose._

_"WHAT!? DID YOU BREAKE IT!? IT WAS MINE D-MN IT!!" Dear Mr 9, keep your cover._

_"HERE ARE WE AND BEGGING AT OUR BARE KNEES, YOU IDIOTS!" That wasn't nice, Miss Wednesday... "YOU ARE TO STUCK HERE!"_

_"But of course, we got a new from Crocus-san", I added, still with the smirk of DOOM at my lips._

_"So we hope you are a friendly soul..." Oh, now they where bowing again. So the only thing that mattered was that we had a Log Pose? Interesting..._

_"Sure. You can get to go with us there." Dear Luffy, know who you are giving lift to. Please._

_"Do you have food there?", I asked. "I'm still hungry!"_

-

_"THUNDER...!? What is this for a weather really?" Nami..._

_"It is Winter with some Spring sometimes", I said, having transformed so I got thick fur over my hole body, a cat-tail and cat-ears. The last two was just decorations, but I wasn't freezing even little._

_"What are you?", Miss Wednesday asked me._

_"I am a transformer, this is my anti Winter-shape: __**Henge: Neko Uma **__(Transform: Cat Woman)!", I explained to them. "Like this I'm not going to freeze to death!"_

_-_

_"What are you doing at our ship?", Zoro asked them._

_"SO NOW YOU WOKE UP!?" Mr 9, it is worthless to scream at our lazy-ass..._

_"We are on our way to their town!" That was me. I stole Luffy's line now._

_"What? We are giving them a ride? Are we own them something?" Zoro, you don't understand Luffy's logic._

_"No, not at all", Luffy answered._

_Now Zoro turned to our guests._

_"Look here... You look like you are planning evil plans", Zoro smirked. "What is your name?"_

_"M... My name is Mr 9..."_

_"And I am Miss Wednesday..."_

-

_"No need to worry. I can make this too", oh, you have to love Nami, she is awesome! At least times like this. "And as proof, just look!"_

_"We have arrived at our next destination!", I called out. "AN AWESOME ISLAND WITH GIGANT CACTUS AT IT!! HURRAY!!"_

_-_

_"We thank you so much for the lift, sweet hearts!", Miss Wednesday said. "We will meet you again if the destiny want us too!"_

_Okay, she sounded seriously much as Hyuuga Neji from Naruto there. Destiny freaks, but you are going to travel with us, Wednesday, so don't worry._

_"Bye bye baby!" With that they left. Or rather: Jumped into the sea._

_-_

_I blinked._

_"Everyone gone to sleep?", I asked. "I think I will do the same!" Like that I collapsed and closed my eyes, letting it look like I was asleep too. With Zoro's white katana as a teddy bear. I started to listen._

_-_

_"They have fallen", I heard Mr 8 say. "Down to the hell."_

_-_

_"No way, Zoro-san. If you want your katana back I want to have 50 of the body hunters to play with."_

_Zoro sighed._

_"Fine, Saya. Give me it now, I promise that you get half of them."_

_I stood up and gave him it. "It is a deal then!"_

_-_

_"__**Henge: Kousen Tenshi **__(Transform: War Angle)!" I grew four wings of metal who's feathers where sharper then any sword, as well as I got an full-body armor and twin swords. I smiled a nice smile, since I now looked really scary. "So, if we got it correct is this town a hole town of body hunters. And you gather in every pirate when they are as most happy over their arrival in the Grand Line...!!"_

_"In round numbers, about one hundred body hunters?", now it was Zoro who got to speak. "It will be a pleasure for us to fight you, Baroque Works!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wing-girl and Sword-guy! Captains?**

All body hunters reacted at the same time when Zoro said Baroque Works. And all at the same way: Jaw's dropped and some was unique and held their mouths shut, but they showed their teeth. Funny, I should call them the huge look-alike town! No, wait... Look-alike is something else...

"H- HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT NAME...!!" That was a big couple of them, at the same time. Funny.

"When I was a body hunter once did your organization try to make me join! I refused of course. You doesn't know anything about your colleague's. And you call each other with code names. And the boss name and location is of course a secret for everyone!", Zoro smirked. "The criminal organization where everyone just follows orders: Baroque Works! Or is that supposed to be a secret as well?"

"it is strange that you know that much. But because of that you two have to die...", Mr. 8 stated. "then it will become... Two more gravestones at the cactus rocks! Shot them!!"

Okay... Wait, two!! I'm to young to die! And then we where gone.

"Gone...!?" Yes, Mr 9. Gone.

"Where did they go!!" In the middle of you, sweet hearts...

Then they saw Zoro, and me too, since I was right above him. I smiled a huge smile.

"Hi! Are we gong to fight?", I asked with my huge grin.

"You, you little!! FIRE!!"

And blam, they shoot each other. I flapped my wings and shoot out feathers, making them ten persons less before I disappeared.

"You are worthless...!!" That's not nice, Mr 8...

"Oh my god! They disappeared again!"

"Kill them then! It is just one sword guy and a little girl..." Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'm fifteen!

"Can I ask?", Zoro asked as he cut his sword into Mr 8's hair. "Is it really enough with two gravestones?"

I growled as I appeared above him. "I'm NOT a little girl! I'm fuking fifteen!!", I shout at Mr 8.

"There they are!"

"N- No! Don't shoot! You wanna kill me, or what!?", Mr 8 yelled at the body hunters. "NOOOO!!"

Then I disappeared after taking out a couple more of them, to avoid getting hit my the shotgun Mr 8 had in his hand. I looked at Zoro that stood beside me.

"Ooh! Was that a shotgun?", he said. "What an dangerous foe..."

I hit him on the head. "Of course it was a shotgun, idiot... What else? A rubber-band?"

"It seems like..." I heard Mr 9 say. "...we have to use our all!"

"Where did they go, that sword-guy and wing-girl...?" Oh, nice nickname for me! "Are they really going to fight all us all alone?" Obviously. "It is hard to think that they understands what Baroque Works really is!" Hey! I never said the name Baroque Works! It was Zoro!

"Now I can test my new swords... Now I'm going to have fun!"

"And I can test my new War-shape! Fun!"

"Hya haa!! There they are!!"

The guy shoot at us, Zoro jumped inside while I came up in the air above him, at the same time I cut him with my swords. I then used feathers to take down half the people outside and soon Zoro came out using his not-cursed blade.

"Flexible...!! A good sword..."

"There they are! This way!"

"Oh, look! They found us now!", I smiled at Zoro as I flew. Zoro ran upstairs.

"He is running up!"

"Welcome!", the man who said that was pointing a bazooka towards Zoro. He shoot, Zoro dodged and I took him down using feathers.

"Scary", he commented.

"Who? Me or the thing that you almost got blown up?"

"Last thing."

"Ha ha ha! You will not go any longer!"

And to our big surprise did Miss Monday trow a wine barrel towards Zoro, and named man cut it in two pieces as I took care of two idiots, the barrel hit the two that was left.

"KH!! You little!!", Miss Monday called out. And she was the one to say that?

"Zoro-san! Look out!", I called out when I saw a guy with an stone axe try to attack named man from behind.

Zoro cut the stone-axe and I kicked the guy of the roof.

"It cut an stone-axe...!! What an edge..." More then that was I unable to hear, since I didn't listen. Then he blocked a attack from a child, and knocked out a woman and the child. Then...

"He keeps climbing!!"

"What an idiot!!" Yay, someone who agrees with me!!

"After him!!"

"HEY!!", I yelled out, annoyed. "Don't forget about me!!" With that said I uses feathers and my twin swords to take down about 15 persons.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Up there you will not get away!"

As Zoro used the ladder to jump to next building I started to take care of those who where climbing after him from the sky. With use of metal feathers that I just needed to grow out more and more of without problem. Except if someone did try to shoot at me. Even if I wore armor it hurt.

"WHAT!! HE IS COMING OVER HERE!! FIRE!!"

"WHAT IS THAT GIRL FOR SOMETHING!!"

I landed at the roof where Miss Monday hit Zoro as I was finished with the losers at my side. I blinked.

"No freaking way that that will take Zoro-san out... He is freaking CHUCK NORRIS for the sake of the DEVIL!!" Notice that I strongly dislike God, so saying the devil is more like me. And see! Chuck Norris stood up!

"Mi- Miss Monday!!"

"WHAT!!", this was Mr 8.

Then Zoro said something to Miss Monday, before he turned to me. "And YOU!! DON'T CALL ME CHUCK NORRIS!!"

"I say it, and I write it in your forehead when you nap. Oh... I forgot..." I smiled as The Baroque Works screamed.

"Impossible! It can't be true!"

"What is the problem, Baroque Works-sweet hearts?", I asked with a insane grin. "Aren't you used to real battle?"

"...!! Oh! Now I get it!" Get what, Mr 8? "That wanted poster have to be an accident...!!" What?

"...ah! So it is those two that is worth 30 million...!!", Mr 9 said. Wait, what? "It is those two that is the captains...!!" What the heck are they saying? I'm just the tactician! And Zoro is the First Mate! And seriously, two captains?

"Then I understand... Then we have to fight that way... Now when you're saying it..." Wait! Not you too, Miss Wednesday! "Of course that guy can't be worth 30 million...!!" As impossible it sounds, he is.

"So incredible awkward... We loses against a lone swordsman and a little girl." That got countered by a 'I'M NOT SMALL' from me. "And boss left this city in our care. We have to take our responsibility." And so he sat his weird weapon to the lips and attacked, I found it hurt, but I didn't get harmed. I put one hand over my face thought.

"Get the girl, Miss Wednesday!!"

"Sure, Mr 9!"

I landed and yawned. So boring. She whistled and called at Carue and the duck pulled out the wing. I had to laugh. And when she told it to run it sat down. I laughed as crazy while Zoro took care of Mr. 9 as Wednesday showed up. As she danced I walked up behind her and hit her unconscious. Then I looked at Carue.

"SO CUTE!!"

I hugged it as Zoro sweatdropped.

"It is awkward to fight towards those, and fight with that girl..."

As I, that still hugged Carue, glared at him did Mr 8 attack. Zoro got through the roof.

"He cut himself through the roof? So silly." Then he turned to me.

"No way you are attacking me!", I growled at him. "Because this duck is to cute... And aren't Miss Wednesday-san going to wake up soon?" I poked her until she woke up, then I flapped with my wings and was gone somewhere else.

"Ha ha ha! Now he's stuck!!"

"Zoro-san! I'll take Wednesday and Mr 8! You already got Miss Monday, cheater!!", I yelled at him.

"I got it, Saya!"

"Now! Get him, Mr 8!! Ha ha ha ha! Now you won't get away!!"

"That's right!" I turned to Miss Wednesday, that got Luffy and ignored her speak.

"Hey!! Why do you use that cute duck to your plans!!", I growled at her, not angry because she got Luffy but for she had the duck with her. Zoro sweatdropped.

"Ha ha ha ha! Good work, Miss Wednesday!! Now he can't escape or fight back!"

Maybe not, but did you forget that we are two? I jumped down to Miss Wednesday and knocked her out, yelling 'K.O!'. Then I saw what Mr 8 did. and blinked.

"WHERE DO HE FIND THAT STUFF!!", I called out.

"WHERE DOES HE HAVE EVERYTHING!!", Zoro called out, using Mr 9 to protect himself.

hen he done that I flew up to land behind Mr 8 and knocked him at the shoulder, when he turned around I cut him with my Twin swords and he fell of the roof.

"Oops. But anyway... Now we are finished. No more body hunters!"

Zoro was pushing people of the roof and I turned back, somehow had I gotten lots of food up at the roof and smiled.

"Then you have cleaned", he said. "At last can you get some peace and quiet."

While he was drinking I was eating. "It feels like it is someone else is here... But who cares!" I kept eating until I heard Zoro...

"Shit... Luffy is left down there..."

I walked over to him as I ate the last bit of food.

"The criminal is the one that fled from the kingdom Alabasta..."

Then Mr 8 attacked the creepy guy with fives with that weird guns hid in his hair and it emerged in...

"Ooh... That was nice art...", I said when I saw the explosion.

"Mr 8?", Mr 9 asked.

"Igaram!!" What? Oh, don't tell me it is now Miss Wednesday is going to join us?

"Igaram?", Mr 9 asked.

"Please escape now!!", Igaram yelled.

"Just try. Kya ha ha ha!"

I blinked. What was it with that woman's clothes and laugh? I honestly don't think it was a such beautiful cloths. My black tank-top and mt black shorts is much better, and I was dressed in those right now.

"The criminals is the leader of the royal guard in Alabasta, Igaram!! And the princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi...!!"

"Are... Are you an princess, Miss Wednesday!!", Mr 9 yelled at she bowed for him.

"Stop that, Mr 9!!", Vivi yelled at Mr 9.

"This isn't about us. Do as you wish!", Zoro said as he dragged me and Luffy out of there.

"No, let me go, Zoro-san! I want to se more lovely explosions!!" Yes, that was me.

When Zoro let me go I ran back to Igaram, Vivi and Mr 9. When I arrived I saw the freaky 5-dude pick hos nose, then shoot away Mr 9 with an explosion, which made me cheerfully say:

"Yay!! Another lovely explosion!!"

"What was that for an dangerous booger?", Zoro asked.

"No idea, but I love the power!!"

Igaram grabbed our legs.

"What are you doing?", Zoro asked.

"Ah! Igaram-san! You are alive!", I smiled.

"Swordsman, wing-girl!! I've seen your strength and I'm begging for your help!"

I sweatdropped and covered Zoro's mouth. "You mean you are begging for a favor?"

"Both of them has powers that it is impossible for me to stop!! I'm begging you! Please protect our princess!! I'm begging you!!" Once again I sweatdropped. "If you success to take the princess home unharmed to the kingdom Alabasta you will become repaid with a big prize... I'm begging you! The princess..."

"Repaid with a big prize you said?", a voice came. "I am with for 1 milliard Berri!"

"Nami-san!!", I called out as Zoro yelled 'Nami'.

I ignored the speak between Zoro and Nami, and everything that was said until...

"Well then! Come, Zoro, Saya!!"

"HELL NO!!", I yelled at the same time as Zoro. He added: "Why am I supposed to help you in your dirty business!?"

"But don't you get it? My money is mine, but my agreements is for all of us!!"

"WHAT IS THAT FOR AN IDIOT RULE!?", we yelled.

"What? You just need to fight a little!"

"Fight? Against explosion-man and ugly-cloths-girl?", I asked. "I'm in! **Henge: Kousen Tenshi!**"

I transformed an left to look for the cute duck and Vivi. When I saw an explosion I flew that way, and arrived just as Zoro cut the attack and two small explosions showed up. I yelled in happiness.

"Easy, Vivi-san! We are here to save you!", I smiled at Vivi as Zoro blocked her attack. "Igaram-san asked us to do that for you! He was nice!!"

"So... You are the swordsman and the wing-girl that took out our employees in this town?" This was ugly-cloths-girl.

"Hmm? Why are they protecting the princess of Alabasta?" This was explosion-man.

"I said that! because Igaram-san asked us to! You have to be Mr 5... And his partner..." Short silence. "Mr 5 got an AWESOME POWER!!"

"SAYA!!", Zoro yelled at me. "Don't give ENEMYS COMPLIMENTS!!"

"ZOROOOOO!!" Oh... Luffy...

"Luffy... What? We don't need any help", Zoro said as he was unable to hear the wrath in Luffy's voice. "Or is you own her money to?"

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!! LET'S FIGHT!!"

"WHAT!?"

I sighed. "I guess he asked someone that you cut down what happened to him or something, Zoro-san. But you know how much of an idiot Luffy-san is."

"Good point."

"Don't even ask him, he has misunderstood everything, and he is thickheaded. Explain when he calmed down."

"He seems to be together with the warrior and the little gi-"

"I'M NOT SMALL!! THAT'S IT!!"

I pumped air with my wings, sending a lot of knife-sharp feathers towards them, where of their doing their best to dodge, but still got a lot of wounds at the same time as Luffy started attacking Zoro. I grabbed the woman and dropped her 10 meters down towards a roof, and she hit it wit a boom. I followed down and she kicked my helmet of my head. I answered with cutting her with my swords, in a X shape, defeating her. I snorted.

"Annoying girl."

Then I put on my helmet and flew over to Vivi. Transforming back to a human.

"M- Mr 5!? Impossible!! One of Baroque Works-"

"Please, Vivi-san... Our crew is insane, and Luffy-san is our idiot captain. Anyhow, the lady... Who was she by the way?"

"Miss Valentine."

"Thanks. Miss Valentine-san is at the roof. I defeated her without a problem, even if she kicked my helmet of me." Then I heard them screaming. "Oh, hell..."

"But... What are they doing?", Vivi asked. "Was... Wasn't they friends?"

"Oh, Luffy-san is an idiot. I think he thought Zoro-san cut everyone down - even if I took out a big part of them too - because he didn't like their food." They kept screaming. "Oh, god... You got any headache tablets? I left mine at the boat..."

"N- no... What am I supposed to do? I should run, but... I wonder if I can get past now..."

"You can't!"

I saw Mr. 5 try to kill them, just to get thrown away.

"...it's not true... Incredible! This strong, and still just in the beginning of the Grand Line...?"

"Oh, you don't know what they have been doing. I questioned Nami-san once, and it is incredible that they survived."

Just as they where about to keep fighting Nami showed up from nowhere and hit them. I smiled and walked over to them as Nami hit them a second time, ignoring what was said. Soon an explanation came.

"Naa ha ha ha ha ha!! Well! But say that a bit earlier then!", Luffy smiled. "I thought you cut them down because you didn't like the food they gave us!"

"I took down half of them, Luffy-san", I smiled. "So it was obviously not that, because I loved the food!"

"A ha ha ha! Eh, let's forget that!" I sighed at that. So like Luffy.

"...do you know about Alabasta?"

"No, never heard about it."

"I do!", I answered. "It is a huge desert country in the Grand Line! A peaceful kingdom!"

"Or, it was", Vivi added.

"Was?", I asked at the same time as Nami.

"The last few years it's gone rumors about a coming revolution. The citizens started to create tumoil and disturb the nation", she explained."And for a while ago I heard the name of the source to this. Baroque Works..."

I ignored the speak until I heard Vivi call out:

"Who the boss is? Don't ask! I can't tell you that!! They are going to try to kill you..."

"Ha ha... No thank you", Nami said. "We don't want anything to do with some dangerous guys that tries to take over hole kingdoms."

"Wise. You are very strong, but you will not have a chance", Vivi said. "That 'Crocodile' is one of the Shichibukai after all!!"

As she said that she realized it, and put both hands in front of her mouth, Nami looked like she seen a ghost, Luffy looked happy, while Zoro and I sweatdropped.

"And then you say his name", I commented.

* * *

In next chapter: The cute duo known as Miss Friday and Mr 13 pained a picture of every one of, beside Vivi! Oh, they are so cute! Then we get to meet Miss All Sunday, Nico Robin, and her cute turtle! And after that we arrive at Littlegarden and meet those cute dinosaurs!! YAY!!


	7. Kayra and Miss Golden Week!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

_"When I was a body hunter once did your organization try to make me join! I refused of course. You doesn't know anything about your colleague's. And you call each other with code names. And the boss name and location is of course a secret for everyone!", Zoro smirked. "The criminal organization where everyone just follows orders: Baroque Works! Or is that supposed to be a secret as well?"_

_"it is strange that you know that much. But because of that you two have to die...", Mr. 8 stated. "then it will become... Two more gravestones at the cactus rocks! Shot them!!"_

_Okay... Wait, two!! I'm to young to die! And then we where gone._

_-_

_"Where did they go, that sword-guy and wing-girl...?" Oh, nice nickname for me! "Are they really going to fight all us all alone?" Obviously. "It is hard to think that they understands what Baroque Works really is!" Hey! I never said the name Baroque Works! It was Zoro!_

_"Now I can test my new swords... Now I'm going to have fun!"_

_"And I can test my new War-shape! Fun!"_

_"Hya haa!! There they are!!"_

_The guy shoot at us, Zoro jumped inside while I came up in the air above him, at the same time I cut him with my swords. I then used feathers to take down half the people outside and soon Zoro came out using his not-cursed blade._

_-_

_As Zoro used the ladder to jump to next building I started to take care of those who where climbing after him from the sky. With use of metal feathers that I just needed to grow out more and more of without problem. Except if someone did try to shoot at me. Even if I wore armor it hurt._

_"WHAT!! HE IS COMING OVER HERE!! FIRE!!"_

_"WHAT IS THAT GIRL FOR SOMETHING!!"_

_-_

_"No freaking way that that will take Zoro-san out... He is freaking CHUCK NORRIS for the sake of the DEVIL!!" Notice that I strongly dislike God, so saying the devil is more like me. And see! Chuck Norris stood up!_

_"Mi- Miss Monday!!"_

_"WHAT!!", this was Mr 8._

_Then Zoro said something to Miss Monday, before he turned to me. "And YOU!! DON'T CALL ME CHUCK NORRIS!!"_

_"I say it, and I write it in your forehead when you nap. Oh... I forgot..." I smiled as The Baroque Works screamed._

_-_

_"...ah! So it is those two that is worth 30 million...!!", Mr 9 said. Wait, what? "It is those two that is the captains...!!" What the heck are they saying? I'm just the tactician! And Zoro is the First Mate! And seriously, two captains?_

_"Then I understand... Then we have to fight that way... Now when you're saying it..." Wait! Not you too, Miss Wednesday! "Of course that guy can't be worth 30 million...!!" As impossible it sounds, he is._

_"So incredible awkward... We loses against a lone swordsman and a little girl." That got countered by a 'I'M NOT SMALL' from me. "And boss left this city in our care. We have to take our responsibility." And so he sat his weird weapon to the lips and attacked, I found it hurt, but I didn't get harmed. I put one hand over my face thought._

_-_

_I landed and yawned. So boring. She whistled and called at Carue and the duck pulled out the wing. I had to laugh. And when she told it to run it sat down. I laughed as crazy while Zoro took care of Mr. 9 as Wednesday showed up. As she danced I walked up behind her and hit her unconscious. Then I looked at Carue._

_"SO CUTE!!"_

_I hugged it as Zoro sweatdropped._

_"It is awkward to fight towards those, and fight with that girl..."_

_-_

_Maybe not, but did you forget that we are two? I jumped down to Miss Wednesday and knocked her out, yelling 'K.O!'. Then I saw what Mr 8 did. and blinked._

_"WHERE DO HE FIND THAT STUFF!!", I called out._

_"WHERE DOES HE HAVE EVERYTHING!!", Zoro called out, using Mr 9 to protect himself._

_hen he done that I flew up to land behind Mr 8 and knocked him at the shoulder, when he turned around I cut him with my Twin swords and he fell of the roof._

_"Oops. But anyway... Now we are finished. No more body hunters!"_

_-_

_"Swordsman, wing-girl!! I've seen your strength and I'm begging for your help!"_

_I sweatdropped and covered Zoro's mouth. "You mean you are begging for a favor?"_

_"Both of them has powers that it is impossible for me to stop!! I'm begging you! Please protect our princess!! I'm begging you!!" Once again I sweatdropped. "If you success to take the princess home unharmed to the kingdom Alabasta you will become repaid with a big prize... I'm begging you! The princess..."_

_"Repaid with a big prize you said?", a voice came. "I am with for 1 milliard Berri!"_

_-_

_"What? You just need to fight a little!"_

_"Fight? Against explosion-man and ugly-cloths-girl?", I asked. "I'm in! __**Henge: Kousen Tenshi!**__" _

_I transformed an left to look for the cute duck and Vivi. When I saw an explosion I flew that way, and arrived just as Zoro cut the attack and two small explosions showed up. I yelled in happiness._

_"Easy, Vivi-san! We are here to save you!", I smiled at Vivi as Zoro blocked her attack. "Igaram-san asked us to do that for you! He was nice!!"_

_"So... You are the swordsman and the wing-girl that took out our employees in this town?" This was ugly-cloths-girl._

-

_"I said that! because Igaram-san asked us to! You have to be Mr 5... And his partner..." Short silence. "Mr 5 got an AWESOME POWER!!"_

_"SAYA!!", Zoro yelled at me. "Don't give ENEMYS COMPLIMENTS!!"_

_-_

_"He seems to be together with the warrior and the little gi-"_

_"I'M NOT SMALL!! THAT'S IT!!"_

_I pumped air with my wings, sending a lot of knife-sharp feathers towards them, where of their doing their best to dodge, but still got a lot of wounds at the same time as Luffy started attacking Zoro. I grabbed the woman and dropped her 10 meters down towards a roof, and she hit it wit a boom. I followed down and she kicked my helmet of my head. I answered with cutting her with my swords, in a X shape, defeating her. I snorted._

_"Annoying girl."_

_-_

_"Who the boss is? Don't ask! I can't tell you that!! They are going to try to kill you..."_

_"Ha ha... No thank you", Nami said. "We don't want anything to do with some dangerous guys that tries to take over hole kingdoms."_

_"Wise. You are very strong, but you will not have a chance", Vivi said. "That 'Crocodile' is one of the Shichibukai after all!!"_

_As she said that she realized it, and put both hands in front of her mouth, Nami looked like she seen a ghost, Luffy looked happy, while Zoro and I sweatdropped._

_"And then you say his name", I commented._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kayra and Miss Golden Week**

We all looked up at a roof where a really cute otter and a cuter bird sat and looked at us. I squealed, but then they flew away. I hung my head.

"WHO WAS THAT? THE BIRD AND THE OTTER?!", Nami screamed. "DID THEY FLY AWAY TO TELL THAT YOU TOLD US THE SECRET? WELL?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!", Vivi answered. "So... Sorry! My tongue just slipped..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR 'TONGE JUST SLIPPED'?! THANKS TO YOUR 'TONGE JUST SLIPPED' WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Outch. My ears, and my head... "We that just arrived in the Grand Line... And so we get the Shinbukai after us!!"

"Already? We got lucky", Zoro said.

"I wonder who they are", Luffy answered.

"YAY!! WE ARE GOING TO GET ON CROCODILE-SAN'S DEATH LIST!!", I smiled as I called out. "THAT IS AWESOME!! I already love this place!"

"YOU THREE, SHUT UP!!", Nami yelled at us. Pointing at us. Then she started to walk away. "It was fun as long it lasted."

I followed and asked: "Where are you going, Nami-san?"

"I'm running away. They don't know how I look."

We stopped when we saw the adorable otter drawing something. He showed up four pictures. One at Zoro, one at Luffy that didn't smile... Which looked weird. One at Nami, and one at me. I flipped over to the otter and took it's pencil.

"Not like that, my hair is a little shorter, and my eyes is just half open...", I started to give directions as I helped it to correct my picture. Then I gave it back, as I've also wrote a message to Crocodile at the back.. "Really beautiful pictures. I hope Crocodile-san likes them, oh, and tell him to read my message at the back of my picture!"

The otter nodded and they flew away. I called out after them:

"AND BY THE WAY!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!"

"SO NOW I CAN'T ESCAPE, THEY SAY?!", Nami yelled.

"What an funny guy", Luffy said.

"Where was she going to run away?", Zoro asked. "So, now has we four ended up at Baroque Works death list..."

"That sounds fun!"

"YAY!! WE CAN GO TO ALABASTA AND SE MORE CUTE ANIMALS WHILE WE GIVE BAROQUE WORKS A RUN FOR IT!!" Yes, it was me. Who else would come up with that crazy idea?

Then I ignored Igaram's short speak until I cut him of, stealing his lines as I stole Crocus before.

"Oh, I almost forgot! As a member of Shinbukai there is no bounty at his head today, but at that time he got that prize at his head, Crocodile-san's bounty was at 80 million beli!", I smiled. "Awesome! Can we give Vivi-san lift home to Alabasta, Luffy-san?"

"Is it true? Sounds fun. We'll do that!" Yes, Luffy never says no to a challenge.

"80 million beli is four times Arlong's bounty!! SAY NO!!" Why does Nami have to be a scaredy cat?

"But it is that that is fun, Nami-san!! And we maybe get to see Smoker-san again! I want to try a fire thrower towards him!!"

"YOU ARE CRAZY!!", she yelled at me.

"Thank you", I smiled.

"Eternal Pose? What is that?", Nami asked as fast she heard it.

"It is an Eternal Log Pose of course, Nami-san! The Log Pose are pointing at the next island and after that next island and next... But an Eternal pose does always point at the same island!" I smiled. "And where ever you go is it always going to point back. Towards the same island. For ever! And the Eternal Pose he is holding is pointing towards Alabasta!!"

Then I walked away to go and get the other two, as an huge, awesome explosion came. My eyes started tindering, and the others started yelling. I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry!! I promise that we are going to bring you home to Alabasta!!", Nami said. "Four of those five idiots... Saved the hole East Blue!!"

"HEY!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!", I yelled at Nami.

"And she is just plain crazy, and crazy strong", she added to Vivi, and I smiled proudly.

"SHIMBUKAN WILL BE EASY!!", I called out. "THEY HAVE TO LOOK OUT!! THE STRAWE HAT CREW IS COMING FOR THEM!! YIIHOOO!!"

I created wings and flew to the boat to help Zoro. He had just gotten the anchor up at deck. I ran into the kitchen, hugged the duck, and then took a headache tablet. I walked out at deck when I heard Vivi scream about that we didn't get to leave someone here. I blinked.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Her gigantic duck is gone!! He use to come when she call him", Nami said.

"Oh, you mean that cute duck? He is here!", I pointed at Cauree that just came up beside me ad held up a wing. "He was in the kitchen when I came here!"

"He was here before me", Zoro added.

Then I heard they talk about it coming thousand persons after us...

"Really!? One thousand! I take 500 if that is true!", I smiled. "It is boring to just take down 250!"

As soon Sanji and Usopp woke up they started yelling about that we should stay, which ended up with Nami knocking them out. I sat down at the roof where the mandarins where, and looked down at Miss All Sunday.

"Be careful so you don't hit a stone or something", she said with a smile. "You where lucky you came away from the people following you, right?"

"WHAT?!", they yelled. "WHO IS THERE?!"

"Nice ship", she added. "I just meet Mr 8, Miss Wednesday..."

"No... Was it you that..." Oh, poor Vivi, you look terrified...

"Okay, okay, but why are you sitting at my boat?", Luffy asked.

"Aa...", I said, making her look behind her at me. "Can I call you Robin-san, or shall I call you Miss All Sunday-san? I like Robin-san more, but I want to hear what you thing..."

"You can call me Robin", she assured, and I smiled my biggest smile.

"Thank you, Robin-san!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Vivi yelled. "MISS ALL SUNDAY!!"

"Who? Who is her partner?", Nami asked in confusion.

"Mr 0 partner...!! She was the only one who knew Mr 0's identity. So we did shadow her and got to know his name...!!"

"Oh, Vivi-san", I said. "I think Robin-san let you shadow her! Robin-san is nice!" The last thing did I add because Robin let me call her 'Robin-san'.

"Correct", Robin smiled.

"What?", Luffy asked, looking at Vivi. "What a nice one!"

"I KNOW THAT YOU SAW US!", Vivi called out. "I GUESS IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD HIM TO!!"

"What?", Luffy said, now turning to Robin. "What an mean one!"

"WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?!"

"Well... You where working so hard, so I wanted to help a little", she giggled. "The little princess that stood up against Baroque Works to save her country was so cute... And so naive...!!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!"

Nami picked out her weapon, Zoro almost drew his sword, Sanji was aiming a gun towards her and Usopp where aiming his weapon against her. It was just three of us that didn't do anything: Vivi, Luffy and me. I grinned, as I knew how this would end, I ignored what was said. Sanji and Usopp was thrown down to the others, and the other had their weapons thrown to the ground.

"You should not attack a person when you don't know his or her powers", I said. "You might die if the person is someone like Crocodile-san. She has eaten a Devil Fruit, so be a bit more careful next time, or I'm going to send steel feathers after you."

"Ho ho... Don't be in such hurry. I haven't gotten any order. I'm not going to fight you", she smiled. "But your friend is correct in her statement."

"Why of course! My name is Saya! I'm tactician!"

"Nice to meet you, Tactician-san", she said and I smiled a huge smile, as Luffy's Straw Hat flew up to her. "So you are the captain of the Straw Hats? Monkey D. Luffy."

"AA!! GIVE MY HAT BACK!!", Luffy screamed. "DO YOU WANT A FIGHT OR NOT?!"

"I SEE YOU AS AN ENEMY!! GO AWAY!!" Usopp...

"My, my... Robin-san, you should give the hat back to Luffy-san, he hates when someone takes his hat", I smiled.

"You are so unlucky... Both you that picked up the princess that is hunted by Baroque Works... And the princess that got so few body guards...", Robin stated.

Then I ignored what they said, but I saw her talk, and she gave the hat back to Luffy, then I saw Luffy crush the Log Pose that she gave us, Nami kicked Luffy, yelled, pointed at Robin, Robin stood up.

"Oh, Robin-san... Excuse Luffy-san, he is as he is...", I smiled, as I already taken liking for the intelligent woman. She smiled at me, and left at her turtle. I yelled after her, waving: "AND THAT IS A CUTE TURTLE YOU GOT THERE!! SEE YOU, ROBIN-SAN!!"

Then I sat down, and fell asleep.

I woke up because the others was screaming and Sanji handed me a drink. I took it and started to drink. I smiled a bit, and walked up beside Vivi.

"IS IT REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS?", she called out, pointing at them.

"Why not? If the sea goes wild they will work. They don't want to die. I don't work, because I'm just fifteen right now and a bit too weak", I said, even if I wasn't weak, it was just an excuse for being lazy. "Oh, and Nami-san got your drink."

"I understand that, but... You lose the speed like this..."

"Doesn't it feel stupid to stress at this ship?", Nami smiled.

"I think so, so what do you think, Vivi-san?", I added with a grin.

"Yes", she smiled. "You are right."

"Look! Dolphins!"

"Oh! So cute!", I squealed, and Nami tough so to. Then I heard the others yell:

"YOU ARE CALLING THAT THING CUTE?!"

I smiled. "IT IS KAWAII!! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW BIG IT IS!! I WANT TO HUG IT!!"

Soon we calmed down again, because we saw the Island. The island of dinosaurs. I looked at it, and smiled my smile of doom. Then I called out in happiness:

"THERE IT IS! THE SECOND ISLAND IN THE GRAND LINE, LITTLEGARDEN AND IT'S CUTE ANIMALS!!"

All turned to me, and Nami and Usopp looked terrified, as they knew my cute was a bit off, Vivi looked at them confused and I smiled a huge grin along with Luffy, Sanji and Zoro looked amused. I looked at the trees, ignoring what they said, but when I heard the bird, I looked at it. I smiled.

"YAY!! WE ARE IN THE DINOSAUR FOREST!! SANJI-SAN, I WANT FOOD!! THEN I'M GOING TO LOOK AT CUTE DINOSAURS!!"

"I KNEW IT WOULD BE SOMTHING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU SAID IT WAS CUTE ANIMALS ON IT", Usopp and Nami screamed at me, at the same time, then Nami added: "CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE?!"

"Nah, don't feel like it..."

"I smell adventure!!", Luffy smiled. "I want food too!"

"Fine, wait a little...", he then turned to me with heart eyes. "I'm going to get you a big bag with food, Saya-kwuuuun!!" He danced into the kitchen and I giggled.

"H... HEY! WAIT A SECOND!!", Nami called out. "WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE GOING?", Nami yelled at us.

"To the adventure!", Luffy answered with his smile. "Hi hi, do you want to follow?"

"I'm going to fly over the island and look at all cute dinosaurs!", I grinned with amusement in my eyes. "I want to have a pet too! I maybe find one I can take with me!!"

Nami stared to cry since she knew Luffy didn't go to stop, and I would just fly away the first chance I got. Soon we got our food, and Luffy, Cauree and Vivi walked of. I grinned.

"**Henge: Tenshi!**" I got two pair of white angel-wings and flew of.

I flew over the island until I saw something at a rock, so I decided to fly down to look what it was, I saw the two giants clash a good bit away from me, it was hard to see them. I landed and saw a starving Pterosaurs. I blinked and hugged it, then I took out fish and meat from my food-bag and started to feed the cute creature where I sat. I saw that it was a female at it's neb, and smiled. It wasn't big, and i guessed that it was a female Coloborhynchus (_**A/N: Look it up at google, but it is a dinosaur, one of the biggest flying what I know**_). I smiled at it, and soon it had eaten all my food. I stood up and left with the wings. When I heard something behind me I stopped in mid-air and looked behind me. The dinosaur was following me. I laughed.

"Well then, let's fly to Usopp and Nami, Kayra!", I called out at the dinosaur as I decided to call her Kayra after Kaya. "We might get to meet a giant!"

When I landed I found Usopp, Nami and Brogy, I called out:

"Don't harm the dinosaur, she is with me! Hi, Usopp-san! Nami-san!"

"SAYA!!", they both yelled and the dinosaur landed beside me. "AND A DINOSAUR!!"

I petted her on the head. "Her name is Kayra! She is my pet Coloborhynchus!", I grinned. "I saved her from starve to death, so she followed me! I like her!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT YOU WOULD BRING SOMTHING LIKE THAT!!", they yelled at me.

"Calm down, I don't have headache tablets with me!" Then the mountain 'exploded' and I grinned. "Good luck, Brogy-san! I know who you are because of that wanted poster!" I grinned.

"Ga ba ba ba ba! Yes, I will go...!! It is much today!!", he laughed.

"But... Aren't you hurt?", Nami asked.

"Yes, but he is to!", the giant answered.

"Heh... Rya ha ha ha ha ha!!", I laughed. "At a real fight at life and death doesn't you beg for your life, the begging isn't answered and no excuses are accepted!!"

"Ga ba ba ba! Correct, girl!"

"IT IS SAYA!! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME GIRL OR LITTLE GIRL!! I AM A WARRIOR!!"

"Ga ba ba ba ba! Okay, Saya!"

"Well them, Brogy-dono! Good luck!!", Usopp yelled.

"Ga ba ba ba ba!! Sure, Usopp! This time I'm going to defeat him!"

I sighed as Usopp and Nami started to discuss directly as he left, and it ended up with Usopp and me to get dragged away by Nami, and Kayra followed me of course. I liked that dinosaur. Soon we meet another dinosaur and two started to run, while I used my arms that I transformed to blades to kill it. I looked around and found out that it just was me and Kayra left, until I saw Vivi stand beside a three. I looked at her. And looked.

"Hey, Kayra... If that was Vivi she would scream over you. So let's go away from that thing..."

I left with Kayra, to get lost in the jungle.

**Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy**

**Somewhere in Alabasta**

Crocodile was thinking at the message at the back of the drawing at the fifteen year old girl Mr 13 showed him. She had probably told the otter to do so. _Itty bitty sandman... Doesn't sound good... Anyway, Sand-Man, Mr 0-san or Crocodile-san... I hope we meet soon! Luffy-san is going to kick your ass! See you, from the crazy shape shifter, Saya!_ He shook his head. What was that for something, give a message to your enemy?

**Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy**

**Littlegarden**

"Mr 5, get the swordsman and the woman!", Mr 3 said.

"There is supposed to be a girl too!", Miss Valentine called out. "The blond with blue eyes that defeated me!"

"Huh? Oh, she didn't fall into my trap I guess", Mr 3 said. "I wonder why she didn't go to her friend-princess..."

**Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy-Tactician-is-Crazy**

**Mr 3's house, Littlegarden**

At another place in the jungle, I found a simple house in the middle of nowhere, so I walked into it along with Kayra. I sat down there and started to drink tea as I ate cookies my favorite agent left. I also gave Kayra some tea in a plate I got with help of my transforming powers. I stayed there until the door opened and Sanji came in.

"Ah, Sanji-san! Sit down and have some tea with me! This is Mr 3-san's and his partners house, and tea, but it is incredible good! They have an good taste in tea!", I smiled. "And the dinosaur is my pet, her name is Kayra!"

"Hai, Saya-kwuuuun!!"

After yet a while we remembered something.

"Oh...!! Wait a little here and now!! I haven't time to drink tea? Nami-san and Vivi-chan might need my help right now!!", he said. "Thank you for the tea, Saya-kun!"

Then it started to ring and Sanji picked out a telephone snail. He answered.

"Good day, it is the shit-restaurant. Do you want a table?", he answered and I giggled.

"Don't come with idiotic jokes, idiot!", I heard Crocodile's voice. "I'm waiting at your and your partner's report."

"Report... Ahh... Who am I talking to?"

"Idiot, Mr 3!", I growled to him so he would get it. "It is Mr 0! The boss!"

Yes. Mr 0. As in the Mr 0 that was the boss that was hunting Vivi, and had us at the death list... Wait, if he thought Sanji was Mr 3, then he would think I was Miss Golden Week-chan! She is so cute! And he is an Shinbukai... But, who cares? He is going to think I'm Miss Golden Week!

"It was a while ago since I gave you my order. It is time for report, Mr 3, Miss Golden Week."

Yosh! As I thought! He thinks I'm Golden Week! And we are in their house, talking to their boss, under their code names... This was hilarious. Oh, but the others will defeat them...

"I asked you two a question. Have you killed princess Vivi and the Straw Hat's yet?"

"Yes. Mission complete", Sanji said. "I've killed them all, so now we don't have to hunt them down anymore. We don't need more help here."

"Is that so? Good work... The Unluckies is on their way over to you. They will come to se if it is true, and they will bring you it."

I snapped the phone from Sanji, and spoke up, as I've transformed to Miss Golden Week.

"It?", I asked in her voice.

"An Eternal Pose towards Alabasta. You and Mr 3 will travel to Alabasta, Miss Golden Week. It is time for our final project to accomplish our goal. You will get more details in Alabasta. Wait for orders there."

I gave it back to Sanji, transformed back, grabbed the Unluckies that appeared in the windows and knocked them out through throwing them hard in the floor, then I transformed back to Miss Golden Week and took the phone back.

"Well? Have they arrived?"

"Yes, they just got here. And they just gave us the Eternal Pose. Since the kids are dead and you don't have to worry more about them, we will be heading for Alabasta right away", I told him.

"This is the last time I will contact you using the phone. The Marine has started to detect our calls. All future orders will be sent by mail as usual. That was all. Good luck, Mr 3, Miss Golden Week."

There was a click, and I smirked, looking through the otter and the bird I found the Eternal Pose.

"Come on, Sanji-san, Kayra. Let's find the others!"

* * *

In next chapter: We find the rest of our crew. Easy. Then we travels on towards the next island. Yay for islands!! Of DOOM!! Because now Nami get sick, I'm sewing a winter-cloth for Kayra, I can't have her to get sick at a winter island. Oh, and what is it with that guy? How does he DARE eat of our ship!?


	8. Meet the Eating King!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!! If I did the girls would kick ass as much as Sanji, Zoro and Luffy.**

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR 'TONGE JUST SLIPPED'?! THANKS TO YOUR 'TONGE JUST SLIPPED' WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Outch. My ears, and my head... "We that just arrived in the Grand Line... And so we get the Shinbukai after us!!"_

_"Already? We got lucky", Zoro said._

_"I wonder who they are", Luffy answered._

_"YAY!! WE ARE GOING TO GET ON CROCODILE-SAN'S DEATH LIST!!", I smiled as I called out. "THAT IS AWESOME!! I already love this place!"_

_"YOU THREE, SHUT UP!!", Nami yelled at us. Pointing at us. Then she started to walk away. "It was fun as long it lasted."_

_-_

_We stopped when we saw the adorable otter drawing something. He showed up four pictures. One at Zoro, one at Luffy that didn't smile... Which looked weird. One at Nami, and one at me. I flipped over to the otter and took it's pencil._

_"Not like that, my hair is a little shorter, and my eyes is just half open...", I started to give directions as I helped it to correct my picture. Then I gave it back, as I've also wrote a message to Crocodile at the back.. "Really beautiful pictures. I hope Crocodile-san likes them, oh, and tell him to read my message at the back of my picture!"_

_-_

_"YAY!! WE CAN GO TO ALABASTA AND SE MORE CUTE ANIMALS WHILE WE GIVE BAROQUE WORKS A RUN FOR IT!!" Yes, it was me. Who else would come up with that crazy idea?_

_Then I ignored Igaram's short speak until I cut him of, stealing his lines as I stole Crocus before._

_"Oh, I almost forgot! As a member of Shinbukai there is no bounty at his head today, but at that time he got that prize at his head, Crocodile-san's bounty was at 80 million beli!", I smiled. "Awesome! Can we give Vivi-san lift home to Alabasta, Luffy-san?"_

_"Is it true? Sounds fun. We'll do that!" Yes, Luffy never says no to a challenge._

_-_

_"But it is that that is fun, Nami-san!! And we maybe get to see Smoker-san again! I want to try a fire thrower towards him!!"_

_"YOU ARE CRAZY!!", she yelled at me._

_"Thank you", I smiled._

_-_

_"SHIMBUKAN WILL BE EASY!!", I called out. "THEY HAVE TO LOOK OUT!! THE STRAWE HAT CREW IS COMING FOR THEM!! YIIHOOO!!"_

_I created wings and flew to the boat to help Zoro. He had just gotten the anchor up at deck. I ran into the kitchen, hugged the duck, and then took a headache tablet. I walked out at deck when I heard Vivi scream about that we didn't get to leave someone here. I blinked._

_"What is it?", I asked._

_"Her gigantic duck is gone!! He use to come when she call him", Nami said._

_"Oh, you mean that cute duck? He is here!", I pointed at Cauree that just came up beside me ad held up a wing. "He was in the kitchen when I came here!"_

_-_

_"Aa...", I said, making her look behind her at me. "Can I call you Robin-san, or shall I call you Miss All Sunday-san? I like Robin-san more, but I want to hear what you thing..."_

_"You can call me Robin", she assured, and I smiled my biggest smile._

_"Thank you, Robin-san!"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Vivi yelled. "MISS ALL SUNDAY!!"_

_-_

_"Oh, Vivi-san", I said. "I think Robin-san let you shadow her! Robin-san is nice!" The last thing did I add because Robin let me call her 'Robin-san'._

_"Correct", Robin smiled._

_"What?", Luffy asked, looking at Vivi. "What a nice one!"_

_"I KNOW THAT YOU SAW US!", Vivi called out. "I GUESS IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD HIM TO!!"_

_"What?", Luffy said, now turning to Robin. "What an mean one!"_

_-_

_Nami picked out her weapon, Zoro almost drew his sword, Sanji was aiming a gun towards her and Usopp where aiming his weapon against her. It was just three of us that didn't do anything: Vivi, Luffy and me. I grinned, as I knew how this would end, I ignored what was said. Sanji and Usopp was thrown down to the others, and the other had their weapons thrown to the ground._

_"You should not attack a person when you don't know his or her powers", I said. "You might die if the person is someone like Crocodile-san. She has eaten a Devil Fruit, so be a bit more careful next time, or I'm going to send steel feathers after you."_

_"Ho ho... Don't be in such hurry. I haven't gotten any order. I'm not going to fight you", she smiled. "But your friend is correct in her statement."_

_"Why of course! My name is Saya! I'm tactician!"_

_"Nice to meet you, Tactician-san", she said and I smiled a huge smile, as Luffy's Straw Hat flew up to her. "So you are the captain of the Straw Hats? Monkey D. Luffy."_

_-_

_"Look! Dolphins!"_

_"Oh! So cute!", I squealed, and Nami tough so to. Then I heard the others yell:_

_"YOU ARE CALLING THAT THING CUTE?!"_

_I smiled. "IT IS KAWAII!! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW BIG IT IS!! I WANT TO HUG IT!!"_

_-_

_"THERE IT IS! THE SECOND ISLAND IN THE GRAND LINE, LITTLEGARDEN AND IT'S CUTE ANIMALS!!"_

_All turned to me, and Nami and Usopp looked terrified, as they knew my cute was a bit off, Vivi looked at them confused and I smiled a huge grin along with Luffy, Sanji and Zoro looked amused. I looked at the trees, ignoring what they said, but when I heard the bird, I looked at it. I smiled._

_"YAY!! WE ARE IN THE DINOSAUR FOREST!! SANJI-SAN, I WANT FOOD!! THEN I'M GOING TO LOOK AT CUTE DINOSAURS!!"_

_"I KNEW IT WOULD BE SOMTHING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU SAID IT WAS CUTE ANIMALS ON IT", Usopp and Nami screamed at me, at the same time, then Nami added: "CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE?!"_

_"Nah, don't feel like it..."_

_-_

_"__**Henge: Tenshi!**__" I got two pair of white angel-wings and flew of._

_I flew over the island until I saw something at a rock, so I decided to fly down to look what it was, I saw the two giants clash a good bit away from me, it was hard to see them. I landed and saw a starving Pterosaurs. I blinked and hugged it, then I took out fish and meat from my food-bag and started to feed the cute creature where I sat. I saw that it was a female at it's neb, and smiled. It wasn't big, and i guessed that it was a female Coloborhynchus _(**A/N: Look it up at google, but it is a dinosaur, one of the biggest flying what I know**)_. I smiled at it, and soon it had eaten all my food. I stood up and left with the wings. When I heard something behind me I stopped in mid-air and looked behind me. The dinosaur was following me. I laughed._

_"Well then, let's fly to Usopp and Nami, Kayra!", I called out at the dinosaur as I decided to call her Kayra after Kaya. "We might get to meet a giant!"_

-

_I petted her on the head. "Her name is Kayra! She is my pet Coloborhynchus!", I grinned. "I saved her from starve to death, so she followed me! I like her!"_

_"WE SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT YOU WOULD BRING SOMTHING LIKE THAT!!", they yelled at me._

-

_Crocodile was thinking at the message at the back of the drawing at the fifteen year old girl Mr 13 showed him. She had probably told the otter to do so. _Itty bitty sandman... Doesn't sound good... Anyway, Sand-Man, Mr 0-san or Crocodile-san... I hope we meet soon! Luffy-san is going to kick your ass! See you, from the crazy shape shifter, Saya!_ He shook his head. What was that for something, give a message to your enemy?_

_-_

_"Good day, it is the shit-restaurant. Do you want a table?", he answered and I giggled._

_"Don't come with idiotic jokes, idiot!", I heard Crocodile's voice. "I'm waiting at your and your partner's report."_

_"Report... Ahh... Who am I talking to?"_

_"Idiot, Mr 3!", I growled to him so he would get it. "It is Mr 0! The boss!"_

_-_

_"An Eternal Pose towards Alabasta. You and Mr 3 will travel to Alabasta, Miss Golden Week. It is time for our final project to accomplish our goal. You will get more details in Alabasta. Wait for orders there."_

_I gave it back to Sanji, transformed back, grabbed the Unluckies that appeared in the windows and knocked them out through throwing them hard in the floor, then I transformed back to Miss Golden Week and took the phone back._

_"Well? Have they arrived?"_

_"Yes, they just got here. And they just gave us the Eternal Pose. Since the kids are dead and you don't have to worry more about them, we will be heading for Alabasta right away", I told him._

_"This is the last time I will contact you using the phone. The Marine has started to detect our calls. All future orders will be sent by mail as usual. That was all. Good luck, Mr 3, Miss Golden Week."_

_-_

_"Come on, Sanji-san, Kayra. Let's find the others!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meet the Eating King!**

I looked at the Eternal Pose and we left the house to hunt down the others.

**Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island**

Somewhere in the Grand Line, at the sea, a marine ship was looking for another ship. One of the marines had just listened at something at a 'radio' and beside him did an officer stand. The officer shouted out:

"COMMANDER! Commander Smoker! You should listen at what we got at the radio!" Rex was staring at the 'radio' as he screamed that.

"What?", Smoker asked. Soon he heard it. "Play it once more."

"Got it, commander!", Rex answered with a smirk.

"Tashigi! Come over here and listen!", Smoker called at the other officer at the ship.

...

...

...

"TASHIGI!! ARE YOU HEARING ILL, YOU SWORD-CRAZY CHICK!!", Smoker now yelled witch got Tashigi to open the door.

"I- I AM SORRY!!", she yelled. "What do you want, Smoker-san? Do you want coffee?!"

"Nah, Tashigi-san, he just wants you to get over here", Rex yawned.

The girl ran over to them, and Smoker spoke again:

"Listen. It is two men and one woman that is talking."

"We just heard it. Ready, Tashigi-san?", Rex spoke.

"Y-yes! I'm ready!"

Then the black snail phone started... "Krsch... Schhh... ...talking to?... ...Idiot, Mr. 3... ...princess Vivi... Straw Hat's... ...yet... Krsch... Krsch... ...Yes. Mission complete... Krsch..."

"Straw Hat's...!! The Straw Hat crew!!", Tashigi called out.

"That is correct. Even if it is a lot of disturbing we get out six important words here", Smoker spoke. "Princess Vivi, the Straw Hat, Mr 3, Miss Golden Week, Mr 0 and orders trough mail."

"Mr 0 and Mr 3...", Rex grumbled. "Can it have something to do with that Mr 11-guy that we captured in Luness yesterday?"

He nodded towards a guy in weird cloths, a weird hat with weird cloths, an 11 as an tattoo in his face that was tied to a mast. He grinned towards him, took a step, tripped and fell down to hit the face in the deck in front of Mr 11.

"Well... Maybe. If the numbers are code names and it is sent out orders by mail it might be about a criminal organization...", Smoker said as Rex got up.

"Ha ha! Mr 0? Criminal Organization? What is this for some stupid talk?", Mr 11 spoke.

"Then what is it for order by mail I found in your pocket then?!", Rex spoke to him.

Mr 11 got panic. "Eh? It? Yes, it is..."

"'It'...?!", Smoker asked. "There was nothing in your pocket."

Mr 11 got a funny face when he noticed that he got tricked by a clumsy guy Rex noticed. Smoker sat down in his chair.

"Princess Vivi... That is the princess of Alabasta that disappeared", Smoker spoke.

"It is right now a revolution going on in Alabasta. Can it be that the criminal organization and the Straw Hat crew is in the middle of this?", Tashigi asked.

"...I don't know", Smoker spoke. "But it is the only clue that points at the Straw Hat's right now."

"So... Are we going to Alabasta?", Rex answered as he came up beside Tashigi.

"...yeah. Contact the headquarters and get a Eternal Pose sent here", Smoker told a marine.

"Hai!"

"It is time to travel to the kingdom Alabasta."

**Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island-Leaving-an-Island**

We found the others. And Sanji was the first one to react.

"Oooooooh!! NAMI-SWAAAN!! VIVI-CHWAAAN!!", he called out. "And the rest." I sweat dropped as he didn't thing the others where so important. "You made it!! I am so happy!"

"YATTA!! LUFFY-SAN!! ZORO-SAN!! VIVI-SAN!! YOU HAVE TO MEET MY PET!! HER NAME IS KAYRA!!", I called running over to them, followed by my pet.

"Oh! Sanji! Saya!", Luffy greeted.

"Lazy asses! So it is time to show up now!"

"But Usopp-san! I got lost, then I found that white house in the middle of nowhere, so I walked in and there I found tea, so I sat down and drank tea!", I smiled.

"WHAT THE HE!!...!! ARE YOU MR 3?!", Sanji yelled at the giant.

Giant... The nice Brogy was there, and a new, huge guy. I guessed it was Dorry. Then I hit Sanji.

"He doesn't have any 3's on him, Sanji-san! Of course he can't be Mr 3!"

"How do you two know that name?", Nami asked as I noticed that she was walking around with only a bra at her upper part of her body.

"Oh, Nami-san!! So incredible nice dressed you are today!"

"Well, we just talked to Mr 0 a bit", I said. "And Kayra is cute, right Luffy-san?" I pointed at Kayra, that was standing beside Cauree, the dinosaur was as big as the duck.

"SUGOII!!", Luffy called out.

"Where the hell did you find a dinosaur as a pet?", Zoro grumbled.

"WHY DID I EXPECT YOU TO CHOSE SUCH WEIRD PET AS A DINOSAUR?!", Vivi yelled at me, then she paused as she realized what I said first. "...so you two just talked to MR 0...?!"

"Well, I guess", I shrugged it of. "He thought Sanji-san was Mr 3-san and that I was Miss Golden Week-chan."

"So he thinks we are dead?", Vivi asked.

"Yes...! I told him that", Sanji spoke.

"Ooh! A golden moment and we can't move from the spot!!", Usopp spoke, and I blinked.

"Why not, Usopp? Why do we need to stay here, beside all the CUTE animals?", I asked as i held up the Eternal Pose. "We that got this from the cute otter and birdie and all!"

Then all gagged and I blinked. Sanji blinked as well and we looked at each other.

"What's with them?"

"No idea, Saya-kwuuun!!"

Then I covered my ears. "I'll fly to the ship!", I called out. "I will make my jacket to a jacket for Kayra!" With that I grew wings and flew away, followed by said bird.

While Sanji and Zoro was fighting outside I was sitting in the kitchen and making my winter-clothes, that will say two jackets, pants and glows, to cloths fitting my dear pet, but also so she could fly while she had on it. I stuck out my head when I heard the giants voices, ignoring what they spoke.

"Okay!! Right ahead!", Luffy spoke. I got a really bad feeling.

"BYE-BYE GIGANT GUYS!! IT WAS NICE MEETING YA!!", I yelled at them, waving at them.

"We will meet again", Dorry spoke.

"We promise!", Brogy spoke.

"LOOK OVER THERE!", Nami yelled.

I turned and looked in front of a ship to see a huge goldfish. I blinked, then I hugged Kayra.

"Mutant goldfish...!! That is evil...!!"

The next thing I knew was that we was swallowed by the evil, mutated goldfish just as a huge hole opened up and we where flying. I gasped.

"WE ARE FLYING KAYRA!! WE ARE FLYING!!" Even Kayra screeched in happiness. "THANK YOU, GIGANTS!! I WANT TO COME BACK TO YOU AND THE CUTE DINOSAURS SOME DAY!!" I waved again.

Then we began to travel to Alabasta. I sat with Nami and Vivi, sewing the winter clothes for Kayra, that was sleeping beside me.

"You know! One day, I promise!!I will travel to Elbaf and the Warriors village!"

Oi, Usopp, it almost sounded like you wanted to travel to a hidden village in the Elemental Country's or something. Oh, I wanted to go there to! Become a ninja! Oh, wait, I was a pirate now, with an awesome power.

"I am really tired now, after all that... Vivi... Can you look so we are going the right way?"

...

...

...

"Now then, at last can you come home to Alabasta", Nami smiled. "Well, that depends if the travel there goes as planned."

"And nothing goes as planned when you are in this crew", I spoke up.

"Yes... I have to get home", Vivi spoke to us. "It is the only way possible to save my kingdom now... I will survive and reach Alabasta...!! What are you doing by the way, Saya?"

"I'm sewing a winter-jacket to Kayra in case we arrives at a winter island. I can't allow her to freeze to death."

"I didn't know you could sew", Nami stated.

"Not me either", I grinned.

I sucked at sewing, actually, but now I seemed really good at it. My fingers moved at its own. I stared down at what I did, spacing out as I thought at what I've done before.

"...does the ladies want coffee or tea to?", Sanji asked about our food.

"TEA!!", I called out. "A BIG CUP OF TEA!!"

Then we noticed that Usopp and Luffy was drooling, and a wain popped at Sanji's forehead.

"You have your snack in the kitchen."

"Vivi... Saya... I think I'll rest a bit..." I looked at Nami as I got a really bad feeling...

"Sure, Nami, I'll keep the...", she stopped as Nami collapsed. "Eh...? HURRY OVER HERE SOMEBODY! PANIC!!"

"What is it, Vivi?", Luffy asked.

"NAMI-SAN...!!", I called out. "SHE IS REALLY, REALLY SICK...!!"

I wasn't listing when Sanji was crying. Then I heard Vivi speak:

"I think it is the weather...", Vivi spoke. "One of the deadly dangers with the Grand Line is the illness that the weather bring... You hear stories about strong pirates that died of this sickness. The tiniest mistake can lead to the death. Is it someone at this ship that knows something about things like this?"

There was a pause as Luffy and Usopp pointed at Nami.

"Is it hard to be sick?", Luffy asked.

"Well... I've never been sick so..."

"I've not been sick for a long time so I've forgot how it is to be sick..."

"WHAT ARE YOU FOR MONSTERS?!"

"Of course it is hard...! 41...", I didn't get the last part of that, "It is not normal! It might be a deadly sickness...!!"

"GHAAAA!!", Luffy, Sanji and Usopp yelled.

"IS NAMI GOING TO DIE?!" Luffy...

"DWON'T DWIE DABIIII-SZWAAD!!" Sanji, and he is crying... Oi...

"AAAAAA!!" Usopp...

"KVAA", and Cauree.

"BUT BE A LITTLE QUIET THEN!", Vivi yelled.

"Wait... How long did Nami-san go without anything at her chest beside the bra?"

"Well, a while before you arrived until we got to the ship... Why do you ask, Saya?", Vivi answered my question.

"IS SHE NUTS?!", I called out. "WALK AROUND IN A SUCH OLD FOREST SHOWING HER STOMAGE!! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE 5-DAY-SICKNESS!!"

"Is that so bad?", Luffy asked. "It does wear of after 5 days right?"

I hit my head in the wall.

"No, Luffy-san", I said. "After 5 days of that sickness you die. I really hope she didn't get it..."

"WE HAVE TO FIND A DOCTOR THAT CAN SAVE HER!" Yes, Luffy! Let's go and find Chopper and Doctor Kureha!

"Yeah! Take it easy, you are disturbing her!" Vivi.

I walked out and sat down beside Zoro as I kept my sewing up. Then I decided to go to the girls room to get some peace. When I came up I saw a big typhoon or something. I stared.

"AWESOME!!", I called out and got hit over the head by Nami.

"DON'T BE STUPID, SAYA!!"

Then Nami collapsed, i catch her and walked in with her. Soon it was snowing, as i got finished with Kayra's jacked and in my cat-woman-shape was looking so she didn't freeze all the time, until i saw something at the same time as Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro? Can humans stand on the water?"

"Don't ask me", said warrior answered.

We walked to the front and looked at the man.

"It is a bit cold today", the weird man spoke, and I stared at him. Kayra looked at him as well, as she got a double jacket as one.

"...yes, it actually is", Luffy agreed.

"Sure. Not only a bit. It is really cold!"

"Is it?", the weird man asked.

"Yeah, is it? I think it is really warm!", I spoke up as I wagged my tail.

"OF COURSE YOU THINK IT IS WARM, YOU HAVE FUR!!", Usopp yelled at me.

"I'm going to get headache", I stated. "AND DON'T YELL AT ME!! CAT-EARS IS MORE THEN DOUBLE AS SENSATIVE AS A HUMANS!!"

...

Then a HUGE ship came up from nowhere and showed out to have a big metal hippo with a crown and a ugly flag at it. I snorted. It was huge but ugly.

"MAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! WELL? SUPRISED?", someone yelled. "WATCH THE..." I ignored the rest.

"Idiots", I spoke as I grew claws from my hands. One meter long claws. "And that is a really ugly ship. Huge but ugly." Then I got a huge couple of guns pointed at my head. "You know... The point-gun-at-head thing is so out rated? The head is actually quite hard to hit from distance, the best should be to try to hit the chest or stomach, because even if you don't hit the heart you might hit any other virtual organ." To respond I they clicked the guns.

"DON'T GIVE TIPS TO THE ENEMY, SAYA!!", Zoro yelled at me,

Sanji rushed out and spoke when he stopped. "Hm... ...and? What is happening?"

"We are under attack", Luffy answered.

"Yes... I've got that much of the situation..."

"Oi, idiots! We are in a hurry!", I called out, wagging my tail.

"Hmm... Five persons...", a strange, fat guy spoke. "They can't possible be just five. But whatever... We have to ask them..."

"He ate the knife? And Nami-san thinks my power is wicked", I grumbled. "That is just plane weird."

"We want to the Drum Empire", he spoke. "Do you have an Eternal Pose there, or a Log Pose?"

"No, we don't. And I've never heard about the Drum Empire..." I froze.

"Exactly! So be gone now!" Luffy.

"Oi, oi... Not the winter island Drum, right? The one known for their..." I stopped looking at Luffy. "Well, I'll take that later... When this idiot is gone. I hate winters. They are to cold."

"Well, it seems like the girl know about Drum..."

"Uh, beside it is being ruled over by a tyrant to a king, is a winter island and is known for something I'll take later, so no."

"Well, if you don't have a Log I want your treasures. But first I'm a bit hungry", the king of Drum, Vapol, spoke as he took a bite of our ship.

"We don't have any treasures...", I grumbled. "Nami-san has everything..."

"STOP EATING MY SHIP!!" As someone tried to stop him he hit the person on the head.

"YAY!! FIGHT!!", I called out, starting to slash the people with my claws. It was easy to avoid getting shot as they only aimed for the head and ignored the tips I've given them. Then I've heard something from the other ship.

"They started to fight themselves", I heard the weird man say.

"Idiots. They are going to die now", I heard another voice.

I growled and grabbed two enemies and threw them right at those two, as I shouted: "I HEARD THAT YOU TWO IDIOTS!! IF WE ARE GOING TO DIE, SO WHAT?! WE AT LAST PULLED UP A FIGHT, AND WE WASTED OUR LIFES AS FAST WE BECAME PIRATES!!" Then I returned to my fight.

Then Vapol ate Luffy. I turned my face to look where his hands where and whistle as I heard the may complain over Luffy been something... Well, he is of rubber after all. And so was Vapol a star in the sky. My claws disappeared.

Next day I was sitting in the crows nest as I was half-cat half-human as normally. I looked around after the island close by after something Vivi had told us, then I called out:

"I SE AN ISLAND OF SNOW!! AND I HOPE THERE IS A LOT OF CUTE ANIMALS THERE!! Don't you too, Kayra?" Said dinosaur screeched in agreement. I jumped down to Sanji. "I think that is Drum. It is an island known for their doctors. And of course I didn't say it when Luffy did listen yesterday."

He nodded and i stared at one of the mountains, the one with the castle on as we arrived at the island. Zoro looked at us.

"Well? Who will go and look for a doctor? Or first of all, people."

"I will go!", Luffy held up his hand.

"I will go too!!", Sanji spoke.

"ME THREE!! ME THREE!!", I yelled as I where hyper. "And Kayra of course!"

Oh, a three man team. Now we would just need a sensei, and some cool ninja outfit and headbands so could we make an excellent Genin team from a ninja village! I grinned.

"You have come here but will not go any longer, pirates!", I heard someone say and looked around.

We where surrounded by a lot of people, a whole village probably. And all had weapons, and they didn't seem like those people you could talk to a friendly way... I curled to a ball and hugged Kayra close, since I for once didn't want to fight. They didn't seem mean.

But...

They where aiming weapons at us!

* * *

Next Chapter: Thanks to Vivi we somehow made peace with the villagers and they leader, Dalton. He would make a good Hokage- Wait! This isn't Naruto! It is One Piece! Anyway! We meet a cute hiking bear, get to hear about the witchy doctor I really want to meet: A old, bad-ass woman... I hope she like tea to! Then she could be my souls friend! Then Sanji, Luffy and I will have to bring Nami to the doctor at the mountain. Hope we get to hand Vapol his ass later, but now we have to get to the doctor before Nami dies! Hurry!


	9. Cute Maneating Rabbits Attack!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! Or else Saya would be with!**

* * *

_"Listen. It is two men and one woman that is talking."_

_"We just heard it. Ready, Tashigi-san?", Rex spoke._

_"Y-yes! I'm ready!"_

_Then the black snail phone started... "Krsch... Schhh... ...talking to?... ...Idiot, Mr. 3... ...princess Vivi... Straw Hat's... ...yet... Krsch... Krsch... ...Yes. Mission complete... Krsch..."_

_"Straw Hat's...!! The Straw Hat crew!!", Tashigi called out._

_"That is correct. Even if it is a lot of disturbing we get out six important words here", Smoker spoke. "Princess Vivi, the Straw Hat, Mr 3, Miss Golden Week, Mr 0 and orders trough mail."_

_"Mr 0 and Mr 3...", Rex grumbled. "Can it have something to do with that Mr 11-guy that we captured in Luness yesterday?"_

_-_

_"Oooooooh!! NAMI-SWAAAN!! VIVI-CHWAAAN!!", he called out. "And the rest." I sweat dropped as he didn't thing the others where so important. "You made it!! I am so happy!"_

_"YATTA!! LUFFY-SAN!! ZORO-SAN!! VIVI-SAN!! YOU HAVE TO MEET MY PET!! HER NAME IS KAYRA!!", I called running over to them, followed by my pet._

_"Oh! Sanji! Saya!", Luffy greeted._

_"Lazy asses! So it is time to show up now!"_

_"But Usopp-san! I got lost, then I found that white house in the middle of nowhere, so I walked in and there I found tea, so I sat down and drank tea!", I smiled._

_-_

_"Well, we just talked to Mr 0 a bit", I said. "And Kayra is cute, right Luffy-san?" I pointed at Kayra, that was standing beside Cauree, the dinosaur was as big as the duck._

_"SUGOII!!", Luffy called out._

_"Where the hell did you find a dinosaur as a pet?", Zoro grumbled._

_"WHY DID I EXPECT YOU TO CHOSE SUCH WEIRD PET AS A DINOSAUR?!", Vivi yelled at me, then she paused as she realized what I said first. "...so you two just talked to MR 0...?!"_

_"Well, I guess", I shrugged it of. "He thought Sanji-san was Mr 3-san and that I was Miss Golden Week-chan."_

_-_

_"You know! One day, I promise!!I will travel to Elbaf and the Warriors village!"_

_-_

_"Yes... I have to get home", Vivi spoke to us. "It is the only way possible to save my kingdom now... I will survive and reach Alabasta...!! What are you doing by the way, Saya?"_

_"I'm sewing a winter-jacket to Kayra in case we arrives at a winter island. I can't allow her to freeze to death."_

_"I didn't know you could sew", Nami stated._

_"Not me either", I grinned._

_I sucked at sewing, actually, but now I seemed really good at it. My fingers moved at its own. I stared down at what I did, spacing out as I thought at what I've done before._

_-_

_"Sure, Nami, I'll keep the...", she stopped as Nami collapsed. "Eh...? HURRY OVER HERE SOMEBODY! PANIC!!"_

_"What is it, Vivi?", Luffy asked._

_"NAMI-SAN...!!", I called out. "SHE IS REALLY, REALLY SICK...!!"_

_-_

_"Is it hard to be sick?", Luffy asked._

_"Well... I've never been sick so..."_

_"I've not been sick for a long time so I've forgot how it is to be sick..."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU FOR MONSTERS?!"_

_-_

_"Wait... How long did Nami-san go without anything at her chest beside the bra?"_

_"Well, a while before you arrived until we got to the ship... Why do you ask, Saya?", Vivi answered my question._

_"IS SHE NUTS?!", I called out. "WALK AROUND IN A SUCH OLD FOREST SHOWING HER STOMAGE!! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE 5-DAY-SICKNESS!!"_

_"Is that so bad?", Luffy asked. "It does wear of after 5 days right?"_

_I hit my head in the wall._

_"No, Luffy-san", I said. "After 5 days of that sickness you die. I really hope she didn't get it..."_

_-_

_"It is a bit cold today", the weird man spoke, and I stared at him. Kayra looked at him as well, as she got a double jacket as one._

_"...yes, it actually is", Luffy agreed._

_"Sure. Not only a bit. It is really cold!"_

_"Is it?", the weird man asked._

_"Yeah, is it? I think it is really warm!", I spoke up as I wagged my tail._

_"OF COURSE YOU THINK IT IS WARM, YOU HAVE FUR!!", Usopp yelled at me._

_"I'm going to get headache", I stated. "AND DON'T YELL AT ME!! CAT-EARS IS MORE THEN DOUBLE AS SENSATIVE AS A HUMANS!!"_

_-_

_"He ate the knife? And Nami-san thinks my power is wicked", I grumbled. "That is just plane weird."_

_"We want to the Drum Empire", he spoke. "Do you have an Eternal Pose there, or a Log Pose?"_

_"No, we don't. And I've never heard about the Drum Empire..." I froze._

_"Exactly! So be gone now!" Luffy._

_"Oi, oi... Not the winter island Drum, right? The one known for their..." I stopped looking at Luffy. "Well, I'll take that later... When this idiot is gone. I hate winters. They are to cold."_

_"Well, it seems like the girl know about Drum..."_

_"Uh, beside it is being ruled over by a tyrant to a king, is a winter island and is known for something I'll take later, so no."_

_-_

_"They started to fight themselves", I heard the weird man say._

_"Idiots. They are going to die now", I heard another voice._

_I growled and grabbed two enemies and threw them right at those two, as I shouted: "I HEARD THAT YOU TWO IDIOTS!! IF WE ARE GOING TO DIE, SO WHAT?! WE AT LAST PULLED UP A FIGHT, AND WE WASTED OUR LIFES AS FAST WE BECAME PIRATES!!" Then I returned to my fight._

_-_

_"Well? Who will go and look for a doctor? Or first of all, people."_

_"I will go!", Luffy held up his hand._

_"I will go too!!", Sanji spoke._

_"ME THREE!! ME THREE!!", I yelled as I where hyper. "And Kayra of course!"_

_-_

_They didn't seem mean._

_But..._

_They where aiming weapons at us!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cute Man-Eating Rabbits Attack!**

"There is people here!" Luffy...

"...but this doesn't look good..." Usopp...

"No duh! I still haven't figured out a shape to protect myself from the cold and guns!" Me...

"Can we beg you to leave this island at the moment!", a man, probably the leader, stated. That wasn't even a question about what we wanted! Bad thing to be a pirate sometimes...

"We came here to look for a doctor!" Luffy.

"We have a sick person here!" Vivi.

"We don't fall for such lies, you dirty pirated!", a random villager yelled. "this is our island! No pirates is welcome here! Disappear!! Or we will blow away your whole ship!!"

I pouted. "NO FAIR!! I CAN'T SWIM DAMN IT!!", I yelled back. "AND IF WE DON'T FIND A DOCTOR NAMI-SAN WILL DIE!!"

"Not good... Hate at the first look...", Sanji spoke.

"That isn't good at all...", I grumbled, creating a thin armor under my cloths.

"STOP MUMBLE!!", a random villager yelled and shot.

I blinked as the bullet hit the deck where Sanji's right foot had been a moment before. Usopp yelled that he shoot, I got up at my legs, Zoro drew his sword, and Sanji got angry. As Sanji charged, the villager loaded his gun and Vivi stopped him. I moved in between Vivi and the villager as he shot, and I got hit by the bullet, making me collapse. It hurt as hell, since the armor might have been a little to thin.

"SAYA!!", Luffy yelled.

Sanji's eyes widened and Kayra screeched high in her winter cloths.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luffy sounded furious.

As the crew began to charge I got up and Vivi stopped them.

"No! You can't fight here!", Vivi yelled.

"I'm fine, Luffy-san", I spoke up as I stretched my arm. "I had a thin, transformed armor between, but it hurt like hell. I think the armor was a bit to thin... I'll make it thicker next time. You go, Vivi-san. I'm not good at diplomatic, my things goes as 'I'll kick your ass if not...' or 'I'll prank you if not...'."

Vivi smiled at me and nodded, then she... Bowed? "We promise... We will not go at your island...!! But can you call on a doctor? My friend has a high fever! Please help her!!"

I smiled. Vivi burned them hard there, and I looked at their shocked faces, completely forgetting about the pain in my shoulder.

"Vivi...!!" Our idiot captain, of course...

"You are a ridiculous captain, Luffy! You can't solve some things trough anger...!!", Vivi told Luffy. "If you start fighting here what will happen to Nami then?"

Luffy looked up and spoke... "Sorry. I did wrong." Then he bowed as well, to the villagers big chock and i shock my head. "I beg you. Get a doctor. Please, save our friend!"

There was a long silence, and I stood beside Kayra. Then the weird man spoke that we got to go to the village. Until...

"But I warn you...", he spoke. "We have just one doctor... A witch!"

My eyes started shining.

"Awesome!! Witches are awesome!!"

That gained sweat drops from the villagers and Zoro looked at them, before he shrugged.

"Excuse her, she is a little weird..."

As we walked I looked at the huge, sharp weapon at the mans back, wondering how you possible could use it, deciding that I had to ask.

"This kingdom hasn't a name yet", he told Vivi.

"A kingdom without name?", Vivi asked him. "Is that even possible?"

"It is, since we are in one now", I said, using real logic for once.

"GAAAAAAAA!! A BEAR!! PLAY DEAD EVERYONE!" Usopp...

The man explained something as he bowed, and I bowed as well. Then I waved at the bear.

"Bye bye, Hiking Bear-san!" Then I turned to the man. "That was one cute bear! Right, Kayra?"

The dinosaur walking beside me nodded. Soon we arrived at a village. With cute animals and a furry hippo... That I wanted to hug. A huge hug, and put my face into the warm fur...

"This is... Our village", the man told us.

"It walks a lot of weird animals here!" Luffy.

"A real snow kingdom!" Usopp.

"THE ANIMALS ARE SO CUTE!! I EXPECCALLY WANT TO HUG THE FURRY HIPPO!!" Guess who?

"Nami-san! We arrived in a village! There is a lot of people!" No, not me. I should talk about the cute animals. It was Sanji.

"Thank you, guys- Back to your posts", the man said.

"Do you make it at your own with the pirates, Dalton?" Oh, so his name was Dalton! Wait a second...

"It is the Straw Hat crew, not 'the pirates'! 'The pirates' is a too random word, guys, if you used that word it could be any pirate crew that exist!" Me.

"They don't seem to want us any harm. I think so. Trust me." Dalton.

"Wasn't that the lands..." I didn't get the last word of what Vivi said.

"Just villagers", Dalton answered. "Follow me."

Then I turned around to se Luffy and Usopp bow for a huge woman they thought was a hiking bear. I sighed and hit them on the head.

"Since Nami-san can't do this I have to!", I yelled at them. "That wasn't a hiking bear! It's just a huge woman!! Hiking bears are cuter!" I crossed my arms and pouted as I said the last statement.

Soon we where inside of a nice house and I undid my transformation much till Dalton's chock. He told us to place Nami at a bed and soon we told him how sick Nami was.

"It is becoming worse all the time. She can die anytime, unless it is the sickness I think it is, then she just has a couple of days... But I don't know what to do against that sickness. We need a doctor! Where is that witch?!"

"The witch...?", Dalton asked. "Can you see the mountain outside?"

We all looked through the window and saw... A huge, badly made snowman. I stared.

"Luffy made that snowman", I stated. "No question about it. I make really small and cute snowbirds or snow-cats, not snowmen."

Soon he told us about the castle. I didn't really listen.

"The kingdoms only doctor lives there... Doctor Kureha... But people call her 'The Witch'..."

Kureha... It almost sounded like Kurenai. I stopped my thoughts. No, she was over a hundred years old, Kurenai was just over 30. And Kurenai was a woman in Naruto. I heard Sanji ask that they should call her down. Dalton answered, Sanji got chocked.

"She is a good doctor but a little weird... And soon 140 years old. She likes..." I ignored that part.

"Don't worry about the weird part. Some of the people in our crew are weird", Vivi told him, glancing at me.

"I know I am weird and plain crazy, but I am proud of it", I answered with a grin. "And I am sure that there is weirder people then me!"

Then Vivi asked some question...

"Sometimes she comes down from the mountain, look for patients and cures them. And as payment she takes everything she wants from the house."

"What an evil woman." Usopp.

"She is like a pirate!" Luffy.

"Don't talk like that, Luffy! We are pirates, remember? And I think she sounds even more awesome like that!" Me.

"But how can a old lady like her come down?" Vivi.

"It is a rumor... People say that they've seen her come flying down in a..." I didn't listen more, but looked up. Then i grinned.

"Sounds like Santa Claus for me!", I smiled. "Flying reindeer's! But she takes the presents in place of giving them! AWESOME!!"

I saw Luffy and Nami decide that they where going to climb the mountain, and soon...

"Yatta! We are going to climb a mountain! Wait. Climb? Mountain? That's high isn't it? I'm afraid of highs!!"

"I'm going crazy! Such captain, such navigator and tactician!"

"Hey!! Where did I come in into the whole thing?! I'm just afraid for highs!"

"Do you understand how dangerous it is, Nami-san?" No. Not me. I'm sulking in a corner over that it is going to be high...

"Ossan, can we get meat?"

"...meat?"

"...meat? I want food too!! Lots of food!!"

"Nami, are you sure? It is going to take hours!"

Soon we where outside, and I was standing behind Dalton in my Neko Onna shape. Then he told us something...

"If you are serious about this I will not stop you. But climb up at the other side. At this side there is Lapines, wild man-eating rabbits. If you meet a bunch of those you are dead!!" Vivi paled.

"You shouldn't have told them that..."

"Why not?", he asked her.

"YAY!! SCREW THAT IT IS HIGH!! I WANT TO SEE CUTE RABBITS!!"

"That is the reason", Vivi told him. "I had a feeling that she should say something like that..."

"You said that Lapines is man-eating albino rabbits, right Dalton-san?", I asked Dalton with stars in my eyes. "Right?"

He nodded. "Yes..."

"CUTE LAPINES HERE I COME!!" Yes, that was me again.

Then we started to run. Fast.

"Well then, come, Sanji, Saya!! Fast, before Nami dies!" Yes, that was our idiotic captain.

"DON'T SAY THINGS THAT GIVES US BAD LUCK, IDIOT!!" Our cook...

"YAY!! NOW I GET TO SEE LAPINES!! I'M GOING TO SEE THEM!!" And a idiotic tactician with armor-clad arms. Me. With a dinosaur flying over me.

Behind us three people looking after us...

"Can I dare to hope?", Dalton asked.

"Yes... Those three always makes it...", Usopp stated.

"It's just the question if Nami can make it...!! I really hope so...", Vivi spoke up.

Geez, have some fate, people!

Somewhere else we've made it half way up to the mountain, while Luffy and Sanji discussed about his sandals. And Luffy said police to policy. Then I started to laugh my ass off. Then we got attacked. by a cute bunny, while the others avoided it I didn't even notice it but just ran. And at last Sanji kicked away the rabbit. I saw it then.

"So cute it was!!", I squealed. "But you shouldn't have kicked it! It will come back with the huge, cute rabbits now!" Or so I hoped. Almost up wa stopped as we got stopped by lots of furry albino man-eating rabbits. I blinked. "SO CUTE!!"

Cute, big rabbit attacked and we avoided. I danced around them as they attacked us until one of them got a really god clawing at me. It did go trough my iron armor as if it didn't exist and gave me a deep wound in my arm. I yelped and delivered a blow to its head. Then we ran as idiots, with the Lapines after them. But still, even if they chased us and we had to run for our lives, they where so damn cute!! Soon they stopped and started bouncing, making me squeal again.

"What are they doing?", Luffy asked.

"I that tough they where going to chase us", Sanji stated. "And so they started with something there..."

"Well, actually it should be able to start a... Oh shit... Those cute lapines are really mad at us... We need to run, fast and far away..." I felt their looks at me. "THE KAWAII LAPINES ARE STARTING A LAVINE!!"

With that I became a centaur and started to run.

"THOSE DAMN RABBIT-ASSES WILL GET THAT BACK! I PROMICE!!", Sanji yelled as they ran beside me.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, SAYA?!", Luffy yelled back.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!! LOOK FOR A MOUNTAIN OR SOMETHING!!", I yelled as I ran with Kayra over my head. "**HENGE: TENSHI**!!" With that I grew four angel-wings, got real legs and left from the ground, but I still looked like a half cat half human.

"FIRST PRIO IS NAMI! SECOND IS NAMI, THIRD AND FOURTH IS NAMI! AND FIFTH IS SAYA! PROTECT NAMI WITH YOUR LIFE!" Sanji. Wait, wasn't the fifth Nami? Why me?

"I KNOW! BUT HOW?!" Luffy.

They found a place, ran up on it, and found themselves dragged with the snow. I called out their names, as we where attacked by the Lapines. They found a tree and stood on it, until they crashed with something... Or Sanji did as he threw Luffy and Nami of to save Nami. He crocked with a Lapin as I caught him with one arm and dragged him up at the mountain. Then I yelped.

"Where did the cute rabbit go?", I asked as I did fly to look for the lapin.

At last it stopped and I found the lapin and a small one trying to dig it up. I landed beside it and patted it at the head as I Grabbed the lapins arm and somehow dragged the huge body up. Then I lifted and flew back to the other two to keep walking and the older rabbit looked after me. We soon regained a huge bit of what we already walked, me flying and the other two walking, Sanji seemed to be really hurt. At last we heard voices: But they weren't the voices we wanted to hear...

"Vapol-sama! There they are!", a familiar voice called out and my cat-ears snapped, I looked over my shoulder. "YOU WILL DIE!!"

Soon the way was cut of by a big, furry hippo. I blinked.

"If the hippo weren't a enemy, I should hug it", I stated with a smile.

"Stop there! Now, you impolite bastard, you will pay for your...", Vapol started to ramble, but just as he stated that both Sanji, that at last found it to be carried by me as I had to grow two extra arms to carry him, and Nami seemed half-dead he stopped, staring at me. "That girl didn't have four arms and wings last time we saw her, right?", he asked at random.

"I didn't", I stated back. "But you can't catch a target that can fly... Come, Luffy-san..."

We passed Vapol and ignored him when he yelled at us to stop. Then I heard Vapol speak...

"I just came up with a new law, Chess! Write it down. The one who ignores the the king will die." I paled. "FIRST ARE YOU GOING TO KILL THE SICK PERSON AND THE HARMED ONE BECAUSE THEY IGNORES ME THE MOST!"

They attacked as we had to dodge. The Afro-guy attacked Luffy as the other guy attacked me with arrows. They disappeared and Luffy almost walked into Vapol's mouth. The other two attacked Luffy from both sides, just to be knocked away by two Lapines.

"LAPINES?!", Vapol yelled.

"THEY HELPED HIM?!" Afro-dude.

The other guy stated something weird, as Luffy noticed me where I flew over my new Lapine friend: The one I drew up from the snow, with his kid at the back. I flew with Luffy as I yelled:

"THANKS FOR THE HELP, RABBIT, PAL!!"

We arrived to the mountain soon and i stared up as I became pale. "Let's get going, Luffy-san", I shuddered. Then I started to fly with Luffy... Three hours later we where almost at the top. I carried Sanji as Luffy was climbing with Nami at his back. We arrived at the top of the mountain.

"We are here", I smiled as I fell down from the sky, collapsed half-way to the top of the castle. "What a beautiful castle..." Everything started to be dark. "No... Energy..."

As Luffy collapsed the snow he was on started to fall down. He was captured by someone. I smiled. It was Chopper. With that I blacked out.

When I woke up I was at a bed. I sat up and noticed I still was shape shifted, so I changed back to normal shape and got up, starting to look around, then i noticed Chopper.

"Hi there! My name is Saya! How is my friends? No, I can look at them! Show me where they are, please!" I did my best puppy dog pout. He nodded.

"S-sure... Follow me... A-and I'm Chopper..."

And I did. The first room I got into was where Luffy and Sanji where. They where sleeping. Luffy mumbled about meat as Sanji seemed to dream about women. No surprise here. I smiled and walked out to Chopper, and looked at him.

"They will be fine. Alright. Where is Nami-san? The girl. Is she alright?"

"Yeah", Chopper nodded and showed me to a room where Nami where. She sat up.

"Hi, Saya. Who are the other one?"

"His name is Chopper! He is cute! And he can talk!" Then Chopper starting doing his weird dance saying 'I'm not cute! Shut up! Your asshole!', which made me smile. "KAWAII!!" I hugged him

"Yeah, he sure can!" We looked over to see Doctor Kureha. And she didn't look like 140, she looked like 50. I paled and released Chopper.

"We got another Tsunade here", I mumbled, not hearing whatever she said. "Another Tsunade..."

"I'm a doctor! Doctor Kureha!" I stopped listening there.

"Doctor... So... This is..." Nami.

"How can I look so young?" Nami answered with a 'No, I haven't asked that'. "That's right! You are in the castle at the mountain!"

"...but then there was two others with us?"

"Luffy-san and Sanji-san is sleeping in the room next to ours. Luffy-san dreams about meat and Sanji-san about women. Not really a surprise there...", I smiled. "But..." This made Nami look worried at me. "I don't get why female doctors look so much younger then they are!!" This gained a huge sweat drop.

"How many other doctors do you know?", Nami asked.

"I know about one more besides Kureha-san. Her name is Tsunade. She is 50 years old, but looks like she is between 20 and 30..."

Nami sweat dropped. "Weird..."

"Sure is!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kureha shows Nami what the sickness is. And she is really scary, actually. Keep away from Tsunade's!! I mean it! They may look much younger then they are, but they are scary! And then Vapol shows up while I'm playing chess with Nami! DAMN KING!! GO TO HELL!!


	10. Wounds in the Heart and Tsunade!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! Or else Saya would be with!**

* * *

_"We don't fall for such lies, you dirty pirates!", a random villager yelled. "this is our island! No pirates is welcome here! Disappear!! Or we will blow away your whole ship!!"_

_I pouted. "NO FAIR!! I CAN'T SWIM DAMN IT!!", I yelled back. "AND IF WE DON'T FIND A DOCTOR NAMI-SAN WILL DIE!!"_

_"Not good... Hate at the first look...", Sanji spoke._

_"That isn't good at all...", I grumbled, creating a thin armor under my cloths._

_"STOP MUMBLE!!", a random villager yelled and shot._

_I blinked as the bullet hit the deck where Sanji's right foot had been a moment before. Usopp yelled that he shoot, I got up at my legs, Zoro drew his sword, and Sanji got angry. As Sanji charged, the villager loaded his gun and Vivi stopped him. I moved in between Vivi and the villager as he shot, and I got hit by the bullet, making me collapse. It hurt as hell, since the armor might have been a little to thin._

_"SAYA!!", Luffy yelled._

_-_

_Vivi smiled at me and nodded, then she... Bowed? "We promise... We will not go at your island...!! But can you call on a doctor? My friend has a high fever! Please help her!!"_

_I smiled. Vivi burned them hard there, and I looked at their shocked faces, completely forgetting about the pain in my shoulder._

_"Vivi...!!" Our idiot captain, of course..._

_"You are a ridiculous captain, Luffy! You can't solve some things trough anger...!!", Vivi told Luffy. "If you start fighting here what will happen to Nami then?"_

_Luffy looked up and spoke... "Sorry. I did wrong." Then he bowed as well, to the villagers big chock and i shock my head. "I beg you. Get a doctor. Please, save our friend!"_

_-_

_"But I warn you...", he spoke. "We have just one doctor... A witch!"_

_My eyes started shining._

_"Awesome!! Witches are awesome!!"_

_-_

_The dinosaur walking beside me nodded. Soon we arrived at a village. With cute animals and a furry hippo... That I wanted to hug. A huge hug, and put my face into the warm fur..._

_"This is... Our village", the man told us._

_"It walks a lot of weird animals here!" Luffy._

_"A real snow kingdom!" Usopp._

_"THE ANIMALS ARE SO CUTE!! I EXPECCALLY WANT TO HUG THE FURRY HIPPO!!" Guess who?_

_"Nami-san! We arrived in a village! There is a lot of people!" No, not me. I should talk about the cute animals. It was Sanji._

_-_

_"The witch...?", Dalton asked. "Can you see the mountain outside?"_

_We all looked through the window and saw... A huge, badly made snowman. I stared._

_"Luffy made that snowman", I stated. "No question about it. I make really small and cute snowbirds or snow-cats, not snowmen."_

_-_

_"Yatta! We are going to climb a mountain! Wait. Climb? Mountain? That's high isn't it? I'm afraid of highs!!"_

_"I'm going crazy! Such captain, such navigator and tactician!"_

_"Hey!! Where did I come in into the whole thing?! I'm just afraid for highs!"_

_"Do you understand how dangerous it is, Nami-san?" No. Not me. I'm sulking in a corner over that it is going to be high..._

_-_

_"If you are serious about this I will not stop you. But climb up at the other side. At this side there is Lapines, wild man-eating rabbits. If you meet a bunch of those you are dead!!" Vivi paled._

_"You shouldn't have told them that..."_

_"Why not?", he asked her._

_"YAY!! SCREW THAT IT IS HIGH!! I WANT TO SEE CUTE RABBITS!!"_

_"That is the reason", Vivi told him. "I had a feeling that she should say something like that..."_

_"You said that Lapines is man-eating albino rabbits, right Dalton-san?", I asked Dalton with stars in my eyes. "Right?"_

_He nodded. "Yes..."_

_"CUTE LAPINES HERE I COME!!" Yes, that was me again._

_-_

_Soon they stopped and started bouncing, making me squeal again._

_"What are they doing?", Luffy asked._

_"I that tough they where going to chase us", Sanji stated. "And so they started with something there..."_

_"Well, actually it should be able to start a... Oh shit... Those cute lapines are really mad at us... We need to run, fast and far away..." I felt their looks at me. "THE KAWAII LAPINES ARE STARTING A LAVINE!!"_

_-_

_"Where did the cute rabbit go?", I asked as I did fly to look for the lapin._

_At last it stopped and I found the lapin and a small one trying to dig it up. I landed beside it and patted it at the head as I Grabbed the lapins arm and somehow dragged the huge body up. Then I lifted and flew back to the other two to keep walking and the older rabbit looked after me._

_-_

_"LAPINES?!", Vapol yelled._

_"THEY HELPED HIM?!" Afro-dude._

_The other guy stated something weird, as Luffy noticed me where I flew over my new Lapine friend: The one I drew up from the snow, with his kid at the back. I flew with Luffy as I yelled:_

_"THANKS FOR THE HELP, RABBIT, PAL!!"_

_-_

_"We are here", I smiled as I fell down from the sky, collapsed half-way to the top of the castle. "What a beautiful castle..." Everything started to be dark. "No... Energy..."_

_As Luffy collapsed the snow he was on started to fall down. He was captured by someone. I smiled. It was Chopper. With that I blacked out._

_-_

_"Yeah, he sure can!" We looked over to see Doctor Kureha. And she didn't look like 140, she looked like 50. I paled and released Chopper._

_"We got another Tsunade here", I mumbled, not hearing whatever she said. "Another Tsunade..."_

_-_

_"...but then there was two others with us?"_

_"Luffy-san and Sanji-san is sleeping in the room next to ours. Luffy-san dreams about meat and Sanji-san about women. Not really a surprise there...", I smiled. "But..." This made Nami look worried at me. "I don't get why female doctors look so much younger then they are!!" This gained a huge sweat drop._

_"How many other doctors do you know?", Nami asked._

_"I know about one more besides Kureha-san. Her name is Tsunade. She is 50 years old, but looks like she is between 20 and 30..."_

_Nami sweat dropped. "Weird..."_

_"Sure is!"_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wounds in the Heart and Tsunade!**

Kureha sat down at Nami's bed and flipped up her skirt so we could se some strange thing at Nami's stomach.

"Look." Nami looked down with a 'eh?'. "Here is the criminal!"

"What? What is that?" Nami.

"It is that weird five day illness, right Kureha-san?", I asked out from the blue. "I guessed it when someone did something stupid..."

"Yes. This girl has been stung by a Kestia, a insect that lives in warm, moisture forests. Poisonous tick. Bacterium enters the wound and torment the body in five days", Kureha starts to explain. "It gives over 41 degrees fever, inflames the heart, the artery and the brain!! At the wound it looks like you've been infected in three days. It might not have been easy, but it would just have kept up in two more days. Just two more days and you should have died." Nami got chocked. "As your friend called it, the five day illness. Kestia has been extinct in one hundred years... You where lucky I still got medicine. Where have you been, really? Have you walked around without a shirt in the virgin forest's jungles or what? Hi hi hi, hardly!"

"She has", I commented.

"What? She has? What an stupid girl! But go to sleep now. You aren't well jet. And you", she pointed at me, "should be in bed to, you have a huge loss of blood..."

"I have? It really was bad that wound the cute lapins gave me, huh? Well that explains why I felt so dizzy", I asked. "Where is Kayra? She is a dinosaur!"

"Oh, that one? It has been flying and walking around the castle looking for you since you got here..."

"KAYRA!!", I called and ran out, looking for said dinosaur and forgetting about having blood loss. Said dinosaur came directly to me. "There you are..."

When I walked in I saw Chopper hit Luffy and Sanji to the ground and run away as I was followed in by Kayra. I sighed. Soon I sat down at Nami's bed...

"Please come with us!!", Luffy told Kureha. "Please!! Oba-san!!"

Oba-san? Oh, he shouldn't have said that...

"Luffy... You said that was your name, right?" Kureha.

"Yes." Luffy.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!", Kureha yelled and kicked Luffy into the wall. "I have yet to become 140 years old!"

I knew it! She is exactly as Tsunade, just about 90 years older! Now I should never call her oba-san or piss her off, since it was just the super-strength missing!

"Never seen a so strong old woman", Sanji commented.

"I have! But Kureha-san is 90 years older then that woman, and that woman, a doctor as well, could send one flying 1000 meters with just one flick with her fingers!" Yup, me.

Soon Sanji did lie at the ground for calling her 'old'.

"Me, pirate? Are you out of your mind, brat?", the old woman commented... Oh, I am so gland she can't read thoughts since I just though she was old... "Waste of time, and I don't like the sea."

"You don't need to! Come with!", our simple minded captain said. "Come so..." I singed when he called her 'oba-san' again, then they saw Chopper that had been 'hiding', and ran after him, yelling about food. Then Kureha chased after them.

"I WILL EAT YOU BEFORE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO THAT!!"

"UGHAAA!! THE OLD WOMAN!!"

"WITH A KNIFE!!"

I laughed a bit. "I don't need food, but can't you keep it down?", Nami grumbled.

"Ah, I wish I could understand what Kayra said", I mumbled.

A wind blew in snow at us.

"Isn't this inside? Snow...?", Nami said. "Cold. I have to close."

"You have to lie down!", Chopper spoke. "You are still sick!!"

"No, the fever seem to be gone..." Nami.

"You are still not allowed to! Doctrine's medicines is so good that the fever is gone directly. But the Kestia-bacterium is still in the body", Chopper explained. "You have to take medicine and keep yourself calm."

"Thank you." Nami.

"Hm?" Chopper.

"It was you that took care of be, right?" Nami.

"Sh...!! Shut up! D... Don't think I'll be happy of some praise from you! Shut up! You devil!" Chopper. And he was... So...

"KAWAII!!", I yelled and hugged him. "You are so kawaii!!" Then I noticed that he tried to get away and released him. "Sorry. I was unable to hold myself. Chopper-san, can you help me to understand Kayra's speech? I want to be able to understand what she is saying!" Kayra screeched in agreement.

"S... Sure... Later..." I smiled a huge smile at him. "Are you pirates...?!"

"Yes", I answered.

"For real?"

"Yes", Nami answered.

"Do... Do you have a pirate flag...?!"

"Yup! At the ship!", I answered... Again.

"Are you interested by pirates?", Nami asked.

"NEVER!! STUPID!! NEVER!! STUPID!!", the doctor yelled as he flew back to the wall.

I laughed at his reaction. "Sorry, Chopper-san! She was just asking! But... Do you want to join our crew?"

"Oh?!"

"To the sea!! Don't you want to come with?", Nami added at my question. "We want that! With a doctor at the ship we don't need to stay here in three days, and we don't have one..."

"ST... ST... STUPID!!", Chopper yelled. "I AM A REINDEER!! I CAN'T LIVE WITH HUMANS!! ...and you two... Don't you become afraid of me...?! I walk at two legs and talk even if I am a reindeer..."

"And I think dinosaurs are cute, can shape shift and are insane", I replied. "If she was afraid of you, she should be afraid of me... That you are a reindeer doesn't matter for us."

"He he... Do you want me to be afraid?", Nami asked.

"...and I have a blue nose..." Then Sanji and Luffy came in and began to chase Chopper again.

Then Kureha arrived. "That was some fast brats...", she said and sat down at a chair. "You two aren't two cute girls after all..." CUTE?! "Are you trying ti give my reindeer stupid ideas while I am gone?"

"Do you need your permission to give a cute reindeer stupid ideas?", I asked with a grin.

"Hii hi hi hi hi hi!! No, you don't need my permission! Take him if you want to!" Then she stopped laughing. "...but it is not going to be easy... Because he has a wound inside his heart that even a doctor can't heal."

"What?", I asked.

"He was rejected by his own parents when he was born because he looked strange. Because of his blue nose...!! He always had to walk last, alone in his tribe a bit after everyone else. Since he was young! One day he ate a devils fruit... The other chased him away like a monster. He was no longer a regular reindeer. However, he still needed friends, so he changed to a human and walked to a human village. However, he didn't look like a human, and he still got a blue nose. Who was he supposed to be angry at? He just wanted friends, but for everyone else he was a monster. He wasn't a reindeer... And not a human either. He has... Lived... All alone. Do you think you can cure the wound in his heart?"

"He just need friends!", I smiled. "I was rejected by my so-called friends a while, but then I got friends, the crew helped me as well back at my feet. Friends can cure the most wounds in your heart, and that wound can be cured by friends!"

Then I heard something from outside...

"WAIT, MONSTER!! YOU HAVE TO BECOME OUR NAKAMA!!"

It sounded like Luffy. Monster had to be Chopper. Luffy wanted Chopper to join our crew. If he decided that someone should join, they joined. And once a Straw Hat, always a Straw Hat.

"That was Luffy", I mumbled.

"Doctor Hilruk... He lived in and for the Drum kingdom... A fake doctor... He gave Chopper his name and called him for his son..." I looked at Kureha.

"He's dead, isn't he? Why?", I asked.

"He wanted to save this country..."

I cried. "He was probably a good man", I said between my tears. "So sad he had to die..."

"DOCTRINE! IT IS AN EMERGENCY!! Vapol... HE IS BACK!!"

"That stupid king?", I asked as i wiped the tears away. "Go beat him, Chopper!"

"Is that so...", she said. Then they left. I looked at Nami.

"So... Can you play chess?", I asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea where we would get one...", Nami started.

"You forget something...", I stated to get a 'what?' as answer. "My power!" I sat down in her bed and let a chessboard with everything grow out from my legs using my transformation powers. Then we began to play.

Soon Luffy arrived.

"Brrrr! Cold! Cold! Jacket, jacket, jacket..."

"What is going on out there?", Nami asked.

"It is cold! Where is my jacket?", Luffy asked.

"We don't mean that. What are you doing out there?", I asked.

"Outside? Just fighting a little."

"Okay... And how is it going?" Nami.

"Yes. Just go to sleep." Luffy.

"If I had a jacket I should tell you to take mine, but I don't have one", I said.

"Then take my jacket if you want", Nami said.

We both looked at Nami.

"What? But your don't look cool!" I sweat-dropped. That was so like Luffy.

"It is better when what you wear now", I stated. "And warmer."

"It is?" Luffy took it and put it.

"Go and kick some ass now, Luffy-san!", I cheered.

"Okay!", Luffy said as he left. "Now I will kick that disturbing guys ass!" I grinned.

"HE IS TAKING AFTER MY LANGUAGE!!", I called out when Luffy had closed the door and we returned to the chess.

"It is good to know that there's nothing serious going on", Nami stated.

From outside I was able to hear screams and canon shots. Soon Nami couldn't stand it any more.

"We have to run away while 'Doctrine' is gone. Come, Saya!"

She took a jacket and put it on, I just was able to transform back and then take my half human half cat shape before she grabbed my shirt and started to drag me with her. Soon she saw a guy at the floor.

"Eh? Wh... Who is that for one guy?", She asked. I was confused and started to get up.

"One of the Straw Hats nakama, I understand?", I heard Vapol's voice and decided to look down as well.

"Oh, the ugly king-face that eats everything!", I called out. "Talking about food... I'm starving!"

"No, absolutely not!! I don't understand what you are talking about!!", Nami explained.

"Eh? ...not?"

"No! We are just one normal navigator and one normal tactician. See you!" She raised one hand.

He did the same. "...sure." Then he climbed up to us. "LIAR!!"

He started to chase us. Or Nami, since she dragged me with her in my tail. I wanted to cut him! Kick his ass! Soon he got stuck, and started to eat himself. I blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE IS EARING HIMSELF!!", I yelled.

When he came out again he was slim, and really fast, he captured Nami without problem. I rubbed my tail, that hurt as hell.

"MA HA HA HA HA! YOU WILL DIE FIRST OF ALL!!", he yelled at Nami, before he got hit by Luffy's foot and was sent flying.

Then Luffy got hit by Nami that decided that Luffy became own her 100000 beli. I stared at her. Then...

"MA HA HA HA! ALL THE WAY HERE BUT NOT ANY LONGER! TIS IS MY WEAPON STORE!! AND I HAVE THE ONLY KEY IN..." I ignored the rest of Vapol's talk, since it was the usual bad guy rant. "READY TO DIE?! THE KEY TO THE DOORS OF TERROR IS... ...GONE!!"

I looked at Nami, Vapol looked at us, Nami and Luffy looked at Vapol. Then he ran.

"JUST WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE LEFT!!"

"NO! HE IS ESCAPING!"

With that Luffy chased after Vapol... I sweat-dropped. Then Nami picked up a key.

"...what? This is going to the weapon store? I though it was to the treasure room. To bad..."

I stared at her.

"NAMI-SAN!! I KNEW IT WAS YOU THAT STOLE IT!!", I yelled at her.

Soon you was able to hear a couple of booms, and I decided to look, so I came out to see Dalton bowing to Chopper that was 'hiding' behind a tree. I smiled, and tip toed over behind Zoro at the same time as I drew my weapon. Then I 'attacked' him from behind by jump at him, draw a line in his face with the marker, and then run for my life, with Zoro chasing me. Soon Chopper started run after me, I heard Luffy yell 'Stop there, monster'.

We later sat in a room. I was sitting with Vivi and Kayra beside Nami's bed, Zoro had finally stopped chasing me, and I covered my ears from Sanji's screams. It stopped and Kureha walked out.

"Hi hi hi! It had became worse. Your own fault! Dalton... Where is the key to the weapon store? You know that, right?" Kureha.

"The weapon store... Why do you want..." Dalton.

"It is to my own ears only. Don't ask." Kureha.

"Vapol has it with him, always. So it should have followed with him when he flew." I looked at Nami when Dalton said that.

"You mean that? That wasn't good."

"Doctrine...? I am not going to pay for your treatment. And can you just let us go to continue our travels now?"

I looked at Nami. "He? Are you kidding me? As the medical expense I will take all your treasures on your ship! And you will stay here two more days!"

"That's right, Nami-san! You have to stay until you are cured!", Vivi added.

"I'm fine now, really. I won't die because of this." Nami.

"You don't know that!", Vivi answered.

"It is Nami-san's choice, Vivi-san. And Luffy-san are chasing down a cute doctor to join our crew", I smiled. "And Chopper-san is going to join if we know our captain right."

"So you don't want to have the key to the weapon store?", Nami asked.

"What... How can you have...?!" Dalton.

"Is that it? How on earth...?" Kureha.

"She is a thief. And a damn good one too", I answered. "Ste stole it from him."

Kureha looked at Nami, close. "Are you trying to negotiate with me using that key?", she asked Nami. "You aren't a good girl after all." Then she took her key and started to walk. "Okay then. You don't need to pay- But just that. I don't let you go, no doctor would do that."

"Stop there!", Nami called out. "Then you can't get the key! Give it back!"

"Listen to me!", Kureha said as she stopped and pointed at Nami. "I will go downstairs and do something so I'll leave the door open. My jacket is hanging in the closet in the second room. I will not put out a guard. And I've already cured the blond boy. Get it? Don't dare to escape! You guys come with us. I need help."

"Sure!", the men from the village said and followed her out.

"She just told me to take her jacket and and get out of here", Nami stated.

"Yeah, she did", I agreed.

"That's what I heard to", Vivi added.

Later, I did lie down in the snow beside Zoro and stare up at the night sky.

"HALLO! REINDEER!", Luffy yelled. "COME AND BE A PIRATE WITH US!!"

"Luffy... Give up. He don't want to come out", Usopp said.

"It seems like he don't want to be a pirate", Zoro added.

"Wrong!", Luffy said. "I want him to join!"

"THAT IS ONLY YOUR DECISION!!", Zoro yelled at him.

"Zoro-san, let Luffy-san decide this", I said as I stared up at the moon and Luffy screamed 'reindeer'. "Chopper-san has a wound in the heart a doctor can't heal. The wound is called loneliness. The only thing that can cure that is friends, and you know how it is with Luffy-san... If he decides that someone will join, they join."

"I guess you're right", Zoro smiled as Chopper showed up.

"AH! REINDEER!!" Luffy. "OI! COME WITH US AND BECOME A PIRATE!"

"I can't...", Chopper stated.

"What do you meat can't? It is really fun!" Luffy that idiot...

"Don't you understand his words at all?", Usopp asked.

"Luffy-san don't understand the word can't, Usopp-san", I answered. "You should know that."

"I... Am... Really thankful for your help...", Chopper began as Kayra came out with Nami and Vivi that was dragging Sanji. "But I... I am a reindeer!! I have hooves... And horns...!! And a blue nose! Well... I want to become a pirate, but... I am not even a human!! I am a monster...!! I can't become one of you!! So... I just wanted to thank you... Because... You invited me... I have to stay here... But come and visit some time..."

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!!", Luffy yelled, trowing his firsts up in the air.

I sat up hearing Zoro asking if it is that way you get people to join.

"YES!!", Chopper yelled back.

I laughed. "Chopper-san! You have to teach me how to understand Kayra! And you have to know that Luffy-san doesn't understand the word can't!"

We smiled and laughed as if it was one huge joke.

* * *

Next Chapter: We are leaving Drum, so what will happen next? A party to celebrate that Chopper joined and Nami is cured of course! We get to meet the weird Mr 2 Bon Clay that can change to the people he touched! Well, I'm so not going to let him touch my face! He is creepy!


	11. Evil Okama on the way to Alabasta!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!!**

**However, I own Saya. This is going to be a extra long chapter, and shorter viewback. Be ready!**

* * *

_"As your friend called it, the five day illness. Kestia has been extinct in one hundred years... You where lucky I still got medicine. Where have you been, really? Have you walked around without a shirt in the virgin forest's jungles or what? Hi hi hi, hardly!"_

_"She has", I commented._

_"What? She has? What an stupid girl! But go to sleep now. You aren't well jet. And you", she pointed at me, "should be in bed to, you have a huge loss of blood..."_

_"I have? It really was bad that wound the cute lapins gave me, huh? Well that explains why I felt so dizzy", I asked. "Where is Kayra? She is a dinosaur!"_

_-_

_"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!", Kureha yelled and kicked Luffy into the wall. "I have yet to become 140 years old!"_

_I knew it! She is exactly as Tsunade, just about 90 years older! Now I should never call her oba-san or piss her off, since it was just the super-strength missing!_

_"Never seen a so strong old woman", Sanji commented._

_"I have! But Kureha-san is 90 years older then that woman, and that woman, a doctor as well, could send one flying 1000 meters with just one flick with her fingers!" Yup, me._

_-_

_"Are you pirates...?!"_

_"Yes", I answered._

_"For real?"_

_"Yes", Nami answered._

_"Do... Do you have a pirate flag...?!"_

_"Yup! At the ship!", I answered... Again._

_"Are you interested by pirates?", Nami asked._

_"NEVER!! STUPID!! NEVER!! STUPID!!", the doctor yelled as he flew back to the wall._

_I laughed at his reaction. "Sorry, Chopper-san! She was just asking! But... Do you want to join our crew?"_

_"Oh?!"_

_"To the sea!! Don't you want to come with?", Nami added at my question. "We want that! With a doctor at the ship we don't need to stay here in three days, and we don't have one..."_

_"ST... ST... STUPID!!", Chopper yelled. "I AM A REINDEER!! I CAN'T LIVE WITH HUMANS!! ...and you two... Don't you become afraid of me...?! I walk at two legs and talk even if I am a reindeer..."_

_"And I think dinosaurs are cute, can shape shift and are insane", I replied. "If she was afraid of you, she should be afraid of me... That you are a reindeer doesn't matter for us."_

_"He he... Do you want me to be afraid?", Nami asked._

_"...and I have a blue nose..." Then Sanji and Luffy came in and began to chase Chopper again._

_-_

_"Doctor Hilruk... He lived in and for the Drum kingdom... A fake doctor... He gave Chopper his name and called him for his son..." I looked at Kureha._

_"He's dead, isn't he? Why?", I asked._

_"He wanted to save this country..."_

_I cried. "He was probably a good man", I said between my tears. "So sad he had to die..."_

_"DOCTRINE! IT IS AN EMERGENCY!! Vapol... HE IS BACK!!"_

_-_

_"MA HA HA HA! ALL THE WAY HERE BUT NOT ANY LONGER! TIS IS MY WEAPON STORE!! AND I HAVE THE ONLY KEY IN..." I ignored the rest of Vapol's talk, since it was the usual bad guy rant. "READY TO DIE?! THE KEY TO THE DOORS OF TERROR IS... ...GONE!!"_

_I looked at Nami, Vapol looked at us, Nami and Luffy looked at Vapol. Then he ran._

_"JUST WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE LEFT!!"_

_"NO! HE IS ESCAPING!"_

_With that Luffy chased after Vapol... I sweat-dropped. Then Nami picked up a key._

_"...what? This is going to the weapon store? I though it was to the treasure room. To bad..."_

_I stared at her._

_"NAMI-SAN!! I KNEW IT WAS YOU THAT STOLE IT!!"_

_-_

_"I... Am... Really thankful for your help...", Chopper began as Kayra came out with Nami and Vivi that was dragging Sanji. "But I... I am a reindeer!! I have hooves... And horns...!! And a blue nose! Well... I want to become a pirate, but... I am not even a human!! I am a monster...!! I can't become one of you!! So... I just wanted to thank you... Because... You invited me... I have to stay here... But come and visit some time..."_

_"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!!", Luffy yelled, trowing his firsts up in the air._

_I sat up hearing Zoro asking if it is that way you get people to join._

_"YES!!", Chopper yelled back._

_I laughed. "Chopper-san! You have to teach me how to understand Kayra! And you have to know that Luffy-san doesn't understand the word can't!"_

_We smiled and laughed as if it was one huge joke._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Evil Okama on the way to Alabasta!**

"Aren't we supposed to go inside and thank them too? The doctor-baa-san and the acorn-ossan?", Luffy asked as he sat at a huge ball of snow.

"No, stupid! Let Chopper go himself", Nami answered. "I think he is going to cry. Doctrine seem evil, but she is a good person."

"Are we really supposed to go now, just like that?", Usopp asked Nami.

"Of course we are. So fast Chopper returns we'll leave towards Alabasta!!", Nami answered. "Isn't that right, Vivi, Saya?"

"Yes, now when we got a doctor with us", Vivi answered.

"Of course! I can't wait until I get to try out my new idea to a Henge!", I cheered. "It is going to be so fun! Right, Kayra?"

Said dinosaur answered with a loud screech.

"Doctor?", Luffy asked.

"Alright... It is best to start to fix this...", Usopp said as he stood beside the aerial cable-way, making me to wonder when he got there. "Luffy, come and help me a bit over here."

"There is a aerial cable-way?", Luffy asked, stating the obvious. "Cool! Awesome!"

I sweat-dropped and stood up, shaking the snow out of my fur. Soon you could hear a lot of noise from the castle and I covered my ears. It sounded like Kureha and Chopper... Wait, I got a bad feeling about this... As if it involved knifes...

"So loud they are in there", I stated with a frown. "They are hurting my ears..."

"Boors... Can't they even shut up at a farewell night...", Nami growled.

Then we saw Chopper coming as a deer with a sleigh...

"Look, there he comes!", Zoro stated.

"Eh? What the...?", Nami began.

"HE IS HUNTED!", Vivi screamed.

"Oi! The aerial cable-way is ready to...", Usopp called out.

"Hm?", Luffy asked.

"GAH! I KNEW SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG!!", I yelled.

"Jump on to the sleigh!!", Chopper yelled. "WE ARE LEAVING!!"

"STOP THERE!!", Kureha yelled, trowing knifes after him.

"Wh... WHAAAAAAT?!", the rest of the crew, including me, yelled, even if Kayra's was more a screech.

I grabbed Kayra and we jumped on and Chopper ran down for the aerial cable-way with sleigh, us and everything. I hugged a backpack that was in the sleigh as well as I hugged Kayra, and trying to drag Luffy up at the sleigh... I thank my powers for being able to do that as I grew two more sets of arms to do it. We swooped past a couple of men.

"YAHOO!!", I yelled, trowing a forth pair of arms up in the air. "THAT WAS SO FUN!!

"THAT WASN'T WRONG!!", Luffy called out. "CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"

"Idiot!", Nami scolded him. "We have to leave!"

"I thought I was going to die...", Usopp stated, twitching by my feet.

"Hm? What? Where are we?", Sanji called as he woke up.

"Ah! Sanji-san! Are you awake?", Vivi smiled at Sanji.

I looked up towards the sky when I heard shoots from canons. The sky was light up.

"Amazing... He really did it, huh?", I smiled, turning to Chopper. "I heard your story from Kureha-san. That is amazing!"

"So beautiful...", Nami smiled.

Chopper started to cry. Why? I'll tell you why. It was snowing pink snow. I smiled.

"The Sakura Blossom has reached the snow island", I smiled, looking up at the sky. "I think this is Kureha-san's farewell gift to you, Chopper-san."

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_Kureha's castle..._

"They have probably already left the island...", Dalton stated. "A reindeer with a doctor's soul and skill..."

"The miracle with Hilruk's sakura blossom was probably most that the stupid reindeer left to the sea", Kureha answered. "Thought he was a real man, huh? Hi hi hi!"

"Our kingdom are going to be reborn", Dalton smiled. "Exactly as him..."

"Dalton-san!", one of the villagers called out.

"Hm?"

The man ran over to him. "Look! I did just remember something!!"

"What?", Dalton asked.

"Here! Look at this!", the man said, handing Dalton a wanted poster. "It is him! I'm sure at it!"

"Wanted... 30 million beli... Him?", Dalton said.

"Look at that! A couple of real villans! Hi hi hi hi!", Kureha answered.

"...where did you get this?", Dalton asked.

"Yes... I forgot to say it, but... For a week ago there came a man, I think he was a traveler, to Lobell", the man began. "You know, the day when it wasn't snowing. I have no idea where he stepped in land..."

"But he told us he was hunting Blackbeard... The pirate that attacked us before!", his thicker friend stated.

"But when he did get to know that he wasn't here anymore he asked if a pirate with a Straw Hat arrived here", he kept talking. "And when we answered no he gave us this and ran away..."

_**Flashback**_

_"If he should come here... Greet him that I will wait for him in in Alabasta in ten days", the mysterious man said, pointing at them._

_"But... Who am I supposed to greet from?", the thin man asked._

_"Oh, that's right, of course", the mysterious man said. "I am Ace. It is enough if you greet him with that. He will understand."_

_"STOP THERE! CAPTURE HIM!", a fat man yelled. "EAT AND RUN!"_

_"EH?!", the two friend yelled._

_"Shit! Greet him that, then!", the mysterious man yelled as he ran away._

_**End Flashback**_

"I see... But you shouldn't worry about that you forgot", Dalton said. "They are on their way to Alabasta. ...I'm pretty sure."

"That brings us to the other thing", the thick man answered. "You see, one day before a man came and asked for another person..." He handed Dalton a new photo.

Dalton blinked.

"This is that girl that got a dinosaur as pet...", he stated. "Saya, was it?"

"Yeah... You see, this man came up to us the day before that Ace-guy came to us...", the thin answered. "He gave us this and asked if we seen this girl... When we said no, he told us to warn her that some guy named Reidos is chasing her, and probably has some men in Alabasta..."

"That was worse", Dalton agreed.

"Doctor Kureha, what are you thinking about?", the thicker man asked.

"You... Do you know who Gol D. Roger was?", she asked-

"'D'?", Dalton asked. "You mean Gold Roger? There is none that know who he was, I guess."

"...really, is it that he is known as now?", she smiled. "It seems that my little reindeer has ended up with some real crazy ones... Can you think... The will of 'D' is still alive!!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_With the Straw Hats_

"Fest! Party! Full Moon and sakura blossom!!", someone of us called out, but I was to happy to notice who it was.

We laughed as Luffy.

"Chopper-san!!", I called out, as I drank one more glass beer. "Chopper-san!! Why are you just sitting there? Don't just sit there and stare! Come and drink with us!"

"That was a damn beautiful sakura blossom!", Sanji stated. "And in a kingdom of snow! Impressive!"

"That's right", Zoro smiled as he hell up in Sanji's glass. "Nights as this you have to drink!"

I took a swing out of a bottle. "Hell yeah! Even I'm drinking damn it!", I laughed. "I agree with Zoro-san!"

"Nami, look! Josack taught me this one!", Luffy said.

"Oi! Pull yourself together!!", Nami yelled at us. "How would it be if you cared a little?"

She pointed at Carue and Vivi that was hugging.

"Why is that? He is still alive!", Luffy pointed out.

I took another swing out of my bottle and looked over to the other side of Nami where Kayra was sleeping.

"Carue! Why did you lie in the river?"

A 'kvaaa' was heard from said super cute duck. But I was to drunk to notice that. Yes, I was drunk. There was two things showing that. One, I was cursing more then usual. Two, I didn't notice the super cute animals so I didn't go 'Kawaii' at them...

"He probably slip into the river, that clumsy duck", Zoro joked. "Ha ha ha!"

"SHUT UP!", Vivi yelled.

"He is saying that Zoro jumped into the river and disappeared so he got worried and jumped into the river to help him", Chopper explained.

Nami hit Zoro over the head. "SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Tony-san, can you understand what Caure is saying?", Vivi asked.

"I am a animal, so of course I can talk to animals", Chopper answered.

"Well! Chopper, you are amazing!", Nami said, clapping her hands. "A doctor that can talk to animals!"

Can someone say Dr. Doolittle? Anyone?

"D... Damn you! Don't try to flatter me, I'm not tricked by that!" Chopper did his happy-dance there.

"How glad he got then", Usopp and Luffy stated.

"But... Nami-san... What do you mean with 'doctor'...?", Sanji asked.

"That is obvious, Sanji-san!", I piped up as I took a swing out of the bottle. "Chopper-san is a doctor!"

"WHAT?! IS CHOPPER A DOCTOR?!" This inteligent comment came from our captain.

"It was you that got him to join", Nami stated. "What did you think he was?"

"A cool reindeer with seven forms", Luffy stated.

"Need provisions", Sanji stated.

"Ah...", Chopper said, realizing something. "No! I ran away so fast that I forgot my backpack!"

"This them?", I said holding up his backpack. "It did lie in the sleigh..."

"My backpack!!", Chopper smiled. "How...?"

"How?", I asked. "I found it there. Wasn't it you that put it there?" When I got a no as answer I blinked. "Oh, then it was Kureha-san. She knew everything you where thinking. A wonderful person, inned..."

After even more fun, and Kayra waking up, Usopp blew in a whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I beg for silence! For our new friend and companion..."

"Kayra! Don't drink as much as I do!", I yelled at my pet. "It isn't healthy!"

"...to celebrate the doctor Tony Tony Chopper..."

"I...", I heard Chopper said-

"...do I want to propose a toast!!"

"I have never had so much fun before!!", Chopper smiled.

"I propose a toast for our new nakama!", with that Usopp finished his ignored speech.

"KAMPAI!!"

The next day was I collapsed beside the door to the kitchen, half asleep, with Kayra sleeping at my stomach. I heard Sanji and Luffy talk...

"You have something around your mouth." Sanji...

"Damn it! Remainders!!" Luffy...

Wait... Remainders?

"I KNEW IT!!", Sanji yelled, kicking Luffy hard. "Nami-swaaan! Did you see that? He is hopeless! Can't we buy a lock to our refrigerator?"

"Worth to think about... It can cost us our life.", Nami answered.

"Wait...", I said, opening one eye. "Lock to the refrigerator? Remainders? What happened?"

"Ah, Saya-kwuuuun!!" Guess who? "Luffy ate all our food!"

I blinked, sniffed in the air, blinked again.

"ALL OUR FOOD?!", I yelled high enough to wake up the dead. But of course it didn't wake up Chuck Norris... "I'll go into hibernation as fast I'll taken care of the rest of the criminals..."

With that I stood up, walked over to Chopper, Usopp and Carue and hit Usopp hard over the head with my first, that now was of stone.

"Saya! Why did you only hit me?", Usopp cried.

"Because Chopper-san and Carue-san is to KAWAI!!"

With that I walked into the girls room and collapsed at my bed, looking at the ring I got in a chain around my neck. Then I fell asleep again. When I woke up for the tenth time I heard a weird voice from the outside...

"DID YOU GET AFRAID? GAAA HA HA HA HA!", the weird voice was heard. "The left hand and I am back again! That is my fruit: The Mane Mane no Mi!"

"The voice..." Nami.

"...and the actions was exactly the same!"

"SHUT UP!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO EAT IN FIVE DAYS, SO I AM GOD-DAMNED TIRED!! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!!" And that was me, as I kicked the door open.

"Saya!", Luffy called out. "Come and look! This is awesome!"

I blinked. Awesome?

"Okay! I'll look a while before I return to sleep", I smiled.

"But I don't neeed to fight for that", he said. "It is enough with that I..." Usopp. "...touch with my left hand..." Zoro. "...and I can mimic..." Chopper. "...who I want, you see!" Nami.

As he was about to touch me I stopped him with my foot.

"No touchy. I don't like to be mimicked. And if you try to touch I'll transform my head to some random person I've seen", I stated. "I've eaten the Henge Henge no Mi you see. Hey! That rhymed!"

I stood up, as he flashed Nami's body for Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, to get hit by Nami, getting transformed back. I laughed at the okama. I fell asleep sitting, until I heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper yell...

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN!!"

"LET'S GO THEN, BOYS!!", I heard the okama yell.

"AJAJ, CAPTAIN MR TWO BON CLAY!!", even more voices was heard.

Wait... Mr 2 Bon Clay?

"MR 2?!"

So they noticed it too?

"Is... IS IT THAT GUY THAT IS MR 2 BON CLAY?!", Vivi yelled.

"Didn't you reconize him, Vivi?", Luffy asked.

"No... I never meet Mr 2 or Mr 1... Didn't know what kind of powers they had. But I had heard a rumor about Mr 2... That he was a okama, talked ridiculous and was dressed in a swan costume with the text 'The Okama Way' at the back..."

"React faster next time", I said at the same time as Luffy, Usopp and Zoro.

"Well, I'll return to sleep. Wake me up when there is something important..." With that I fell asleep where I sat.

"Tie them together", Zoro told us. "We know to little about the enemy."

"Agreed. But then I understand. Now we don't need to worry about traidors", I smiled as I tied the cloth around my arm with the help of two extra arms as I tied it around Kayras wing as well.

"Is he so alike us... That Mane Mane no Mi-guy...?"

"It isn't 'alike'. It is identical", Usopp answered. "You should have seen!"

"No thanks. I hate okama's", Sanji answered.

"We danced around with him!", Usopp finished.

"Witch such a mimicer among the enemy we have to be careful to act alone", Zoro told us.

"What am I supposed to do?", Chopper asked.

"What you can! We don't force you to do more. If you can't win so run! None can force you to do more!"

"Are you talking for yourself?", Sanji asked.

"What I can...? Okay!", Chopper answered.

"First food, then cloths and last keep exprimenting with my new Henge", I said. "But first. lot of food."

"Good! Then we know that what that will ever happen to us...", Luffy began. "...is this at our left arm..." We all pulled out our left arms or wings as we stood in a circle. "Our mark. Well then! Then we will step in land!"

"TO THE FOOD!! And Alabasta." That was both Luffy and me.

"WRONG ORDER!!", Nami yelled at us.

I laughted when Nami yelled at Luffy.

"THAT IS TOWARDS YOU TO, SAYA!!"

"WHAT?!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_Sinapis, the resturant Spice Bean..._

"Much noise at that restaurant...", Smoker said. "What did happen?"

"It was someone that died", Rex said.

"Oi, it is the cadet!", Takashi answered.

"COMMANDOR SMOKER!!", the man yelled as he ran. "SOMETHING HAS SHOWED UP...!! SOMETHING BIG!!"

"He died as he talked to the owner... He is a traveler... He probably ate a Desert Strawberry of mistake..."

"Desert Strawberry?"

"A poisonous spider that looks like a strawberry. Deadly. And it comes suddenly, after a few days. And some hours after the death is the body full of deadly poison... So nobody dares to come closer... To not have knowledge in the desert can lead to death. Just look, he held up the hand to eat and it has already stiffened. It shows how strong the poison of a Desert Strawberry is...!"

Then the 'dead' man looked up and... Coughed. What? Did you think I should type he said 'brains' or something?

"AAH! HE WOKE UP!!"

"Hm?", he looked around, then he used the skirt of a girl that asked how he felt to wipe the food of his face. "Ojoj... Can you think... Sorry... I was sleeping."

"SLEEPING?!"

"Impossible! in the middle of a conversation while he was eating?"

"And he just eats on!"

"What is this so much noise for?", the guy asked.

"IT WAS YOU THAT MESSED EVERYTHING UP!"

"Is this your comedians?", the guy asked the owner.

"No... Well... Yeah yeah! We are however everyone happy that you are alive..."

Then he fell asleep again.

"HEY!!"

"What? Didn't he die."

"Of every crazy..."

Soon the man had eaten everything.

"By the way, ossan...", the guy asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen this guy? Straw Hat..."

"And you are sitting here and dares to eat in front of the normal people, I see", Smoker said as he walked in. "Can I ask what the commander of Whitebeard's second fleet wants in this kingdom? Portgas D. Ace."

"W... WHITEBEARD?! Is he a nakama to the pirate Whitebeard?!"

"Yeah! Now I recognize his mark!!"

"What... Are he doing here...?!"

"...I am looking...", Ace began. "...for my younger brother."

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_With the Straw Hats..._

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!", the two with the biggest appetite of the crew yelled.

Luffy just ran as I transformed into a centaur and ran beside him. Behind us I heard the rest of the crew react.

"WAIT THEN!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_Back to the Spice Bean..._

"And? What can I help you what can I help you with?", Ace asked.

"Let yourself be arrested", Smoker stated.

"No thank you", Ace answered.

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_At the streets..._

"Hm? It smells weird here...", Luffy said.

I shuddered.

"I refuse to use a animal nose. This place is known for its perfumes", I said as I ran beside him.

"THERE!! A RESTURANT!!"

"YAY!!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_At Spice Bean..._

"It is really not you I am after...", Smoker began. "I'm chasing another pirate..."

"Let me go then!", Ace answered.

"I can't let that happen...", Smoker growled. "Not so long you are a pirate and I am a Marine soldier...!!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_At the streets..._

I winced as Luffy grabbed two buildings to use the Gomu Gomu no Rocket, so I transformed back and grabbed my captain.

"YAHOO!", he yelled.

"YOU ARE KILLING MY EARS!!", I yelled at him.

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_At Spice Bean..._

"Boring reason...", Ace answered. "Have some fun!"

"ROCKET!!"

Luffy headbutted Smoker in the back with me at the back making the whole thing extra powerful, sending Smoker and ace trough some walls.

"YAHOOO!!", he yelled. "A RESTURANT! I AM HUNGRY!!"

"I AM HUNGRY TO IDIOT!!", I yelled at him as I released him. "BECAUSE OF YOU I DIDN'T GET ANY FOOD IN FIVE DAYS!! IDIOT!!"

Then we sat down beside the table.

"Oi! Ossan! Can we get some food?!"

"Yes... But you should..."

Soon I ate as insane, and covered Luffy's normal diet at some minutes.

"AAAH, SO GOOD!!", Luffy yelled. "I'VE NEVER EATEN SUCH GOD FOOD!"

"Less talking, more eating!", I stated. "Or else I'm going to eat your food as well!"

**Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi-Akuma-no-Mi**

_Trough some walls..._

"Who was that...?!", Ace growled. Then he bowed for someone that was eating. "I am sorry I disturb you in your meal." Then he walked away. "Bastard..."

When he got back he noticed his brother and a blond girl sitting and eating, where I ate in alarming rate. I looked up, noticing that smoker was straight behind him.

"LU...", he began, making Smoker react. "OI! LU..."

"Look out behind y-"

Smoker knocked him face first into the ground.

"-ou...", I hit my forehead... And kept on eating.

"MUGIWARA (Straw Hat)!!", Smoker yelled. "I knew you where here... STOP EATING!!"

I stopped. "Excuse us, Smoker-san", I said, with a sweet tone. "BUT WE HAVEN'T FREAKING EATEN IN FIVE FREAKING DAYS BECAUSE OF THE IDIOT CAPTAIN EATING ALL OUR FOOD!!"

Then Luffy recognized him, and ran away, making Smoker follow him.

"Oi, Portgas", I stated to the man at the ground. "You know Luffy-san?"

"Yes", he answered as he got up. "He is my brother... You know him?"

I blinked. "Oh... Of course! He is my idiotic captain! The name is Saya, tactician! Nice to meet you, Ace-san! Now, are we going to chase the idiot and the Marine?"

"Sure."

We sat of aster Smoker and Luffy. I transformed to a centaur again.

"WAIT, LUFFY!", Ace yelled after him. "IT IS ME!! WAIT UP!!"

"LUFFY-SAN!! WAIT UP A MINUTE!!" I thought a while. "OR TURN AROUND, DO A U TURN OR SOMETHING!! JUST WAIT UP!!"

The owner blinked.

"Eat and run..."

* * *

**Mohaha! One evil cliffhanger! It is actually fun to make them! And yes, you can hate me from making the cliffhanger... It is not like I care!**

**Next Chapter**: Everyone get to meet Luffy's charming brother! He even saved the idiot! Talk about a nice brother! I really like him! He seems really nice! Back to point... Now we will walk trough the desert, towards Yuba that is supposed to have those rebels there... And who is Reidos?


	12. Desert Walking and Crying Blood!

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

**But... I OWN SAYA!! Another extra long chapter...**

* * *

_"Look, there he comes!", Zoro stated._

_"Eh? What the...?", Nami began._

_"HE IS HUNTED!", Vivi screamed._

_"Oi! The aerial cable-way is ready to...", Usopp called out._

_"Hm?", Luffy asked._

_"GAH! I KNEW SOMETHING WOULD GO WRONG!!", I yelled._

_"Jump on to the sleigh!!", Chopper yelled. "WE ARE LEAVING!!"_

_"STOP THERE!!", Kureha yelled, trowing knifes after him._

_"Wh... WHAAAAAAT?!", the rest of the crew, including me, yelled, even if Kayra's was more a screech._

_I grabbed Kayra and we jumped on and Chopper ran down for the aerial cable-way with sleigh, us and everything. I hugged a backpack that was in the sleigh as well as I hugged Kayra, and trying to drag Luffy up at the sleigh... I thank my powers for being able to do that as I grew two more sets of arms to do it. We swooped past a couple of men._

_-_

_I looked up towards the sky when I heard shoots from canons. The sky was light up._

_"Amazing... He really did it, huh?", I smiled, turning to Chopper. "I heard your story from Kureha-san. That is amazing!"_

_"So beautiful...", Nami smiled._

_Chopper started to cry. Why? I'll tell you why. It was snowing pink snow. I smiled._

_"The Sakura Blossom has reached the snow island", I smiled, looking up at the sky. "I think this is Kureha-san's farewell gift to you, Chopper-san."_

_-_

_"What?", Dalton asked._

_"Here! Look at this!", the man said, handing Dalton a wanted poster. "It is him! I'm sure at it!"_

_"Wanted... 30 million beli... Him?", Dalton said._

_"Look at that! A couple of real villans! Hi hi hi hi!", Kureha answered._

_-_

_"That brings us to the other thing", the thick man answered. "You see, one day before a man came and asked for another person..." He handed Dalton a new photo._

_Dalton blinked._

_"This is that girl that got a dinosaur as pet...", he stated. "Saya, was it?"_

_"Yeah... You see, this man came up to us the day before that Ace-guy came to us...", the thin answered. "He gave us this and asked if we seen this girl... When we said no, he told us to warn her that some guy named Reidos is chasing her, and probably has some men in Alabasta..."_

_-_

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I beg for silence! For our new friend and companion..."_

_"Kayra! Don't drink as much as I do!", I yelled at my pet. "It isn't healthy!"_

_"...to celebrate the doctor Tony Tony Chopper..."_

_"I...", I heard Chopper said-_

_"...do I want to propose a toast!!"_

_"I have never had so much fun before!!", Chopper smiled._

_"I propose a toast for our new nakama!", with that Usopp finished his ignored speech._

_"KAMPAI!!"_

_-_

_"Wait...", I said, opening one eye. "Lock to the refrigerator? Remainders? What happened?"_

_"Ah, Saya-kwuuuun!!" Guess who? "Luffy ate all our food!"_

_I blinked, sniffed in the air, blinked again._

_"ALL OUR FOOD?!", I yelled high enough to wake up the dead. But of course it didn't wake up Chuck Norris... "I'll go into hibernation as fast I'll taken care of the rest of the criminals..."_

_With that I stood up, walked over to Chopper, Usopp and Carue and hit Usopp hard over the head with my first, that now was of stone._

_"Saya! Why did you only hit me?", Usopp cried._

_"Because Chopper-san and Carue-san is to KAWAI!!"_

_-_

_"DID YOU GET AFRAID? GAAA HA HA HA HA!", the weird voice was heard. "The left hand and I am back again! That is my fruit: The Mane Mane no Mi!"_

_"The voice..." Nami._

_"...and the actions was exactly the same!"_

_"SHUT UP!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO EAT IN FIVE DAYS, SO I AM GOD-DAMNED TIRED!! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!!" And that was me, as I kicked the door open._

_"Saya!", Luffy called out. "Come and look! This is awesome!"_

_I blinked. Awesome?_

_"Okay! I'll look a while before I return to sleep", I smiled._

_"But I don't neeed to fight for that", he said. "It is enough with that I..." Usopp. "...touch with my left hand..." Zoro. "...and I can mimic..." Chopper. "...who I want, you see!" Nami._

_As he was about to touch me I stopped him with my foot._

_"No touchy. I don't like to be mimicked. And if you try to touch I'll transform my head to some random person I've seen", I stated. "I've eaten the Henge Henge no Mi you see. Hey! That rhymed!"_

_-_

_"Is... IS IT THAT GUY THAT IS MR 2 BON CLAY?!", Vivi yelled._

_"Didn't you reconize him, Vivi?", Luffy asked._

_"No... I never meet Mr 2 or Mr 1... Didn't know what kind of powers they had. But I had heard a rumor about Mr 2... That he was a okama, talked ridiculous and was dressed in a swan costume with the text 'The Okama Way' at the back..."_

_"React faster next time", I said at the same time as Luffy, Usopp and Zoro._

_-_

_"TO THE FOOD!! And Alabasta." That was both Luffy and me._

_"WRONG ORDER!!", Nami yelled at us._

_I laughted when Nami yelled at Luffy._

_"THAT IS TOWARDS YOU TO, SAYA!!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_-_

_"By the way, ossan...", the guy asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you seen this guy? Straw Hat..."_

_"And you are sitting here and dares to eat in front of the normal people, I see", Smoker said as he walked in. "Can I ask what the commander of Whitebeard's second fleet wants in this kingdom? Portgas D. Ace."_

_-_

_"Boring reason...", Ace answered. "Have some fun!"_

_"ROCKET!!"_

_Luffy headbutted Smoker in the back with me at the back making the whole thing extra powerful, sending Smoker and Ace trough some walls._

_-_

_"Oi, Portgas", I stated to the man at the ground. "You know Luffy-san?"_

_"Yes", he answered as he got up. "He is my brother... You know him?"_

_I blinked. "Oh... Of course! He is my idiotic captain! The name is Saya, tactician! Nice to meet you, Ace-san! Now, are we going to chase the idiot and the Marine?"_

_"Sure."_

_We sat of aster Smoker and Luffy. I transformed to a centaur again._

_"WAIT, LUFFY!", Ace yelled after him. "IT IS ME!! WAIT UP!!"_

_"LUFFY-SAN!! WAIT UP A MINUTE!!" I thought a while. "OR TURN AROUND, DO A U TURN OR SOMETHING!! JUST WAIT UP!!"_

_The owner blinked._

_"Eat and run..."_

* * *

Last time on Dragon ball Z...

Oh no, that wasn't right. Let's correct it... Where was I now again?

Oh, right... Luffy was running, chased by Smoker that was followed by Ace and me. I had angel wings for the moment and flew right above Luffy's brother... Didn't you know? Ace of course! And it was a hell of a work to even try to catch up to them. Wait... Smoker had ignored me... As we ran after them, I suddenly heard Luffy...

"Hey, Zoro!"

I sweat-dropped. "Luffy-san found the rest of the crew", I stated as I tried to keep calm.

"THERE!! THE MUGIWARA'S NAKAMA!!" I bet it was one random marine.

"IDIOT!! SHAKE THEM OF FIRST!!"

We arrived and saw Smoker attack Luffy. Ace stopped the attack.

"Was it you?", Smoker asked as he felt a sudden heat. He looked to his left... Just to get hit by a lot of fire as I newly transformed my right arm to a fire thrower.

"YATTA!! I GOT TO USE A FIRETHROWER AT HIM!!", I cheered from the air.

"Give up", Ace told him. "You might be smoke, but I am fire. We will be able to fight forever!"

"Who... Is that?", Nami asked as I flew over to them.

"Ace...?!", Luffy asked.

"It is just Ace-san", I told Nami. "But Luffy-san will probably tell you more later!"

"You are yourself, Luffy", Ace said as he smiled. "We can't talk now. Run away now, I will catch up later! I can stop this smoking guy."

"RUN!", I yelled at the same time as Luffy and we all started to run... Beside me, I flew.

"We are running!", Usopp called back.

"What? Who is that?", Nami asked.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, NAMI-SAN!!", I yelled at her.

And we ran... To the ship.

"TO THE SHIP?" Yes, Usopp. To the ship. "Are we going to leave the island?"

"No... We will take the ship along river...", Vivi answered. "So we will come to the desert! In Sinapis we where just going to buy things we needed!"

"And eat!", I called from above, flying along with Kayra. "Don't forget that we where going to eat too!"

"Then 'we' are you and Luffy, Saya!", Nami yelled at me.

"Hurry, hurry! The Marine is on their way!", Usopp started screaming.

"That was fun! That you should meet old Ace here!", Luffy smiled.

I smiled. "He was on the restaurant we ate on", I explained for him. "You just knocked him and Smoker-san through some walls!"

"Luffy! Saya! Hurry!", Usopp called from the ship.

"Okay", Luffy said.

"YOSH!!", I called, doing the 'good girl pose': Thumbs up one arm from you towards the person you are talking to and a blinding smile. You have to stand so your side is facing the person. Inspired by the duo known as Lee and Gai... The most scary ninjas in existence!

I flew over to Usopp, that stared at me, while Vivi talked to Carue. When the cute duck ran away the poor princess yelled after it:

"I TOLD YOU TO SAVE THE WATER!!"

"THAT IS TO YOU TOO!!", Sanji yelled at Luffy as he kicked our captain.

"Idiot! We just bought it!", Usopp yelled.

Soon the explanation of who Ace where came.

"BROTHER?"

"He... HE WAS YOUR OLDER BROTHER?"

"Duh, he just said it", I sighed. "And Ace-san told me that himself when Luffy-san where chased away by Smoker-san and Ace-san and I chased after them."

"Yes, big bro!"

"Well... It might not be weird that you have a older brother", Zoro stated, "but what are he doing in the Grand Line?"

"He is a pirate!", Luffy smiled. "Is chasing One Piece. Ace is three years older then me and left three years earlier."

"And both brothers has eaten Devil Fruits", Sanji answered. "Incredible."

I shuddered. The tough about my ignorant sister or spoiled brother eaten a Devil Fruit made me shudder.

"I was also a little surprised! Ha ha ha!", Luffy stated. "Last time I saw him he had yet to eat one. And I've never won over him in a fight. Ace is really strong!"

"Never won...?! Against a normal human?!", Nami asked.

"Monster as monster...", Usopp said.

"Never! I always lost! Daa ha ha ha ha!", Luffy laughed. "But I would win now!"

"Really? And how do you know that?" I agree with the moss-head.

"WHO...", a voice came, and Ace landed where Luffy once sat. "...would win, did you say?"

"ACE(-SAN)!!", Luffy and I yelled, notice that it I was the one that said '-san'.

"Yo!", Ace greeted. "Hi, people. I hope my younger brother don't put you in trouble."

He bowed, and all but Kayra, Luffy and me bowed back.

"He does", Usopp said.

"Ace, why are you here?", Luffy asked.

"Hm? Didn't you get my message in Drum?", Ace asked.

"Message?" Luffy.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. It wasn't something important. I have some minor business to take care of in this part of the ocean", he confessed. "I figured I'd try to meet up with you."

"Minor business?", I asked.

"I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates now", the older brother answered.

"Oh, I figured", I said. "I knew I've seen that mark on your back before, I'm such a ditz!"

"Yeah, It's my greatest pride." Ace. "Luffy. How about joining the Whitebeard Pirates? Your nakama too, of course."

"No", our captain answered.

"Pwa ha ha! Yeah, thought so", the older brother answered. "Just thought I'd ask. Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I've decided to make that man the Pirate King. Not you, Luffy."

"So what?", the idiot brother answered. "It's just one more person I'll have to fight. I'm going to be the Pirate King."

"By the way, care to tell me your names?", Ace asked. "I know you already know mine."

"Sure, Ace-san! You already know me! Moss-head there is Roronoa Zoro, First Mate", points at Zoro. "The orange haired girl is Nami, navigator", points at Nami. "The long-nose is Usopp, sniper and liar, Yasopp's son", points at Usopp. "The blond girl-crazy guy is Sanji, cook", points at Sanji. "The reindeer is Tony Tony Chopper, doctor from Drum and SUPER CUTE!!", points at Chopper. "Then our temporary nakama, Vivi, princess", points at Vivi. "She sent her cute duck, Carue, with a message to her father so it isn't here, but it is a nakama to. And last my cute pet, Kayra", points at Kayra. "That's all!"

"Nice. However", Ace said with a smile. "It's just like you to run a small pirate crew, Luffy."

"All we need now is a musician." I agree, Luffy. A musician that is a pile of walking bones, a skeleton with other words, and has a huge afro.

"For now, you've probably got some small talk to share", Sanji said. "Wanna come inside? I'll make some tea."

"Oh no, don't worry about it", Ace answered. "But I appreciate your consideration." He light Sanji's cigarette.

"T-This is totally unexpected", Sanji said.

"Sure is", Usopp answered. "I thought the guy Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk..."

"It's a lie. Someone this polite can't be Luffy's brother", Nami said.

"He can", I answered. "But Ace-san is really nice!"

"He's such a better person than his brother!", Zoro stated.

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing!", Chopper stated.

"It doesn't make sense", Sanji stated. "The sea's a mysterious place."

"Now, now, everyone...", Vivi began.

"See? Don't they crack you up?", Luffy asked, and I started to laugh at him.

Then I noticed that something was wrong. Something was spelled Baroque Works. And now, Vivi voiced my thoughts.

"That's the Billions' fleet!", she said.

"Fire First Ace and Straw Hat Luffy!", a voice came from there. How did they know Ace was on our ship? Oh, another mystery on the sea... "Don't think you can escape!"

"We'll show you the power of the Baroque Works Billions!"

"Gees... I don't like them...", I stated.

"Luffy", Ace said, getting a 'ah' from Luffy. "I'll clean them up."

Then he jumped down in a boat that tracked after our... So that is how they knew! I ignored what was said and then I saw Ace jump over the five ships, and landed on the other side in his boat that gone under the water.

"**HIKEN**!!"

One huge beam of fire came from his hand. Guess what it did. That's right! it destroyed the ships in one strike.

"SUGOII!!", I yelled out.

**Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace**

_Sinapis_

"Damn it! Fire wall!", Rex shouted. "Commander Smoker! We can't find the Mugiwara on his crew, not even a track of them!"

"Alabasta is big... We will never find them. Damn Portgas... Interrupt like that", Smoker growled. Tashigi, Rex, what do you think?" He got answered by that the boy tripped over his own feet and the girl said 'Eh?'. "Vivi was with those pirates."

"Vivi?!", Rex asked as he pulled himself up from the dirt. "Princess Nefertari Vivi was with the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Is she a hostage?", Tashigi asked, but Rex was wondering. From what he had seen the Straw Hat's where not the type of pirates to take hostage's. "Could they have kidnapped the princess hoping to achieve some ulterior motive?"

"I doubt your theory is correct, Tashigi", Rex answered.

"No Tashigi, Vivi was moving on her own accord, as if she was their nakama", the smoking commander answered.

"The princess...?" Tashigi. "Their nakama...?"

"See, Tashigi", Rex grinned. "Everything isn't like that. from what I've seen, the Straw Hat's don't seem to take hostage's."

"As I suspected, something is happening in this country."

"Commander Smoker!", a Marine yelled when he came running. "Please forgive our incompetence. The suspect, Mr 11, who was restrained on our ship..."

"He was murdered", Rex said with a low voice. "Shot of some guys called Billions. He first thought they where 'Millions'. I don't understand that, really... But it seems like my dream was right again. Heh..." The boy smiled. "The power of the Sue Sue no Mi (Future Future Fruit), to promote things... Even if I am unable to control it, it helps a lot..."

"It's nothing to panic over. I have a hunch as to where Mugiwara is headed", he said. "They're after Crocodile."

"Crocodile?!", Tashigi asked. "A pirate approved by the Government... He's one of the Shichibukai, isn't he?"

"You know I despise the Shichibukai, don't you?", Smoker stated. "Especially that despicable man."

"B-but strictly speaking, he's an ally of the Government and the Marines", Tashigi said.

"That does not mean he is a man you should trust", Rex stated with a smile. "And even if he is an ally... Do you think he will be that in the future?"

"You seen it, Rex?", Tashigi asked, just to get a shrug from her male friend.

"He was once an extremely clever pirate", Smoker stated. "He isn't the type that takes orders from any government! Has never been! Tashigi, remember this: No matter how far a pirate goes, he is still a pirate! Mugiwara will appear wherever Crocodile is. If we go where they're headed, things will become clear. And when that time comes, you won't escape, Mugiwara!"

"Well, they will win this fight", Rex smiled from behind. "Trust me, they will win..."

**Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace**

_With the Straw Hat's..._

"This is great! Ace is our nakama!", Usopp said.

"Temporary, Usopp-san. Temporary nakama. When this is over he still have to do his work as Whitebeard's nakama", I sighed.

"KANPAI!!", came from Usopp, Luffy and Chopper that ignored me.

"Who said I'd be your nakama?"

"To delicious drinks...", Usopp said.

"KANPAI!!", the trio screamed.

"Gah! Anyway, don't worry about them, Ace-san", I smiled. "There guys are always looking for a reason to Kanpai..." Then we heard something about 'delicious sand'.

"That's not delicious!", we (Ace and I) told them at the same time.

"Ace, are you really gonna be our nakama?", Luffy asked.

"I'm in pursuit of a man." That sounds much better then Sasuke's avenger dialogue! Stupid emo! "He is known as Blackbeard." Much better, Ace even said the name! Now they asked questions, and my sensor for boring stories came on, so I ignored it. I didn't notice it was over before Luffy smiled.

"Let's make this a fun trip, Ace!" We all hit the glasses together.

"AYE!"

Later on all where taking on cloths to protect our skin from the sun. When we walked in shore we saw desert... And a ruin as a town.

"We are here! In Yuba!", Luffy yelled. "Oh... Here it is nothing at all!! Are we going to look for the leader? Where is he then?"

"No, Luffy. We aren't in Yuba yet. It is a half day worth of walking through the desert..."

I ignored the rest since a cute animal came up from the sea, and beat the hell out of Usopp that gone to close.

"It fights good..."

I growled and beat the cute animal up.

"But those two won", Nami said.

"THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT EITHER!! IT IS EVEN WORSE!!", Vivi yelled. "The code of the Kung Du Dugong states that they must become disciples of anyone who defeats them..."

Luffy and I beat up half of them each. I started to learn mine the 'Camilla dance' (_**Look it up on YouTube. "Caramelldansen"**_).

"HOW MANY DISCIPLES ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HAVE?!"

Chopper got them to stay through giving them food.

"SEE YOU, CUTIES!!", I yelled at them.

We walked through the desert, and I ignored what Vivi told us as we arrived to the former 'Green City'. Kayra was flying in the air above us. She told us about dance powder. We walked on and everyone beside me listened about dance powder. Then the wind came, and sounded like voices. I scratched my neck. The others where tense, besides a few of us.

"Nah", Ace said. "It's just the wind."

"They sound like voices", Luffy answered.

"I can hear them all around us", Usopp said, scared out of his mind. "Huh, bro?"

"It's nothing dangerous", I smiled. "The winds are passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins. Right, Ace-san?"

"Yeah."

"The city. It is if Erumalu is crying."

Then a huge ghost of wind came. When it calmed down and Luffy ran somewhere. When we followed we saw a skeleton. While the others where talking, and Luffy, Sanji and Usopp broke something I helped Ace and Vivi to bury the skeleton.

"Vivi. We have to get going", Luffy said. "We've been standing here too long."

I followed the others walking through the desert, Kayra was happy. We others... Not so much. I didn't listen at anything. To climb a sand-hill felt like climb a mountain. Vivi was the only one that wasn't affected. Soon we found a cliff, and Luffy, carrying all baggage, ran there. Soon he came back.

I heard Luffy scream about birds that was about to die...

"Birds... Wait, Luffy-san! They might be..."

I ran over there, followed by the others. And we found our luggage gone.

"Sorry...", Vivi said. "I should have told you... Warusagi are birds that fool travelers and steal their belongings. They're known as the 'Swindlers of the Desert'."

I sat down in the shadow and half-slept through the rest of what was happening. I barely noticed that Ace stopped Zoro from stopping Luffy's and Sanji's fight, and that Luffy ran as an idiot. But I noticed when he came back, running... Chased by something. I followed Zoro and Sanji when they where going that way. He was chased by a gigantic, purple lizard.

"A GREAT SANDORA LIZARD!"

"He's a genius when it comes to bringing trouble, isn't he?", Ace smiled.

"Yeah", I agreed. "But... Let's forget about the camel for the time being..."

"What star was I born under that gives me all this damn trouble?!", Zoro asked.

We ran towards it, charged. Then...

"**Gomu Gomu no...**"

"**Tatsu...**"

"**Epaule...**"

"**Henge...**"

"**MUSHI!!**"

"**MAKI!!**"

"**SHOOT!!**"

"**KI TSUME **(Demon Claw)**!!**"

The lizard got hit by a rubber whip, Zoro's Tatsumaki, mine newly shape shifted, black and very long claws and Sanji's kick. It was dead before it hit the ground.

"They didn't have to go that far..." Usopp.

"With all four of them attacking it, I feel more sorry for the monster." Nami.

"I'M HUNGRY!!" Me.

Another came up from behind. It stared at Ace...

"What a pain in the ass. Want me to play with you?" He grinned. "Alright, alright. No choice then."

He jumped and got eaten, just to burn it to death. I smiled.

Soon we got to eat... And I ate as crazy. Soon Nami charmed the camel and sat up.

"Then... What will I call you?"

"Idiot!" Luffy.

"Dumb-ass!" Sanji.

"Moron!" Usopp.

"CALL HIM COORO!!", I yelled, wanting to name him.

"Well then, 'Eyelashes' it is." Nami.

"I thought Saya's name sounded better..." Zoro.

"Saya, Vivi, jump on!", Nami ordered.

I jumped on and dragged Vivi with me. Nami smiled.

"Now we will be able to travel faster. Forward, Eyelashes!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!"

I just laughed and leaned against Vivi.

"Look so I'm staying on. I'm taking a nap..."

With that I fell asleep at the spot.

When I was awake again we where going to go back. I joined Luffy in sitting beside a tree, and watched Luffy tell them he wasn't going back, and why. I smiled a weak smile.

"Luffy is right. That is why I joined him. His tactic... It is no way out to do both in a lesser account of time. The best way is to beat the hell out of Crocodile and then stop the rebellion."

When Luffy kept on he even got Vivi to beat him up. I didn't listen at what was said...

"YOU HAVE OUR LIVES!!", Luffy yelled at her. "YOU ARE ONE OF US, DAMN IT!!"

I smiled. "Please, Vivi-san. Tell us now. Where is Crocodile?"

As we got to know where he lived we kept on walking. We later rested among some rocks, but I was unable to help I felt like someone was watching while we ate.

"Seconds please, Sanji-san", I smiled as Luffy and Usopp was refused.

"Hai, Saya-kwuuun!!"

And look! I got seconds! Soon they put out the fire and was told to get going. I saw the beat being stolen. Luffy chased after them. I followed as well. Ace came first. And saw two children, and a gun. I jumped up behind Ace.

"Is the bullet really gonna come out?", the younger asked.

"Of course", I smiled. "As long it is loaded a bullet going to come out."

The older pulled the trigger as the younger jumped on the oldest arm screaming 'stop it', but the bullet was fired. Ace... Deflected it with a stone. I blinked.

"What just happened?", the older asked.

"Let's stop playing dangerous games", Ace told them. "Good boys should go back to their mama and take a nap."

The older stated the obvious and the younger said he never seen such an incredible person. The rest of the crew showed up.

"Who are they?", Usopp asked.

The older dropped his gun and ran over to the rock Ace stood on, as I stood at a rock behind him.

"We have something to ask of you! We need you to find and capture a man! Catch him and we will give you a 1.000.000 beli reward!" Nami echoed the sum. "I... Can't afford to pay you right now... But once I grow up, I promise I'll pay you! Find this man for us!"

I giggled. "So kawaii! And so honest!"

Then I looked on the picture he showed up.

"Following him, my brother and I have journeyed all the way from the Badlands." That is the same name as a place in World of Warcraft!

"So? Who is this guy?", Usopp asked.

"Scorpion. A bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?", I asked. "What are you guys doing following a bounty hunter?"

"Well..."

"I have business with this guy as well", Ace told us. "The man who defeated Blackbeard in Yuba... His name was Scorpion. The reason I'm going to Yuba is to meet him."

"Eh? He defeated Blackbeard?", we all echoed... By the way, where is Luffy?

"This man...", Usopp said.

A while later I stared at the picture at the friendly man.

"But, Ace-san... Do you really think this Scorpion guy defeated Blackbeard?", I asked. "There is something fishy about all this..."

"I dunno", Ace answered. "I can't tell unless I meet him."

"Ace? The real one?", the younger asked. "Fire First Ace?"

My cat ears twitched and Ace stood up. I looked the same way as him.

"Saya? Ace? What is wrong?", Usopp asked.

"Two men...", Ace said.

"And a bird", I finished for him. "They are coming this way."

"There you are, Fire First Ace! I am Scorpion! The indomitable hero! I have traveled from afar to challenge you! This will be a true battle!"

"Is it a straw hat?", I asked, ignoring the man. "...is that who I think it is?"

"Luffy...", the rest of the crew said at the same time.

"Yo! Is everyone here?", Luffy smiled as he stuck out from behind.

"L-Luffy?!", everyone, beside me, asked.

"Luffy-san... Be kind to explain... WHY THE HELL A PIRATE AND A BOUNTY HUNTER DOES ON THE SAME BIRD!!", I yelled at him.

Silence...

"What's wrong, Ossan?", Luffy asked.

"Eh? Oh... Nothing! Too bad for you! I'm lucky in a fight! Your days of roaring bravely on the seas end today!"

I walked down to the kids and sat down behind them. "You two, don't worry." I smiled at them.

Then I ignored them, and sat down in the sand behind the children to watch the fight. I saw Ace deflect a net back at him, then how Scorpion shoot something strange that destroyed stone, and Ace pulled a punch. Soon the children pooped up.

"That is enough! That is enough, dad!"

I smiled. "Hah! I knew it!"

Then the children ran over to their father and talked. They tried to make him come home. I ignored the dialogue. To. Much. Drama. I. Hate. Drama. It fired wrong in the end, and stones fell towards them. Ace saved the day with his Hiken. When the sun was going down we took farewell of Ace.

"Alright then", Ace smiled.

"Are you really leaving, Ace?", Chopper asked.

"Yeah. Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta. There's no reason for me to stay in this country."

"Oh." Luffy.

"Where are you planning to go next?", Sanji asked.

"Scorpion told me some guy in west saw him." He picked up a piece of paper. "I'm gonna try looking there. Luffy. Keep it with you, always."

"What? It's just a scrap of paper." Luffy.

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again", Ace told him. "Don't want it?"

"No, I do", Luffy answered.

"Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry. He's probably going to keep burning your hands, too. Take care of him for me. Luffy, the next time we meet will be at the Pirate's Summit."

"Okay." Luffy.

"Come to the top." Ace.

"Bye, Ace-san", I smiled at him. "It was really nice to travel with you. As long I stay around Luffy, I bet we'll meet again. Take care, will you?"

"Sure thing", he smiled back.

"OI!"

We turned around to wave Scorpion, Chip and Dip of, and when we turned back, Ace where gone. I smiled a bit.

"Huh? Where is Ace?", Luffy asked.

"He's gone", Zoro stated.

"Fire First Ace", Sanji smiled.

"We will meet him again", Luffy smiled.

"HELL YEAH WE WILL!!", I shouted out, pumping a first in the air. "Let's go so Luffy can kick Crocodile's ass!"

We laughed as we continued to Rainbase.

**Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace**

_Unknown location_

A man sat in a chair, his looks shrouded in shadows. His yellow eyes watched the people run around in front of him. Suddenly a person came in, running.

"Raidos-sama!", the man called out. "Neko, placed in Alabasta's town Sinapis, just sent her report!"

The shadow man looked down at the man. "What is her report?"

"A-ah... She said she where on her way to the Rainbase... A-ah! Don't kill me! She said it was she found the girl you told us to look for!" The man was nervous. "It... Didn't look like she a-awakened her blood yet... But it is only a ma-matter of time! Neko also reported that she saw her with Fire First Ace at first and that when she later found her again she was traveling with her c-crew! She sent photos!"

"Give me them."

"Hai!" The man rushed over and gave Raidos a bundle of photos he watched through. "I-It don't seem to be a s-such a big crew..."

Raidos glared. "Neko did good. Tell her that. She need to keep watching the girl. And... Look so that my brother don't contact her at any way possible. He already tried once."

'_After all, she is the last of her race... Let's see if my little sister awakens her blood soon, or if she dies before that..._' He smiled as he gone through the photos. '_Crocodile has always been a trouble. I think I'll let them take care of him... Well... Before that, let's test my soul sister..._'

"You there", he told a man. "Send someone to test the girl."

"HAI!"

**Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace-Fire-First-Ace**

_Outside Rainbase_

"At last we arrived", I said as the sun did go up. "Rainbase..."

"Are you alright, Saya-san?", Vivi asked me.

I looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, Vivi-san? I am perfectly fine!"

She looked back, and I felt that something was wrong. I gulped a bit.

"You are crying... And your tears..." I felt like I really didn't want to know. "They are red. It looks like you are crying blood."

I touched the substance that ran down for my chin and whipped a little up at my finger and looked at it. It really was red, so then I put the finger in my mouth to taste it. I really wish I didn't. The metallic taste was to familiar to me. I blinked as a new red tear rolled down for my chin. I looked at Vivi.

"It isn't that it looks like blood", I assured her. "It is blood. I am crying blood."

How weird it sounded, but it was true.

_I was crying blood._

* * *

We finally got to know Rex power he got from his Devil Fruit! He can't control it so good of obvious reasons. Let's call it an 'inactive' power, that doesn't show up at his will. It is most likely to show him the future or the past while he is sleeping.

I put up a poll! Do you think Saya would be paired with someone (boy, of course)? In that case, who?  
People to vote at: Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Rex... Might ad more if you ask for it. But those 5 years older or more is out of limit (Ace, Franky and Brook).

About Saya's and Ace's relationship... I guess it is more like a brother-sister one.

**Next chapter**: Smoker, Tashigi and Rex are back! And we get too meet Crocodile! Well then, there is one big problem... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY EYES?! They are weird! And who is Raidos, really? Who is his brother? And what did he mean by 'soul sister'? There is a lot of questions here, thank you I know... This is weird!


	13. Serpente Bambino and Chaos in the Cage!

Kyuuki: **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

Saya: If she did I would be with.

Zoro: How is the poll going?

Kyuuki: Do you really want to know that?

Straw Hat crew: YES!!

Kyuuki: Zoro and Luffy is in lead. They got 1 vote each. Mohaha!

Zoro: So just two has voted...

Kyuuki: Yes.

* * *

_We arrived and saw Smoker attack Luffy. Ace stopped the attack._

_"Was it you?", Smoker asked as he felt a sudden heat. He looked to his left... Just to get hit by a lot of fire as I newly transformed my right arm to a fire thrower._

_"YATTA!! I GOT TO USE A FIRETHROWER AT HIM!!", I cheered from the air._

_"Give up", Ace told him. "You might be smoke, but I am fire. We will be able to fight forever!"_

_"Who... Is that?", Nami asked as I flew over to them._

_"Ace...?!", Luffy asked._

_-_

_"Never! I always lost! Daa ha ha ha ha!", Luffy laughed. "But I would win now!"_

_"Really? And how do you know that?" I agree with the moss-head._

_"WHO...", a voice came, and Ace landed where Luffy once sat. "...would win, did you say?"_

_"ACE(-SAN)!!", Luffy and I yelled, notice that it I was the one that said '-san'._

_"Yo!", Ace greeted. "Hi, people. I hope my younger brother don't put you in trouble."_

_He bowed, and all but Kayra, Luffy and me bowed back._

_"He does", Usopp said._

_-_

_"By the way, care to tell me your names?", Ace asked. "I know you already know mine."_

_"Sure, Ace-san! You already know me! Moss-head there is Roronoa Zoro, First Mate", points at Zoro. "The orange haired girl is Nami, navigator", points at Nami. "The long-nose is Usopp, sniper and liar, Yasopp's son", points at Usopp. "The blond girl-crazy guy is Sanji, cook", points at Sanji. "The reindeer is Tony Tony Chopper, doctor from Drum and SUPER CUTE!!", points at Chopper. "Then our temporary nakama, Vivi, princess", points at Vivi. "She sent her cute duck, Carue, with a message to her father so it isn't here, but it is a nakama to. And last my cute pet, Kayra", points at Kayra. "That's all!"_

_-_

_"That does not mean he is a man you should trust", Rex stated with a smile. "And even if he is an ally... Do you think he will be that in the future?"_

_"You seen it, Rex?", Tashigi asked, just to get a shrug from her male friend._

_"He was once an extremely clever pirate", Smoker stated. "He isn't the type that takes orders from any government! Has never been! Tashigi, remember this: No matter how far a pirate goes, he is still a pirate! Mugiwara will appear wherever Crocodile is. If we go where they're headed, things will become clear. And when that time comes, you won't escape, Mugiwara!"_

_"Well, they will win this fight", Rex smiled from behind. "Trust me, they will win..."_

_-_

_We walked through the desert, and I ignored what Vivi told us as we arrived to the former 'Green City'. Kayra was flying in the air above us. She told us about dance powder. We walked on and everyone beside me listened about dance powder. Then the wind came, and sounded like voices. I scratched my neck. The others where tense, besides a few of us._

_"Nah", Ace said. "It's just the wind."_

_"They sound like voices", Luffy answered._

_"I can hear them all around us", Usopp said, scared out of his mind. "Huh, bro?"_

_"It's nothing dangerous", I smiled. "The winds are passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins. Right, Ace-san?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"The city. It is if Erumalu is crying."_

_-_

_"He's a genius when it comes to bringing trouble, isn't he?", Ace smiled._

_"Yeah", I agreed. "But... Let's forget about the camel for the time being..."_

_"What star was I born under that gives me all this damn trouble?!", Zoro asked._

_We ran towards it, charged. Then..._

_"__**Gomu Gomu no...**__"_

_"__**Tatsu...**__"_

_"__**Epaule...**__"_

_"__**Henge...**__"_

_"__**MUSHI!!**__"_

_"__**MAKI!!**__"_

_"__**SHOOT!!**__"_

_"__**KI TSUME **__(Demon Claw)__**!!**__"_

_The lizard got hit by a rubber whip, Zoro's Tatsumaki, mine newly shape shifted, black and very long claws and Sanji's kick. It was dead before it hit the ground._

_"They didn't have to go that far..." Usopp._

_"With all four of them attacking it, I feel more sorry for the monster." Nami._

_"I'M HUNGRY!!" Me._

_-_

_When I was awake again we where going to go back. I joined Luffy in sitting beside a tree, and watched Luffy tell them he wasn't going back, and why. I smiled a weak smile._

_"Luffy is right. That is why I joined him. His tactic... It is no way out to do both in a lesser account of time. The best way is to beat the hell out of Crocodile and then stop the rebellion."_

_-_

_"Saya? Ace? What is wrong?", Usopp asked._

_"Two men...", Ace said._

_"And a bird", I finished for him. "They are coming this way."_

_-_

_Raidos glared. "Neko did good. Tell her that. She need to keep watching the girl. And... Look so that my brother don't contact her at any way possible. He already tried once."_

_'_After all, she is the last of her race... Let's see if my little sister awakens her blood soon, or if she dies before that..._' He smiled as he gone through the photos. '_Crocodile has always been a trouble. I think I'll let them take care of him... Well... Before that, let's test my soul sister..._'_

_"You there", he told a man. "Send someone to test the girl."_

_"HAI!"_

_-_

_I really wish I didn't. The metallic taste was to familiar to me. I blinked as a new red tear rolled down for my chin. I looked at Vivi._

_"It isn't that it looks like blood", I assured her. "It is blood. I am crying blood."_

_How weird it sounded, but it was true._

I was crying blood.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Serpente Bambino and Chaos in the Cage!**

So... I was crying blood where I left you, right?

Cliff hangers are fun to make...

"GOOD! THEN WE TAKE AND BEAT UP CROCODILE!!" Luffy...

"Stop yelling", Zoro said.

"WADER!!" I guess they where trying to scream 'water'...

I watched Usopp give Nami the first Clima-whatever-it-was-named. Sanji was negative against it...

"Oi, don't come and give dangerous things to Nami-san!", he scolded Usopp. "Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Saya-kun shouldn't need to fight because I will protect them!! Call me 'Prince'!"

I twitched. "Sanji-san... I WANT TO FIGHT SO SHUT UP!!"

I beat Sanji up...

"GOOD! LET'S GO AND BEAT CROCODILE UP!!" Luffy...

"BUT LISTEN THEN!!" Usopp.

...

Wait...

What did I miss while I beat Sanji up?

"...thanks... But, Usopp-san...", Vivi began. "I... Agree with Luffy-san. We haven't time to think unnecessary."

"Usopp, are you afraid as always?", Nami asked.

"Hey, you use to be afraid a lot too, Nami-san!" For that, I got a huge bump at my head.

**Sea-Stone-Cage-Sea-Stone-Cage-Sea-Stone-Cage-Sea-Stone-Cage**

_Rainbase..._

"Smoker-san, why here in Rainbase?", Tashigi asked.

"Well... Intuition", Smoker answered. In the background a rubber-man, a sniper with long nose and a fifteen year old tactician entered shouting about water. "That and what Rex said. This country stinks...! It is something weird behind all this..." The three persons who newly came in told the owner they wanted seven barrels. They took one each and drank directly out of it.

"Do you think Crocodile has something with this...", Tashigi began.

"I am sure of it", Rex pointed out.

"Well...", Smoker began. "But I don't get what the Mugiwara has to do with the Princess. We have to wait and hope they will show up..." They turned to me, Luffy and Usopp.

"REALLY GOOD WATER!" Luffy.

"REALLY GOOD!!" Usopp.

"We have to save to the others to!" Me.

We then noticed who we sat beside, and sprayed water in their faces before we ran. Usopp and I took one barrel each, Luffy took two.

"After them! Tashigi, Rex, gather the men!", a wet Smoker ordered.

"HAI!", Rex said, tumbling out while he was tripping himself, to gather the men.

"How much is it?", Tashigi asked.

"You have to pay for those that ran away too!", the old woman that was the owner stated.

"Hai! I am sorry!"

While Tashigi paid for us we ran. As hell.

"WHY IS THE MARINE HERE FOR?!", Luffy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!! RUN!!", Usopp answered.

"WHATEVER THEY ARE HERE FOR THEY ARE CHASING US NOW!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHIT CHAT!!", I called out.

We saw the others.

"RUN! THE MARINE IS CHASING US!", Luffy and Usopp yelled.

"AND WHO DID MAKE THEM CHASE US, IDIOTS?!", Zoro yelled back.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SMOKER-SAN, TASHIGI-SAN AND REX-SAN WHERE IN THE SAME RESTURANT WHERE WE WALKED IN AND ASKED FOR WATER?!", I yelled back at him.

"CAPTURE THEM!!", a random Marine yelled.

"They are good at escaping...", Smoker growled as he chased us.

"Is this so good? Baroque Works will see us", Sanji stated.

I noticed some weird guys looking at photos, and a weird girl standing at a roof. I had no idea who the last one where, but the thug-looking people looked suspicious... Here it meant Baroque Works.

"It is to late", I answered. "Stupid Marines! They have to chase us when we tries to lie low to not be noticed by those guys!"

I whipped the tears of blood of my face.

"VIVI!! STRAIGHT TO CROCODILE!!", Luffy called out.

"Alright", Vivi answered. "There. Do you see the house with a crocodile at the roof? It is Rain Dinners, a casino that Baroque Works runs!"

"Seriously...", I began. "Have Crocodile-san never heard of the word, you know, LIE LOW?! He makes a huge lighthouse for his enemies, not that I am complaining, but still! We should split up."

"Yes."

"Okay. Well then...", Luffy began. "SE YOU IN THE CROCODILE HOUSE!"

I grew wings and flew after our idiotic captain along with Kayra while the others split up.

"THEY SPLIT UP!" Way to state the obvious, Marine.

"AFTER THEM!!" Which of our groups, Marine?

"Come then! Smokey!"

"Luffy-san!", I yelled at the idiotic captain. "DON'T CHALLANGE A ENEMY YOU CAN'T DEFEAT IDIOT!!"

Down at the ground Smoker growled. "You little...! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!!"

And Smoker captured us both in smoke. I tried to make myself free using my wings until Luffy used the infamous 'Rubber Balloon', making him and Smoker fall to the ground. I was saved, and the only reason I didn't hit the ground to was my wings. We ran. Until we saw the others. Kayra decided to circle around the house.

"LUFFY!! SAYA!!", Zoro called out.

"STOP THERE!!"

"AND THE SMOKE GUY!!"

"Hurry up! Run in!", Luffy yelled. "RUN INSIDE! FAST!!"

We ran... Well, I flew again, but you get the point.

"JUST YOU WAIT!!", Luffy yelled. "CROCODILE!!"

We ran in.

"CROCODILE! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!" Luffy... "COME OUT!"

He got hit at the head by Nami and Usopp.

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T COMING OUT, ARE YOU STUPID?!" Nami.

"CROCODILE IS A HERO HERE! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE AGAINST YOU?!" Usopp.

I hit my head. "It is awkward to know that person", I told Zoro. "So what do do, Chuck Norris?"

"Shut. Up", Zoro growled at me.

"VIVI!! CROCODILE!!" All three.

"Scratch that", I stated. "It is awkward to know those three."

"I GOT YOU NOW, MUGIWARA!", a voice called out from behind us. I turned around.

Look! It is Smoker!

...

Oh, shit! Smoker!

"THERE IS A LAKE AROUND THE BUILDING! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"

"SMOKEY!!"

We ran.

"WE'LL ESCAPE ANYWAY!! SOMEHOW!!", I yelled back. "YOU CAN'T SWIM EITHER, AFTER ALL!!"

We kept running.

"Look there!" Usopp. I looked ahead of us.

"This way! To the VIP-room!" That was some weird men.

My eyes narrowed.

"Does he let us come in?", Nami asked.

"This is easy!", Zoro grinned.

"GOOD!", Luffy yelled.

"How the HELL does that man think?!", I asked rather loudly.

"The VIP-room?", Smoker wondered. "How do they know Crocodile...? Maybe I'll get to send the whole group to the gallow...!!"

Uh... I am to young to die, damn it, Smoker!

"What is VIP?", Luffy asked.

I sweat-dropped. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!", I yelled at Luffy.

Soon the way split in two. Luffy stated the obvious sand I stared at the sign.

To the left: VIP. To the right: Pirates this way.

"The VIP-room is to the left!", I called out.

"WAIT! We are Pirates! This way!", Luffy yelled, taking the right way.

"HEY!! It is probably a trap!!", I called out after him.

"STOP THERE!!"

"SHIT!! SMOKER!!", I yelled, running after Luffy and the others. "This doesn't seem well!"

A dead end. And a trapdoor: In the floor. We fell.

"**HENGE: KOUSEN NINGYO **(Transform: War Mermaid)!!"

We found ourselves in a cage. Of sea stone. I dragged myself to the corner with my twin swords as I got a black fish fin covered in mail, a mail shirt and a helmet. I sat down there.

"He is going to drown us", I sighed. "He is so going to drown us, that sand bastard..."

"How do you know that?", Zoro asked.

"A cage. Probably under water. What else are he going to do, besides drown us?", I stated. "Use logic, Zoro-san."

"A fiendishly clever trap." Luffy.

"Indeed it was." Usopp.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?!" Me. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS BOODYTRAPPED!! NEVER TRUST BAROQUE WORKS!!"

"THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED US TO DO!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!", Nami yelled at them.

"Hey, you did follow them without a question to", I answered.

Only to get a new bump on the head and cry more blood-tears.

"Violent navigator", I grumbled as I whipped the blood of my face again.

Then I saw, let me quote Luffy, Smokey grab his weapon.

"LUFFY!", Zoro called out, grabbing his sword.

He hit Luffy with it. Luffy fell to the ground and Smoker put the end of the club on Luffy as the captain did lie at the ground.

"Y... YOU WANA FIGHT? PUFFY?!", a terrified Usopp yelled. "I... Helped... STOP AN EXPLODING HUMAN!!"

"What the...? I can barely move...!!", this came from Luffy. "Like I fell in water or something..."

"Yeah. That's right", Smoker answered.

"W... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUFFY?!" Usopp.

"Shut up, Usopp", I said, looking at Smoker and Luffy. "The end of that club is probably made of Sea Stone. A mysterious stone that only exist at one certain place in the world." I sighed. "All prisons in the Marine HQ is made of that metal. It keeps those that eaten Devil Fruits from escaping." I leaned to the wall. "I don't know very much about it, but it emits the same kind of energy as the sea does. Just think of it as a solidified form of the sea..."

Smokers eyes narrowed when I said that.

"What? Can't a pirate know that?", I teased. "I read a lot. That is why I know this."

"So that is what making Luffy so weak...!!", Zoro answered.

"Wow! Chuck Norris got the point!", I grinned.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, SAYA!!", said moss-head yelled at me.

"Then this cage is made of the same...?", Nami.

"If it wasn't, I'd be long gone", Smoker answered. "After destroying the whole lot of you, of course."

"HEY!!", I yelled. "I'm still just fifteen! I'm to young to die!"

Zoro grabbed his sword.

"GYAAAA!! NO, WAIT!! HOW CAN YOU FIGHT WHILE WE'RE IN THIS PREDICAMENT?!", Usopp yelled.

"And besides, Zoro-san... Unless your swords are of sea stone it will not work against Smoker-san", I stated. "Cut it out. We are all prisoners, idiots. Wait with fighting until we are at least out of the cage."

"They're right. Cut it out." This came from a man that was wearing fur. "You will all die together. So why can't you all just be friends...!?"

"Ah! It is Sandman, or Mr 0, also known as Crocodile-san!", I said, cheerful. Then I said, much more quiet... "Who wears fur in the desert? I'll never get the way men thinks... But this is to easy to figure out..." I got hit over the head by Nami.

"Crocodile...!!", Smoker growled.

"Oooh... You really are a stray hound, Smoker-kun." Kun? I guess I will never fully figure out how as man thinks... "You never though me as an ally from the start." Here it comes... "And... You were correct!" I knew it! Here the bad-guy rant will start!

I heard Crocodile explain that he would have Smoker to die in an "accident" and that the government trusted him and so on. I was twitching.

"Straw Hat Luffy... You did well to come this far...", Crocodile said. "I never thought I'd actually meet you. Don't worry, I'll be killing you very soon... But the guest of honor isn't here yet. I've just sent my partner to get her."

"Poor Vivi-san", I said. "Getting Robin-san of all people after her..." I was shaking of anger. "That bastard..."

"Saya...", Nami said. "What happened to your eyes?"

"My eyes?", I echoed. "Is something wrong with my eyes? Seriously... It was bad enough that I cried blood when we arrived here in the first place..." I grumbled and looked around. "Anyone got a mirror? I can't make my hand one when I'm stuck in a sea stone cage after all..."

Nami handed me a mirror. I blinked.

"You seriously got one with you all the time? Are you so obsessed with your looks?" I got hit at the head by Nami. "Outch... Sorry..." I then looked in the mirror.

My eyes where sickly yellow now, with slitted pupils. I blinked.

Yellow eyes.

...

...

It reminds me of the eyes those female warriors in Claymore can get, or Orochimaru's eyes. Why do I have such eyes?

"Weird... I don't like this... It is too freaky for my style", I stated. "Sickly yellow eyes... Can't it been red or something in stead? Red is a cool colour at eyes... I like red... Reminds me of demonic foxes with nine tails..."

"You are zoning of again!", Nami yelled, hitting me over my head.

"Damn... Your hits even hurt when I got a helmet...", I grumbled.

"A **Serpente Bambino**, huh?", I heard Crocodile say. "And awakening her blood so early..."

I looked up. **Serpente Bambino**? What where he talking about? I knew it was Latin. For something. I hit my forehead with my palm. Why was I unable to figure it out. And...

"WHAT THE HELL IS A **SERPENTE BAMBINO**, SAYA?!", Nami yelled, shaking me as she voiced my thoughts.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NAMI-SAN!! YOU JUST VOICED MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!! I JUST KNOW IT IS LATIN FOR SOMETHING, OKEY?!" She released me. "Thank you... I'll need to buy a book to read about it later..."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CAREFREE!! WE MIGHT DIE HERE!!"

"We will not die here", I stated. "Luffy-san still needs to beat the hell out of Crocodile. And I want to get a bounty too..."

Then, I fell asleep... Just to after a short while be awakened by...

"THAT IS RIGHT!!"

"Heh... Luffy... You really seem to have the trust of your crew..." I looked up. "...trust..." My still yellow eyes narrowed. "Kwa ha ha! That is the most useless thing in the entire world."

"That is where he has wrong", I stated to Smoker, still calm as I stretched. "Trust is a precious thing. If you can't trust, you can't live a great life. You can't get friends." I smiled. "I know that of my own mistake... If you now can call it a mistake... More like a experience... Luffy-san and the others opened me up. I'm own them my life." Smoker just looked at me.

"CROCODILE!!", a voice came. I blinked.

"Vivi-san..."

"VIVI!!" Luffy.

"VIVI?!" Usopp.

Smoker's eyes narrowed.

"Well, well... Welcome, Vivi, princess of Alabasta!", Crocodile greeted. "No, Miss Wednesday. You have done an admirable job of avoiding my assassins on the way here."

"Of course I'd come...!!", Vivi answered. "I'd come from anywhere...!! As long at it means I can watch you die...!! Mr 0!!"

"It's your worthless country that's going to die... Miss Wednesday."

I blinked.

"I hate bad-guys rant", I stated.

Then Vivi attacked Crocodile, just to have him to turn to sand.

"Ridiculous", Smoker said, earning a glare from me.

"Are you stratified? Miss Wednesday", Crocodile stated. "You that lives in the country should know about the power I got from the Suna Suna no Mi... Do you want to become a mummy?" I blinked.

"Blood, Luffy", I told Luffy. "Blood is the key to win."

"Sit down, and stop glaring at me. It's about time... For the party to begin. Am I wrong, Miss All-Sunday...?"

"You are correct...", Robin answered. "It's past seven."

"So it begins", Zoro stated.

"Nami-san, Zoro-san", I said. "Wake me up when he walks away. I'm going to take a nap."

I fell asleep... Again. Then, again, something woke me up after not so long...

"IF WE DIE HERE, WHO IS GOING TO STOP HIM?!"

Luffy... I looked over the floor. Water was coming in. I growled.

"Bastard...", I said.

"Don't get too conceited little man..."

"No, that's you... YOU'RE THE LITTLE ONE!!"

I sighed. "Idiot... He is a Shichibukai... But... He is bigger in the words then it is allowed to. Doesn't he know that the bigger you is, the bigger the fall is?"

Rrrring... Rrring... Rrring...

"The phone?", Robin said.

Rrring.... Rrring.... Click.

"What?", she asked.

"_Hallo? Hallo? Do you hear me?_"

I blinked. "That is..."

"Yes, I can hear you. You're one of the Millions, aren't you?", Robin asked.

"_Does this thing work? I've never used one of these baby phone snails before... Hallo?_"

"What?", Robin asked.

"_Oh. Okay, I'll just talk like this._"

"Hey!! Spit it out already!", Crocodile growled. "What happened?!"

"_Oh, that voice... I've heard that voice before..._"

That chocked Crocodile.

"_Welcome, sir... This is the shitty restaurant._"

"Shitty restaurant?", Crocodile asked.

"_Well, well? You remembered us? I'm so happy..._"

"Sanji-san", I mumbled. "Of course... The other person in 'us' is me..."

"Who the hell are you?"`, Crocodile asked.

"_Me...? I am... Mr. Prince. My partner, Miss. War, is out running an errant, so she can't chat._"

I became red in the face. "Miss. War? I am so beating him up for that", I grumbled.

"I see, Mr. Prince... And where are you?", Crocodile asked.

"..._I'm not telling you that. If I do, you'll come and kill me and then wait out my partner to kill her as well, won't you? Well, if you can or not remains to be seen. There is some differences between us two... I give out lots of 'info' easily and I'm not such an idiot that I blow my cover... Unlike you, Mr. 0._"

"PRINCE!! SAVE US!! WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!!"

"_Ha ha ha ha! Do you know what that sounds like? My crew... Very well, I'll just be..._"

Then a lots of sounds came directly. It sounded like a fight.

"_Hahh... Hahhh... Pesky bastard... Hello? Hahh... Hahh... What should we do with this weirdo? Rrgh...!!_"

"Were are you? Tell me where you are..."

"_Yes, sir... At the front date of the casino called Rain Dinners in Rainbase._"

I smiled as it was chaos.

Beeep... Beeep...

"Sanji-san... No, Mr. Prince isn't so easy to beat..."

* * *

**Next Chapter**: See and learn! Sanji to the rescue! Crocodile is tricked! AND MY EYES ARE STILL YELLOW!! Why the heck did Luffy order Zoro to save Smoker, and now we know why I transformed to a mermaid before I got in the cage. I don't do things without thinking... Most of the time... AND HE LETS US GO!! The sky will fall down on us, damn it!! Now, we are heading to Albana to trick more of the Baroque Works... And there is some really scary guy that waited for me there! What does he mean by a 'test'?!


	14. Seven Vivi Clones and Ryou!

Kyuuki: **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

Saya: If she did I would be with.

Chopper: How is the poll going?

Kyuuki: Zoro and Luffy is in lead. They got 1 vote each...

Zoro: So nothing has changed...

Kyuuki: Correct. Anyway! Merry X-mas and Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

_"Smoker-san, why here in Rainbase?", Tashigi asked._

_"Well... Intuition", Smoker answered. In the background a rubber-man, a sniper with long nose and a fifteen year old tactician entered shouting about water. "That and what Rex said. This country stinks...! It is something weird behind all this..." The three persons who newly came in told the owner they wanted seven barrels. They took one each and drank directly out of it._

_"Do you think Crocodile has something with this...", Tashigi began._

_"I am sure of it", Rex pointed out._

_"Well...", Smoker began. "But I don't get what the Mugiwara has to do with the Princess. We have to wait and hope they will show up..." They turned to me, Luffy and Usopp._

_"REALLY GOOD WATER!" Luffy._

_"REALLY GOOD!!" Usopp._

_"We have to save to the others to!" Me._

_We then noticed who we sat beside, and sprayed water in their faces before we ran. Usopp and I took one barrel each, Luffy took two._

_"After them! Tashigi, Rex, gather the men!", a wet Smoker ordered._

_"HAI!", Rex said, tumbling out while he was tripping himself, to gather the men._

_-_

_"THEY SPLIT UP!" Way to state the obvious, Marine._

_"AFTER THEM!!" Which of our groups, Marine?_

_"Come then! Smokey!"_

_"Luffy-san!", I yelled at the idiotic captain. "DON'T CHALLANGE A ENEMY YOU CAN'T DEFEAT IDIOT!!"_

_Down at the ground Smoker growled. "You little...! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!!"_

_-_

_"CROCODILE! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!" Luffy... "COME OUT!"_

_He got hit at the head by Nami and Usopp._

_"OF COURSE HE ISN'T COMING OUT, ARE YOU STUPID?!" Nami._

_"CROCODILE IS A HERO HERE! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE AGAINST YOU?!" Usopp._

_I hit my head. "It is awkward to know that person", I told Zoro. "So what do do, Chuck Norris?"_

_"Shut. Up", Zoro growled at me._

_"VIVI!! CROCODILE!!" All three._

_"Scratch that", I stated. "It is awkward to know those three."_

_"I GOT YOU NOW, MUGIWARA!", a voice called out from behind us._

_-_

_"This way! To the VIP-room!" That was some weird men._

_My eyes narrowed._

_"Does he let us come in?", Nami asked._

_"This is easy!", Zoro grinned._

_"GOOD!", Luffy yelled._

_"How the HELL does that man think?!", I asked rather loudly._

_"The VIP-room?", Smoker wondered. "How do they know Crocodile...? Maybe I'll get to send the whole group to the gallow...!!"_

_-_

_"The VIP-room is to the left!", I called out._

_"WAIT! We are Pirates! This way!", Luffy yelled, taking the right way._

_"HEY!! It is probably a trap!!", I called out after him._

_"STOP THERE!!"_

_"SHIT!! SMOKER!!", I yelled, running after Luffy and the others. "This doesn't seem well!"_

_A dead end. And a trapdoor: In the floor. We fell._

_-_

_"He is going to drown us", I sighed. "He is so going to drown us, that sand bastard..."_

_"How do you know that?", Zoro asked._

_"A cage. Probably under water. What else are he going to do, besides drown us?", I stated. "Use logic, Zoro-san."_

_"A fiendishly clever trap." Luffy._

_"Indeed it was." Usopp._

_"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?!" Me. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS BOODYTRAPPED!! NEVER TRUST BAROQUE WORKS!!"_

_"THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED US TO DO!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!", Nami yelled at them._

_"Hey, you did follow them without a question to", I answered._

_Only to get a new bump on the head and cry more blood-tears._

_-_

_Then I saw, let me quote Luffy, Smokey grab his weapon._

_"LUFFY!", Zoro called out, grabbing his sword._

_He hit Luffy with it. Luffy fell to the ground and Smoker put the end of the club on Luffy as the captain did lie at the ground._

_"Y... YOU WANA FIGHT? PUFFY?!", a terrified Usopp yelled. "I... Helped... STOP AN EXPLODING HUMAN!!"_

_"What the...? I can barely move...!!", this came from Luffy. "Like I fell in water or something..."_

_-_

_"So that is what making Luffy so weak...!!", Zoro answered._

_"Wow! Chuck Norris got the point!", I grinned._

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT, SAYA!!", said moss-head yelled at me._

_"Then this cage is made of the same...?", Nami._

_"If it wasn't, I'd be long gone", Smoker answered. "After destroying the whole lot of you, of course."_

_"HEY!!", I yelled. "I'm still just fifteen! I'm to young to die!"_

_-_

_"Saya...", Nami said. "What happened to your eyes?"_

_"My eyes?", I echoed. "Is something wrong with my eyes? Seriously... It was bad enough that I cried blood when we arrived here in the first place..." I grumbled and looked around. "Anyone got a mirror? I can't make my hand one when I'm stuck in a sea stone cage after all..."_

_Nami handed me a mirror. I blinked._

_"You seriously got one with you all the time? Are you so obsessed with your looks?" I got hit at the head by Nami. "Outch... Sorry..." I then looked in the mirror._

_My eyes where sickly yellow now, with slitted pupils._

_-_

_"A __**Serpente Bambino**__, huh?", I heard Crocodile say. "And awakening her blood so early..."_

_-_

_"Blood, Luffy", I told Luffy. "Blood is the key to win."_

_-_

_"Who the hell are you?"`, Crocodile asked._

_"_Me...? I am... Mr. Prince. My partner, Miss. War, is out running an errant, so she can't chat._"_

_I became red in the face. "Miss. War? I am so beating him up for that", I grumbled._

_"I see, Mr. Prince... And where are you?", Crocodile asked._

_"_...I'm not telling you that. If I do, you'll come and kill me and then wait out my partner to kill her as well, won't you? Well, if you can or not remains to be seen. There is some differences between us two... I give out lots of 'info' easily and I'm not such an idiot that I blow my cover... Unlike you, Mr. 0._"_

_"PRINCE!! SAVE US!! WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!!"_

_"_Ha ha ha ha! Do you know what that sounds like? My crew... Very well, I'll just be..._"_

_Then a lots of sounds came directly. It sounded like a fight._

_"_Hahh... Hahhh... Pesky bastard... Hello? Hahh... Hahh... What should we do with this weirdo? Rrgh...!!_"_

_"Were are you? Tell me where you are..."_

_"_Yes, sir... At the front date of the casino called Rain Dinners in Rainbase._"_

_-_

_"Sanji-san... No, Mr. Prince isn't so easy to beat..."_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seven Vivi Clones and Ryou**

"Kwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Crocodile's annoying laughter... "Excellent! Then we'll go and meet them."

"Are you really? The Millions don't know who the Boss is yet." It was Robin that said it.

"I will not go there as the Boss. It is just the number agents who know who we are. I'll go there as the owner Crocodile. It is a fight at my own port after all!"

I sighed as Vivi got up at the stairs. The crocodile did take a bite of the stairs and thanks to that Crocodile noticed her, and dragged her down to the ground.

"VIVI!! WAKE UP!!" Luffy.

"THE CROCODILE!!" Usopp.

"If you now are so loyal to your friends, so can you die here with them", he told us. "When the water is filling the cage..." I just stared. I knew it. He is going to drown us. "I can carry Mr Prince and Miss War here for you... Dead of course, but better then nothing."

The door close behind them... And Luffy cursed.

"VIVI!!", I screamed along with Luffy och Usopp when the crocodile attacked them.

Vivi dodged barely and jumped up to the stairs using the crocodile. She barely got away when the crocodile took another bite of the stairs. Then the glass... Well, broke, letting in huge accounts of water.

"I told you. He is going to drown us", I said, calm.

"LISTEN!! KEEP UP A LITTLE MORE!!", Vivi called out. "I PROMICE TO GET HELP...!! I WILL NOT ABADONE YOU, I PROMICE!!"

"GOOD LUCK, VIVI-SAN!!", I yelled back.

Soon...

"AAAAH! WATER!!" Luffy...

"WE'LL DIE! WE'LL DIE!! GYAAA!!" Usopp...

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?! WHEN THIS CAGE IS FULL WE ARE DEAD!!" Me.

"THE KNEES!! THE WATER IS REACHING THE KNEES!!" Luffy.

"OI!! STUPID CROCODILES!! COME AND GET US!!" Nami?

"Nami, are you crazy?" Usopp.

"They might be able to bite the cage open!" Nami.

"Not likely. Sea stone is harder then diamond. Not even that kind of crocodile would be able to bite it open", I stated. "It's teeth are going to break."

Not that they where listening... The crocodile attacked and as I predicted it teeth broke.

...

...

...

"You guys...", I heard Smoker begin.

Then they turned around.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SITTING THERE AND ARE CALM?!", Usopp yelled at us.

Us? Oh, sorry. I forget to say I was still sitting in the corner and thinking over our situation. Not getting panic like the others. Smoker was also calm.

"How much do you know...? What are Crocodile after?", he asked. "That woman... She has been hunted by the government in over 20 years. I think her bounty is over 70 millions...!!"

Hold it! I know that! What is the point?

"Just that they work together means that there is something big at stake. This is not a normal coup d'état. This is something bigger. It would not surprise me if it drags in the whole world."

My eyes narrowed. "Big... Drags down the whole world... Just don't add weapon to the mix, it would mean that..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS PLANS!! HE JUST NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS KICKED!!"

I laughed at my captain at that. They started to scream and do noise again.

"Make sure never make a noise when you are eating your meal. **Anti-Manner Kick Course!!**" I held a hand on my stomach.

"Outch. That had to hurt", I stated.

"Yo. Where you waiting?", Sanji asked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MISS WAR, 'PRINCE'?!! I SHOULD BEATR YOU UP!!" Me. "But you have to save us..."

"Nami-chwaaaan! Saya-kwuuun! Are you in love now?!"

"Sanji-san! Get the stupid key!" Me.

Then three more crocodiles entered. I sighed.

"This is going to take to long...", I grumbled.

"Tell him to take out the crocodile that entered as number three." Smoker.

"Eh? D...? Do you know which it is?", Luffy asked.

"What do you have your ears to? That growl... Is the same as the growl that ate the key." Smoker.

"SANJI-SAN!! YOU HEARD HIM!!", I yelled at him. "TAKE OUT THE CROCODILE THAT ENTERED AS NUMBER THREE!!"

"Hai, Saya-kuuuuun!!", the swooning cook answered.

A little crocodile kicking later...

"IT CAME OUT!!"

"THE KEY...?!!"

"It doesn't look like a key...", I answered. "More like a ball of... Well..."

Out of the ball came Mr. 3. I blinked.

"That has to be Mr. 3-san", I said as I looked at him. "None else can be so stupid that they has their hair so it looks like the number 3 after all..."

Then the Bad Guy Rant came. He noticed the key....

"GYAAAA!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!"

"NOW YOU NOTICES US?! WE'VE BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME!!", I yelled at Mr. 3.

However, everything ended with him trowing away the key.

"Oi! Sanji-san!! Don't kick his ass yet! He can make a key with his power and lock up our cage!", I called out.

After a fast beating he locked up the key. I got into the water and swam out as Sanji kicked away the idiotic agent.

"BUT THERE IS A LOT BANANA CROCODILES LEFT...!!"

"It doesn't seem like it is a problem", Nami said.

Feel like checking why? I'll tell you. They where defeated by Luffy, Zoro and I.

"Poor cute crocodiles...", I said as I rubbed my chin against one of them.

"And I that was just fighting one of them...", Vivi mumbled.

"Don't compare yourself with them now...!!", Usopp told her.

The wall cracked and water came in. We somehow made it to swim. Yes, me to. Do you get why I changed to mermaid shape now? Good. Usopp hit his head into something. Sanji had to carry Luffy. Zoro was dragging Smoker with him. I was swimming in front, Nami and Vivi was dragging Usopp...

Sanji placed Luffy at the ground. "Luffy... Are you alive? This with Devil Fruit-powers are annoying..."

"Usopp-san, wake up!", Vivi said as she dragged Usopp by the nose.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be able to swim?", Nami asked him.

Zoro pulled up Smoker at the ground. I waved from the water.

"Hey! I need help to get up! Sanji-san!"

As fast I said the last word, Sanji helped me up and I transformed back to normal.

"Waah! Smoker!!", Nami said. "Zoro, why are you saving the enemy?"

"Shut up. I didn't want to", Zoro stated.

"He still will not die", I stated. "And why be the reason someone died?"

"Very well... Hurry up now", Nami said.

"We have lost a lot of time", Sanji said. "Vivi, can we make it?"

"I don't know", Vivi answered. "Nami, do you still have the perfume from Sinapis?"

"Eh... Yes... Why do you ask?", Nami asked.

"Put it on", Vivi stated.

"It that enough?", Nami asked putting it on.

"I see...", I said. "Chopper will be able to locate us by it's smell."

Vivi nodded, as Zoro blocked a attack from Smoker.

"Roronoa!!", Smoker began. "Why did you save me?"

Zoro put down his sword. "I just obeyed my captains orders", he answered. "You don't need to thank me."

"So... You have nothing against that I'll do my work?", he asked.

I just smiled. "You do your work if you want. Work is work", I stated. "But we also has something to do here. We made a promise we want to keep after all."

"GOOD! MEN! TO ALBANA!!", Usopp yelled.

"WHERE IS CROCODILE?!", Luffy yelled.

"Oh. They are awake", Nami stated.

"SMOKY! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" Luffy.

"GHAAA! SMOKER!! NO, LUFFY! STOP! WE HAVE TO ESCAPE!", Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"Luffy, you know you can't defeat him", I stated.

'_What the... What does he mean?_', Smoker though.

"THIS WAY! HURRY UP!" Was that the marine?

Smoker closed his eyes. "... Go." I blinked. What? "Just for this time. Next time we meet you will not get away", Smoker stated. "Next time we meet you are dead, you got it?! Mugiwara no Luffy!"

Oh, he let's us go!

...

Wait a second... He lets us go?

THE SKY IS GOING TO FALL DOWN AT US!!

"THERE THEY ARE!! THE STRAW HATS!!"

I could not help to giggle. "Thanks, Smoker-san!"

Then I ran with the rest.

"Come! The Marine is coming! Which way is Albana?", Sanji said.

"This way!", Vivi answered.

"Luffy, what are you doing? Hurry up!", Zoro told him.

"Sure", said captain answered.

Soon Luffy caught up with us. Kayra had found us and was flying above me.

"I hope we are not going to run all the way to Albana, right?", Usopp asked.

"That's right!" I didn't listen at the rest as I saw something...

"KAWAII!!"

A huge crab with Chopper and Eyelashes at its back. There was a lot of talk, but I ignored it all. Why? Because the crab was so cute! We got up at the crab and it started to move as Vivi almost got kidnapped by Crocodiles hook. Luffy shifted place with Vivi.

"GO FIRST!! I WILL TAKE HIM ON MYSELF!! I'LL CATCH UP!! YOU HAVE TO ESCORT HER HOME! TAKE VIVI TO THE PALACE!!"

"NO! LUFFY! IT AS TWO AT ONE!", Usopp yelled.

I sighed at Luffy. "LUFFY-SAN!! DON'T FORGET THAT BLOOD IS THE KEY TO VICTORY!!", I yelled at him. Then I turned to Usopp while the others where talking. "I don't think Robin-san will fight with him. I thing she has another reason to have teamed up with him."

Then I lay down at the back of the crab, with Kayra beside me. I smiled and watched the sky, cutting of the voices around me.

**Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test**

"Me? To Albana?", Tashigi asked. "Are I going to chase the Straw Hats? Or... Help the countries army?"

"Choose yourself", Smoker stated. "You can choose yourself what you want to do there."

"But! What do you mean?"

"You just have to follow your sense of justice. It will be enough- Whatever you do, I'll take the responsibility."

"But, Smoker, what are you going to do? And Rex?"

"I got a errand. I'll go to sea for a while. I have to be able to reach you."

"I'll follow Smoker", Rex answered. "Oh, and Tashigi..."

"Yes?"

"View and witness the outcome of this. It might be saved, or it might not. Listen, Tashigi... We are standing in one of the histories big forks."

Then they where of. A marine asked for orders.

"We will follow the pirate Mugiwara no Luffy and his men!!"

**Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test**

We where on our way...

"WHAAT?! THIS CRAB WILL BE UNABLE TO CROSS THE RIVER?!", Usopp screamed.

"They hates water", I just stated.

"IT IS A CRAB FOR..." Usopp. "THIS RIVER IS WIDE AS A SEA! WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM OVER IT!! AND LOOK HERE! THERE ARE LOTS OF KILOMETERS OF DESERT WHEN WE PASSED!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ON THE OTHER SIDE? RUN?!" I sighed. "WE WILL NEVER COME THERE IN TIME!!"

They kept screaming while I stood up.

"**Henge: Kuro Tenshin** (Transform: Black Angel)!!" Four black wings grew out of my back. "So. Now I can escape before I hit the water."

They fixed it by letting Nami show her dancer clothing. It happened a miracle: It ran on water, but it ended up sinking. Kayra and I was flying over their heads.

"You have to swim five miles. i have to fly five miles", I told Usopp.

Then... A huge fish came up from the sea.

"A SANDORIAN CATFISH!! IT IS INCREDIBLE RARE!!", Vivi yelled.

"NO!!", I yelled back. "IT IS INCREDIBLE CUTE!!"

"IT'S FAVORITE FOOD IS HUMANS!!", Vivi THEN yelled.

"TELL US THAT FIRST!!", Usopp yelled as we escaped.

Suddenly, it fell down, defeated by... Kung Fu Dugongs!

"'We can't leave master and both masters apprentices to die', they say", Chopper stated as we where riding at the fish.

"Well... Not that we are the apprentices of Luffy or Saya, but...", Nami said.

At the other side we waved them of.

"We are coming in right direction, but will we be able to make it?", I asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we should be able to get in time at Eyelashes...!!"

"Just you three can ride him. And Baroque Works might lie and wait at us later on!"

"We have to be able to go together", I said.

"LOOK OVER THERE!!", Nami yelled.

"What? ENEMIES?!! A- A- ARE THEY HERE ALREADY?!" Usopp.

"NO!! It is... CARUE!!", Vivi called out. As they stopped I didn't listen at more.

Guess why?

"KAWAII!!!" That's why.

It was Carue and 7 more cute ducks! One that was never there before, but was the biggest.

**Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-Test-test-Test**

_With the Baroque Work's best Number Agents..._

"The question is...", Miss Doublefinger began. "...where we should make our ambush. We have to remember they actually taken out six number agents by themselves."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeally! And Vivvan herseeeeeeelf has been one of us!" Guess who? Mr 2 Bon Clay of course! "Buuut! To triiiiick people just happens to be miiiiiiine specialityyyyyy!"

"We would be able to take them out at the spot, but...", Miss Doublefinger started "Well, how are we going to do this?"

"Hah..." This was Mr 1.

"Hold it! All this is stupid!", Miss Merry X-mas said. "You don't even need to care, of course! Right, Mr 4?!"

"Aa..."

"IDIOT! REACT FASTER NEXT TIME! We will go first! We will make it ourselves!", Miss Merry X-mas stated. "It is just about to kill the princess!!"

Soon...

"Hallo hallo hallo hallo! Does this work, huh, does this work, huh? Are you sure that they are coming? The pirates and the princess? You can already hear the rebels!"

"The rebels are going to be here first!! Are they even trying to stop them?", Miss Merry X-mas asked.

"You can't be sure that they are in time just because they want to", Miss Doublefinger stated. "They lost a lot of time in Rainbase."

"Theeeeeeeeeeey aaaaaaaaaaare heeeeeeeeere...."

"What?! They did?", Miss Merry X-mas asked.

"But, like, whaaaaat are weee supposed to do, if the rebels like are comming fiiiiirst?!", Mr 3 Bon Clay asked.

"Then we will not need to do anything?", Miss Doublefinger answered. "If the fight begins not even the princess will be able to do anything."

"We kill them we have been told to kill", Mr 1 stated. "Don't you even get that, idiot?"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO HAVE A TRANSVETIT BEATING, HUH?!! WEELL?"

"Stop fighting."

"AH! MY BACK! MY BACK HURTS! MR 4, MASSAGE!"

"Theeeeeeeeeey... Aaaaaaaaare... Heeeeeeeeere..."

"WHAT?!", Miss Merry X-mas yelled at her partner.

"Nooooooooooow..."

"But say it then, idiot!!", she screamed and grabbed the binoculars. "Spo... SPOT-BILLED DUCKS?!"

"Spot-billed ducks? What do you mean?", Miss Doublefinger asked.

"THEY ARE MORE! SEVEN PEOPLE!!", Miss Merry X-mas called out. "Without the Mugiwara they should just be five!"

"Miss Merry X-mas, didn't you listen at what Boss told us? There is that Miss War and Mr Prince", she answered. "They have to me the two extra."

"It doesn't matter", Mr 1 stated. "It is enough if we kill the princess."

"AAH! LOOK! THE REBBELS IN, LIKE, SIGTH!! LIKE VEEEERY MANY!!", Mr 2 Bon Clay yelled. "THAT PRINCESS ARE CRAAAZY IF SHE TRIES TO STOP THEM!! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE CRAZY PERSONS WILL GET THERE FIRST! AMBIGUOUS!!"

"Mr 1...", Miss Merry X-mas began. "You say it is enough with the princess...? Then, can you say... Who of the, are the princess?!"

"NGAAH!! THEY'RE ALL WEARING THE SAME CLOAK!!" Mr 2 Bon Clay.

"...and that is Spot-billed ducks. The fastest animal in Alabasta!!", Miss Doublefinger said.

"DAMN YOU! THIS MAAAAKES IT AMBIGUOUS DAMN IT!!"

"Get 'em, Mr 4!!"

Mr 4 fired. Something landed on the sand, ticking.

"FAST!! DODGE!!", one of the 'Vivi' yelled.

They avoided it. Mr 4 and Miss Merry X-mas followed them when they saw that the two where on their way to the South Port. Another 'Vivi' shoot something at Mr 1 and he took it in a hand. Three of them took the West Port and got followed by Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger. Mr 2 Bon Clay followed two towards the Southwest Port.

"E he he he he he! Thank you because you followed us here", one 'Vivi' in front of Mr 2 Bon Clay said.

"Good guessed! I am Vivi!", one 'Vivi' in front of Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger said.

"What the fu-, what are you saying, it is me!", the second 'Vivi' answered.

"Don't listen at them, I am Vivi", the third 'Vivi' said.

"It is probably enough this far...", one 'Vivi' in front of Miss Merry X-mas and Mr 4 said. "Let's take and strip a little, then!"

In front of Miss Merry X-mas and Mr 4 where Sanji and Chopper. In front of Mr 2 Bon Clay where Eyelashes and Usopp. In front of Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger where Nami, Zoro and I.

"Tricked!", everyone of the Straw Hats said at the same time, except Eyelashes that said 'voo'.

"A camel...?! And you are the guy... From...!!", Mr 2 Bon Clay said.

"SORRY!", Usopp screamed.

"Good! Get 'em, Zoro, Saya!!", Nami cheered.

"Where did Kayra go?", I asked, looking up in the sky after said dinosaur.

"SHUT UP!!", Zoro yelled.

"...not good...", was Mr 1's comment.

"...he he! Now it will not be a rebellion anymore!", Sanji smiled.

"WHAAT?!", Miss Merry X-mas screamed.

A good while later...

"Aah! Damn idiot!! Where did she go now...?!", Zoro said. "I told her to stay hidden!! That idiot chick is just annoying!!"

"Well...", I said standing beside Kayra. "It is you that always becomes lost..." A scream was heard,

"There she is! At last!! I take a shortcut!!"

"THAT WILL JUST TAKE MORE TIME, ZORO-SAN!!"

"IYAAAAAAA!! WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" Nami yelled that.

"Assassin technique, rule number one. Kill the weakest first", Mr 1 stated.

"We get to learn them how pros works", Miss Doublefinger stated.

"Snaps. I gotta help her...", I said.

"No. You are fighting me", a man's voice came from behind. I slowly turned around.

At the street that was behind me a tall, tanned man was standing. He was very tall, at least double so tall as me. He was dressed in black from top to toe and had various guns, I blinked. He was scary.

"Uhh... Why?", I asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Ryou", the man stated. "And I am sent by my master to be your test!"

I blinked. "Test?"

* * *

**Kyuuki**: Yes, I got a plot with my OC-enemy. First and most important: Saya's battles. She have to get someone to battle as well, right? Merry X-mas!!

**Next Chapter**: Well, now I have to fight that scary guy too! And he got a really scary ability! Every projectile is worthless against him! And he uses guns! It is dangerous to go close to him, but if I want to win I have to! And if I don't win he will probably shoot me down from the sky! Well then, time to test my new, experimental shape, don't you think?!


	15. The Shapeshifter vs The Sniper!

Kyuuki: **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

Saya: If she did I would be with.

Sanji: How is the poll going?

Kyuuki: Zoro and Luffy is in lead. They got 1 vote each...

Saya: So nothing has changed...

Kyuuki: Something like that...

* * *

_"You guys...", I heard Smoker begin._

_Then they turned around._

_"WHY ARE YOU TWO SITTING THERE AND ARE CALM?!", Usopp yelled at us._

_Us? Oh, sorry. I forget to say I was still sitting in the corner and thinking over our situation. Not getting panic like the others. Smoker was also calm._

_"How much do you know...? What are Crocodile after?", he asked. "That woman... She has been hunted by the government in over 20 years. I think her bounty is over 70 millions...!!"_

_Hold it! I know that! What is the point?_

_"Just that they work together means that there is something big at stake. This is not a normal coup d'état. This is something bigger. It would not surprise me if it drags in the whole world."_

_My eyes narrowed. "Big... Drags down the whole world... Just don't add weapon to the mix, it would mean that..."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS PLANS!! HE JUST NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS KICKED!!"_

_-_

_"GYAAAA!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!"_

_"NOW YOU NOTICES US?! WE'VE BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME!!", I yelled at Mr. 3._

_-_

_"BUT THERE IS A LOT BANANA CROCODILES LEFT...!!"_

_"It doesn't seem like it is a problem", Nami said._

_Feel like checking why? I'll tell you. They where defeated by Luffy, Zoro and I._

_"Poor cute crocodiles...", I said as I rubbed my chin against one of them._

_"And I that was just fighting one of them...", Vivi mumbled._

_"Don't compare yourself with them now...!!", Usopp told her._

_-_

_Sanji placed Luffy at the ground. "Luffy... Are you alive? This with Devil Fruit-powers are annoying..."_

_"Usopp-san, wake up!", Vivi said as she dragged Usopp by the nose._

_"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be able to swim?", Nami asked him._

_Zoro pulled up Smoker at the ground. I waved from the water._

_"Hey! I need help to get up! Sanji-san!"_

_As fast I said the last word, Sanji helped me up and I transformed back to normal._

_-_

_"Roronoa!!", Smoker began. "Why did you save me?"_

_Zoro put down his sword. "I just obeyed my captains orders", he answered. "You don't need to thank me."_

_"So... You have nothing against that I'll do my work?", he asked._

_I just smiled. "You do your work if you want. Work is work", I stated. "But we also has something to do here. We made a promise we want to keep after all."_

_-_

_Smoker closed his eyes. "... Go." I blinked. What? "Just for this time. Next time we meet you will not get away", Smoker stated. "Next time we meet you are dead, you got it?! Mugiwara no Luffy!"_

_Oh, he let's us go!_

_..._

_Wait a second... He lets us go?_

_THE SKY IS GOING TO FALL DOWN AT US!!_

_-_

_We got up at the crab and it started to move as Vivi almost got kidnapped by Crocodiles hook. Luffy shifted place with Vivi._

_"GO FIRST!! I WILL TAKE HIM ON MYSELF!! I'LL CATCH UP!! YOU HAVE TO ESCORT HER HOME! TAKE VIVI TO THE PALACE!!"_

_"NO! LUFFY! IT AS TWO AT ONE!", Usopp yelled._

_I sighed at Luffy. "LUFFY-SAN!! DON'T FORGET THAT BLOOD IS THE KEY TO VICTORY!!", I yelled at him._

_-_

_"But, Smoker, what are you going to do? And Rex?"_

_"I got a errand. I'll go to sea for a while. I have to be able to reach you."_

_"I'll follow Smoker", Rex answered. "Oh, and Tashigi..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"View and witness the outcome of this. It might be saved, or it might not. Listen, Tashigi... We are standing in one of the histories big forks."_

_Then they where of. A marine asked for orders._

_"We will follow the pirate Mugiwara no Luffy and his men!!"_

_-_

_"Mr 1...", Miss Merry X-mas began. "You say it is enough with the princess...? Then, can you say... Who of the, are the princess?!"_

_"NGAAH!! THEY'RE ALL WEARING THE SAME CLOAK!!" Mr 2 Bon Clay._

_"...and that is Spot-billed ducks. The fastest animal in Alabasta!!", Miss Doublefinger said._

_-_

_"E he he he he he! Thank you because you followed us here", one 'Vivi' in front of Mr 2 Bon Clay said._

_"Good guessed! I am Vivi!", one 'Vivi' in front of Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger said._

_"What the fu-, what are you saying, it is me!", the second 'Vivi' answered._

_"Don't listen at them, I am Vivi", the third 'Vivi' said._

_"It is probably enough this far...", one 'Vivi' in front of Miss Merry X-mas and Mr 4 said. "Let's take and strip a little, then!"_

_In front of Miss Merry X-mas and Mr 4 where Sanji and Chopper. In front of Mr 2 Bon Clay where Eyelashes and Usopp. In front of Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger where Nami, Zoro and I._

_"Tricked!", everyone of the Straw Hats said at the same time, except Eyelashes that said 'voo'._

_-_

_"I am Ryou", the man stated. "And I am sent by my master to be your test!"_

_I blinked. "Test?"_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Shapeshifter vs. The Sniper**

So... Where did I leave you last time? Oh, right. I was facing Ryou. Guess what? I'm not happy about it...

"**Henge: Kousen Tenshi!**", I called out and transformed, leaving the ground. "Okay, if I have to fight you I have to. Even if I don't like it."

Yes. I have to fight him. Well, he said something about a test... But he said something about test... What does he mean by that? Is he sent by a super-powerful guy to test me or something? But why test me, anyway? I'm not worth that much of a trouble, beside that I basically traveled between two dimensions. Oh, well...

Ryou smirked. "I see you are more for distance fighting..." He drew two guns. "Or do you know that you got a better chance of staying alive on distance?"

He fired at me, the bullets hit my armour. I grinned a little.

"That don't hurt!" I took and pumped the air with my wings, firing of a dozen steel-feathers towards him. He laughed and didn't dodge but ha absorbed the feathers. My eyes widened. "Devil Fruit... Oh! CURSES!!"

He fired the feathers back at me from his mouth. I protected my face with my arms, but the feathers pierced my armour and made long cuts in my arms and wings.

"Yes. I ate the Mira Mira no Mi, every projectile shoot at me is absorbed by my body and I can shoot them back!"

I gulped a bit, then he shoot. One bullet pierced my left arm, the other grazed my chin.

'_This can't be good. Retreat!_'

I pumped my wings and started to move in circles above him, I felt his gazer follow me while I looked around for a place to hide. Then I sat of to a roof and hid some roof away, hid at the roof of course. I looked around, then I started thinking.

'_Hmm... Let's see... I can't hurt him with any weapon from distance, so then I have to go close and fight that way. It is a very dangerous thing to do, since he will have a better chance to shoot me when I come close..._' I bit my lip. '_And on top on that I don't think I can use left arm so much after the bullet pierced it. Better to not try. I have to just use my right arm to take him down, close. Thank the devil I'm right-handed..._' I looked over the street bellow me.

"Come out come out wherever you are!", Ryou's voice was heard from the other side of the building. My eyes narrowed.

'_What can I use for a shape? Maybe my experimental Kousen-shape... But I haven't tested all it's abilities..._' A shoot passed over my head. '_Okay. I'll go for it._'

"**Henge: Kousen Ryuuko **(Transform: War Dragon Child)", I whispered.

I became normal just to grow bat-like wings and a tail of metal, I grew long claws at my left hand and now held a sword in my right. A black armour that looked very demonic with green details, horns at the helmet and spikes. My visible pieces of skin became covered by black scales. I coughed up a little blood, then I smiled.

'_This shape hurts myself a little since I adjust a little inside my body... I hope I don't need to use it so long... It would become dangerous for me, I could hurt myself..._' I wiped away the blood from my face. '_But now my wounds are covered in armour, so is my face. This might turn to my win after all._'

I left the roof and landed in front of Ryou and then I smiled at him, looking at him with sickly yellow eyes. I smiled and grabbed my sword harder.

"Oh? A new shape?", Ryou said, a bit surprised. "Well, I guess you figured out you can't take down a devil as an angel..."

I smirked.

"No. I figured out I needed to change tactic. Say hallo to my newest shape, Kousen Ryuuko. It is just an experimental shape, however, and it still needs to go through a couple of tests I've missed." I looked at him. "However, I figured out this would be the only shape I could take you down in."

With that I ran at him with the sword in the ground, slowing me down a bit but I was still faster then normal, having an increased speed in this shape. He raised the gun and shoot at me, the bullet bounced of my shoulder without so much harm. I was close to him now, and brought the sword up to a slash right across his body, and I hit. He got a long slash-wound, and collapsed. I panted and coughed a little blood.

"It seems like you defeated me", Ryou said. "I'm going to faint... My master will send more to test you, little tactician, but you have my respect..." He fainted. I blinked and turned back into normal shape.

"Stupid. The fact that I had to use that shape is that you backed me into a corner by your own tactic", I smiled. "I still have to work a lot on becoming a good tactician, since battle-tactics is my best point. You know... I'm hurt by this shape to..."

Kayra landed beside me with my bag. I turned Ryou around so he wouldn't get to much dirt in his wound. Then I lost my balance and grabbed Kayra.

"Kayra... We need to help Ryou... If we don't do anything he will bleed to death... Then we need to get to the palace..."

Then I heard something. It was as someone came running. I looked around and then three people jumped down from the roof. One was a girl with red hair and white fake cat-ears and a white fake cat-tail, then it was two tanned men. One with short, white hair and one with long, blue hair in a pony-tail. I blinked.

"Thank you for taking concern for our group-leader", the girl said with a bow. "We'll take care of him now. You go. My name is Neko, and I wish you good luck."

I smiled and bowed back, leaning at Kayra. "Pleased to meet you Neko-san. Take good care of Ryou-san, he was a good opponent with a good tactic. I hope I'll meet him again. Come, Kayra. To the castle."

With that I walked away, still leaning to Kayra. Soon, okay then, a lot later, I arrived to the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAA!! LUFFY IS ALIVE!!" Was that Chopper? Oh, so there they are!

And so I kept moving towards Chopper's voice.

"WHAT?! LUFFY?!" Why does Usopp's voice sound so surprised? Oh, right... Baroque Works told them Luffy was dead. "WHAT!! WHAT!! WHAT DID I SAY?! I KNEW IT!!"

"You did?", Chopper asked.

"You don't look like it", Sanji stated.

"Usopp-san? Sanji-san!!", Vivi said.

"Aah! Vivi-chwaan! You are hurt!!" Sanji noticed it now?

"USOPP!!", Nami yelled, hitting Usopp.

"Nami-san...!! Mr. Bushido...!! You made it..." Vivi...

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR SOME MAGIC STICKS!!" Nami.

"YOU ARE AT LEAST STANDING!!" Zoro.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN!!"

"What about me?", I asked as I got over there, still leaning to Kayra.

"Saya-san! You are alright!", Vivi smiled.

"Saya-kwuuuuuun!!"

"I have no balance for a while, coughs blood and have some wounds as well as I don't think I should use my left arm, but otherwise I'm fine." That was me.

"That is not to be fine!!", Chopper yelled at me where he was standing beside Usopp. "I should bandage you up!"

"I think Chuck Norris need more bandaging then me, and I can lean to Kayra", I stated. "You don't need to take care of me yet."

"You...!! Nami-san and Saya-kun is hurt! Do you want to die?!" Yes, Sanji is blaming Zoro.

"What do you mean hurt?! Saya is, but Nami?!" Zoro, Zoro, Zoro... When will you learn that won't work on Sanji?

"Sorry... I lost against him." Luffy... "But I won't again. Take care of the rest!"

"You go..." Zoro.

"ONLY YOU CANE TAKE HIM!!" Usopp.

"Remember... Blood is the key to victory", I smiled.

"Time to finish everything!!" Luffy.

"YES!!!" That was all of us.

"DAMN YOU!! CROOOCOOO..."

I looked after him and saw him punch Crocodile. I smiled.

"Stupid. Water will not help much at all..."

Later on...

"FIND THE PERSON WHO WILL SHOOT?", Usopp asked. Or yelled. "HOW?"

"We don't have time to think about how!", Zoro stated. "It is just ten minutes left!"

"But three kilometers diameter... Then it has to be around two and a half kilometers away?!" Usopp...

"No...", I answered. "If we think at the same way as Crocodile I think... He should be close."

"But... Then the shooters will die to...!!" Usopp.

"...Crocodile is that sort of person..." Nami.

"...he kills his own...?!" Chopper.

"..." Vivi.

"That damn guy...!!" Sanji.

"...then it is best to..." Zoro.

"We have to start looking..." Me.

Then Zoro and Sanji blocked a attack at Vivi. We turned around and saw Baroque Works.

"There she is! Princess Vivi!! If we kill you we will get us a promotion!!"

"The millionaires!!", Vivi called out.

"How long?", Sanji asked Zoro and I.

"Sorry, Sanji-san, Zoro-san...", I stated. "Without my balance and my left arm I can't fight."

"Don't waste time on talking, ero-cook", Zoro stated.

"Two seconds", both then said and clashed with the Baroque Works.

I crawled up at Kayra that used her wings to fly away with me at her back. I was thinking. Where could the bomb be? I looked down at the others that was running around. If I where an mad genius, where would I put my bomb that was good tactical thinking. I looked around.

"There, Kayra! The tower there!"

I pointed at the clock-tower. And then we sat of.

Well, I was moving up in the stair-case, leaning towards the wall while Kayra was moving around the roof.

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_With Crocodile and Luffy_

"You... How could you have...?", Crocodile began, glaring at Luffy. "...YOUR BLOOD?!"

"Blood can make sand hard as well!! It was that Saya meant by telling me that blood is the key to victory!"

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_With Zoro._

"Look! It is Roronoa Zoro!", a random marine yelled.

"Shit! The Marine? Are they here to?", Zoro grumbled. "I am in a hurry...!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Marine 2 yelled.

"That is my line", Zoro stated.

"GO BACK!! GO TO NORTH IN THE FIRST STREET!! THEY YOU WILL ARRIVE AT THE SQUARE!!"

"TURN AROUND AND TAKE TO THE RIGHT! NOT THIS WAY!"

"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?!"

"Stupid?", Zoro echoed. "What the hell is going on?!"

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_With Usopp and Vivi_

"GYAAAA!!"

The Baroque Work was collapsed on the ground, defeated. And not by Usopp or Vivi.

"Usopp-san! Hurry up!", Vivi called out.

"A... A... Th... Thanks...?", Usopp said, not getting anything, because it was Marines that saved them.

"We will protect you!!", Tashigi told them. "HURRY UP AND STOP THE EXPLOSION!!"

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_Back to me..._

I heard something above me, as if something closed after opening. Something heavy. I growled.

"Curses. I'm almost at the small window..."

With that I kept moving up. I made myself cat-ears. Soon I heard voices.

"VIVI!! WE WILL NEVER MAKE IT AT JUST ONE MINUTE!!" Was that Nami?

"I THOUGH PELL SHOULD BE HERE..." Vivi?

"WE HAVE TO GO UP... WHERE IS THE..." I ignored the rest of Usopp's talk as I almost was up at the window. Some. Steps. Left.

"HIII!! NAMI-SWAAAN!! VIVI-CHWAAAN!! WHERE IS SAYA-KWUUUN?!" Sanji? And he sounds closer...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Chopper?

"What I'm doing? You did leave a message... You wrote it was in the clock-tower... What should I do? Where is the canon?" Sanji.

"GREAT! GREAT! KEEP CLIMBING!!" Usopp.

Then... "THERE!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Zoro?

"ZORO?! YOU TOO?!"

"What are you doing there?" Zoro.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

"The Marine told me that I should go north so I climbed up..."

"'NORTH' IS NOT 'UP'!" Usopp... You know how bad Zoro is at that.

"But... GOOD WORK!! KEEP CLIMBING!!" Usopp.

"No... They will not be able to enter the clock-tower from there... The only way to enter is to go in the stairs at the bottom..."

"BUT... ZORO CAN CUT THROUGH THE WALL..."

"DON'T YOU THINK THE CANON WILL EXPLODE THEN?!"

I blinked and looked out of the window.

"YOU MEAN THIS TOWER?!", I yelled.

"SAYA?! YOU TOO?!" Usopp.

"OF COURSE!! I FIGURED OUT THAT IT WOULD BE IN THE CLOCK-TOWER!! I AM SOON UP!! HOW MUCH TIME IS IT LEFT?!" Me.

"ONE MINUTE!!" Vivi.

"I MAY NOT MAKE IT!!" Me.

"KEEP CLIMBING!!" Usopp.

"WAIT, SAYA!! I GOT AN IDEA!!" Nami.

Then the clock opened. I blinked. Then I heard voices talking. Mr 7 and Miss Fathers Day was the two that was standing up there. I blinked.

"Ugly...", was my comment. "NAMI-SAN!! I CAN'T HELP ANY WAY!! I'LL KEEP CLIMBING!!" Then I transformed my ears back to normal and climbed the stairs.

It took a while until I made it. I heard a lot of screaming while I climbed it. When I came up I saw that Vivi had cut of the rope that should have fired the canon. I blinked as I walked over to Vivi. Then I paled.

"Oh shit..."

"NAMI! USOPP!!", Vivi yelled. "THIS IS A TIMED BOMB!! IT WILL EXPLODE ANY TIME IF NOT DISASSEMBLED!!"

I was pale as a ghost.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I can't disassemble bombs...", I muttered and flopped down.

I looked down at the others, crying. Vivi was staring. There was a lot of yelling. Suddenly, someone stood with us. I looked up at him.

"Pell-san?"

Pell was talking, I didn't listen. My thoughts where at the first time I've meet every member in the Straw Hat clan. Then I saw Pell transform and grab the bomb. Then he flew away. Over the town. And then the bomb exploded. My eyes widened.

"P... Pell-san..."

Then Vivi started screaming down to the armies that fought to drop their weapons. I was crying. I looked at Kayra that landed with us and crawled up at her back.

"Let's fly, Kayra", I smiled between my tears. "And get down to the others..."

Kayra rose in the air with me and then started to go down, slowly, as a falling leaf while I hugged her and cried even more. My tears was making her we saw something flying. I blinked.

"C... CROCODILE...?!"

Then I landed with the others.

"...I don't get how he can come flying up from that place, but...!!", Sanji began.

"...yes... But anyway...!!", Usopp began.

"HE WON!!", the six pirates yelled into the air, me included.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!", Vivi yelled.

Then something amazing happened... It started to rain.

"STOP FIGHTING!! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!"

Now all the rebels and warriors of Alabasta looked that way. I smiled.

"They heard her!", I cheered, lost my grip at Kayra, lost balance and fell flat on my back. "Outch..."

"...CROCODILE-SAN...? WHY ARE HE HERE...?!"

"WHAT DO THEY MEAN 'CROCODILE-SAN'?! DON'T THEY GET WHAT HE HAVE DONE?!" Usopp.

"Calm down a little", Sanji told Usopp.

"After this rain it will come more rain... As it was before! The nightmare is over...!!", Vivi spoke.

"...BUT!! THIS CAN'T JUST BE SOME NIGHTMARE!! WE SAW WITH OUR OWN EYES WHEN THE KING ATTACKED SINAPIS!!", someone yelled.

"YEAH! AND KOZA-SAN GOT SHOT!!", another guy yelled.

"AND THE KINGS ARMY ISN'T INNOCENT THEY EITHER!!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THAT HAS FALLEN FOR THEIR WEAPONS?!"

"ALL SOILDERS!! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!!", a voice came. "IT IS AN ORDER!!"

"CHAKA-SAN!!", someone yelled.

"Yhho... Cough, la la lah laah... THE SAME THING FOR YOU, REBELS!!"

"IGARAM-SAN!!"

"CAPTAIN!!"

"IGARAM?!" Vivi.

"IGARAM-SAN!! YOU ARE ALIVE!!" That Chaka-guy.

"That weird guy from Whisky Peak!!" Zoro.

"Is he alive...?!" Nami.

"Ah! It is Mr 8-san... No, Igaram-san!"

We left.

"Oi! Can't you walk right yet?"

"I got an disease that will kill me if I walk anymore."

"Fine, stay there then."

"WAIT! ALL RIGHT!"

"Oh!" Sanji.

"Will you stop pulling me?!", Usopp yelled at Zoro that was dragging him by the leg.

"There you are! Luffy-san!", I smiled, still leaning at Kayra, as I saw Cobra carry Luffy.

"...who are you?", said king asked.

"...ah, we are friends to that guy you are carrying at your back, or rather, he's our captain", I stated. "Thanks for carrying him, but we can take him now."

"Then I guess you are the pirate crew that brought Vivi back?"

"Ah?", Sanji asked. "Who are you, old man?"

"THERE YOU ARE!!", Vivi called out. "AND PAPA!!"

"Vivi!", Chopper smiled.

"Pa- Papa?! Vi- Vivi's father?!", Sanji yelled in surprise.

"So that is the king", Zoro said.

"Hah... Luffy-san is being carried by a king", I smiled. "That was nice of you, Cobra-san."

He put Luffy down at the ground. Luffy was sleeping. Then he told us the fight.

"I was ready to die. But he saved me", Cobra stated. "Even after fighting Crocodile he carried two people to the surface... What an amazing guy..."

I smiled. "He actually listened at me, and figured out what I meant with 'blood is the key to victory'! I'm so proud over our captain!" I was sitting between Luffy and Kayra now.

"...so...", Usopp began. "The poison is gone?"

"Yes... At this moment...", Cobra told us.

"But we need to take care of his wounds...", Vivi began. "And your wounds to."

"Don't think about us now Vivi. Run", Zoro stated. "Back to the square."

"That's right. Now when everything is over the people probably want to hear something from the king and the princess..." Usopp.

"But then you also need to..." Vivi.

"Vivi-san... We are wanted people, you know... We don't have anything with kingdoms to do!" Me.

"I'm hungry", Chopper stated.

"We'll be waiting in the palace. We just want to rest." Nami.

"Good luck Vivi-chan." Sanji.

She nodded and they left. And then we all fainted at once.

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_A bit north from the 'Sand Island' in Alabasta..._

"Smoker, what is this rain? You couldn't have... Did you use Dance Powder?"

"You idiot", Smoker said to the female that said it. "I know the difference between doing right and the wrong. I wouldn't use something that Alabasta has outlawed. Why would I go against it?"

"Sorry, Hina has wronged. Let's talk about something else, White Hunter. How did you become so fat?"

When he heard that, Rex tripped over his own feet and fell flat on the ground with his face first.

"Mind your own business!"

"Don't you think you just did something a bit harsh? Just randomly using my best troops just to find one simple ship for you?", the woman, Hina, asked. "I'm surprised. Hina angry."

"Hey, don't say that, it was for a fellow Marine."

"You're always like that, I feel sorry for Tashigi and Rex."

"Hmph. Whatever, just take this ship back to the main base."

"Why?"

"Take Crocodile that Tashigi is bringing here to."

"Hey, what gives you the right to order me around?"

Smoker picked out a simple coin and flipped it into the air. He captured it and covered it before anyone, even himself, got to se it.

"Heads", Hina stated.

"You lose", Rex stated. "It is tails."

Smoker just nodded. "Correct, Rex."

"Geez, you never change. Hina disappointed!"

"Enough, I know it myself, no need to be reminded", Smoker stated.

**Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand-Blood-and-Sand**

_Back with Tashigi..._

"What?!"

"...it is an order...!!"

"S... Sergeant! This is a chance we cannot lose! If they wake up we will never..."

"THE PERSON WHO TUTCH THE STRAW HAT CLAN WILL BE PUT INTO JAIL!! GOT IT?!", Tashigi yelled at them.

"W... Why? They are all right there! It is just to take them!"

That day Tashigi let us sleep in peace, we where later picked up by Vivi and was put into beds in the palace.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: We will wake up in the palace, eat, take a bath... Have a good time with other words. Robin is on our ship! But before discovering that we have to run from the Marine! And look, I'm wanted! *holds up a wanted poster* I'm so glad! I finally are someone! Let's party for that! Hold it... Do you mean we need to go somewhere first? I don't wanna!!


	16. Black Cages and Bounty's of DOOM!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! **But I do, however, own Saya. THE POLL ISN'T GETTING ANYWHERE!!

* * *

_"__**Henge: Kousen Ryuuko**__ (Transform: War Dragon Child)", I whispered._

_I became normal just to grow bat-like wings and a tail of metal, I grew long claws at my left hand and now held a sword in my right. A black armour that looked very demonic with green details, horns at the helmet and spikes. My visible pieces of skin became covered by black scales. I coughed up a little blood, then I smiled._

_'_This shape hurts myself a little since I adjust a little inside my body... I hope I don't need to use it so long... It would become dangerous for me, I could hurt myself..._' I wiped away the blood from my face. '_But now my wounds are covered in armour, so is my face. This might turn to my win after all._'_

_-_

_"It seems like you defeated me", Ryou said. "I'm going to faint... My master will send more to test you, little tactician, but you have my respect..." He fainted. I blinked and turned back into normal shape._

_"Stupid. The fact that I had to use that shape is that you backed me into a corner by your own tactic", I smiled. "I still have to work a lot on becoming a good tactician, since battle-tactics is my best point. You know... I'm hurt by this shape to..."_

_-_

_"Thank you for taking concern for our group-leader", the girl said with a bow. "We'll take care of him now. You go. My name is Neko, and I wish you good luck."_

_I smiled and bowed back, leaning at Kayra. "Pleased to meet you Neko-san. Take good care of Ryou-san, he was a good opponent with a good tactic. I hope I'll meet him again. Come, Kayra. To the castle."_

_-_

_"Sorry... I lost against him." Luffy... "But I won't again. Take care of the rest!"_

_"You go..." Zoro._

_"ONLY YOU CANE TAKE HIM!!" Usopp._

_"Remember... Blood is the key to victory", I smiled._

_"Time to finish everything!!" Luffy._

_"YES!!!" That was all of us._

_-_

_"You... How could you have...?", Crocodile began, glaring at Luffy. "...YOUR BLOOD?!"_

_"Blood can make sand hard as well!! It was that Saya meant by telling me that blood is the key to victory!"_

_-_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Marine 2 yelled._

_"That is my line", Zoro stated._

_"GO BACK!! GO TO NORTH IN THE FIRST STREET!! THEY YOU WILL ARRIVE AT THE SQUARE!!"_

_"TURN AROUND AND TAKE TO THE RIGHT! NOT THIS WAY!"_

_"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?!"_

_"Stupid?", Zoro echoed. "What the hell is going on?!"_

_-_

_"A... A... Th... Thanks...?", Usopp said, not getting anything, because it was Marines that saved them._

_"We will protect you!!", Tashigi told them. "HURRY UP AND STOP THE EXPLOSION!!"_

_-_

_"HIII!! NAMI-SWAAAN!! VIVI-CHWAAAN!! WHERE IS SAYA-KWUUUN?!" Sanji? And he sounds closer..._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Chopper?_

_"What I'm doing? You did leave a message... You wrote it was in the clock-tower... What should I do? Where is the canon?" Sanji._

_-_

_Then... "THERE!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Zoro?_

_"ZORO?! YOU TOO?!"_

_"What are you doing there?" Zoro._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"_

_"The Marine told me that I should go north so I climbed up..."_

_"'NORTH' IS NOT 'UP'!" Usopp... You know how bad Zoro is at that._

_-_

_YOU MEAN THIS TOWER?!", I yelled._

_"SAYA?! YOU TOO?!" Usopp._

_"OF COURSE!! I FIGURED OUT THAT IT WOULD BE IN THE CLOCK-TOWER!! I AM SOON UP!! HOW MUCH TIME IS IT LEFT?!" Me._

_-_

_"What?!"_

_"...it is an order...!!"_

_"S... Sergeant! This is a chance we cannot lose! If they wake up we will never..."_

_"THE PERSON WHO TUTCH THE STRAW HAT CLAN WILL BE PUT INTO JAIL!! GOT IT?!", Tashigi yelled at them._

_"W... Why? They are all right there! It is just to take them!"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Black Cages and Bounty's of DOOM!**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

Hold it! That is Star Wars! Well, I'll tell you what happened the next day in some shore in Alabasta, so let's start this chapter visiting the Marine!

"Commander Smoker, Miss Hina, Lieutenant-Commander Rex and Sergeant Tashigi! Nice done!"

"It is nice to se you...", Hina stated. "Tashigi."

"Hi... I am a bit tired", Tashigi said as she passed. "I will go and rest. Commander Smoker, I'm back."

"Good work", Smoker stated. "I heard about the 'Straw Hat-group' already."

"S... Sorry... Not only did I help the pirates but I also let them escape my grip. As a Marine I should be punished by my actions."

"Why apologize?", Smoker asked her. "Didn't you think it was justice?"

"No", she stated, making Rex trip over his own feet and fall face-first into the ground. "It was the only thing I could do. Even knowing where the enemy was I could only do as I was told and tell them. Knowing the time of the canon shot... I could only protect them from behind. This is not my justice."

"We was thinking they where on our level, but they are just making themselves more and more infamous... They know that if they can't go up in this sea they can only float downward. Go forward or drown. Why did you come along?"

"Sorry... I want to rest now", she said as she passed him.

"Idiot!", he said. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND CRY!! SHOW THEM THAT YOU CAN BECOME STRONGER!!"

"I WILL!!"

"I would want to se her will in all of you!", Smoker stated. "All right, bring the prisoner on board."

"YES!"

"Commander Smoker!", a random Marine called out. "Phone call from the Marine HQ!"

"Alright..."

Smoker and Rex got there to listen at what they wanted.

"_In regards to your capture of Crocodile the Government officials will reward you, Rex and Tashigi each with medals..._" Rex' eyes narrowed.

"Reward? Wait... We didn't defeat Crocodile, didn't I tell you?"

"_Also, your ranks will be raised by one. Therefore..._"

"Enough! You listen! It was pirates that beat Crocodile and his Baroque Works! The Straw Hat Pirates!! You know that!"

"...Smoker, it's useless! The Government decided to cover this whole thing up", Hina stated. "Do you think the Government can tell the world that it was pirates on the most wanted list that saved Alabasta from destruction? When none else could do anything?"

"_So we invite you two to the award ceremony..._"

"ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME?!"

"SMOKER!! JUST ACCEPT THE REWARD! IT IS JUST A MEDAL!", Hina yelled at Smoker. "WHY GO AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT?!"

"Who said we beat Crocodile? One of my subordinates are crying right now because we couldn't beat him!!", Smoker stated. "I've had enough, just tell those high ranking bastards..."

"_Yes?_"

"SMOKER!!"

Rex just grinned. "Sorry, Hina, but I have to agree with Smoker on this one", he stated. "I don't like take glory for things I haven't done."

"Tell them to go eat shit!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"IS IT SOMEONE THAT HAS A LITTLE WOOD LEFT?!"

"We also need a little!"

"We have a lot to spare. Just take it!"

"This country is really strong", Usopp stated.

"It is because the princess is cute!", Sanji answered.

"Does that matter?", Usopp asked.

"It does."

"Not", I answered, walking behind them. "The most important is that the ruler is a good and fair ruler. Then the princess or prince have to be like the ruler."

"What's with that hole that goes through every house?! It looks like someone has kicked through the walls!"

"Come, Usopp, Saya-kun. This way."

I looked at Sanji. "It was you, wasn't it?"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"Oh! This a treasure room for books!", Nami smiled. "Can we really take them all?"

She was surrounded by books, half of them where tactical theory the rest where for her.

"No problem, I have already read all of them", Cobra stated.

"Thanks!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"I say that we don't know anything, don't you understand?!", Chaka told some marines. "Go!!"

"IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD IF YOU ARE LYING!", a marine yelled. "HARBOURING PIRATES IS A SERIOUS CRIME!!"

"I don't know any pirates!", Chaka told them.

"Hi, Chaka-san!", I cheered, waving at him.

"Hey, thanks", Sanji greeted.

"Aah, back already?", Chaka asked. "Found the things you need?"

"Um, there is a lot", Usopp answered.

"We almost found everything!", I said with a smile. "Do you know where Nami-san is?"

"The library", Chaka answered.

"Thanks!", I smiled and we kept walking.

"While the city's in this kind of condition, being able to buy all this is more then enough!" Sanji.

"Yeah, true", Usopp agreed.

"Library here I come!", I cheered.

"CAN YOU PROVE THAT THERE ARE ANY PIRATES HERE?!!", Chaka growled at the marines.

"Eh... No..."

Oh, silly marines. We are pirates. Not as you know it, but still...

"Is that guy already awake?", Usopp asked.

"No, when he wakes up it's going to get very noisy. We would hear it all the way here", I stated.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

It was a lot later, and I was reading a book about tactical theory. Earlier, I looked up Serpente Bambino at the library. It wasn't much information I got, but it was enough. The word meant Snake Child and it was a group of people. They where said to get sickly yellow eyes when they awoken they blood, and there was a lot of legends about them. I was unable to tell the fact from the fiction, so I had not gotten so much of my questions answered, it just awoken more questions. Well, back to the story, away from my talking...

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I SLEPT VERY WELL!!" I looked up from my book when I heard Luffy. "Ah!! My hat!! Hat?! I'm hungry! Breakfast and hat!!"

"This guy is really noisy when he wakes up!", Sanji stated. "Also... It isn't breakfast time, it's dinner time."

"The hat is right there. A guard found it outside the palace", Usopp answered.

"Wow, thanks!!"

"Luffy-san, it is good to se you are alright", Vivi smiled.

"Alright?", Luffy asked. "I'm always alright!"

"You idiot", Nami stated. "You had high fever and your condition was pretty serious."

I smiled. "Vivi-san and Chopper-san has been looking over you all the time, Luffy-san. And I'm glad you are awake at last."

"Really? Thanks to you guys!"

"Ah, Luffy, you're awake?" It was Zoro that just entered the room.

"Aaah, Zoro! Long time no see!!", Luffy said. "Long time no see?"

"Ah? Hey!!", Chopper began and ran over to Zoro. "DON'T TELL ME YOU GONE TRAINING AGAIN!!"

"What's wrong, it's my problem!" Zoro.

"NO IS A NO! I AM THE SHIP DOCTOR!! Don't take of the bandage!!" Chopper.

"It's hard to move that way!!" Zoro,

"IT'S SO THAT YOU WON'T MOVE!!" Chopper.

"Oi, Zoro-san! Even if you are Chuck Norris you should listen at the doctor!!" Me.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, SAYA!!" Zoro.

"Long time no see?" Luffy.

"It's not weird if it feels like that", Usopp stated.

Then he told Luffy...

"THREE DAYS?!", Luffy yelled. My poor ears... "DID I SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS?!" Then he sat quiet for a while. Kata, kata. Kata ching! "I missed fifteen meals!"

"How come you can you count those kind of things so fast?", Nami asked.

"And he counted five meals a day!!", Usopp stated.

"I've been awake two days and I just eaten six meals!", I called out. "It means I missed four meals!!"

"Not you to, Saya!", Nami called out.

"He he he... I already asked for dinner to be prepared so don't worry!", Vivi smiled.

"So the captain has woken up! It will take another thirty minutes for dinner to be ready, will you all please wait?", someone who looked like Igaram stated. "It will be better if we all ate together!"

"WHAT...!!" Zoro.

"THE...!!" Me.

"OOH!! HEY, UNCLE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luffy.

"You... YOU HAVE THAT AS A HOBBY...!!" Zoro again.

"I really hope this isn't Igaram-san..." Me.

"You all misunderstood, this is Terracotta, Igaram's wife and also this palace's head servant", Vivi explained.

"Thank the devil", I stated.

"Thank you for taking care of Vivi and Igaram!", Terracota smiled.

"There should be a limit as how similar a couple should be..." Zoro.

"I agree with you, Zoro-san", I stated.

"I heard you eat a lot, so please enjoy those fruits before dinner..."

"Thank you", Luffy said. I turned around.

"LUFFY-SAN!! I WANTED SOME FRUITS TOO!!", I yelled while the others yelled something else.

"Auntie, I will eat three days worth of food!!", Luffy stated.

"And I'm going to try to eat more then Luffy-san!", I added.

"I accept the challenge! I have cooked un thirty years, and a boy's and a girl's appetite is nothing for me!!", Terracota stated.

"Don't say we didn't warn you when we eat for an army", I grinned.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

Later, we where eating as we used to, just in larger portions.

"DOES THEY HAVE ANY MANNERS?!", a guard asked.

"Every meal consumed in this great hall should be very silent...", another said.

"Hey! Move! Don't block!"

"Not an ordinary appetite indeed. You two sure stand for your word. But I won't lose!!", Terracota said in the kitchen, smiling.

"Eat fast! Finnish them!", Zoro stated. "AH!" The last was because Luffy stole from him.

"SAYA, LUFFY! YOU JUST TOOK FROM MY PLATE!!", Usopp yelled at us.

"HERE COMES MORE!"

"DON'T SPIT FOOD EVERYWHERE!", Nami yelled at Luffy, hitting him.

"Oi, oi! You are eating to fast", Sanji told Chopper.

"HEY! LUFFY-SAN! IF YOU TUTCH MY FOOD ONCE MORE YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!", me as I took more food.

"CAN I HAVE MORE BEER?!", Zoro yelled.

"CAN WE GET SOME WATER HERE?!", Sanji yelled.

"What a noisy meal..." Guard #1.

"I can't take it anymore..." Guard #2.

"To low... But princess Vivi is still laughs..." Guard #3.

As the food was finished we started fooling around, making everyone laugh.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

The bath was huge and nice. I sand down in the water with just my nose and eyes above the surface.

"This feels good!", Nami stated behind me. "I wonder if there is a ship equipped with such a bath!"

"There must be one. The sea is so vast!", Vivi answered.

"No kidding", I said from the water. "There is giants, cute dinosaurs and it was sakura blossom in a country of snow. There is still so much to se... It wouldn't surprise me if there was zombies, real angels and sky islands to!" Well, there was. I just can't tell them that I know it.

"Ah... But..." Vivi.

"Let's swap", Nami said.

"Thanks." Vivi.

"Hm?" Nami.

"What is it Nami?" Me.

"Wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vivi.

I looked up at the wall and saw the guys peeking at us. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm so going to beat them all up", I growled.

Then Nami... "Happiness punch!" She showed them her body. Without her towel. "100 thousand each!"

"NAMI-SAN!!" Vivi and me.

Soon we where all in the bath. I had returned to the position where the lower part of my face beside my nose where under the water again.

"You are still thinking, right?", Nami asked Vivi. "We're thinking of leaving soon. Maybe even today."

"Huh?! But...?!"

"We don't have any reason to stay here anymore because Luffy has recovered", Nami told her. "The Marine are guarding the coast, our ship is in danger!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"We are leaving tonight?", I asked.

"Yes."

"I think it is the right time to", Zoro added. "What do you think?"

"Yes. The Marine is probably guarding the coast, so we will have some problem..." Me.

"Oh yeah. The Marine has started moving too", Sanji added.

"Luffy! It is up to you!" Usopp.

"Okay! We are leaving after the next meal!" Luffy... Who else?

"WE MUST GO NOW! IDIOT!!" Nami, hitting Luffy.

Some minute later, after we packed everything...

"Snail call?", I asked. "From who?"

"From a guy calling himself 'Lil Bon Bon'", the guard answered.

"Lil Bon Bon? Who is that?" Usopp. "We don't know him."

"But he says he is your friend..."

"Forget it, just listen to him", I answered.

"Better not, it might be a trap." Zoro.

Sanji took it. "_HEY?! HEY?! GAA HA HA HA!! IT IS ME! THE OKAMA!! O! KA! MA!!_" Sanji hung up. Then the phone started ringing again.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?!" Sanji.

I took it. "Mr 2 Bon Clay-san? It is you?", I asked.

"What do you want?", Luffy asked.

"_Huh? Isn't this Straw Hat Luffy sound? You are still alive? Okama is so happy! You where really strong! I got chocked! That's right! Don't call me Mr 2, mmm? The nasty Marine maybe is listening and then I'm in trouble!_"

"He said it himself", Chopper stated.

"Can you come to the point?", I asked. "What do you want?"

"_That's right! I took your ship!_"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!!", all of us shouted, pissed of.

"YOU GAY BASTARD! PULLING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!" Sanji.

"_At your ship of course..._", Bon Clay answered.

"YOU LITTLE...!!", I called out.

"_Wait, listen to me... LISTEN TO ME FIRST?! Aren't we... Friends?_"

I blinked. "Well, that one was new." Soon we hung up. "He's at the upstream of Sandora river..."

"Can we trust him?" Sanji.

"I think he is honest...", I stated. "And we are stronger then him."

"He was our friend for a while." Luffy.

"It was a mistake." Zoro.

"I don't think we have a choice." Chopper.

"Well, that's true. He has our ship. If he tries to trick us... Then we have to solve it then." Sanji.

"Good. Then we're of." Zoro.

"Everyone..."

"What is it, Vivi-san?" Me.

"Please tell me... What... What should I do?", Vivi asked.

"Vivi! Listen up! We can give you twelve hours! When we get our ship back at Sandora river... Then at midday tomorrow exactly we will pass through the east shore one time!! Just one! I'm afraid we will not be able to stop there", Nami told Vivi. "If you like to come to travel with us again... That's the only time you can come aboard! We will welcome you... As a pirate! We can't ask princesses to join."

"Come with us, Vivi! Promise!" Luffy.

"Luffy-san, we have to let Vivi chose", I stated. "Let's go!"

Then we where of through the window.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"Wh--- What are we going to do, Igaram-san!", Chaka asked. "We have to tell them!"

"Of course! This isn't good at all!!", Igaram answered. "I hope they can get away... That it would go this fast...!! With this prize money they will draw officers from the Marines HQ...!!"

**Monkey D. Luffy  
****"Mugiwara no Luffy"  
****100.000.000 Beli**

**Roronoa Zoro  
****"Pirate Hunter" Zoro  
****60.000.000 Beli**

**Saya  
****"Naraku Tenshin no Saya"  
****59.000.000 Beli**

The poster at me in my Kousen Tenshin shape. My metal wings are spread out and my helmet removed. The wound after the gun are at my cheek and blood are puring down from my mouth. (_**A/N: When exactly did they take it? No, better... HOW?!**_)

"You don't have any way to retreat anymore, Luffy...!!", Igaram said as he ran to the room he though we would be in. "Because you have defeated one of the Shichibukai!!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"Unbearable, these pirates...", Jango, that now is a Marine, stated. "Are so lowly."

"Hey, don't you forget...", Fullbody began. "You where a pirate to."

"ARGH! AAAH! YOU ARE RIGHT!!" Jango.

"WANNA DANCE?!" Fullbody.

"AH YEAH! DANCE! DANCE! FUNKY STYLE!!" Jango.

"MISS HINA! JUST WAIT! WE WILL BE BACK SOON!" Fullbody.

"Miss Hina. Those two have captured the enemy ship and is on their way back", a marine told Hina.

"What took them so long? They are slow...", Hina said. "And I thought they might be useful... That's why I left half the conquering with them... Hina disappointed." She turned to the marine. "Have you prepared the marine ships?"

"It's all prepared! We have covered the coast of Alabasta with thirty marine ships!! But... There is just one little thing..." When he got a 'what' he kept on talking. "That ship... The Straw Hat Pirates' ship that we found in Elmal... It is gone."

"You mean they left?", Hina asked.

"No, no, impossible!! We have the whole of Sandora River covered!"

"Then find it! Search every corner in the whole country!! Really..."

"Sorry we are so late, Miss Hina!! Do you want to know why?" It was both Fullbody and Jango.

"Why?"

"Because we went to pick some flowers for you!!"

"I don't want them! Get everything ready, we're going to catch Straw Hat Luffy!"

"STRAW HAT LUFFY?!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

I was half-asleep as I rode one of the ducks and Kayra rode the one that Eyelashes rode before. I looked up as Nami finally spoke.

"It is hard to say farewell..." I smiled. "To one milliard beli."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"NAMI-SAN!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Me.

"FROM THE BEGINING IT WAS MONEY?!"

"WAAAH! USOPP FELL OF!!" Luffy.

"PLEASE DON'T JOKE AROUND!!" Chopper.

"What are you shouting for? Of course I don't worry about Vivi, I don't need to." Nami.

"For once, I agree with Nami-san." Me.

"USOPP FELL OFF!!" Luffy.

"He deserved it. Who told him to not hang on." Nami.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I laughed. Then we came to our ship...

"Why did you make me wait so long?! LONG TIME NO SEE! YOU ALL ARE THINKING ABOUT ME?!"

"BYE, CUTE DUCKS!!", I yelled at the ducks that ran home. "I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!! Right, Kayra?"

Said dinosaur nodded. I ignored the Okama until...

"WHAT'S THIS?! OLD FRIENDS MEETING AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY HI?!"

"Who's friend with you?", Luffy asked. "You where an enemy! You tricked us!"

"I DIDN'T TRICK YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW!! IT WAS MY MISTAKE!! Hmph, forget it... That's in the past, let's forget about it!"

"Move", Zoro told him.

"Ops, sorry", he said and moved. "The Baroque Works is over, and then we're not enemies anymore... Or am I wrong?"

"If we aren't enemies, why are you on our ship?" Luffy.

"If Bon Clay-san didn't take it it might have been taken by the Marine", I stated. "He saved Merry, Luffy-san."

"NO 'MIGHT' HERE!! IT NEARLY GOT TAKEN AWAY!! YOU KNOW WHAT'S THE CONDITION AROUND HERE?! IT IS TOTALY COVERED BY THE MARINE!! UNDERSTAND?! TOTALY COVERED! Even a swan would have trouble escaping!"

"So you... Protected Merry?" Luffy.

"Why?" Usopp.

"Why?" Chopper.

"Because we are friends, aren't we!"

Then they started to dance around. "Is there any luggage left?", I asked.

"No, this was the last one", Sanji stated.

"So in short it's because of the Marine that you aren't able to get away...", Zoro began. "that's why you came for help and wanted to make friends, right?"

"I have to say it is a good tactic", I smiled,

"YES!! IT IS HARD TIMES!! JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!!", Bon Clay called out. "WE HAVE TO GO TOGETHER!! IN THE NAME OF FRIENSHIP!! AND FIGHT TOGETHER!!"

"Thanks for the help", a voice came and we saw Bon Clay's ship.

"ARE YOU HERE TO?!", we all, or rather Zoro and me, yelled.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"FIRE! FIRE THE CANON!!" I blinked. "DAMN IT JUST FIRE THE CANON!!" Why? Because it is Luffy that is shouting. "I WILL BOUNCE THEM BACK!! DON'T JOKE AROUND ANYMORE!!" Why is he shouting? Because Merry has LOT of metal SPEARS stuck in her.

"IF THESE METAL SPEARS BREAK THE HULL THE SHIP WILL SINK IN NO TIME!!", I yelled.

"IT'S COMING!!" Nami.

"CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING?!" Sanji.

"BUT DO SOMETHING THEN!!" Nami.

"WE CAN'T COVER THE HOLES MORE!!" Chopper.

"WE CAN JUST PROTECT ONE SIDE AT THE SAME TIME!!" Sanji.

"EIGHT SHIPS AGAINST ONE IS TO MUCH!!" Me. "IF WE HAD TIME I COULD FLY AND SINK ONE OR TWO, BUT IT WON'T HELP MUCH!! IN A FIGHT ONE AT ONE WE WOULD HAVE A CHANCE!! BUT THOSE GUYS DON'T BREAT THEIR FREAKING CIRCLE NO MATTER HOW WE GO!!"

"This is the Black Cage Troupes special... The 'Black Spear-circle'!", Jango stated.

"YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CROSS THIS FORMATION!! STUPIIIIID!!", Fullbody yelled.

"HEY!! HYPNOTIZER!! AREN'T YOU S PIRATE TO?!", Luffy yelled back.

"And the guy to the left?", Sanji began.

"Who are those guys?", I asked.

"We meet again here!! That bloody violent chef... And those guys...!! I will sink you all today!!", Fullbody yelled. "I've gotten stronger!!"

"Today I will show you all, I am not weird! Come, look at this circle!", Jango stated. "One..."

"He is weird", I stated, pointing at Jango.

Then Usopp fired and sank the boats. I smiled.

"WELL DONE LONG NOSE! NOW SINK TOSE IN SOTH!! AND LETS RUSH IN THAT DIRECTION!!"

Then Hina came. Black Cage Hina. I blinked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET'S GO!! IF WE HEAD SOUTH, WE HAVE A SMALL CHANCE OF GETTING OUT!! IF WE GO FORWARDS WE WILL SINK!!" Bon Clay yelled that.

"You all just go which way you want!", Luffy told him. "We go this way!"

"BUT? WHY?" Bon Clay again.

"We have a meeting... Twelve o' clock at the east coast...!! We have no time left! We have to go, Bon Clay-san!!" That was me.

"Ha! Idiots!! Some treasure there, maybe? ARE YOU GOING TO DIE FOR IT?!" Bon Clay don't seem to get it...

"We are going there...", Luffy began. "To pick up our friend."

"Mr Bon Clay...?!"

"It is against the Okama Way to run away here!!", Bon Clay stated. "IF WE ARE NOT ABLE TO SACREFICE OURSELVES FOR OUR FRIENDS WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REST IN PIECE!! Straw Hat Luffy and the others, listen to me carefully!!"

Soon the ships split up and the Marines sat after the Swan ship as they saw our crew there while they left Going Merry alone.

"Three minutes!! Full speed ahead!!", Nami said.

Around then the Marine found out that it was a decoy to go after the Swan, as Bon clay and his friends that had made themselves to our look-alikes.

"BON BON!! BON BON!! WE... WE WILL NEVER FORGETT YOU!!" That was Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, me and even Sanji that yelled as we escaped at Going Merry.

Soon...

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! THEY ONLY GOT ONE SHIP!!"

"BUT SIR, THEY ARE SO STRONG!! EVEN THE CANON IS USELESS AGAINST THEM!!"

"GET LOST ALL OF YOU!!", Luffy yelled.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME WITH YOU!!", I yelled.

We fought and escaped a pair of ships as the speech began.

"_I recently went on an adventure. It was an adventure over deep oceans and dark tides in search of 'hope'... The ocean that I faced was vast the day I left this country... It is full of unbelievable islands which hold many things. There are creatures that I've never seen, incredible sceneries and sounds of the waves... They are sometimes so peaceful... It's as if they were trying to cover up all trouble around us. But sometimes they are so violent... As if they where laughing at the weak. But in the darkness and storms, I found a tiny ship. The ship pushed me forward and told me, 'Can you se those lights?'. That ship will always find it's way out of the darkness, an unbelievable ship indeed. It's as if it was dancing, sailing through the gigantic waves. Even trough it seems like they where just drifting, they only go forward, even going against the wind. In the end it will raise it's finger and say, 'Look! There is light!'. Even if history will make this light seem an illusion they will always seem real to me._"

"What are she talking about?", a person somewhere in Alabasta.

"The Marine. She was with the Marine", the person standing beside him stated not knowing how wrong that fact was.

"_And with that said..._"

"Vivi-san's speech...", I smiled as we looked after her. "She is talking about us."

"Hey! Bad news! The Marine caught up to us!", Usopp called out.

"How many are they?", Zoro asked.

I looked around, then I pointed. "There she is!"

"EVERYONE!!"

"VIVI-SAN!! KAWAII DUCK!!", I yelled, waving as insane.

"I'M HERE TO SAY GOODBYE!", she called out to Luffy's confusion.

"She loves her country, Luffy. Live with it."

"_I... CAN'T GO WITH YOU ALL!! THANK YOU ALL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!_"

A Marine noticed Vivi then. "Hey isn't that the princess of this country...?! Impossible...! Isn't she standing in Alabasta right now...?!"

"_EVEN THOUGH I STILL WANT TO GO WITH YOU AT ADVENTURES AGAIN...!! BUT I... I REALLY LOVE THIS COUNTRY! SO I CAN'T COME ALONG! I... EVEN THOUGH I... WANT TO STAY HERE! BUT IF IT IS ONE DAY WHERE WE MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN, WILL YOU ALL TAKE ME IN AS A NAKAMA?!_"

"DID YOU HEAR?! DOES SHE HAS SOMETHING WITH THE STRAW HAT'S TO DO?!"

"IS SHE ONE OF THEM...?! DON'T TELL ME..."

I smiled and we all turned around, lifting our left arm in the air. I remember what we said that day. _Whatever happens is this on our left arm the mark of our friendship forever!_

"LET'S SAIL!!"

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

"Smoker-san... Rex-san...", Tashigi began.

"Good day, my lady. Is your leg alright?", Smoker asked.

"P... Please don't call me that!"

Rex pured coffee in a cup for her.

"Th... Thank you..."

Then he tripped and got the rest of the really hot coffee in his face.

"I saw the posters."

"For them this number is right. You know his partners? The Bushido guy and the shape-shifter?"

"Roronoa Zoro...", Tashigi stated.

"Saya...", Rex grumbled.

"They took down around 50 bounty hunters each at Whisky Peak. The Bushido-guy tool down Daz Bornes in Albana... The shape-shifter took down 'Projectile King Ryou', wanted for 55.000.000 Beli, also in Albana. Ryou somehow got away, however."

"Daz?! The assassin?!", Tashigi asked.

"That's his name in West Blue... Here, he was called Mr. 1. He was one of the many famous recruits of Crocodile, he was quite powerful. But they where all defeated..."

"That Ryou that disappeared from the Marine five years ago...", Rex added.

"Indeed, and I'm unsure what exactly that man was doing there. Or why he was fighting that woman..." Smoker was silent for a while. "I got to know that he is the subordinate of Raidos for not long ago to... Why would a man like him be interested in them?"

"Raidos, huh?", Rex stated. "One of the most wanted criminals in the world..."

"Now we will once again chase after Straw Hat Luffy and his crew."

"Yes sir!!", Tashigi answered.

"We will meet them again...", Rex stated.

**The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go-The-Way-To-Go**

I walked inside as the others, except for Zoro, was sulking. I blinked a few times as I saw Robin inside. Then I smiled a huge smile.

"Robin-san!", I smiled, saying it low enough so those outside didn't hear. "I'm glad to see you!"

She looked up from the book. "Tactician-san..."

"Hey, the others are boring... They are just sulking...", I pouted and sat down. "Just because Vivi-san chose to stay at her home..."

"I see... I was on my way out... Care to join me?"

I shone up. "Sure!"

She walked over and opened the door. "Did we leave the country now?"

"Yes", Zoro answered, then they realised who they where talking to.

"DO YOU WANT REVANGE FOR YOUR CLAN?! COME ON!" Zoro.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nami.

"AAH! BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" Sanji,

"ATTACK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" Usopp.

"AAAAAA! Who are you?" Chopper.

"Ah! What...?! It is you!! You survived!" Luffy.

"Are you silly, Zoro-san? Then she would have attacked me!" Me, popping up behind Robin.

"Don't point there dangerous things at me! Didn't I tell you before?"

The weapons where hit out of their hands by hands and I was right behind Robin all the time.

"Since when did you board the ship?", Nami asked.

"I was here the whole time in the cabin, taking a bath and reading a book", Robin answered. "Is it your cloths? Thanks for lending them to me... Monkey D. Luffy. I you didn't forget what you did to me, did you...?!"

The others where panicking while I sat down close to Robin. I feel like a stalker or something. Or a bodyguard. But hey, she is worth 79.000.000 Beli, and that is a lot.

"Leave the ship! You are surrounded!" Usopp.

"Hey! Don't lie! I didn't do anything to you!" Luffy.

"No, I remember clearly... You better... Take responsibility", Robin answered.

"Leave the ship! I'm calling the marines!" Usopp... HOLD IT!!

"Usopp-san, I hope you aren't forgetting that we are pirates. They will probably arrest us to if you call them in." Me.

"You're really weird, what do you want?" Luffy.

"Let me join your crew", was the answer from Robin.

"WHAT?!" Everyone besides Zoro, Chopper and me yelled.

After a explanation she kept on talking. "It's you who made me go on when I wanted to die... That's all your fault... I have nowhere else to go. Please let me stay on this ship."

"Aha. Well then, it can't be helped", Luffy stated. "Okay."

"LUFFY!!" Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji yelled.

"Don't worry!", Luffy smiled. "She's not as bad as you all think!"

"I like Robin-nee", I stated with a smile, changing 'san' to 'nee' as Luffy accepted her. "And Luffy always know who is bad and who is not. If he let's someone join, we can be sure it is a good person!"

Yes, right now I'm calling Robin 'nee', which is the same as 'nee-san' or 'onee-san', with other words older sister. The time passed fast.

"I began as an archaeologist at the age of 8. Then I had a bounty at my head."

"Archaeologist?", Usopp asked.

"Yes, it runs in the family. I've been hiding from the Government in 20 years. Being just a child I couldn't survive out on the sea alone... That's why I've been with various 'villains' protecting myself. That's why I'm good at stealthy things. I'm sure I can be to help."

"Hmmm... You are pretty confident...", Usopp stated. "Your speciality?"

"Assassination."

"LUFFY, ACCORDING TO MY INVESTIGATION, I CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THIS WOMAN IS TO DANGEROUS!" Chopper and Luffy was distracted. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING!"

"They aren't", I stated.

"Really, they are useless. I still remember you used yo be the vice president of an evil organization. You where Crocodiles partner!", Nami began "You can fool Luffy but you won't fool me. If I see anything suspicious I'll get rid of you!"

"He he, okay I'll remember that", Robin stated, then she put a small sack on the table. "But I got some of Crocodiles jewels with me..."

"Waaaah! Lovely onee-san!" Nami...

"Hey there!", Usopp and Zoro said at the same time.

"We lost Nami there", Usopp told Zoro.

"Evil", Zoro stated.

Then Sanji came.

"And that guy is as he is", Zoro stated.

"Yeah, he was lost from the beginning... Saya then?", Usopp asked.

"Sanji-san!", I called out. "Can i get snack and tea please? I want to eat snack with Robin-nee!"

"Haai, Saya-kwuuuun!!" And there he sat of.

"No, she is lost", Zoro stated as I sat down at the chair Usopp sat on before. "We are the only ones left!"

"The pirate clan is in danger!", Usopp stated. Then Luffy, Robin and Chopper got Usopp to join Luffy and Chopper.

"This is not bad", Robin stated. "Are they always this cheerful?"

"Yeah, they're always like that", Zoro answered.

Robin smiled. "Really? Navigator-san, are we going the right way?"

"Straight forward to northwest! Don't worry, Robin onee-san!", Nami cheered.

"You... Must have kept those jewels..."

"Sanji! Where is my snack?!"

"Wait a sec!"

"Nami, is it going to snow on the next island?", Luffy asked.

"Do you want to see snow again?", Nami answered.

"The island after Alabasta is a autumn island", Robin stated.

"Autumn? I like the autumn!", Luffy smiled.

"Is it raining?"

"No... It is not rain...", Sanji answered, holding my snack.

"Is it hail?", Usopp asked.

"No... It is falling something...", I stated. "It looks like..." Then my eyes widened. "A HUGE GALLEON IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!!"

Then it connected with the sea beside us.

"EVERYONE!! GRAB AHOLD OF THE SHIP!!"

I did, and everyone did. After a lot of chaos everything stopped. I didn't listen at the guys.

"THE LOG POSE...!!" It was Nami. "It broke!! It is pointing up...!!"

"That's not right. There is another magnetic field", Robin stated. "It's changing the direction of the log pose. If its pointing up it means... It must have locked onto a sky island...!!"

* * *

Yes, an extra long chapter! Be happy! I wanted to end the Alabasta arc in one chapter, and I did say that Robin would join in this chapter. On top on that we got to learn my bounty, the bounty of Ryou and a little more about both Raidos and Serpente Bambino in this chapter! Then I just had to end there. Se ya!

**Next chapter**: Head for the sky island! We are going to Jaya, but first we meet the crazy guy Mashira. Then Bellamy the Hyena. And so the hunt for the South Bird begins! Evin South Bird is more like it. Is is sending spiders and insects after you and tries to murder you damn it! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DAMN IT!!


	17. The Mocking Town with Hyenas Laugher!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**! But I do own following; Saya, Rex, Ryou, Raidos, Neko and Kayra, as well as the coming people that works for Raidos.

The voting is _still _at a tie between Luffy and Zoro!

Sorry for taking so long time to update by the way!

* * *

_"I've had enough, just tell those high ranking bastards..."_

_"_Yes?_"_

_"SMOKER!!"_

_Rex just grinned. "Sorry, Hina, but I have to agree with Smoker on this one", he stated. "I don't like take glory for things I haven't done."_

_"Tell them to go eat shit!"_

_-_

_"Not an ordinary appetite indeed. You two sure stand for your word. But I won't lose!!", Terracota said in the kitchen, smiling._

_"Eat fast! Finnish them!", Zoro stated. "AH!" The last was because Luffy stole from him._

_"SAYA, LUFFY! YOU JUST TOOK FROM MY PLATE!!", Usopp yelled at us._

_"HERE COMES MORE!"_

_"DON'T SPIT FOOD EVERYWHERE!", Nami yelled at Luffy, hitting him._

_"Oi, oi! You are eating to fast", Sanji told Chopper._

_"HEY! LUFFY-SAN! IF YOU TUTCH MY FOOD ONCE MORE YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!", me as I took more food._

_"CAN I HAVE MORE BEER?!", Zoro yelled._

_"CAN WE GET SOME WATER HERE?!", Sanji yelled._

_-_

_"Please tell me... What... What should I do?", Vivi asked._

_"Vivi! Listen up! We can give you twelve hours! When we get our ship back at Sandora river... Then at midday tomorrow exactly we will pass through the east shore one time!! Just one! I'm afraid we will not be able to stop there", Nami told Vivi. "If you like to come to travel with us again... That's the only time you can come aboard! We will welcome you... As a pirate! We can't ask princesses to join."_

_-_

_"Wh--- What are we going to do, Igaram-san!", Chaka asked. "We have to tell them!"_

_"Of course! This isn't good at all!!", Igaram answered. "I hope they can get away... That it would go this fast...!! With this prize money they will draw officers from the Marines HQ...!!"_

_**Monkey D. Luffy  
**__**"Mugiwara no Luffy"  
**__**100.000.000 Beli**_

_**Roronoa Zoro  
**__**"Pirate Hunter" Zoro  
**__**60.000.000 Beli**_

_**Saya  
**__**"Naraku Tenshin no Saya"  
**__**59.000.000 Beli**_

_The poster at me in my Kousen Tenshin shape. My metal wings are spread out and my helmet removed. The wound after the gun are at my cheek and blood are puring down from my mouth._

_"You don't have any way to retreat anymore, Luffy...!!", Igaram said as he ran to the room he though we would be in. "Because you have defeated one of the Shichibukai!!"_

_-_

_"Get everything ready, we're going to catch Straw Hat Luffy!"_

_"STRAW HAT LUFFY?!"_

_-_

_Soon the ships split up and the Marines sat after the Swan ship as they saw our crew there while they left Going Merry alone._

_"Three minutes!! Full speed ahead!!", Nami said._

_Around then the Marine found out that it was a decoy to go after the Swan, as Bon clay and his friends that had made themselves to our look-alikes._

_"BON BON!! BON BON!! WE... WE WILL NEVER FORGETT YOU!!" That was Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, me and even Sanji that yelled as we escaped at Going Merry._

_-_

"EVEN THOUGH I STILL WANT TO GO WITH YOU AT ADVENTURES AGAIN...!! BUT I... I REALLY LOVE THIS COUNTRY! SO I CAN'T COME ALONG! I... EVEN THOUGH I... WANT TO STAY HERE! BUT IF IT IS ONE DAY WHERE WE MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN, WILL YOU ALL TAKE ME IN AS A NAKAMA?!"

_"DID YOU HEAR?! DOES SHE HAS SOMETHING WITH THE STRAW HAT'S TO DO?!"_

_"IS SHE ONE OF THEM...?! DON'T TELL ME..."_

_I smiled and we all turned around, lifting our left arm in the air. I remember what we said that day. _Whatever happens is this on our left arm the mark of our friendship forever!

_"LET'S SAIL!!"_

_-_

_"They took down around 50 bounty hunters each at Whisky Peak. The Bushido-guy tool down Daz Bornes in Albana... The shape-shifter took down 'Projectile King Ryou', wanted for 55.000.000 Beli, also in Albana. Ryou somehow got away, however."_

_"Daz?! The assassin?!", Tashigi asked._

_"That's his name in West Blue... Here, he was called Mr. 1. He was one of the many famous recruits of Crocodile, he was quite powerful. But they where all defeated..."_

_"That Ryou that disappeared from the Marine five years ago...", Rex added._

_"Indeed, and I'm unsure what exactly that man was doing there. Or why he was fighting that woman..." Smoker was silent for a while. "I got to know that he is the subordinate of Raidos for not long ago to... Why would a man like him be interested in them?"_

_"Raidos, huh?", Rex stated. "One of the most wanted criminals in the world..."_

_"Now we will once again chase after Straw Hat Luffy and his crew."_

_"Yes sir!!", Tashigi answered._

_"We will meet them again...", Rex stated._

_-_

_"DO YOU WANT REVANGE FOR YOUR CLAN?! COME ON!" Zoro._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nami._

_"AAH! BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" Sanji,_

_"ATTACK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" Usopp._

_"AAAAAA! Who are you?" Chopper._

_"Ah! What...?! It is you!! You survived!" Luffy._

_"Are you silly, Zoro-san? Then she would have attacked me!" Me, popping up behind Robin._

_-_

_"Is it raining?"_

_"No... It is not rain...", Sanji answered, holding my snack._

_"Is it hail?", Usopp asked._

_"No... It is falling something...", I stated. "It looks like..." Then my eyes widened. "A HUGE GALLEON IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!!"_

_-_

_"THE LOG POSE...!!" It was Nami. "It broke!! It is pointing up...!!"_

_"That's not right. There is another magnetic field", Robin stated. "It's changing the direction of the log pose. If its pointing up it means... It must have locked onto a sky island...!!"_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Mocking Town with Hyenas Laugher!**

"Sky island...", I said with a dreaming voice. "I know I said it in Alabasta, but it still sounds weird..."

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"A FRYING ISLAND?!" Luffy.

"WAS IT FROM THAT ISLAND THE GALLION AND THE SCELETONS CAME FROM?!", Usopp yelled.

"But I can't se any island in the sky...", Zoro stated.

"No... Probably...", Robin began, "...is there a sea floating in the sky."

"A SEA?!" Nami.

"Even worse!" Sanji.

"I want to see the cute animals there!" Me.

Then Luffy and Usopp started yelling. Robin used her Devil Fruit to cover Luffy's mouth, Sanji told Luffy something while Robin began to speak again.

"I haven't seen a sky island myself", she stated. "And there is not much I know about it."

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! SEAS AND ISLANDS DON'T FLOAT!!", Nami yelled. "It is the Loge Pose that broke!"

"Nami-san... It is a subjective question what's possible and impossible", I said. "Some people would say that it is impossible to defeat a Shichibukai, and still did Luffy-san do it. It is a question of perspective."

"Navigator-san... What we need to figure out now isn't where the Log Pose points but how we are going to follow it." That was the words of wisdom from Robin! "Anything weird that will ever happen... What kind of panic that ever starts... Never doubt the Log Pose. It is the only rule of the Grand Line. Rather doubt your logic. Where the Log Pose points there is one island."

Soon we where looking over a scull and sooner or later we got to know that the ship had been lost in over 200 years. Talk about dramatic. I don't like drama! Then the ship sank and Nami yelled at Luffy and Usopp that had been on the ship. We somehow managed to save them.

"LOOK! I got it!", Luffy stated with a grin. "I found a cool thing. LOOK!"

I blinked. "A MAP OVER THE SKY ISLAND!!", I called out.

Then we where off with every noice again. I went into the kitchen and took medicine against headache. When we came out... Nami looked for people to go under water. I agreed and basically jumped into the suit, transforming to a mermaid to. I looked at Kayra.

"Stay with Robin-nee, Kayra", I told her. "I'll be back..."

A huge fish showed up and ate a dinosaur in the air. Kayra gulped, I growled. Then we where sent into the water. There was a LOT of sea creatures in there... And the worst where that they where cute!

"_Chopper here. Everyone, answer!_"

"_Luffy here. A lot of monster here, come._"

"_Is this a huge snake..._" I didn't catch the last of what Zoro said.

"_Sanji here! AAH! IT LOOKS THIS WAY!_"

"Saya here! The monsters are so cute! I want to hug them all! And Zoro-san, snakes are one of the cutest animals that exist!"

"_Everything alright!_", Nami's voice came.

"_ALLRIGHT?!_", it was Usopp.

I was holding a fish in my hands as we where brought to the bottom. As I carried the fish I looked in the ship, gathering every map and book that was intact, photos... I didn't care if the glass on it was broken. Then huge glades dug into the side. I jumped in surprise. Then it came some people, and before I got to stop then the guys beat them down. I grumbled about idiots.

"Look! We could take of the suit!", Luffy smiled as I transformed back to human.

"Incredible how much air they pumped in... Who is bringing the ship up?", Zoro asked.

"What if it happened something to Nami-san and Robin-chan!", Sanji growled. "They aren't answering!!"

"You violent fools", I growled. "Anyway, you got an octopus on your shoulder, Chuck Norris."

"WHO IS IT THAT IS AT MY...?!" I put my hands over my ears to not hear the weird guy's yell.

And suddenly the weird guy, I think his name is Mashira since it is standing at his cloths, and Luffy where talking. I rolled my eyes when the guy hit us of. We FLEW away... And hit the deck. Usopp started talking...

"YOU FOUR WAS EATEN BY IT!"

I blinked at Usopp. "We weren't eaten, I think. That Mashira-san guy where crazy and hit us up to the ship." Then I noticed that is was night. "Is it night, or is it a huge, thick cloud?" And Mashira showed up. "YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY OUR SHIP IDIOT!!"

Then we all noticed something. My jaw hit the floor. Giant shadows, huge shadows...

"MONSTER!!"

And with the greatest speed possible for Going Merry we left...

"This day is to strange", Sanji stated,

"First a huge gallon falls from the sky..." Zoro.

"...and the Log Pose points straight up..." Nami.

"...and then an monkey comes to lift the ship to the surface..." Usopp.

"...but a huge turtle eats the ship..." Chopper.

"...it becomes night..." Robin.

"...the monkey jumps up, almost destroys our boat...", I put in, hugging Kayra.

"...and then it comes super-monster that is ten times the size of giants!" Luffy.

"...yes, it was actually scary..." Mashira.

...

...

...wait...

_Mashira?!_

"GO AWAY!!", I yelled at the same time as Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, kicking him away.

Later on... Nami where yelling at us. And suddenly she said something about maps. I looked up and held up the most intact map of those I found, sitting on the floor next to Robin with the few intact maps I found.

"Problems?", Robin asked.

"We will get!", Nami growled. "Such idiots! We are stuck!"

"...here." Robin gave Nami something.

"Eh? An Eternal Pose?"

"I took it from the monkeys ship", Robin stated.

"I found some maps, Nami-san. But there was no journals to speak of", I said, looking over at her. "Here they are, but... There nothing that can show us the way to Skypeia at them."

Nami seemed to cry. Then she looked up.

"You two are my only friends...!!"

I got balls of octopus-meat of Sanji that was really good while Nami tried to get Luffy to go to Jaya. Some island. I dunno what it was called... Then I got more of those octopus-rolls or balls or whatever by Sanji!

Once again later on there was no sight of an island anywhere... When three seagulls fell down from the sky, shoot. I blinked. Blinked again... And then we finally saw the island. And the pirate ships docked in the shore.

"Jaya... Isn't it there Mock Town is, Robin-nee?", I asked.

"Yes", she answered. "It is."

"Oi... Is it just me or are all ships in shore pirate ships?", Usopp asked.

"Well, well... Usopp! Of course that pirate ships can't stop in the normal shore!" Nami.

"Ha ha ha... No, that's right...", Usopp agreed.

"MURDER!"

"What is this for a town?", Usopp, Nami and Chopper asked.

"Mock Town, a lawless town where wild pirates that has stopped dreaming has gathered", I stated simply. "a town where you fight, sing and laugh. It is only natural people call it Mock Town."

We stopped there and I stepped in shore with Luffy and Zoro.

"It seems to be a lot of different people here!", Luffy smiled.

"A funny town!", Zoro smirked.

"I wanna take a look in town!", I cheered.

You might want to know what I dressed in. I dressed in a black, halter-neck top that left my back bare, black sleeves that wasn't a part of the top but just a pair of free sleeves, a pair of black, very short shorts and black boots with shaft that reached my knees. I walked in between Luffy and Zoro with a huge grin.

"Wait! Luffy! Zoro! Saya!"

We where walking with Nami...

"I promise to not fight in this town", Luffy stated.

"Good! You two got it?", Nami snapped.

"Yes", a bored Luffy and Zoro answered, causing Nami to yell at them.

"Hey, why don't you get me to promise to?", I asked.

"I know you are smart enough to get it", Nami smiled at me. "I trust that you won't get in trouble."

I stared at her, then I smiled. "Well, then I'll take a look around town! I trust you with the boys! I want to have a good look at this place!"

With that I skipped of and took a good look of the town. The only time I stopped was when I spotted a wall with wanted posters. I blinked a couple of times before I went over to it. A picture caught my look and I ripped down the poster, without harming it which was a miracle. I stared at it.

"Ryou-san...", I mumbled.

**Ryou  
****"Projectile King" Ryou  
****55.000.000 Beli**

I blinked. And blinked again. He was worth _HOW MUCH?!_ I almost fainted, but somehow managed to fold it and put it away in a pocket on my shorts before I kept walking. I finally found the pub I knew they would be in and walked in.

"Luffy! You gave me a promise!", Nami told Luffy. "And we don't have money with us to buy food!"

I walked over to them.

"Hey, you... Pirate...?!", a huge guy with black beard asked.

"I am!", Luffy asked.

"Bounty?", he asked.

"30 million!!"

"I believe it have become more after Alabasta", I said as I sat down. "And..."

"30... You...?!" Then the two started yelling at each other.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING AT ME, LUFFY-SAN?!", I yelled at him, hitting him on the head.

The other guy got his pies and left. It was then another guy entered.

"Is the pirate with straw hat here?", he asked and I turned around.

"Be... BELLAMY!!"

I blinked as Luffy turned around.

"What do you se... Is it you? The 30 million guy...?", Bellamy asked. "Mugiwara no Luffy!"

"What?", Luffy asked.

"It is to you, Luffy", Zoro stated.

"But... Bellamy...", Nami began. "It was he that hired the hotel..."

"Bellamy the Hyena. wanted for 55 million", I told Nami with a shrug. "Dangerous guy, but probably weaker then Robin-nee. I'm glad Robin-nee's bounty are a high one..."

It was a lot of mumbles in the pub, but Luffy commented that it was just big guys that day. I just smiled.

"One of your most expensive bottles to me", Bellamy told the owner. "And give the boy what he wants."

"What is this? It is dirty and it stinks!", a woman stated. "How can you sit here and drink?"

"Just a lot of bad rum!", another guy stated.

"Whaat? The place is full!", a third guy stated.

"And that is Big Knife Sarquiss", I told Nami. "38 million bounty. Nothing much, I dare say. Probably has a big ego because of his bounty to. Most people has."

"Bellamy...", A woman began. "He is hopeless."

"Without doubt..."

When Luffy drank up, Bellamy slammed him into the ground.

"What do you mean by that?", Bellamy asked Zoro.

"That is our question", I stated, holding another newly created sword to Bellamy's neck. "I don't like when people hurt my captain without a really good reason..."

I heard people behind me asking each other where I got my sword from.

"Zo... Zoro! Saya! Hold it!", Nami told us. "We don't have what we came for yet!"

"SHUT UP!", Zoro growled. "IT WASN'T WE THAT STARTED IT!!"

"Nami-san, I think we should trust Robin-nee on that one", I smiled. "She can things like this better then us."

"Hn... You can stand up?", Bellamy asked Luffy, just to start to laugh. I returned my sword by canceling my transformation.

"Okay... Are you ready?" That is our Luffy!

"HA HA HA HA HA!! THIS ISN'T A FIGHT, IT IS A TEST!", Bellamy stated, "Come at me! I'll test what you go for..."

My eyes narrowed a bit, and I heard Nami ask about the sky island. The people started to laugh. When Bellamy was finished explaining why the sky island didn't exist I sighed.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! PIRATES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO WALK AROUND AND DREAM ANYMORE! ELDORADO?! THE SMARAGD TOWNS?! THE BIG TREASURE ONE PIECE?! Idiots stares themselves blind at 'the big treasure' and miss what is at their feet...!! Strong people that travel around the world... GOES AND DIE FOR AN ILLUSION!! And what do people say then? 'He was happy that lived with a dream'! HA HA HA!! DAMN LOSERS!! Dreamers like you just... DISGUST ME!!" He said something more, but it was when people started throwing things at us I spoke up.

"Pathetic... Trusting logic at the Grand Line..." I snorted. "The most stupid thing that is. You should have stayed at the Blues. The Grand Line is no place for logical explanations." I didn't notice my skin turning black as night, seeming to suck in the light. I opened my eyes that now seemed to glow. "You shouldn't go putting your nose in other peoples thinking. The day pirates stops dreaming is the day where the pirates will crease to exist." I became normal.

"LUFFY! ZORO! FORGET THE PROMICE! HIT THEM! YOU TO, SAYA!"

"Zoro. Saya." We both turned to Luffy. "Don't fight. Don't move a finger."

I smiled. "Aye, aye, captain!"

It wasn't to much later Luffy and Zoro was bloody. Bellamy seemed to ignore me. Was I to young to be worthy his attention? Or was it because I am a girl?

"LUFFY! ZORO!! SAYA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FIGHT!! HIT THEM TO DUST!!"

"Ha ha ha... They won't do anything, chick. They are smart... They know they won't stand a chance", Sarquiss said. "You don't hit those that are stronger... Pathetic, but smart."

"Ha ha ha ha! What an ridiculous captain!"

"The Marine is just a bunch of fat lazy-asses!", Sarquiss answered his crew-mate. "30 million for that guy? Ha!"

"Why...?! Why are you...?!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Luffy-san is smart, but not at the way you mentioned, Sarquiss-san", I stated, getting a 'huh?' from the man. "Even if Luffy-san is more brawn's then brains, he would probably try to clobber a person stronger then him without thinking, but he knows what to do times like this. This isn't a normal fight. This fight isn't won by strength. To difference to you..." I smiled softly. "...that seems to be a bunch of violent fools, he actually knows about that. How, I have no idea. But he knows you can't win this by fighting."

"What are you talking about...?", Nami asked.

"Ah... Sorry, I keep forgetting that everyone here don't read tactical books like me." I smiled. "To put it bluntly, this fight can just be won by passive resistance. But just the stronger use to take this way out."

The beating didn't stop, it just went on, until Zoro and Luffy was lying at the ground. I wanked over to Nami that yelled their names.

"It is okay, Nami-san. Let's take them to the ship."

"Oi, chicks! You will never come anywhere with those guys!", Sarquiss called out. "But I'll buy you. How much do you take?"

"You don't know what you are talking about!", Nami growled. "Buy us, you say?"

"Yes, come with us, we have really fun!"

I smiled at him. "Sorry, Sarquiss-san, but I only go with those I respect. And respect can't be bought." I got Zoro up so I could half carry half drag him. "And if you think that this is fun, you have no idea what fun is."

"I agree with Saya", Nami stated. "We are to expensive for you. And I doubt you would keep up with Saya's eating."

"HEY! It is not my bad that I got a huge appetite!", I growled at her.

"Ha ha ha! That sounded expensive!"

We left.

"The sky island does exist." We turned to the voice and let the boys go when we saw the black-bearded guy.

"ZE HA HA HA... This cherry pie is excellent! Why do you look so sad, girl? Your boys won."

"Eh...?"

I smiled a bright smile. "I knew it."

"You where pretty well defiant there! And two brave ladies! ZE HA HA HA HA!" Zoro and Luffy stood up. "That 'New Era' those guys are talking about is... Shit. WOULD IT BE THE END OF THE DREAMERS ERA...?! WHAT IS THAT FOR SHIT?! ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA!! THE HUMANS DREAMS WILL NEVER END! ...RIGHT?! IT ISN'T EASY TO BE THE BEST!! Just let them laugh at us! If you aim for the top there is fights where no firsts can speak!! ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"...come on", Zora said.

"Yes...", Nami said, then she saw that I was staring at the guy as well as Luffy. "Luffy...? Saya...?" Silence. "Luffy...? Saya...?"

"Well, I shall not keep you. You are in a hurry. I hope you will get there... To the sky island."

He left and we started to walk. Nami said something.

"Don't know...", Luffy stated.

"And... It isn't he...", I added.

"Not 'he'?", Nami asked. "But... Then?"

"They", Zoro stated. "I believe."

We then chose to ignore Nami.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Well, now I promice the hunt for the South Bird is going to start! Hopefully! Millions of small spiders, getting lost and things like that would I rather be over with as soon as possible! Bellamy needs to get his ass pounded to the ground too, so Luffy better hurry up! Then we'll set of to the Sky island at least! And then one of the annoying long arcs I have now idea how to really solve will start!


	18. Chasing Soth Birds, Meeting Envy!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I DO NOT EVEN OWN ENVY FROM FMA! **But I do own following; Saya, Rex, Ryou, Raidos, Neko and Kayra, as well as the coming people that works for Raidos. I also own Kawahori that will show up for the first time in this chapter.

The voting is _still _at a tie between Luffy and Zoro!

* * *

_"I haven't seen a sky island myself", she stated. "And there is not much I know about it."_

_"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! SEAS AND ISLANDS DON'T FLOAT!!", Nami yelled. "It is the Loge Pose that broke!"_

_"Nami-san... It is a subjective question what's possible and impossible", I said. "Some people would say that it is impossible to defeat a Shichibukai, and still did Luffy-san do it. It is a question of perspective."_

_-_

_"_Chopper here. Everyone, answer!_"_

_"_Luffy here. A lot of monster here, come._"_

_"_Is this a huge snake..._" I didn't catch the last of what Zoro said._

_"_Sanji here! AAH! IT LOOKS THIS WAY!_"_

_"Saya here! The monsters are so cute! I want to hug them all! And Zoro-san, snakes are one of the cutest animals that exist!"_

_"_Everything alright!_", Nami's voice came._

_"_ALLRIGHT?!_", it was Usopp._

_-_

_"Look! We could take of the suit!", Luffy smiled as I transformed back to human._

_"Incredible how much air they pumped in... Who is bringing the ship up?", Zoro asked._

_"What if it happened something to Nami-san and Robin-chan!", Sanji growled. "They aren't answering!!"_

_"You violent fools", I growled. "Anyway, you got an octopus on your shoulder, Chuck Norris."_

_"WHO IS IT THAT IS AT MY...?!" I put my hands over my ears to not hear the weird guy's yell._

_-_

_"This day is to strange", Sanji stated, _

_"First a huge gallon falls from the sky..." Zoro._

_"...and the Log Pose points straight up..." Nami._

_"...and then an monkey comes to lift the ship to the surface..." Usopp._

_"...but a huge turtle eats the ship..." Chopper._

_"...it becomes night..." Robin._

_"...the monkey jumps up, almost destroys our boat...", I put in, hugging Kayra._

_"...and then it comes super-monster that is ten times the size of giants!" Luffy._

_"...yes, it was actually scary..." Mashira._

_..._

_..._

_...wait..._

Mashira_?!_

_"GO AWAY!!", I yelled at the same time as Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, kicking him away._

_-_

_"Jaya... Isn't it there Mock Town is, Robin-nee?", I asked._

_"Yes", she answered. "It is."_

_"Oi... Is it just me or are all ships in shore pirate ships?", Usopp asked._

_"Well, well... Usopp! Of course that pirate ships can't stop in the normal shore!" Nami._

_"Ha ha ha... No, that's right...", Usopp agreed._

_"MURDER!"_

_"What is this for a town?", Usopp, Nami and Chopper asked._

_"Mock Town, a lawless town where wild pirates that has stopped dreaming has gathered", I stated simply. "A town where you fight, sing and laugh. It is only natural people call it Mock Town."_

_-_

_"I know you are smart enough to get it", Nami smiled at me. "I trust that you won't get in trouble."_

_I stared at her, then I smiled. "Well, then I'll take a look around town! I trust you with the boys! I want to have a good look at this place!"_

_With that I skipped of and took a good look of the town. The only time I stopped was when I spotted a wall with wanted posters. I blinked a couple of times before I went over to it. A picture caught my look and I ripped down the poster, without harming it which was a miracle. I stared at it._

_"Ryou-san...", I mumbled._

_**Ryou  
**__**"Projectile King" Ryou  
**__**55.000.000 Beli**_

_I blinked. And blinked again. He was worth _HOW MUCH_?! I almost fainted, but somehow managed to fold it and put it away in a pocket on my shorts before I kept walking. I finally found the pub I knew they would be in and walked in._

_-_

_"Is the pirate with straw hat here?", he asked and I turned around._

_"Be... BELLAMY!!"_

_I blinked as Luffy turned around._

_"What do you se... Is it you? The 30 million guy...?", Bellamy asked. "Mugiwara no Luffy!"_

_"What?", Luffy asked._

_"It is to you, Luffy", Zoro stated._

_"But... Bellamy...", Nami began. "It was he that hired the hotel..."_

_"Bellamy the Hyena. wanted for 55 million", I told Nami with a shrug. "Dangerous guy, but probably weaker then Robin-nee. I'm glad Robin-nee's bounty are a high one..."_

_-_

_"What is this? It is dirty and it stinks!", a woman stated. "How can you sit here and drink?"_

_"Just a lot of bad rum!", another guy stated._

_"Whaat? The place is full!", a third guy stated._

_"And that is Big Knife Sarquiss", I told Nami. "38 million bounty. Nothing much, I dare say. Probably has a big ego because of his bounty to. Most people has."_

_-_

_"What do you mean by that?", Bellamy asked Zoro._

_"That is our question", I stated, holding another newly created sword to Bellamy's neck. "I don't like when people hurt my captain without a really good reason..."_

_I heard people behind me asking each other where I got my sword from._

_"Zo... Zoro! Saya! Hold it!", Nami told us. "We don't have what we came for yet!"_

_"SHUT UP!", Zoro growled. "IT WASN'T WE THAT STARTED IT!!"_

_-_

_"Oi, chicks! You will never come anywhere with those guys!", Sarquiss called out. "But I'll buy you. How much do you take?"_

_"You don't know what you are talking about!", Nami growled. "Buy us, you say?"_

_"Yes, come with us, we have really fun!"_

_I smiled at him. "Sorry, Sarquiss-san, but I only go with those I respect. And respect can't be bought." I got Zoro up so I could half carry half drag him. "And if you think that this is fun, you have no idea what fun is."_

_"I agree with Saya", Nami stated._

_-_

_"The sky island does exist." We turned to the voice and let the boys go when we saw the black-bearded guy._

_"ZE HA HA HA... This cherry pie is excellent! Why do you look so sad, girl? Your boys won."_

_"Eh...?"_

_I smiled a bright smile. "I knew it."_

_"You where pretty well defiant there! And two brave ladies! ZE HA HA HA HA!" Zoro and Luffy stood up. "That 'New Era' those guys are talking about is... Shit. WOULD IT BE THE END OF THE DREAMERS ERA...?! WHAT IS THAT FOR SHIT?! ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA!! THE HUMANS DREAMS WILL NEVER END! ...RIGHT?! IT ISN'T EASY TO BE THE BEST!! Just let them laugh at us! If you aim for the top there is fights where no firsts can speak!! ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"_

_"...come on", Zora said._

_"Yes...", Nami said, then she saw that I was staring at the guy as well as Luffy. "Luffy...? Saya...?" Silence. "Luffy...? Saya...?"_

_"Well, I shall not keep you. You are in a hurry. I hope you will get there... To the sky island."_

_-_

_"Don't know...", Luffy stated._

_"And... It isn't he...", I added._

_"Not 'he'?", Nami asked. "But... Then?"_

_"They", Zoro stated. "I believe."_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chasing Soth Birds, Meeting Envy!**

"LU... LU... LU... LUFFY! ZORO!!"

So that was the greeting we got when we arrived to the ship?

"What... WHAT HAPPEND?! YOU ARE HURT!!" Usopp.

"NAMI-SWAN! SAYA-KWUN!! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!" Sanji.

"AAA!! CA!! CA!! CA!! CALL THE DOCTOR!!" Chopper.

"It is you that are the doctor!" Usopp and me.

Soon the guys where bandaged up. I sat with Kayra, looking at Ryou's wanted poster.

"Well?", Usopp asked. "What kind of insane beast did you fight?"

"Against pirates!", Luffy smiled. "But we are done now."

"Yes." Zoro.

"What Chuck Norris and Luffy-san said is true!" Me.

"You may think that, but I don't!", Nami hissed. "IDIOTS!! ARE YOU MOUSES OR MEN?! MEN SHOULD ANSWER WHEN PEOPLE MESS WITH THEM AND FIGHT!! NO, YOU CAN BLOW THIS ANNOYING TOWN TO HELL!"

I blinked. Then I grinned. "Yes! BLOW THEW TOWN UP!! I WANNA SEE A PRETTY EXPLOTION!!" I got a strange look from Nami, but it stopped and I think she put it in a box labeled 'Saya-weirdness'. Probably.

"Don't you remember what you said at first?", Zoro asked.

Bad move.

"IT WAS THEN!!", Nami yelled at him. "DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"Why is she so angry?", Usopp asked.

"I don't know", I said along with Luffy, however I think it got to do with the...

"That's right!", Chopper began, cutting my thinking of. "Did you get to know anything about the sky island?"

...Sky Island. Yes.

"**The Sky Island?**" Nami's voice was demonic. "Forget about it! The Sky Island? As fast you said that everyone started to laugh... WHAT ARE TOU STANDING AND LOOKING STUPID FOR?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Reason for the last? Easy. Usopp playing dead and Chopper going into defence mode... I hugged Kayra tighter.

"What you seem angry. What happened?" It was Robin.

"ROBIN-NEE!!" Me.

"AAH! ROBIN-CHWAN! Do you want a bath?! Or do you want food first?!" Sanji.

"Robin! Where have you been?" Nami.

"I did buy a little cloths...", Robin stated. "And asked about the Sky Island..."

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT IS YOUR FAULT!" An angry Nami. "IT IS YOU THAT SAID WE SHOULD GO TO THE SKY ISLANS!! IF IT DON'T EXIST YOU WILL GET TO DEAL WITH ME!"

Chopper did go to 'Jump Point' and Usopp told Nami to stay away from Nami.

"I'm going to take a nap", I stated. "Don't wake me up..."

With that I fell asleep, leaning at Kayra. I woke up to a terrible noise to se... A guy dressed in green with green hair that was long.

"What is going on?", I asked.

"That guy is trashing his own boat", Luffy stated.

Then something happened...

"OUR SHIP!! THAT GUY IS TRASHING OUR SHIP!!", I yelled. "DO HE WANT US TO DROWN OR SOMETHING?!"

We ran away, not wanting the guy to sink Merry. When we got away I fell asleep again...

"OH, DAMN!!"

I woke up when Luffy yelled that, looked around and spotted... A huge castle with flags... that wasn't moving at all.

"Is that his house?", Luffy asked. "He has to be really rich!"

"Stupid. Don't you see?", Zoro asked.

"The man who talks dreams...", Sanji began. "At least he want to show of."

I just sighed. As we got behind it showed to be a painted plank and half a house. I walked in shore with Kayra and then ignored everyone, walking into the house and sitting down at a chair. I couldn't listen. I heard them yell about gold. Luffy and Usopp walked in, then yelled it was empty, and Nami found a book from North Blue Sanji knew about...

Hey, Sanji is born in North Blue!

Now to the reason I ignored what they said. For once, I knew about what they said already. Second reason is that I don't want to hear that sad story! Then I walked out.

"The poor liar died a cowards dead and never became a mighty warrior of the sea..." It was Nami.

I looked at Usopp. Nami looked at Usopp.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! AND DON'T CHANGE THE ENDING!" Now he noticed me. "SAYA!! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU TOO!!"

"GYAAAAAAA!!"

Luffy?

"EH? Luffy fell into the water!" Nami.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Usopp.

"LUFFY-SAN!! IDIOT!!" Me.

Then someone came up from the water.

"Who are you?! Brave of you to invade my home! This is MY..." I just stared. Idiot Luffy. "Do you want the money?" Money? Is it really safe to say that with Nami around? "Die as the bastards you are!"

"Oka- HEY!! BASTARDS?!" Me.

Then Sanji was close to him. He kicked, Sanji dodged. He kicked again, Sanji dodged. Sanji got hit by one hit, but he blocked the other with his foot and leg. Then the guy drew a gun and shot an Sanji, that dodged.

"SANJI-SAN!!" I didn't need to show the others that I knew it though.

"Don't worry. It missed." He needed to dodge more bullets, "BUT WAIT A MOMENT!!"

"Idiot...", Zoro muttered. "Don't underestimate the enemy..."

He drew his sword and charged. Then he stopped suddenly as the man collapsed. I ran over to him and sat down, looking worried.

"Oi, are you alright? Hey!"

Chopper ordered me to carry the man in to the house and I half carried half dragged him in and with some help from the guys got him up at the bed. Soon Chopper was ordering us around.

"Bring some more cold, wet towels and open the windows!"

"Is it dysbarism? Decompression sickness?", I asked our doctor.

"Yes."

"Ah, you mean he's sick?" Luffy.

"Yes, It's various symptoms divers experience sometimes. But it's not a long term illness and should pass", Chopper explained. "It's happens on a diver's descent, when excess nitrogen enters the body's blood and tissue. Then on the ascent the chemicals diffuse out in the form of bubbles causing various symptoms."

"Ah, mystic things with other words..." Luffy.

"He must have been diving every day", I said, looking at him. "Not letting the bubbles to dissolve properly..."

"Why would he...?" Nami.

"I don't know why... But it is very dangerous", Chopper stated. "In some cases it can be lethal."

Suddenly two familiar faces burst in...

"OYABIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Everything inside stopped up. I was sitting at the book shelf and Kayra was close to me,

"UWAAAH! THEY HAVE COME HERE TO KILL US!!" Usopp.

"GYAAAAA!!" Chopper.

"Aww maaaan", I whined. "Not now!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The green-haired monkey, Shoujou I think, was the person who yelled this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OYABIN?!" It was Mashira that roared this,

"What do you want? Go away! We are trying to cure the old man here!", Luffy stated.

"IDIOT!! THEY WILL NEVER LISTEN! THEY ARE WILD! ESCAPE THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Usopp.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper seemed to try to escape.

"You are so nice!!" It was both the monkeys.

"Se, they did listen!", I smiled.

While Luffy was talking to them I guarded the guy, until he woke up. Chopper called Luffy in, and Luffy told him he had a question. The man told us that he was sorry and that he did think we where after the gold.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"We want to go to go to the Sky Island!" Luffy. "Tell us how to get there!"

"The Sky Island?" Silence. "Uwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Do you believe in the Sky Island?!" As Usopp tried to restrain Nami Luffy asked if it didn't exist. "I don't know... I know one who said it existed. But he was a legendary liar, and his whole family is laughed at."

We, that is Luffy and I, looked at Usopp.

"NOT ME!"

"The liar Norland. There is a story."

We looked at Usopp again.

"IT IS NOT ME I TELL YOU!"

It was a upcoming story on the way. I sighed.

We got to know that the Montblanc family was chased away and laughed at, but none in the family blamed the reason, that had the name Montblanc Norland. We also got to know that Norland was a sickly honest man and even if he was painted as a fool in the book he cried in the reality. And that the reason he looked for the gold was he wanted to make up with Norland. Also that Shoujou and Mashira joined because they liked the text book.

I twitched.

Soon he left to go outside.

"...Do you like them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"They seems to want to go to the Sky Island..."

"The Sky Island? There is only one way."

"They would die at the spot, Oyabin!" Oi...

"Exactly..." HEY! "That's why we will take and help them a bit..."

As we walked out and Cricket began to speak I found something interesting. Zoro was sleeping. I pulled out my marker and started to draw in his face with a grin. Then I sat down at the table and pretended to listen, thinking up ways to escape.

"Aha! Goon, then we know! We'll go to the cloud! Zoro, wake up!"

"Morning?", he asked, rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed he had eyes drawn on his hands. "Mirror."

While Cricket where explaining something else Zoro found a mirror, noticed 'lazy-ass', 'Chuck Norris' and 'moss-head' written at his face with a 'By: Saya', a mustache, two pair eyes under his eyes and his lips painted black.

"SAYA!!"

"...you are risking your lives..."

"I'm dead if Zoro-san catches me!", I grinned. "So it doesn't matter!"

Then I ran.

At the night it was a party. I was drinking and eating. Mashira and Luffy was eating as well and Shoujou and Zoro was having a drinking contest.

"'I saw gold in the right eye of the scull'", Cricked quoted. "That was the last Norland wrote, crying. The same day as he was executed. I still don't get what it means. The sculls right eye... Does he mean an old town or do he mean his own death...? Every page after that is empty!"

As Norland was telling us something, I looked out through the window, spotting Bellamy's ship. My eyes narrowed as they where showing the gold.

"DAMN IT!!"

And then it was of to the woods.

"Scary...", I whispered. "I hope there isn't werewolves and vampires here..."

As the guys talked I was hugging Robin's arm, scared. I do not like dark woods. Then we heard a weird sound...

"Uwah! Such a strange sound!", Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy said.

"A clock?", I asked.

"It is that sound...", Nami stated.

"Okay..." Luffy.

"Very well! Then it's just to do it!" Zoro.

"We have three nets! We split up in three groups!" Me, trying to sound okay, but my voice shaking a little.

"WELL THEN! THEN WE'LL GO AND BEAT THE BIRDS UP!"

"Yes! NO! We are going to capture them!"

So we sat of, me along with Robin, that I still hadn't let go of, and Zoro. After a while we heard a scream.

"I hear someone that screams...", Robin stated.

"Werewolf?", I wondered, hugging Robin's arm tighter.

"Ignore that", Zoro said as he killed another bug. "Centipede... An annoying overgrown one."

"You don't need to kill everyone you see", Robin stated. "Poor things."

"It is their wrong they keep attacking me", Zoro stated.

"Kill them, Zoro-san", I muttered. "I hate bugs and things like that... They are scary... Especially small ones..."

"I know you're hiding your true intentions. I still don't trust you!" I know he is talking to Robin. "Don't forget that..."

"Zoro-san, Robin-nee is nice", I piped in. "So stop being such a rock head!"

"...just so you know...", Robin began.

"What?"

"The way you're heading is the way we came from." We heard that sound. "That sound..." We began to walk. "Come this way. Be careful not to step in the slime."

"Hey! Wait for me...!" And he stepped in the slime.

After a while I let go of Robin's arm to look at something when it came. Spiders. Huge spiders and a lot of them...

"IYAAAA!!" That was me, for the first time yelling a really girly scream and hiding behind Robin. "S-s-s-SPIDERS!!" I was shivering.

I. Hate. Spiders. No matter the size! They are to scary! Uh... I guess I'll go Envy-style on them!

"**Henge: Nanatsu Tsumi: Netami **(Transform: Seven Sins: Envy)!"

And so I transformed to a cross between a woman, a man and a palm tree! Well, I was quite tall with green hair that looked like a palm-three and a bit darker skin then normal. What made me surprised was that my clothes had changed to.

In stead of the black, baggy trousers and the black t-shirt that left my back without anything to cover it I was dressed in a pair of black leggings that reached mid-tight, a skirt that was open at the left side that reached a little bit longer then the leggings, a sleeve-less halter-neck-like top that barely reached down bellow my chest, a pair of finger-less gloves and socks that didn't cover my toes or heals. And last a headband. There was some weird, red details to. At my left tight there was a tattoo of a dragon eating it's own tail around a pentagram.

The only problem was that my eyes was still yellow. I put my hands together in praying fashion and started to mumble something that sounded like 'I'm Envy, not Saya' really fast with closed eyes. Then I opened said eyes, that now was purple and slitted. I grinned.

"Alright! Much better!"

And then I charged into the spiders, kicking them to left and right with a capreoeja-like fighting style. How I did this, I have no idea. I just went in really much in being Envy, and suddenly I felt like this was right. As I was finished Zoro blinked, staring at me.

"What are you staring at? I'm to good for you?"

"Saya?", he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, that's right!", I said, snapping my fingers and transforming back to me. "Thanks for saying my name, Zoro-san! I almost forgot that I'm Saya and not Envy there! But it was fun! Now I have another series of Henges: The Seven Sins!"

Then we sat of back, and I once again hugged Robin's arm and didn't let go. Soon we meat the others.

"Hopeless..."

"We didn't se it even once...", Zoro stated. "And Saya got scary."

"That's good!" Me.

"We saw it, but we hadn't time to capture it because of all insects", Nami stated.

"We just ran", Chopper stated.

"Not good. Eight people and no result! You guys should really try harder!" Usopp.

"Speak for yourself." Sanji.

"I don't have any more strength to run", Nami stated.

"I'm hungry..." Me.

Then a sound came and we all looked up to se the South Bird.

"'You can never catch me, dumb-asses!' it said", Chopper told us.

"WHAT?! IT CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SAY THAT?! I'LL SHOT IT DOWN!" Usopp.

Then I noticed Robin shift stance a bit as I clang to her arm. Two arms appeared at the bird and captured it.

"Nice, Robin-nee!" Me.

"As long as I see it..." Robin.

When we came back we found out that the guys where beat up. I released Robin and ran to try to take care of them. Going Merry was in two pieces. I saw Bellamy's mark and poked Zoro.

"Zoro-san, look", I said, pointing at it. He nodded.

"You, Luffy...", he then said, showing our captain it.

"Bellamy's mark...!!"

"Do you want help?", Zoro asked.

"I can do it on my own", Luffy answered.

"I'll follow in case. I can fly us over if we risk to be late", I stated.

"...NO?! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID NOW!! IT IS ONLY THREE HOURS BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Do you arrive to town if you follow the beach?", Luffy asked.

"Yes", Robin answered.

"We will be back before dawn", Luffy stated as I mumbled 'Henge: Kuro Tenshi' and grew four pair of black wings.

"See you in town, Luffy-san!"

With that I took of. In the air I captured a seagull that held the newest wanted posters and snapped them from it, but held it left. I looked through it. I first found Luffy and Zoro's and put theirs in my pockets, then I noticed the third. I blinked. And blinked again.

"I GOT A BOUNTY AT FIFTY NINE MILLION BELI?!"

My scream maybe reached to town, because I was pretty close to it, I got a loud voice when I want and I'm high up in the air so my voice was carried longer. At last I put my bounty in my pocket, gave the rest of the bounties to the seagull and flew on down to town, landing on the bar's top. I made my ears to bat ears and listened.

"BIG DISCOVERY!!" I winced at the mans loud voice.

"HEY! STOP SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!" I couldn't agree more.

"THE PERSON WHO WAS HERE DURING LUNCH TIME... AH!! BELLAMY!! ARE YOU STILL HERE...?! YOU HAVE TO RUN! FAST! You... YOU WILL GET KILLED! AT THE SPOT!!"

Why do people think Luffy kills?

"What are you talking about...? Who should kill me?"

There was an explanation, then a glass fell into the ground and shattered.

"One hundred million... Sixty million... Fifty nine million...?!"

"YES! THOSE TWO THAT WAS HERE DURING LUNCH TIME AND ONE OF THOSE GIRLS! THEY ARE WANTED FOR MORE MONEY THEN YOU, BELLAMY!!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! DAMN IT! WE THAT LAUGHED AT THEM!! THEY KNOW HOW WE LOOK! WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY!!"

Then Bellamy started to laugh. My eyes narrowed.

"How stupid can you be? Be afraid of a piece of paper...!!" I had to agree with Bellamy on that. "ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT?! YOU SAW THE GUY!! Haven't you heard of that old pirate that faked his own poster, and showed if off! When people saw the money they ran away! They would have been able to beat him without problems!" One problem with the theory: We never showed the posters of. "Exactly as now!! You saw how weak the guy was, and you act... Pathetic!!"

I waved cheerfully at Luffy that just arrived.

"A... AHA!! DAMN, I ALMOST GOT AFRAID!"

"Yes, Bellamy's right... Over one hundred millions for a crew... Then you have to do some real stuff. But the newspaper never wrote anything!!" You think the World Government would go around saying 'Hey, one of our Shichibukai that got corrupt got beat by an pirate'?

"That's right! I've never heard about any 'Straw Hat'!"

"BELLAMYYY!! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!"

I laughed and let my ears return to normal. As Luffy and Bellamy talked I jumped down from the roof, let my wings disappear and walked up at the drunk and Sarquiss.

"But... But think if it is the real deal... If he is worth one hundred million... Then Bellamy don't stand a..."

"Ha! Ridiculous! Just look... Do you think that little guy is an evil criminal? Even thirty million beli is to much."

"You know", I put in, "you are right in that neither Luffy-san or anyone else in our crew are evil criminals." He flinched and turned around to face me. "But that isn't necessary to get a high bounty. The only crime that is necessary to get a bounty is to sail under pirate flag. State your mind against them, become archaeologist. Those two are two effective ways to get a high bounty without any real criminal actions."

Soon Bellamy took out his strongest card and I just shook my head.

"You asked if I know how to throw a punch?"

I snorted. "That is about one of the few things he knows how to do, and what he is best at..."

"KILL HIM, BELLAMY! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO-"

Sarquiss was cut of by the simple fact that a foot with a black boot connected with his face. I growled.

"Don't. Insult. My captain. GOT IT?!"

At the same time Luffy threw a unstretched punch and hit Bellamy to the ground. Luffy walked into the bar and came out with the gold. I grew four black wings again, and stretched.

"Se you at the ship, Luffy", I smiled and flew away.

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

_The day before, around lunch at a certain island in the Grand Line..._

"Captain...!!"

"Captain!"

"YES?!"

"Are you sure at this? Is this the legendary cave where the stone-hearted and greedy captain John hid all his treasures?" It showed to be Moji.

"Yes, it is it, be so sure on that. There is probably a trap or a guardian here... Be careful or you'll die!! Who knows what monster that awaits or what bloody traps...!!" It was Buggy the Clown.

And he just scared Moji and Cabaji.

Suddenly...

Someone lighted the electric lamps.

"Well then! It is time to continue building the tunnel, guys!"

"YES MASTER!!"

"Ah! You have to be the new guys!", the Master tunnel builder said to Buggy, Cabaji and Moji.

"Eh?"

Soon the pirates was building a tunnel with them.

"Ahaa! It is excellent to sweat, right? Master!!", Buggy said.

"Really! The sweat of our brows is digging this tunnel so that everyone becomes happy!!", the master said.

"That's right, and after a days hard work you take a glass and... AGH!!" Now Buggy discovered what was wrong. "WE ARE DAMN NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND DIG A TUNNEL!!"

An explosion was heard. Soon the pirates was back at their ship.

"Captain Buggy. We didn't find captain John's hidden treasure after all."

"Shut up, Moji! Be a little nice! Captain took wrong island!! Jeez, do you want captains face to turn red? Then you're dead!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THAT MY NOSE IS RED?! HUH?!"

"One hundred, sixty and fifty nine million... They're already real pirates of the Grand Line", Moji stated.

"Hah...!! Idiot! Don't be in such a hurry!", Buggy told him.

"Eh... What do you mean?", Moji asked-

"A witch lets the children become fat before she eats them. Get it?!" They didn't. "With other words... The more their bounty rises..."

"Aha! The more will captains bounty rise when we bring them down!!"

"GYAA HA HA HA HA! CORRECT!"

"I UNDERSTAND CAPTAIN!! WANT TO CELEBRATE?!"

"PARTY UNTIL NIGHT TIME!!"

As the party began Alvida sighed.

"Stop being so noisy!", she told them. "We don't even know where Luffy is, so how do you plan to take care of him?"

"DON'T WORRY SO MUCH, ALVIDA!! LET'S PARTY!"

"Are you looking for Luffy?", an voice that not belonged in that crew asked. "I know where he is!"

"Look! This guy can tell us!", Buggy said, pointing at the owner to the voice. Then he noticed that it wasn't any person from his crew. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Ah! Excuse me for disturbing your party", he said and bowed. "I was attracted by the smell of good food, my name is Ace."

"No no, you are to polite, thank you!" Then Buggy noticed what Ace said, and that Ace had began to eat again. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, I ASKED! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS, IDIOT!!"

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN...! IT IS HIM! FIRE FIRST!! FIRE FIRST ACE!!", Cabaji informed his idiotic captain. "FROM... WHITEBEARD...!! THE COMMANDER OF HIS SECOND FORCE...!!"

"WHITEBEARD?!"

"Oh! You know about our old man! That's so f..." And then Ace fell asleep.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!!"

Soon...

"WHY? IT IS THE BRST CHANCE!! IF YOU DEFEAT FIRE FIRST ACE WE'LL BE FAMOUS!!" Moji.

"NO!! LISTEN, AND REMEMBER THIS! WHATEVER HAPPENS, _NEVER _ATTACK ONE OF WHITEBEARD'S NAKAMA!", Buggy yelled. "WHITE BEARD... HE, YOU KNOW... IS A MONSTER! THE ONLY PERSON THAT COULD FIGHT ONE-TO-ONE WITH GOLD ROGER AND SURVIVE!! HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL PIRATE IN THE WORLD!! HE IS THE ONE CLOSEST TO ONE PIECE!! And Whitebeard _never _forgives the death of a nakama. _Never_! Do you get it?!"

"You know a lot about him...", Alvida stated.

"Of course I do...", Buggy answered. "A long time ago I meet him... Here, in the Grand Line...!!"

"Are you talking about the old man?", Ace asked.

"HE WOKE UP!!"

"What's with you? It is a party! Come on and party!" Ace.

"You are right! IT IS A PARTY!!" Buggy.

And the party began again.

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

_Holy ground Maryzoya..._

"What... You said 'Red Hair'?"

"Yes... He is on the move..."

"Personally?"

"No... One of his men... But still!! Contact between Whitebeard and Red Hair is to dangerous!!"

"Hm... Yes, that is correct..."

"Red Hair may be hard to handle when he is moving but he is not someone who would want to take over the world."

"We must wait and see how the situation ends up."

"More importantly, we need to decide Crocodiles successor in Shichibukai. Even thought it is only a small hole we still need to be careful."

"If the Three Great Powers where to crumble the world will plunge into chaos. We must not let that happen."

"Yes... That's the reason why we summoned the Shichibukai... But we don't know how many that will come... They are pirates... They sometimes acts selfish..."

"Damn that Crocodile, causing this kind of trouble... And the one that beat him... We can't let him run lose... Monkey D. Luffy..."

"_From the Marines HQ to Marizoya. The Shichibukai... Don Quijote Doflamingo-sama and Bartholomeus Bear-sama has arrived._"

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

"AGH! STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", a high-ranking Marine yelled as another high-ranking Marine tried to choke him.

"NO...! IT IS NOT ME! MY HANDS...!!"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME..."

"That's right. We don't have time to fool around. Stop this prank", a old woman, the master tactician Crane, stated. "Doflamingo... It is you, isn't it? Be a good boy now, and stop this."

Doflamingo laughed. "'Good boy'? He he! I guess I can't hide it from you, honored Crane. I think it is best that we talk about what we should talk about... He he he!! So we can finish this meeting!"

He got one attack the other.

"STOP IT! GET HIM TO STOP!!"

"DOFLAMINGO YOU BASTARD!!"

"HE HE HE!"

"Stop this! Stop act as idiots. What do you want? Start a war here?", the Fleet Admiral asked. "Ah... Excuse that I'm a little late. Welcome here. You, the trash from the seas!"

"He he!! He he he!! Ohh, ohh! Here you get told...", Doflamigo grinned.

"But what he says are correct", Bartholomeus stated.

"Then let us begin... I doubt that more will show up. That two out of six showed up is more then I dared to hope for", the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku the Buddha, stated.

"I would believe so. I wasn't about to come. But our thing at the island went so good that I was incredible bored", Doflamingo stated.

"I understand. That could be a problem. Nothing is as troublesome as when it goes good for pirates", Sengoku answered.

"He he he!! He he!! You are harsh today! Your nickname doesn't fit you! Fleet Admiral Sengoku...!!" Doflamingo.

"I hear an meaningless fight here... Did I come to the wrong place?"

"HAWKEYE!!"

"The Marine's HQ and Shichibukai... It seems like this 'round table'-meeting isn't working at all."

"Stop this...! Is it you of all people?!", a surprised Sengoku said.

"You are the man you least of all expected to come", Doflamingo grinned.

"...hm! Don't get exited. I am only here as a bystander", Hawkeye stated. "The pirate crew that it is the topic of this meeting... Is interesting. That is all."

"Then I might be able to be a bystander to?", someone asked. "...even if I really want something else. But it is an interesting group!"

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"I would want to take part in this meeting... If I can! I heard Crocodile lost his place and it hit me that you might look for an replacement."

"It is you that is Lafitte, right?", Crane stated.

"...oh, you actually know who I am? I'm so honored I'm stunned."

"Who is it?", Sengoku asked.

"An infamous policeman in West Blue. Because of his violent ways he was sentenced to exile..."

"Ho ho... That was a long time ago. I am not important in this matter. I came here to nominate an certain man to be one of the Shichibukai..."

Soon, since I'm skipping the scenes with White Beard and Shanks since I'm lazy...

"Teach?"

"Yes, that's the name of the captain for our pirate clan."

"I've never heard of him. Unknown guys don't strike fear in other pirates."

"We know that. It is a part of our plans... If you give us a little time..."

"He he!! He he he he!! Fun! Let them do it, eh, Sengoku!! He he!!"

"Our clan's name is the Blackbeard clan. Please remember that..."

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

_Back to Jaya..._

"One hundred... I did think thirty was a little to small bounty... But that he was this..."

"What should we do, captain?"

Close to the four big shadows a small, bat-like person hid.

"You! Move aside! Don't stand in the middle of the road! I'm kind of pissed of right now!" It was Sarquiss with a broken nose.

"SHUT UP!!" The big guy he bumped into yelled as he slammed Sarquiss face into the ground. It turned out to be Marshal D. Teach, or Blackbeard. "I don't have time with small guys...!! I want heads for over one hundred millions!! Ze ha ha ha! It is time to start hunting, I think!"

"WII HA HHAA!! AT LEAST A LITTLE HUNTING!!", Jesus Burgess, or the Master, shouted.

"But captain... Wasn't Lafitte supposed to meet us in this town?", Van Auger, or Supersonic, asked.

"This isn't like you, Auger! If he loses us it is destiny, right? Ze ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That's right... The humans worth is always decided by her destiny... Aaa...", Doctor Q, or the Death Angel, stated.

The bat-like person ran the other way.

"Raidos-sama have to get to know this!"

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

_Unknown location_

"Raidos-sama! Raidos-sama!"

A pair of eyes snapped open and looked at the person. "What is it?"

"Kawahori sent his report from Jaya to early!"

Raidos narrowed his eyes and looked down at his follower. "What is his report?"

"A-ah! Yes, about that! He says that a man, a traitor of Whitebeard called Blackbeard, is going after the heads of the crew _she _is in! A-and that she got a bounty now as well..."

"I know about the bounty", Raidos answered. "Tell Kawahori to keep an eye on this man and, if it is necessary, he have to look so she _do not die_. And tell Nanashi that he is ordered to keep track of this Blackbeard."

"H-hai!" The man fled.

Raidos looked at the papers at the wall beside him, the bounty posters of Saya, Luffy, Robin and Zoro. A twisted smile spread on his face.

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

"BUT WHAT THE HECK ARE HE DOING?! IT IS ALREADY MORNING!! He is 46 minutes to late!! We aren't going to make it!! He is going to carry gold, and that is heavy! Things like that can't the idiot count with!"

"He maybe has been defeated."

I shrugged. "He left at the same time as me, and those guys where weak. He should have been here a long time ago... And Nami-san, Luffy-san can carry gold as easy as we could carry... Uhh... Cloths?"

"HALLO!!"

"THERE THE IDIOT IS!!" Me.

"There he is...!!", Mashira smiled. "Yes! He is back!!"

"He is, Mashira-san", I smiled.

"I MADE IT!!" Luffy.

"LUFFY! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Nami.

"LOOK AT THIS!!" He held up a bug. "HERCULES!!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!", Usopp, Nami and Zoro yelled.

"BUG!!", I screamed and hid shivering behind Robin.

Then Luffy got to se Merry.

"WAH!! AWESOME!!"

It looked like an hen.

"A FLYING GOING MERRY!!", Usopp stated.

"IT CAN FLY!!" Luffy.

"RIGHT?" Usopp.

"I'm getting scared as fast as I see it..." Nami.

"Well... A dove probably fly better then a hen..." Zoro.

"Now when you say it, I've never seen a hen fly..." Me from behind Robin, still hiding.

"IT ISN'T THAT THIS IS ABOUT!!" Nami, yelling at us.

We got on the ship, and waited at Luffy, that gave 'Hercules' to the monkeys.

"LUFFY-SAN!! HURRY UP!!" It was me.

"Okay!!" He ran over to us and jumped at, smiling. "Let's go!"

"Ready? Let's go!" Nami.

"YES!!" Usopp.

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji.

"Hai!" Me.

"Boy!! I'll stay here!!" It was Cricket. "Just one thing! And this is true...!! It is about both the city of gold and the Sky Island!! None has been able to prove that they _don't _exist! People laugh at that logic... But who cares! THAT IS WHAT WE CALL ROMANCE!!"

"Romance!!", Luffy grinned.

"YES!! Thank you for the gold... Don't go and fall down from the sky now!"

"SE YOU, OLD MAN!!"

"Thank you, Cricket-san!" That wasn't me,

"We promise that the city of gold exist, oyabin!"

"BE CAREFUL, OLD MAN!"

"SEE YOU SOME DAY, CRICKET-SAN!! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO AND DIE!!" That was me.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

**Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare-Spiders-Is-My-Worst-Nightmare**

"It is already morning!"

"Well, do you see anything?", Van Auger asked.

"I don't even see land", Jesus answered. "Did they really say that they where going to go to the Sky Island?"

"Yes, they said that. Troublesome to chase them all the way there", Blackbeard stated. "We'll take them before they arrive there!"

Hidden at the main mast Kawahori's eyes narrowed. '_Sky Island... He have to get to know that. However, I really hope that I won't need to give myself away..._'

* * *

I had fun to name Kawahori. His name means Bat, the animal bat. He also look like a bat. I wanted to get somewhere in this chapter, so it got longer then usual... That happens a lot, doesn't it? But I wonder if the Raidos-scene is to alike the one around Alabasta... Geh. Who cares? Not me anyways...

**Next Chapter**: Now we are of to the seas in the sky! At last! Ant thus my horror will begin! But why did that bat-like guy cling to our mast, and seriously, Kawahori as a name? And now Zoro and Luffy at last get to know their bounties... Well, anyways we are of to see the God now... Hey, I want to sing 'we are of to see the wizard'!


	19. Kawahori, Bountys and the Sky Sea!

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I DON'T EVEN OWN ENVY FROM FMA! **But I do own following; Saya, Rex, Ryou, Raidos, Neko, Kawahori and Kayra, as well as the coming people that works for Raidos. I also own Tereya that will show up for the first time in this chapter.

The voting is _still _at a tie between Luffy and Zoro!

Sorry for not updating at long! I lacked insperation! New Summary!

* * *

_"Against pirates!", Luffy smiled. "But we are done now."_

_"Yes." Zoro._

_"What Chuck Norris and Luffy-san said is true!" Me._

_"You may think that, but I don't!", Nami hissed. "IDIOTS!! ARE YOU MOUSES OR MEN?! MEN SHOULD ANSWER WHEN PEOPLE MESS WITH THEM AND FIGHT!! NO, YOU CAN BLOW THIS ANNOYING TOWN TO HELL!"_

_I blinked. Then I grinned. "Yes! BLOW THEW TOWN UP!! I WANNA SEE A PRETTY EXPLOTION!!" I got a strange look from Nami, but it stopped and I think she put it in a box labeled 'Saya-weirdness'. Probably._

_-_

_"The poor liar died a cowards dead and never became a mighty warrior of the sea..." It was Nami._

_I looked at Usopp. Nami looked at Usopp._

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME! AND DON'T CHANGE THE ENDING!" Now he noticed me. "SAYA!! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU TOO!!"_

_-_

_"EH? Luffy fell into the water!" Nami._

_"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Usopp._

_"LUFFY-SAN!! IDIOT!!" Me._

_Then someone came up from the water._

_"Who are you?! Brave of you to invade my home! This is MY..." I just stared. Idiot Luffy. "Do you want the money?" Money? Is it really safe to say that with Nami around? "Die as the bastards you are!"_

_"Oka- HEY!! BASTARDS?!" Me._

_-_

_Suddenly two familiar faces burst in..._

_"OYABIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

_Everything inside stopped up. I was sitting at the book shelf and Kayra was close to me,_

_"UWAAAH! THEY HAVE COME HERE TO KILL US!!" Usopp._

_"GYAAAAA!!" Chopper._

_"Aww maaaan", I whined. "Not now!"_

_-_

_"The liar Norland. There is a story."_

_We looked at Usopp again._

_"IT IS NOT ME I TELL YOU!"_

_-_

_As we walked out and Cricket began to speak I found something interesting. Zoro was sleeping. I pulled out my marker and started to draw in his face with a grin. Then I sat down at the table and pretended to listen, thinking up ways to escape._

_"Aha! Goon, then we know! We'll go to the cloud! Zoro, wake up!"_

_"Morning?", he asked, rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed he had eyes drawn on his hands. "Mirror."_

_While Cricket where explaining something else Zoro found a mirror, noticed 'lazy-ass', 'Chuck Norris' and 'moss-head' written at his face with a 'By: Saya', a mustache, two pair eyes under his eyes and his lips painted black._

_"SAYA!!"_

_"...you are risking your lives..."_

_"I'm dead if Zoro-san catches me!", I grinned. "So it doesn't matter!"_

_Then I ran._

_-_

_And then it was of to the woods._

_"Scary...", I whispered. "I hope there isn't werewolves and vampires here..."_

_-_

_"You don't need to kill everyone you see", Robin stated. "Poor things."_

_"It is their wrong they keep attacking me", Zoro stated._

_"Kill them, Zoro-san", I muttered. "I hate bugs and things like that... They are scary... Especially small ones..."_

_-_

_I. Hate. Spiders. No matter the size! They are to scary! Uh... I guess I'll go Envy-style on them!_

_"__**Henge: Nanatsu Tsumi: Netami **__(Transform: Seven Sins: Envy)!"_

_And so I transformed to a cross between a woman, a man and a palm tree! Well, I was quite tall with green hair that looked like a palm-three and a bit darker skin then normal. What made me surprised was that my clothes had changed to._

_In stead of the black, baggy trousers and the black t-shirt that left my back without anything to cover it I was dressed in a pair of black leggings that reached mid-tight, a skirt that was open at the left side that reached a little bit longer then the leggings, a sleeve-less halter-neck-like top that barely reached down bellow my chest, a pair of finger-less gloves and socks that didn't cover my toes or heals. And last a headband. There was some weird, red details to. At my left tight there was a tattoo of a dragon eating it's own tail around a pentagram._

_The only problem was that my eyes was still yellow. I put my hands together in praying fashion and started to mumble something that sounded like 'I'm Envy, not Saya' really fast with closed eyes. Then I opened said eyes, that now was purple and slitted. I grinned._

_"Alright! Much better!"_

_-_

_"Hopeless..."_

_"We didn't se it even once...", Zoro stated. "And Saya got scary."_

_"That's good!" Me._

_"We saw it, but we hadn't time to capture it because of all insects", Nami stated._

_"We just ran", Chopper stated._

_"Not good. Eight people and no result! You guys should really try harder!" Usopp._

_"Speak for yourself." Sanji._

_"I don't have any more strength to run", Nami stated._

_"I'm hungry..." Me._

_Then a sound came and we all looked up to se the South Bird._

_"'You can never catch me, dumb-asses!' it said", Chopper told us._

_"WHAT?! IT CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SAY THAT?! I'LL SHOT IT DOWN!" Usopp._

_Then I noticed Robin shift stance a bit as I clang to her arm. Two arms appeared at the bird and captured it._

_"Nice, Robin-nee!" Me._

_"As long as I see it..." Robin._

_-_

_With that I took of. In the air I captured a seagull that held the newest wanted posters and snapped them from it, but held it left. I looked through it. I first found Luffy and Zoro's and put theirs in my pockets, then I noticed the third. I blinked. And blinked again._

_"I GOT A BOUNTY AT FIFTY NINE MILLION BELI?!"_

_-_

_"Are you looking for Luffy?", an voice that not belonged in that crew asked. "I know where he is!"_

_"Look! This guy can tell us!", Buggy said, pointing at the owner to the voice. Then he noticed that it wasn't any person from his crew. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"_

_"Ah! Excuse me for disturbing your party", he said and bowed. "I was attracted by the smell of good food, my name is Ace."_

_"No no, you are to polite, thank you!" Then Buggy noticed what Ace said, and that Ace had began to eat again. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, I ASKED! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS, IDIOT!!"_

_"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN...! IT IS HIM! FIRE FIRST!! FIRE FIRST ACE!!", Cabaji informed his idiotic captain. "FROM... WHITEBEARD...!! THE COMMANDER OF HIS SECOND FORCE...!!"_

_"WHITEBEARD?!"_

_"Oh! You know about our old man! That's so f..." And then Ace fell asleep._

_"HE FELL ASLEEP!!"_

_-_

_"I hear an meaningless fight here... Did I come to the wrong place?"_

_"HAWKEYE!!"_

_"The Marine's HQ and Shichibukai... It seems like this 'round table'-meeting isn't working at all."_

_"Stop this...! Is it you of all people?!", a surprised Sengoku said._

_"You are the man you least of all expected to come", Doflamingo grinned._

_"...hm! Don't get exited. I am only here as a bystander", Hawkeye stated. "The pirate crew that it is the topic of this meeting... Is interesting. That is all."_

_-_

_"Kawahori sent his report from Jaya to early!"_

_Raidos narrowed his eyes and looked down at his follower. "What is his report?"_

_"A-ah! Yes, about that! He says that a man, a traitor of Whitebeard called Blackbeard, is going after the heads of the crew she is in! A-and that she got a bounty now as well..."_

_"I know about the bounty", Raidos answered. "Tell Kawahori to keep an eye on this man and, if it is necessary, he have to look so she _do not die_. And tell Nanashi that he is ordered to keep track of this Blackbeard."_

_-_

_"It is already morning!"_

_"Well, do you see anything?", Van Auger asked._

_"I don't even see land", Jesus answered. "Did they really say that they where going to go to the Sky Island?"_

_"Yes, they said that. Troublesome to chase them all the way there", Blackbeard stated. "We'll take them before they arrive there!"_

_Hidden at the main mast Kawahori's eyes narrowed. '_Sky Island... He have to get to know that. However, I really hope that I won't need to give myself away..._'_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Kawahori, Bountys and the Sky Sea!**

Well, three hours after we left Jaya... We were still looking for it.

"OYABIN! DANGER!!", someone at Mashira's ship called out.

"WHAT IS IT?"

I looked up from petting Kayra and looked towards southwest.

"From southwest!! The night is coming!! IT IS THE CLOUD!!"

"IS IT TRUE? HOW MUCH ARE THE CLOCK?!"

"TEN!! MUCH EARLIER THEN WE SUSPECTED!!"

"DAMN...!!"

I sighed and walked in to the kitchen and took a headache tablet. I returned out after a while, and they where still screaming.

"THERE IT IS! TURN THE SHIPS TOWARDS TEN O CLOCK! IT IS JUST BEFORE THE ERRUPTION! CAPTURE THE WIRL! DON'T BACK OUT!"

As we went towards it the sea started to become harder. I glomped Kayra and closed out most of the screaming, until...

"FOLLOW THE STREAM!! DON'T LEAVE, BUT GO TO THE CENTRA! THEN IT GOES AS IT GOES!!"

"DOWN THERE?!"

It was a gigantic maelstrom. I just stared.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GO INTO THE SEA!!" Nami.

"..." Chopper, that seemed be having a fantasy.

"DON'T BE AFRAID, NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, SAYA-KWUN! I'LL PROTECT YOU!!" Sanji. Obvious.

"I have never seen such big maelstrom before..." Robin.

"This isn't logical..." Me.

"NO! NEVER! WE GIVE UP! WE GO HOME!" Usopp.

"Give up, Usopp... It is to late... One is already at it." Zoro.

"THE SKY ISLAND! HERE WE COME!" Luffy. Who else? And he was laughing his ass of.

I looked into the stream and saw a sea king give up to the stream. Nami, Usopp and Chopper looked horrified. I looked at Luffy that had a blank look like me.

"WE'LL SE YOU GUYS! GOOD LUCK!"

"THANK YOU FOR ALL HELP!" Luffy.

"YEAH!! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!" Me.

"WAIT!!", Usopp screamed. "NO! STOP! I WANT TO GO HOME!! THIS IS REALLY SCARY!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE DIRECTLY HERE, STUPID!!"

"THEY NEVER SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ANY MAELSTREAM! THIS IS BUGLARY!!" Nami.

"The thief is talking about that?" Me.

"WAAAAAA! IT BECAME NIGHT! AAAAAH!!"

"WE ARE BEING SUCKED DOWN! AAAAAAA!!"

"LUFFY! WE HAVE TO RUN! WE HAVE THE TIME! DON'T YOU SEE?! THIS MEALSTREAM WILL KILL US!! THE SKY ISLAND IS JUST A DREAM ABOUT A DREAM!!" Usopp.

"Dream about a dream... Yes." Luffy.

"That's right!! Luffy, I don't believe in this either!" Nami.

"I'm with Luffy-san!" Me.

"This is the dream island of all dreams!! If we miss this we will regret ourselves our whole life!!" Luffy.

"That's what I am talking about!!" Me.

"While you have been standing there and fooled around..." It was our dear Chuck Norris.

"While? What?", Usopp asked Chuck Norris.

"...we entered the whirl", he ended.

"AWESOME!!" Me.

"NAMI-SWAAN! CRY AT MY CHEST!" The pervert Sanji.

"WAAAH! WE ARE FALLING!!"

Then... We stopped falling. We were at the normal sea again. I looked down and blinked.

"WHAT?! IT JUST DISSAPEARED!" Yes it did, Sanji.

"WHAT HAPPEND?" Slow as usual, Luffy.

"THAT GIANT WIRL? GONE? HOW THE...?!" Yes, gone, Usopp.

"There is only one logical explanation to this", I stated with a feral grin.

"...no!!" Looks like Nami got it. "It has... Began...!!"

"....eh?"

"The whirl was closed from bellow", I answered.

"Don' tell me...!!"

"STOP THERE!!" What was that for a voice?

"Hm? Ah!!" Luffy? "Zoro, Saya! There!"

We all turned to see... Blackbeard, the Champion, Supersonic and Doctor Q. I blinked.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA!!" It was Blackbeard. "THERE YOU ARE, STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

Kawahori, at the mast of the ship, narrowed his eyes and transformed to a real bat-human hybrid before he moved into the sky. Flying was nothing hard for him, and everyone else was looking at Blackbeard, so he moved quickly.

"IT IS... HE FROM MOCK TOWN..." Nami.

"Who?" Sanji.

"I HAVE COME FOR YOUR HEAD!! ONE HUNDRED MILLION BELI!!" Yup, it was Blackbeard.

"My head? One hundred million?!" Luffy.

"So you didn't know...! Hm? Why is it dark over there?" Slow reaction time as everyone else? "IT IS A PRICE AT ONE HUNDRED MILLION BELI! PIRATE HUNTER ZORO! YOU HAVE A PRICE AT SIXY MILLION BELI! AND NARAKU TENSHI NO SAYA!" I blinked. Hell Angel Saya? Cool! "FIFTY NINE MILLION FOR YOU!!"

"It is true...! New posters! Zoro, Saya! You two are wanted!!" Usopp.

"Did you hear? One hundred!"

"Only sixty! Ha ha!"

"You got one more then me, stupid!" Me. "Ra ha ha ha!"

"STOP LAUGHING!!" Nami yelled at us now...

"READY TO DIE!" Kawahori took cover in our crow's nest just as it all began. "Aah? What now?!"

"EVERYONE! DOWN INTO THE SHIP OR HOLD ON TIGHT!!"

I fled so I could stand at the kitchen wall. "NOW IT BEGINS!!"

"THE SEA IS GOING TO ERRUPT!!"

"BYE BYE BLACKBEARD-SAN!!" Me.

And then the sea erupted, destroying Blackbeard's ship. I heard the others yell about going up for the pillar...

"THIS ISN'T LOGICAL!!" Me. "NOT EVEN BY MY LOGIC!!"

Meanwhile, Kawahori was making a call with his snail phone at his hiding place. "Kawahori here. I got news."

"_What is it?_"

"Ah! Raidos-sama! Uh, well... The Straw Hat Pirates are on their way to Sky Island now... And I... Am on their ship. Hiding. Ah! They are releasing the sails! Your orders, Raidos-sama?"

"_Good... Very good, Kawahori._" Kawahori swelled with pride. "_Your order is to join them. Join the Straw Hat Pirates, get them to trust you... Get close to the Queen especially. I will need a spy at their crew, if you just look at how they move. That is your order, Kawahori... Keep the Queen alive._"

"Hai, Raidos-sama." They hang up at each other.

As they hung up at each other...

"EH?! ARE WE FLYING?!"

"THIS ISN'T LOGICAL!!" Me. "But then again, what is in the Grand Line?!"

"YES! THE SHIP IS FLYING!!" Luffy.

"It worked!" Nami.

"NAMI-SAN, YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"IF WE JUST CAPTURES THE STREAM AND THE WIND WE CAN MAKE IT TO THE TOP!!" Nami.

"Nami!! Aren't we at the Sky Island soon?!" Luffy.

"It should be behind that cloud." Nami.

"BEHIND THE CLOUDS?!" Luffy. "I wonder what exists there...!!"

As we passed through the clouds it was impossible to breath. Then we shoot up in the air. "At last! The sky!" And that was me.

**Welcome-To-The-Clouds-Welcome-To-The-Clouds**

Blackbeard and his crew sat on one of the remains of their ship. Blackbeard began to laugh.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA!! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! THEY GOT AWAY!!"

Doctor Q coughed. "They... Are lucky..."

"What you are taking it easy! They got away, dammit!", Burgess called out. "CAPTAIN, DO SOMETHING! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!"

"Ze ha ha, don't yell, Burgess. It is not like they have gone to another world!", Blackbeard answered. "AS LONG THEY ARE IN THE GRAND LINE WE WILL FIND THEM!!"

"That's right", Supersonic answered. "Everything in this world works with a strong will is like gear wheels that always meet."

"ZE HA HA HA... Well? JUST LISTEN!" It was Blackbeard.

"...IDIOTS!" It was Burgess.

Doctor Q coughed. "...I'm dying!"

**Welcome-To-The-Clouds-Welcome-To-The-Clouds**

_Back to us..._

Coughs was heard over the whole ship. I stared at the guy that had fallen down at deck beside me, soughing slightly. I stared at him. He looked like a bat. And I was sure I never seen him in the One Piece manga or anime before. I blinked.

Who was he?

"What the hell. What happened? Is everyone left? Heh..." It was Zoro.

"Think so, Chuck Norris", my answer came as I coughed again.

"EVERYONE!!" It was Luffy. "JUST LOOK! AROUND US!"

"...WHAT?! WHERE ARE WE?! IT IS SO WHITE!!!"

"Clouds...?!" It was our dear, cute Chopper!

"Above the clouds...?! How can we... Float here...?!" Nami.

"Illogical." Me.

"Of course we're floating! At the clouds, of course!" Luffy you idiot...

"YOU DON'T FLOAT AT CLOUDS!" It was Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, me and the bat-like person.

I blinked and looked at the bat-like person.

"Who-"

I got cut of by Chopper.

"AAH! USOPP ISN'T BREATHING!!"

"WHAT?! DO SOMETHING!! CPR!" Luffy... Wait! Luffy knows what CPR is?!

"Good, then I'll DO IT ON NAMI-SWAAN!" Sanji is an...

"Idiot." My thoughts exactly, Zoro.

While they where talking I was trying to press out the strange bat-like person. All I got out of him before Usopp jumped into the sea was that his name was Kawahori.

What is up with people here? Call their son Kawahori! As in the animal bat!

I walked over to the others. "He isn't coming up", I stated after a while.

"I wonder..." It was Robin. "Does it really exist a bottom in this sea...?"

"WHAT IF...!!"

"HAS THE IDIOT HAS FALLEN THROUGH THE CLOUDS?!"

"USOPP!!"

Luffy sent his arm after Usopp.

"I WARNED HIM! IDIOT!!"

"SEND OUT YOUR ARM AS FAR YOU CAN!!", I yelled at Luffy.

"But I don't see anything..." Luffy.

"I'll take care of that", Robin said, catching up on my idea.

"**Ojo de Flor**!!" We waited... "There!!"

"EH?! WHERE?!"

"**SEIS FLORES**!!"

Then Robin opened her eyes and smiled.

"So! Pull him up!"

Soon... Usopp was up, along with two gigantic creatures. I got the wings of my Kousen Tenshi-shape.

"Zoro-san! I trust you in taking care of the fish like thing! I take care of the octopus!" As I said that I transformed out a two-handed sword into my hands and charged at said octopus, cut of a tentacle that blew up like a balloon.

"WHAT?!" That was the most of them.

Soon, the animals where defeated and we were talking about what the animals where, until Usopp screamed.

"But shut up, what is it now then?!" Sanji.

"THIS ONE WAS... ...in my pants..." Usopp held up a weird fish.

"USOPP!!" Chopper.

"I am afraid, I am afraid..." Usopp.

Meanwhile the others where talking, I squealed about cute animals, Luffy yelled about food to Sanji with the weird sky-fish... And that weird guy, Kawahori, was with in the discussion Zoro, Nami and Robin was having. I blinked.

"Guys... We have a visitor at the ship..." Me.

"We have?", Nami asked.

I sweat-dropped and pointed at Kawahori. "You where talking to him."

"WHO ARE YOU!!" It was Nami.

Now everyone had gathered, and Kawahori blinked.

"My name is Kawahori", the bat-like guy said, scratching his neck. "I don't know how or when I got on this ship..." Only he knew it was a lie. "...but can I stay here until we come down to the Grand Line again?"

"Sure!" Luffy.

"DON'T ACCEPT THAT EASY!!" All of us, except Kawahori.

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry guys! I am sure he's not a bad person!"

If we only knew who Kawahori really was, or who he was working for...

**Welcome-To-The-Clouds-Welcome-To-The-Clouds**

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Grand Line..._

"Naraku Tenshi no Saya...", a young woman grumbled. "I do not see why Raidos nii-san is so interested in her... And my other brother is trying to warn her..." Her eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll have to look into this..." She turned to a man close by. "You there! Get me any information you can about Naraku Tenshi no Saya!"

The man, a Marine, blinked. "Y-Yes, Commodore Tereya!"

The woman smiled, and drew a hand through her long hair. "This might become interesting..."

**Welcome-To-The-Clouds-Welcome-To-The-Clouds**

_Back to us..._

"Oh! A ship..."

I leaned beside Chopper. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hey! Everyone! A ship! ...a man?"

I stared against the ship too and we saw the ship get destroyed.

"WHAT THE...?!" Me.

"What? Chopper, Saya, what is it?"

"WAH!!" Chopper.

"This is so weird..." Me.

"Chopper? A ship? Do you see a ship?"

"NO... YES, IT WAS ONE... BUT IT IS ALREADY GONE..." Chopper.

"What?"

"AND THEN A GUY THAT IS TRAVELING AT A CLOUD AND RUNNING! LOOK OUT!!"

"Calm down!" Zoro.

"What did he say?" Sanji.

"What Chopper-san is trying to say is that someone with a mask destroyed a pirate ship we saw, and is on his way here, Sanji-san." Me, calmly. "And that he is running at the clouds."

And there the guy came.

"YOU THERE! STOP! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sanji.

"Isn't that obvious, Sanji-san? He wants to fight." Me.

"Destroy." The guy, that had wings on his back.

...

...

...WINGS?!

"He is going to fight..." Sanji.

"Fine with me!" Zoro.

"What now? What now?" Luffy.

"Hey! On this ship, I am the one with angel-wings!" Me, angry.

And we where easily defeated...

"EH?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nami.

"GYAA! GYAA!" Chopper.

"I am afraid, I am afraid..." Usopp.

"QUEEN!! That damn guy..." Kawahori.

The guy aimed the bazooka he had on us...

"STOP THERE!!"

And got thrown into the sea by some guy. The sky knight, I think...

"WHAT?! WHO IS IT NOW?!" Nami.

"Hmm... I am supposed to be the Sky Knight!"

And behind him was that bird-horse-thing with dots, Pierre. Annoying thing. But... SO CUTE!! The guy, who actually is Gran Fall or something like that, looked out over the white sea.

"He disappeared."

"What... What is this...? Who was that?" Nami. "AND YOU THERE! PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER! TO GET BEATEN JUST LIKE THAT... ALL FOUR!!"

She meant Zoro and Sanji, that was sitting, Luffy, that was staring up at the sky, and me, that was standing again with some help up from Kawahori.

"Thank you for helping us", Chopper said, bowing.

"Hm. No problem..."

"Sorry... I don't have any excuse", Sanji said. "I was unable to move freely."

"I think the thin air is affecting us... Right, Robin-nee?" Me.

"Yes." Robin.

"Yes... Now when you say it..."

"Hm! Are you Blue Sea People?"

Blue Sea People? I sweat-dropped at what he called us.

"What is that? And who are you?" Nami.

"I am supposed to be the Sky Knight. Blue Sea People is what we call those that comes from bellow the clouds. The people from the Blue Sea."

"...yes, we are." Luffy.

"Then it is understandable... This is our White Sea that lies seven thousand meters over the Blue Sea and the White-White Sea above us is yet three thousand meter up. It is hard for Blue Sea People..."

"Okay! I am starting to get used to this." Luffy.

"Yes... It already feels better." Zoro.

"No, no, no, impossible..." It was the Sky Knight.

"Luffy-san is illogical and Zoro-san is Chuck Norris, so no, it isn't impossible, Sky Knight-san!" Me.

"I think Queen is right." Kawahori.

Why is he calling me Queen anyway?

"But... But who was that guy that came running at the clouds right now?" Chopper.

Then the Sky Knight dragged his long and boring speech that I didn't listen at.

"What are you talking about, old man?" It was Luffy.

"You have to be kidding...?! It is a very small amount of money! I can't lower the price with one extol! This is what I make my living at!"

"But, what is an extol? And how does a..." Sanji asked something more, how something worked.

"You...!" He seemed surprised. "Haven't you arrived from the high west? You have to have passed one island or another..."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Wait! Is there another way to get to the Sky Sea? And 'one island or another'... Is there more then one sky island?" Nami.

"Well... I guess it is logical that it exists more then one Sky Island..." Me. "And an extol have to be the money here..."

"What?! You came with the monster stream?! That it still exist so daring people..."

"...so it wasn't the usual way...?" Nami.

I laughed.

"But we came here! We came here!" Luffy.

"YES! AND WE ALMOST DIED TO! WE SHOULD HAVE GATHERED MORE INFORMATION..." Nami, shaking Luffy.

"Did you lose anyone on the way here?"

"No, we got here all of us!" Luffy.

"More like we became one more", I put in. "Don't forget Kawahori-san."

"It isn't like that with the other entries... Of one hundred that tries to only a few comes here, and of them only a part survives... That is how it is! But with the stream is it different. Either all survive... Or none! Only a few humans of today dares to put everything on the line... Especially at the last few years. You seems to be knowing and very brave travelers..."

"Well... It is probably thanks to me me!! They only lay down and cried, and then I told them: 'I will do this!!'"

While Usopp lied, I smiled.

"Or so is our captain just so stupid he doesn't know what fear is. By the way, ignore the big-talker, he is a liar."

When that was over, he explained everything and gave us a whistle.

"WAIT...! WHAT IS YOUR NAME...?" Nami.

"MY NAME IS GAN FALL, THE SKY KNIGHT!"

"PIEEEE!"

"AND MY COMPANION PIERRE! My companion Pierre is a bird that has eaten the **Uma Uma no Mi **(Horse Horse Fruit)!! ...and therefore he can become a winged horse! With other worlds..."

"OHH... SO BEAUTIFUL... A PEGASUS?!"

"EXACTLY! A PEGASUS!!"

"PIEEEEE!!"

I squealed. "KAWAII!!"

"GOOD LUCH HEROES!!" And they flew of.

"That was a odd animal." Sanji.

"COME BACK, KAWAII BIRD!!" Me.

"He didn't make us any wiser." Robin.

"...eh... No..." Usopp.

"Back to start. How are we going to go up...?"

"I know! We call the old man and ask!"

"STOP!! LUFFY!! IT IS FOR ABSOLUTE EMERGENCYS!!" Nami.

"THINK IF THAT GUY WITH MASK COMES AGAIN!!" Usopp.

"I'll take care of it until further notice." Me, as I took the whistle and put it in my pocket.

"Look there!" Chopper.

They, with other worlds Robin and Kawahori, went over to him.

"What is that...? It looks like a waterfall..." Robin.

"Odd cloud, right?" Chopper.

"Yeah... Odd..." Kawahori.

"Then it is easy. We'll go there."

After a while, we was standing in front of a huge cloud. I blinked, then I spoke up.

"It can't be a Sky Sea because it is floating at the Sky Sea..." I stole that from Sanji if someone asks.

"...what is it then?" Usopp.

"If it is a normal cloud..." Nami.

"You get to know it if you touch it!" Luffy that threw a punch at it... And the first bounced of.

Soon, Luffy, Usopp and chopper was bouncing at the cloud, and I told Kawahori I would show him around when we found somewhere to go.

"Luffy! It is something funny here!", Usopp called, canceling Luffy and Nami's talk.

"What?", Luffy asked as he ran over there.

"OI!!" Nami.

"A gate?"

"Yes! Bellow that waterfall. A huge gate!"

"You can go through here."

"And then to left."

"No, it was to the right."

"IT WAS TO THE LEFT!!"

"We ask the armour-guy! Saya, the whistle!"

"NO!!"

As we came through, I dragged Kawahori to show him the ship. Reason? I didn't want to be seen by the gate's guardian. It would be better if she thought it was only seven of us, not nine. Kayra followed us in... Hey, maybe we are ten! Kayra maybe counts to!

Soon we could hear something.

"WAAAAH!! IT IS MOVING!!"

"IT IS GOING TO GO UPSTREAMS!!"

_From Amazon, the guardian of the gate..._

"AND IT IS REALLY FAR!!"

I ran up to the deck with Kawahori and Kayra straight behind.

_To our almighty God and the Priests:_

I stared. Then I shook my head. "I don't think I'll be afraid of heights anymore."

_To those wanting to visit God's country, Skypiea, to these seven illegally entering travelers..._

"WOOOOO!!"

"YAHOO!!"

_Bestow upon them Heaven's Judgement._

* * *

About Tereya, she is actually named after a main-character in another One Piece story: One of the three Co-Captains of the Three Star Pirates, Fire Vixen Reya, real name Tereya. This Tereya is however a marine commander, but she will have something with fire/heat and a chain-weapon to do, like the pirate Tereya. Probably.

**Next Chapter**: Enter Skypiea and Conis! We learn a lot about the Sky Island, well, except me that already know it, and they learn that gate guardian Amazon lied to them. We might learn to know Kawahori better, and we learn to never enter God's domain... Which God? I don't know any God! I am going to follow Luffy in at the domain of the fake God!


	20. Pirates Isn't Criminals?

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! **But I do own following; Saya, Rex, Ryou, Raidos, Neko, Tereya, Kawahori and Kayra, as well as the coming people that works for Raidos.

Reason why I haven't updated at long happened to be that I meet the worst thing possible: A writers block!

* * *

_"THERE IT IS! TURN THE SHIPS TOWARDS TEN O CLOCK! IT IS JUST BEFORE THE ERRUPTION! CAPTURE THE WIRL! DON'T BACK OUT!"_

_As we went towards it the sea started to become harder. I glomped Kayra and closed out most of the screaming, until..._

_"FOLLOW THE STREAM!! DON'T LEAVE, BUT GO TO THE CENTRA! THEN IT GOES AS IT GOES!!"_

_"DOWN THERE?!"_

_It was a gigantic maelstrom._

_-_

_"WE'LL SE YOU GUYS! GOOD LUCK!"_

_"THANK YOU FOR ALL HELP!" Luffy._

_"YEAH!! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!" Me._

_"WAIT!!", Usopp screamed. "NO! STOP! I WANT TO GO HOME!! THIS IS REALLY SCARY!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE DIRECTLY HERE, STUPID!!"_

_"THEY NEVER SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ANY MAELSTREAM! THIS IS BUGLARY!!" Nami._

_"The thief is talking about that?" Me._

_-_

_"While you have been standing there and fooled around..." It was our dear Chuck Norries._

_"While? What?", Usopp asked Chuck Norries._

_"...we entered the whirl", he ended._

-

_"I HAVE COME FOR YOUR HEAD!! ONE HUNDRED MILLION BELI!!" Yup, it was Blackbeard._

_"My head? One hundred million?!" Luffy._

_"So you didn't know...! Hm? Why is it dark over there?" Slow reaction time as everyone else? "IT IS A PRICE AT ONE HUNDRED MILLION BELI! PIRATE HUNTER ZORO! YOU HAVE A PRICE AT SIXY MILLION BELI! AND NARAKU TENSHI NO SAYA!" I blinked. Hell Angel Saya? Cool! "FIFTY NINE MILLION FOR YOU!!"_

_"It is true...! New posters! Zoro, Saya! You two are wanted!!" Usopp._

_"Did you hear? One hundred!"_

_"Only sixty! Ha ha!"_

_"You got one more then me, stupid!" Me. "Ra ha ha ha!"_

_-_

_And then the sea erupted, destroying Blackbeard's ship. I heard the others yell about going up for the pillar..._

_"THIS ISN'T LOGICAL!!" Me. "NOT EVEN BY MY LOGIC!!"_

_-_

_"_Good... Very good, Kawahori._" Kawahori swelled with pride. "_Your order is to join them. Join the Straw Hat Pirates, get them to trust you... Get close to the Queen especially. I will need a spy at their crew, if you just look at how they move. That is your order, Kawahori... Keep the Queen alive._"_

_"Hai, Raidos-sama." They hang up at each other._

_-_

_Coughs was heard over the whole ship. I stared at the guy that had fallen down at deck beside me, soughing slightly. I stared at him. He looked like a bat. And I was sure I never seen him in the One Piece manga or anime before. I blinked._

_Who was he?_

_-_

_"Of course we're floating! At the clouds, of course!" Luffy you idiot..._

_"YOU DON'T FLOAT AT CLOUDS!" It was Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, me and the bat-like person._

_-_

_I walked over to the others. "He isn't coming up", I stated after a while._

_"I wonder..." It was Robin. "Does it really exist a bottom in this sea...?"_

_"WHAT IF...!!"_

_"HAS THE IDIOT HAS FALLEN THROUGH THE CLOUDS?!"_

_"USOPP!!"_

_-_

_Meanwhile the others where talking, I squealed about cute animals, Luffy yelled about food to Sanji with the weird sky-fish... And that weird guy, Kawahori, was with in the discussion Zoro, Nami and Robin was having. I blinked._

_"Guys... We have a visitor at the ship..." Me._

_"We have?", Nami asked._

_I sweat-dropped and pointed at Kawahori. "You where talking to him."_

_"WHO ARE YOU!!" It was Nami._

_Now everyone had gathered, and Kawahori blinked._

_"My name is Kawahori", the bat-like guy said, scratching his neck. "I don't know how or when I got on this ship..." Only he knew it was a lie. "...but can I stay here until we come down to the Grand Line again?"_

_"Sure!" Luffy._

_-_

_"Naraku Tenshi no Saya...", a young woman grumbled. "I do not see why Raidos nii-san is so interested in her... And my other brother is trying to warn her..." Her eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll have to look into this..." She turned to a man close by. "You there! Get me any information you can about Naraku Tenshi no Saya!"_

_-_

_"He is going to fight..." Sanji._

_"Fine with me!" Zoro._

_"What now? What now?" Luffy._

_"Hey! On this ship, I am the one with angel-wings!" Me, angry._

_And we where easily defeated..._

-

_"Okay! I am starting to get used to this." Luffy._

_"Yes... It already feels better." Zoro._

_"No, no, no, impossible..." It was the Sky Knight._

_"Luffy-san is illogical and Zoro-san is Chuck Norries, so no, it isn't impossible, Sky Knight-san!" Me._

_"I think Queen is right." Kawahori._

_Why is he calling me Queen anyway?_

_-_

_As we came through, I dragged Kawahori to show him the ship. Reason? I didn't want to be seen by the gate's guardian. It would be better if she thought it was only seven of us, not nine. Kayra followed us in... Hey, maybe we are ten! Kayra maybe counts to!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pirates isn't criminals?**

I laughed so hard over the ride that I was lying at the deck, hitting my first in it while roaring in laughter over it.

"WHAT IS THIS...?! A CLOUD THAT IS AS A BELT THAT IS A RIVER?! THIS CAN'T HAVE BEEN CREATED NATRUALLY!"

"OF COURSE IT HASN'T!"

"IT STANDS SOMETHING THERE!!"

"THE EXIT!!"

"God's Kingdom... Skypeia?!"

"IT ISN'T THE EXIT! IT IS THE ENTRY!!"

We entered the place, and I stopped laughing, looking up in awe. Kawahori's jaw dropped while even the others where shocked but happy. It was a large island there, like none other. It was of clouds, but had trees... And stairs... And houses...

"A ISLAND...!!", I called out.

"IT IS THE SKY ISLAND!!"

We soon entered the beach. I grew wings and flew in land, landing on the really soft ground that was the ground. Usopp and Luffy was yelling in the background. I heard Zoro yell something, but Luffy answered to forget about it. I noticed that even Kawahori was high and running around as crazy on the beach.

"KAYRA!! COME HERE, GIRL!!", I called out. Said dinosaur came to me. "Let's play! If I only had a stick..."

After a bit of searching I found my stick while the others walked in shore. I noticed Kawahori calming down and lay down on a chair of clouds while I started to play fetch with Kayra, that was really good at it. Sanji had apparently found some flowers and Luffy threw some kind of stone hard fruit on Usopp's head. I giggled as I threw the stick once more, watching Kayra fly to get it.

Then we all could hear music. Some sort of fox walked up to Zoro. I blinked...

"KAWAII!!"

...and glomped the super cute fox!

"IT IS SOMEONE THERE!!" That's obvious, Zoro.

"A GUY LIKE THAT BEFORE AGAIN?!"

"THE WHISTLE! WHERE'S THE WHISTLE?!"

"No wait..." What, Sanji? "IT IS AN ANGEL!!"

"ANGEL?!", I echoed.

Then the music stopped. She looked at us.

"Heso!", she greeted us, then she started to walk towards us. "Are you from the Blue sea? Su, come." The cute fox, that apparently was Su, somehow got out of my grip and started running towards the angel.

"...we came flying from bellow", Luffy said. "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I live here", she answered. "This is Skypeia. ...Angel Beach. Hi hi... Do you want to taste the konasshu?" She took one of the fruits from Luffy. "The scale is hard as steel... you can't bite. You cut like this..." She took of a bite of the fruit and put in a straw to drink through. "Here you go. My name is Conis."

A bit of fooling around from chopper, Usopp, Luffy and Sanji, I took the things in my own hands.

"Ano... It is many things we wanna know. We don't get anything of this...", I said. "I wish I could understand this..."

"Ask whatever you want!", Conis smiled.

"There is something on its way here", Zoro said.

"What is that?", Kawahori asked.

"A SNAIL!" I stared at Luffy for that comment.

"It is my father", Conis told us.

"Conis! Heso!", her father called.

"Heso, heso, dad!", Conis called back.

"What are you saying?", Luffy said, inching away from Conis.

"I think it is some kind of greeting here...", I muttered for myself. "Judging by the way they use it..."

"Well said, Queen", Kawahori grinned at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Kawahori-san."

"What is he riding on?!"

"IT LOOKS REALLY COOL!!"

"Ah... You mean the Waver?"

"Yes, excuse me", the man said as he came in shore. "I will stop." And so he crashed into the beach and a three. "How did it go for you?"

"AND YOU'RE ASKING THAT?!", Zoro yelled at him.

I groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots... Even if I'm one myself..."

Kawahori looked at him. "How did it go for you is rather the question..."

Meanwhile Nami questioned Luffy. I yawned and didn't pay attention. The old man introduced himself as Pagaya. Then they explained about dials a bit. Luffy got to try the Waver and... Failed totally. Conis, Chopper and Pagaya panicked.

"Oh no! How did go for him?" Conis.

"Terrible! Excuse me for giving out the Waver!" Pagaya.

"Well, how is it with Devil Fruit's and this sea...?" Sanji, not at all worried.

"Yeah, that's right! They might float here." Zoro, as worried as Sanji.

"A sea is still a sea, so I don't think so", I, not worried at all, said. "That would be illogical..."

"I agree with Queen", Kawahori said, not worried either.

Luffy sank...

"He sank."

"Opps."

"THAT'S DANGEROUS! HE WAS ABOUT TO FALL STRAIGHT THROUGH!!", Sanji yelled as they got Luffy up.

"I GOT LATE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN TALK!!", Zoro yelled back.

"Excuse me for giving out the Waver to a beginner!", Pagaya begged,

"Why did you jump in to?", Usopp asked Chopper, dragging the reindeer up by it's leg.

"I wonder if wings would work as a fin in this sea...", I muttered.

"One leg... Through the cloud...", Luffy said.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid...", Chopper said.

"To use effect a Waver is very light build... Even the smallest wave takes the..." Pagaya started explain about a Waver, and that was about how long I did listen.

"Is it so hard? I wanted to try...", Chopper said.

I gaped when Pagaya said that it took around ten years to learn to ride a Waver.

"Why are you really bothering to learn when it takes so long?", Kawahori voiced my thoughts.

"Who hoooooo!"

We all turned to the sea and saw... Nami perfectly riding the Waver.

"She's riding it!!", Usopp screamed.

"AMAZING!!", I called out. "Nami-san is amazing!!"

"Oh...! Incredible! Unbelievable...!!", Pagaya smiled.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN! YOU ARE AMAZING!" Three guesses who.

"HOW CAN SHE ONLY RIDE?!", Luffy questioned.

"You need technique! It is probably a bit to hard for you, Luffy!!", Nami called out.

"OI NAMI! WE ARE GOING TO THE OLD MAN'S HOUSE NOW, STOP RIDING!", Luffy started yelling. "Stupid! STOP DRIVING, STUPID!!"

I giggled. "Oh, come on, Luffy-san. Don't be so angry."

"I agree with Saya-kun. Don't be angry for that", Sanji said, kicking Luffy's head.

"You go! I'll come later, if that is okay!", Nami called back.

"Yes! Have so fun!", Pagaya answered.

"Good luck, Orangey!"

...

...

Did Kawahori just call Nami Orangey? ...I think I can become a good friend with this guy!

"It is as a dream! Think about being able to go this free, you don't need to care about the wind at all! Can you use this on the normal sea?", Nami wondered as she drove. "The one Luffy found have to be broken... But I really want to have a Waver with me home!"

While Luff was mad at Nami, I grinned at Kawahori.

"Nice nickname for Nami-san, Kawahori-san."

"Thanks, Queen!" He grinned. "But Scar is a bit childish, isn't he?"

"Scar...? Oh, you mean Luffy-san?" I smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is!"

Soon we were walking up for some long stairs... Or walking and walking. I was riding on Kayra's back up for the stairs above the others heads.

"Look!", Usopp called out. "It looks like a work place there!!"

I blinked. "Are they cutting out clouds or what?", I asked.

"Well, actually they are", Pagaya told us. "You cut out the clouds you should make to, for an example, chairs."

"You can cut through clouds?", I questioned. "Everything here is illogical!"

"You did go from the White Sea to the White White Sea at the Milky Way, right?"

"Milk...?", Zoro asked. "You mean than odd way that the crab drew us up for?"

"It is a handmade cloud river. It exist two sorts of clouds in natural form. What your ship is floating at is 'Sea Clouds'. And the soft clouds you can walk on is 'Island Clouds'."

"To swim in them... Go at them... Impossible to thing at with our clouds." It was our all wise Robin.

"Yes. They have another consistency then your clouds", Pangaya told us. "In the Blue Sea I thing you have something called Seastone..."

"What does that has with this to do?", Kawahori questioned.

"Well, the matter in them... We call them..."

He went into a long and hard explanation, but to say it easy: The matter he was speaking about was released from a volcano and when they got wet they either formed to either Sea Clouds or Island Clouds... Luffy and Usopp lied about understanding it.

"Curses... I can't come up with a fitting nickname to Usopp...", Kawahori cursed.

"Use Pinocchio. It was a guy which nose grew longer for each time he lied."

"Thanks Queen!"

"Anyway, the Milky Way I told you about and the chairs on the beach..." Pagaya began.

"That then? The two spiral sliders ovewr there?", I asked.

"Those are also Milky Roads. Everything of it is made of handmade types of clouds we created by cuting pieces of Island Clouds and changed the densisity of..."

I blinked. Odd. "Ne, Kawahori-san?"

"What is it Queen?"

"This is odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Soon, we were in a pretty nice looking house, probably made of clouds. Pagaya had told us it was his house and the view was amazing. When we came in Luffy found a Sound Dial...

"Usopp is an idiot!!" It was our dear Luffy.

"Why me?", Usopp asked.

"Hi hi... Well, push the top of it now", Conis told him.

"What do you mean the top?", Luffy asked.

"The highest point of it!", Usopp told our dear idiot. "Does something happen if you push?"

Luffy pushed the top and...

"Usopp is an idiot!!", it said with Luffy's voice. Then, with Usopp's voice it whined: "Why me?" Then Conis' voice came from it: "Hi hi... Well, push the top..."

"WAAH!", Luffy called out. "IT CALLED USOPP AN IDIOT!!"

"HELL NO! IT WAS YOU!", Usopp yelled back.

"Oh... Amazing! It saved the sound? Is that a dial?", Zoro asked.

"Yes, a sound dial", Conis explained as I relaxed in a sofa in between Kawahori and Robin. "It is a shell from the White White Sea that has for a habit to collect and give echo of sounds. They are mostly used to save music."

"Usopp is an idiot! Why me?" The dial.

"I see. Amazing." Zoro. "How does the shells live, when there isn't any bottom of the sea?"

"At the grounds beside the beaches", Conis told him.

"So this is dials?", Robin asked. "But I have hard to believe that they can move a Waver."

"The wavers movement comes from this. This is just a small one. A wind dial", Conis explained. "If you put in in wind for half an hour can you blow out wind for half an hour however you want." Meanwhile Luffy tried it and blew of his hat. "The bigger, the more wind you can save." She told us that one of those could drive a small ship. "I can only drive normal Wavers, but there is more then one sort."

Then they talked about that Luffy wanted to ride to. It was more then one sort, for example the lamp dial. Sanji was in the kitchen and screamed a lot. Soon was the food ready. I drooled.

"It looks so good..." Then I turned to Kawahori. "You haven't eaten Sanji-sans cooking yet, right, Kawahori-san? You'll love it!"

Then we dug in.

"But! Where is Nami-san?", Sanji wondered.

"Isn't she out there?", Kawahori wondered, eating.

"No, she isn't", Sanji answered.

"She probably went out pretty far, don't worry, Swirl", Kawahori answered.

"D-dad... Will she make it?", Conis asked her father.

"I'm also worried, Conis...", Pagaya answered his daughter.

I blinked. "What?", I asked before I took another bite.

"Here in Skypeia there is one place where you never are allowed to step in at. And it is neighbor with this island. With a Waver you will be there at no time."

"A place where you aren't allowed to enter?", Kawahori replied. "What is that place? Angel?"

"...it's the holy land. Upper Yard... It's where God lives..."

"Is there a God at that place where you absolutely don't get to enter...?", Luffy asked.

"Yes! This is God's kingdom! It is ruled by the almighty God Enel!", Conis explained.

Usopp noticed Luffy's smile. "AAH! Oi, Luffy! What are you thinking now! Listen up!", He yelled at our idiotic captain. "That you aren't allowed to enter means that you aren't allowed to go there! Ok?!"

"I see... You aren't allowed to go there", Luffy grinned. "I see... You are never ever allowed to go there..."

'_He is going to go there!_', was the collective thought of Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and I.

"But a god can forgive you even if you enter that place you aren't allowed to enter, right? He's nice, right?", Luffy asked.

"No...", Conis said. "To break God's laws is to make fun of Him..."

"I see... Oh well, who cares." Luffy... You are thinking to enter that place no matter if you are allowed to or not, right? "Good! But we have to find Nami! But first I'll finish eating."

"Think if it happens something to Nami-san while you are standing there eating!", Sanji growled. "Let it be! We'll be back!"

"...yes... But we don't know if it is there she went... So be really careful! You really can't call God's wrath upon you..." It was Conis.

"That's right. That old Waver you mentioned", Pagaya said, changing subject. "If you want me to, I can take a look at it. I maybe can fix it."

"Dad is a Dial Boat Energieer", Conis explained.

"You can? Cool!" Luffy, of course.

I transformed out wings that looked like the others and poofy alien like balls of hair so I looked like I lived here. I grinned.

"Nice, Queen!", Kawahori grinned.

"Why, thank you, Kawahori-san."

**Bat-and-Shapeshifter-Bat-and-Shapeshifter-Bat-And-Shapeshifter**

"EVERY MAN, SALUTE!"

"HESO!!"

"HESO, EVERY MAN!"

"It is the White Berets."

"What has happened now?"

"BE CAREFULL EVERYONE! TODAY, SEVEN ILLEGAL TRESPASSERS HAS ENTERED ANGEL BEACH!! WE IN THE WHITE BERETS WILL DO ANYTHING TO FIND THEM!!"

**Bat-and-Shapeshifter-Bat-and-Shapeshifter-Bat-And-Shapeshifter**

"It really is old", Pagaya stated.

"Can you fix it?", Luffy asked.

"I have to take it apart first..."

"Luffy! Come now!", we all yelled. Well except Nami of course.

"Hn? Old man, what is that?", Luffy asked. A yell of 'stop the ship' came. "Who are that?"

It came a lot of weird guys crawling at the ground. The leader screamed at them to stop... Then...

"HESO!" The odd guys.

"Heso!!" Conis.

"Good heso!!" Pagaya.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Luffy

"Let's go and check what's going on, Kayra!" I jumped up on my dinosaur back and we flew towards the others... Me still looking like an angel.

"Ah! Queen, wait up!"

I looked behind me and saw Kawahori transform into a bat-human hybrid. I chocked on nothing. Kawahori had a Devil Fruit?! We landed beside Luffy. All three of us, Kayra included.

"ARE YOU THE SEVEN PERSONS FROM THE BLUE SEA THAT HAS ILLEGALY TRESSPASED INTO OUR COUNTRY?!"

I winced. "Hey, no need to shout!", I growled.

"WHAT?! ILLEGAL INVANDERS?!", Pagaya asked.

"Hn?", Luffy said. "What is that?"

"Seven?", Kawahori said. "Queen, aren't we nine?"

I counted at my fingers. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine with Kawahori-san, ten with Kayra..." I blinked. "You are right, Kawahori-san!"

"You can't avoid the truth. We have already gotten a picture dial picture from the observant Amazon!"

I looked at the picture he held up. "Huh? That's odd... We aren't with on that picture..."

"Is that because you showed me around bellow deck at that time?", Kawahori wondered.

"...what?! IMPOSSIBLE...! THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE, LUITNANT MACINLEE!!", Pagaya defended us. Us pirates... That's odd... "THOSE GUYS CAN'T BE CRIMINALS..."

The other mumbled in between at the ship.

"No excuses. It is only to confess. ...but you don't need to get panic yet", the odd guy, Macinlee, said. "And you two", he mentioned to me and Kawahori, "you are free to go as you are not criminals."

We exchanged looks. Then the guy started to explain that we had to pay ten times the original account. I blinked. That was a sick account of money. We also got to know that ten thousand of their money was 1 beli. Basically, it became 7 million beli. Then I noticed something.

"Nami-san", I grinned.

"Orangey", Kawahori added in with his nickname.

Then they got to know that we brought the broken Waver. "Bought here? Hm... Wavers don't exist in the Blue Sea. If it is stolen is it a criminal action of the ninth grade."

"Luffy-san found it in a wreck of a ship", I put in. "I don't think that is counted as stealing."

And then Nami get to know we had to pay 7 million Beli...

"THAT'S TO EXPENCIVE!!", an angry Nami yelled, hitting the poor guy with her Waver.

"Oi!", Zoro and Usopp said.

"LIEUTENANT!!", the weird guys said.

Nami thanked for getting to borrow the waver, and then that lieutenant dude... Apparently gave the others, not counting me and Kawahori, some terrible doom over them. I didn't listen so well... Then they attacked. And Luffy just smiled.

"You have awesome stuff!!", Luffy called out. after grabbing a palm-tree using his stretchy powers.

"WHAT?!"

"What the...!"

"EH?! HIS... ARMS..."

"HOW...?!"

"WHAT?! A DEVIL FRUIT...?!"

"Yes, Luffy-san ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Not only him. I ate the Henge Henge no Mi. Chopper-san ate the Hito Hito no Mi, I belive it was called, he's a reindeer. Robin-nee ate the Hana Hana no Mi. And I believe Kawahori-san ate one to."

"That's true", Kawahori smiled. "I hall it the Kawa Kawa no Mi, Kawa as in Kawahori. The Bat Bat Fruit. Fitting, ne?"

I smiled. "Nice."

Luffy prepared his attack. Suddenly, there was a storm or a firework of firsts and feet, Luffy defeated everyone with ease. Those that wasn't defeated by Luffy either got cut down by me (who had transformed blades from my arm bows, three feet long) and Zoro or kicked down by Sanji.

"By the way, Nami", Zoro said. "How much money do we have for the moment?"

"Fifty thousand beli", Nami said.

"Fifty thousand beli? Not more?" Zoro.

"No. It will only last in one-two days."

"Why are we so poor?!", Luffy asked. "As a captain I really have to say to you that not spend so much money-"

"IT IS YOUR AND SAYA'S APTITES THAT COST!!"

I scratched my neck. "Heh heh... Sorry, but its either that or I'll be asleep all the time... My Devil Fruit takes so damn much energy..."

Kawahori stared. "I don't think I really wanna know about this..."

"Well said, Kawahori-san", I grinned.

Then I heard the odd guys speech... Or the last of it. "This is a criminal action of the second grade. Cry and beg for forgiveness! Ha ha ha ha... The priests of Upper yard is going to judge you!! HESO!!"

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Well... Now we are in some deep trouble... Gah! Forget it! Let's just walk into Upper Yard, kick Fake God Enel and his cursed priests asses and then walk out happy and pleased to give us out at a new adventure! That sounds like a good plan for me! Oh, and our bat-themed friend will come with us to! Have fun!


End file.
